Al final
by Schala S
Summary: Trunks del futuro aún tiene un mundo por proteger, aunque esta vez cuenta con la compañía de Mai y todo lo que ella inspira en su lucha. En otra realidad, el pequeño Trunks descubre el amor en una hermosa niña idéntica a la del futuro. Pase lo que pase, así, se encontrarán. Antología de relatos autoconclusivos inspirados en Dragon Ball Super. Mirai Trunks x Mirai Mai & Trunks x Mai
1. Al final

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 47 DE _DRAGON BALL SUPER_**

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

Ha corrido, ha peleado y ha vuelto a perder; Trunks nunca creyó que esto le volvería a suceder. Sin embargo, sí, ha pasado: un nuevo enemigo ha llegado y, con éste, la paz de su tiempo ha vuelto a oscurecerse. Increíblemente, esta vez parece peor que la anterior.

Es la definitiva.

Acaba de volver de una patrulla: así como en tiempos de los androides, estos últimos meses, a la espera de que la máquina del tiempo esté en óptimo funcionamiento para poder ir a buscar ayuda al pasado, Trunks ha recorrido la ciudad vuelta escombros intentando ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, buscar sobrevivientes, proteger sus vidas, esas con las cuales se sentirá en deuda para siempre como el salvador que es y que será. Nada ha hallado, lastimosamente.

Diez días sin hallar a nadie. Ni a _nada_.

Devastado, retorna a lo que ha quedado de su hogar, la Corporación Cápsula que con sudor habían vuelto a levantar para verla, otra vez, en ruinas. Camina por los pasillos grises, una grieta aquí, otra allá, y cabizbajo se cuestiona: entrené al límite, hice todo lo que pude, me lo tomé en serio… ¿Acaso no bastó? ¿Nuestra lucha ha sido en vano?

¿Es mi culpa?

Y cuando aquella pregunta vuelve a pronunciarse en su corazón, la pregunta que siempre se hacía cuando despertaba en una cama y los androides continuaban allí afuera, amenazantes, al fondo del pasillo la ve: Mai está seria, pero cuando su mirada la alcanza ella suaviza su gesto y pinta una sonrisa en sus labios. Emocionado, sin ya saber más qué hacer ni dónde meterse para no sufrir, cae rendido ante esa sonrisa.

—¿Nada? —pregunta Mai sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Nada —responde Trunks, y la sonrisa que había devuelto por un instante lo abandona al tiempo que la voz se le quiebra.

—Tranquilo —dice ella, y da un paso hacia él—. La máquina podrá viajar pronto y podremos ir al pasado.

Entonces, él lo vomita, su angustia una bala saliéndole por la boca:

—Es mi culpa. ¡Es mi maldita culpa!

Ella sonríe más. Se lanza a su pecho y lo estrecha con fuerza. Bien sabe, por conocerlo, por ser él con quien ha elegido compartirlo todo, que lo que Trunks acaba de asegurar es la reminiscencia de un viejo trauma. Mucho ha tenido que luchar junto a él para alejar esas ideas absurdas de su mente, para retirar el puñal envenenado con culpa de su corazón. Él se ha resistido con tozudez, por años y años, y ahora, cuando al fin había podido dejar ir la culpa de su ser…

—Es mi culpa… —susurra él, de nuevo, como antes y como siempre, y la garganta ya no puede más.

—No lo es, niño. —Y Mai lo suelta. Aún sonríe—. No es tu culpa, porque aún tienes mucho por hacer.

—¡Pero…!

Y ella, Mai, hace lo que debe: aferrándose a su cuello, lo besa, lo calla, lo asfixia con su verdad: no puede ser tu culpa si aún tienes algo por lo cual luchar. ¡Porque no todo está perdido, niño! ¡Porque aún tenemos mucho por hacer!

Aún hay esperanza, niño. Aún la hay.

Al separarse, él tiembla en sus brazos. Su mirada endurecida se relaja al contemplar a Mai una vez más, su compañera en la adversidad y en la más íntima felicidad, aquella que todo se lo soporta, que tanto ánimo le ha dado desde la unión de sus caminos en medio de la reconstrucción ya olvidada. Él la estrecha con el amor que le tiene, infinito por ser ella, junto a su madre, quien inspira su lucha más genuina, la de aquellas personas que, espera, aún siguen allá afuera, a salvo de esa maldita sombra oscura, resistiendo hasta que el horror finalice. Al hundirse en los ojos negros de Mai, recuerda:

—Aún hay algo por hacer —farfulla sobre su boca.

—Sólo será tu culpa cuando te rindas, niño. Sólo ahí, antes no.

»Mientras estemos vivos debemos luchar.

Las bocas vuelven a unirse y se exploran, conocidas allí y en todos los universos, las bocas expresando la verdad de lo que son: almas atadas, destinadas a encontrarse suceda lo que suceda. Y él la estrecha y ella más, y las bocas expresan todo cuanto sienten. Amor. Fe.

Esperanza.

La que juntos esperan alcanzar.

Y siempre y cuando no se rindan, juntos, la alcanzarán.

* * *

 ** _.~.~.~._**

* * *

 ** _Nota final_**

 _¡Hola! Empecé esta viñeta hace exactamente veinte minutos. ¿Por qué la escribí? Por una humorada en Facebook y una ilusión fangirl descontrolada (?)._

 _Disculpen. XD_

 _Dedico este fic a las hermosas mujeres que me han hecho compañía en este momento retorcidamente mágico (?) en Facebook:_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _,_ _ **Tourquoise**_ _ **Moon**_ _,_ _ **Syad**_ _y_ _ **Cereza de Pastel**_ _: para ustedes. n.n_

 ** _Gracias por fangirlear conmigo. XD_**

 _En fin: escribí esto basada en el adelanto del capítulo 47 de_ Dragon Ball Super _y en una teoría que leí por ahí. ¡Ojalá les guste!_

 _Besos y nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. Ronroneo

**SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 47 DE _DRAGON BALL SUPER_**

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~ronroneo~**

* * *

Se revolvió en el sofá, inquieto. Tenía hambre, mucha, hasta un punto donde apenas lograba pensar con propiedad. Su estómago se quejó, y entonces una lata de atún al aceite apareció ante sus ojos.

—Tienes que comer, Trunks.

—No, Mai —respondió éste, sonrojado por cómo su estómago lo había delatado tan despreciablemente en tan delicado momento—. Come tú…

—Ya comí —respondió ella, y le sonrió—. Y él también —agregó, levantando en brazos al pequeño gatito que habían adoptado hacía tres meses, cuando lo encontraron vivo en una de las salidas obligadas a buscar víveres, hambriento entre escombros.

Se contemplaron: afuera, el cielo verdoso era testigo de la más cruel destrucción. Llevaban diez meses así, intentando sobrevivir; Trunks llevaba diez meses rezando cada día y cada noche, entre hambre y desolación, para que la energía de la máquina del tiempo pudiera terminar de producirse. Era imperativo volver, porque él nada podía hacer contra esa maldita sombra. Black, como le habían dado en llamar. Era imperativo, sí, y Trunks, vencido casi ya por la angustia de ver el mundo que había empezado a renacer luego de tanto derruido una vez más, sólo encontraba en un lugar el consuelo a tanta destrucción: allí, precisamente allí, junto al dulce gatito que con sus ocurrencias los hacía reír, y con ella, a quien le alcanzaba una mirada para recordarle que todo iba a estar bien.

Siempre que estuvieran en pie, bien.

Contemplándolo sin parpadear, sus energías renovadas por el azul de sus ojos y por el hambre parcialmente saciada, Mai venció la barrera de respeto que Trunks siempre tenía levantada ante ella, pues era un caballero, y lo acarició en la mejilla. Trunks dio un respingo cuando lo hizo.

—Mai… —susurró él, feliz.

Porque poder derribar esa barrera lo hacía realmente feliz.

—Tu madre dijo un año, ¿verdad? —dijo Mai sonriendo aún, la caricia de su guante yendo y viniendo por la mejilla levemente sonrojada de Trunks. Éste asintió—. Bien, entonces dos meses más…

Trunks suspiró. El gatito se puso de pie en su rodilla y dio una vuelta, dos, tres, y se sentó como si una simple rodilla pudiera ser el lugar más confortable del universo. Para darle espacio, se echó sobre el respaldo del destartalado sofá y dejó que el minino se enroscara sobre su pecho. El gatito, a quien había dado en llamar Tama en honor a la dulce mascota de su abuelo Brief, cerró sus ojitos y ronroneó.

—Dicen que cuando un gato ronronea sobre tu pecho, es un increíble remedio para el estrés; te relaja —comentó Mai con una cotidianeidad tal que pareció, por un ínfimo instante, que ese mundo aún continuaba en paz, como hasta hacía un año lo estaba.

Y no.

Trunks acarició a Tama. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el ronroneo que vibraba y vibraba sin cesar contra su pecho. Sí: relajaba. Pero Black seguía allá afuera, destruyéndolo todo, arruinando todas las perspectivas que Trunks había tenido para su vida alguna vez. Era demasiado injusto: había luchado tanto para derrotar a los androides, tanto… ¿Y para qué? Para que un maldito demonio apareciera de la nada y barriera toda la esperanza. Pero no, le recordó el ronroneo de Tama: aún no se podía rendir. Tenía tres seres especiales por los cuales luchar.

Uno de ellos, Mai, se acurrucó en su hombro. Hacía frío afuera, y la noche empezaba a manifestarse en el cielo. Envueltos en la oscuridad natural, pues con Black ni las luces artificiales podían usar, se entregaron a las circunstancias. Trunks apoyó una mano sobre Tama; Mai apoyó, a su vez, su mano sobre la de Trunks. Y nada más: la oscuridad, sus respiraciones y el ronroneo sobre los dos y sobre el mundo, recordándoles que aún no se podían rendir, que no había manera de que se entregaran, de que la esperanza sería un hecho siempre y cuando sus vidas estuvieran encendidas, titilando con fuerza ante el cielo.

Y ellos, juntos.

Y la paz rodeándolos allí, en su hogar, junto a Tama y sus relajantes ronroneos, los tres.

Unos minutos más, así, sintiendo la paz casi como un hecho, hasta que Tama terminó por dormirse y los ronroneos llegaron a su fin. Trunks acarició el lomo del pequeñín con las puntas de los dedos, una sonrisa agradecida en los labios.

—Niño... —susurró Mai con una dulzura explícita en su voz—. Estaremos bien, ¿sí? Pero come, por favor. —Y le volvió a ofrecer la lata de atún.

Trunks observó la lata: ni comida tenían. Ni comida. Tanta lucha para terminar peor que cuando los androides existían, en un infierno aún más cruel que el anterior. ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran, en esa realidad, una suerte tan deplorable?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien… —respondió. Era saiyajin y podía resistirlo un poco más. Si era necesario, así sería—. Guardemos esa ración para mañana. Mañana la comeremos los tres, te lo prometo.

—Pero…

Aun cuando la oscuridad era casi absoluta luego de esos minutos de paz, Mai pudo captar en los ojos de Trunks esa sana tozudez que éste tenía. No iba a comer, en definitiva. Entendiéndolo, se llevó la lata a la precaria conservadora donde guardaban los alimentos. Después, regresó junto a él. Se sentó de lado a Trunks y acarició a Tama junto a él. El gatito dormía con una calma inspiradora.

—Es tan bonito… —afirmó Mai.

—Lo es. —respondió Trunks, y su voz se oscureció—. Es una bonita compañía en medio de…

—Shhh… —Mai, sin dudar, derribó la barrera una vez más al apoyar un dedo sobre los labios de Trunks, quien se sonrojó al percibir el cuero del guante de ella sobre él—. No pensemos ahora, por favor. Ya nos seguiremos haciendo malasangre mañana, cuando el atún se acabe y toque volver a recorrer escombros y más escombros para encontrar algo que comer. Por hoy, relajémonos.

—¿Cómo, Mai? —preguntó Trunks con la voz dolida después, herida casi de muerte—. ¿Cómo, si…?

Entonces Mai tomó a Tama del pecho de Trunks y lo recostó sobre el almohadón donde el pequeño dormía gran parte del día, ubicado cerca de la estufa que hacía meses les había dejado de funcionar. Después, se arrodilló ante Trunks y sujetó su rostro con una mano. Con la otra, asió hacia ella su cuello.

El brillo en la mirada negra de Mai, brillo que incluso a la oscuridad fue capaz de vencer a ojos de Trunks, dijo todo lo demás.

Trunks frenó justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

—¿Por qué…? —susurró ella confundida por su rechazo.

—Es que… —susurró él, a su vez, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo unirse en el aire con el calor de Mai; sintiendo el calor de los dos volverse uno y encerrarlos en el mismo lugar.

Su amor. La necesidad emocional de expresarse hasta lo más profundo su amor.

La realidad era que no tenían nada con lo cual protegerse de un embarazo que, evidentemente, no era buena idea concebir en medio de ese infierno. Pero quería; Trunks quería a Mai, la necesitaba. Tenerla junto a él y no permitirse tocarla con lo feliz que lo hacía hacerlo, tocarla y ser tocado por ella en lo más íntimo de sus cuerpos, era algo que lo subyugaba. ¡Era desesperante no poder hacerlo! Pero no se quería arriesgar; no podía.

La irresponsabilidad no era un concepto que tuviera lugar en su manera de ser.

—No, Mai… —dijo, y en la voz traslució el dolor que lo embargaba, tan profundo como el deseo nacido del amor y la necesidad, del sentir más puro que se hubiera manifestado en su corazón alguna vez.

Mai bufó. Amaba a Trunks y amaba su responsabilidad, su consciencia intacta incluso en el infierno, la caballerosidad con la cual la había conquistado por completo; odiaba todo eso de él, también, pues los dos necesitaban darse un momento, uno solo, para expresar todo de la forma más contundente.

El sexo no es el saciar pasiones y cumplir fantasías, no se trata sólo del goce meramente carnal; el sexo también puede ser la más sublime exaltación del amor, la caricia al alma, el ronroneo más fuerte vibrando contra el corazón. Mai lo había aprendido junto a él durante todo ese tiempo, a librarse juntos de los miedos y los prejuicios y disfrutar de lo que sus cuerpos podían contagiar a sus espíritus: paz, unos valiosos momentos de paz.

Un bálsamo para sus corazones: unirse en lo mismo, ya.

—No te preocupes —pidió ella con los ojos convencidos, como siempre cuando era Trunks quien estaba delante—, sólo termina afuera.

El rojo lo tapó de tal modo a Trunks que Mai tuvo que reír. Era tan tierno que apenas lo toleraba.

—Pero Mai… Me… me da vergüenza eso.

—Hace dos años que estamos juntos: te prohíbo tener vergüenza de eso, niño.

Después de decir lo último, Mai no dudó: besó a Trunks y dejó todo atrás. Mantuvo sus labios pegados a los de él unos segundos; pasó uno, pasaron diez, y Trunks respondió como ningún otro hombre podría, pues ningún otro hombre en la faz de ese mundo —¡ni de otros; de ninguno!— podría, pues ninguno de ellos era él, él con todo el peso de sus hombros conteniéndole el alma entera con vehemente represión. La pasión de Trunks era ciertamente desgarradora: cuando despertaba, nada podía acallarla, y eso lo habían aprendido juntos, como todo, desde la primera vez.

Un placer había sido descubrirse, conocerse con torpezas y descuidos a cuestas, sin comprender del todo lo que hacían, y entonces era un placer más grande reencontrarse en tan nefasta situación. Volver un sagrado momento a esos meses de paz que habían compartido hasta la llegada de Black. ¡Y qué fortuna haber podido vivirlos! Meses de exploración, de fortalecimiento para el lazo fuerte y tozudo que los mantenía atados en el cielo y el infierno. Era hora de darse un momento más, uno solo, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y quizá no lo habría.

Y por eso la mente de Trunks, agotada por las carencias, se apagó.

Trunks la abrazó tan fuerte que Mai lanzó un quejido en la boca de él, feliz casi hasta las lágrimas por poder sentirlo así, la barrera derribada al fin, luego de todo, luego de tanto. La ropa desgarbada y sucia se escapó de ellos, que de pie ante el sofá se despojaron de todo lo que pudieron, pues la urgencia era excesiva y el entorno los quemaba; no había tiempo de sacárselo todo. Las botas de los dos, el pantalón de ella, el abrigo de él, los guantes de ella, la camiseta de él, la ropa interior de ella y la inmortal chaquetilla militar; no hubo tiempo para retirar el pantalón y la ropa interior de él, por lo cual se limitaron a bajarlas, ni tampoco de retirar la blusa de Mai, que terminó levantada sobre sus pechos. Mai, así, lanzó a Trunks al sofá, debajo de ella, y con la chaquetilla los cubrió a los dos del frío y el horror, de todo aquello que no tenía lugar al iniciarse el diálogo entre sus cuerpos. Bajo la chaquetilla, se unieron en un desprolijo movimiento, y gritaron al sentirse, y contuvieron las lágrimas, y se chocaron con vehemencia y ahínco, completamente abrazados, violentados por la urgencia de no saber si mañana seguirían de pie. Él se detuvo un momento, ella continuó, y ella lo besó sin detenerse al comprender que él sentía la violencia inicial. Con besos, uno y mil sobre sus labios y su cuello, se lo dijo: tranquilo, está bien. Lo entiendo, lo quiero; nada quiero más, ahora, que esto.

Nosotros dos.

Y que Black, la destrucción y el universo entero se vayan a la mierda.

Animado por los besos, Trunks le siguió el ritmo, y el sexo se volvió una expresión acelerada de todos los sentires que los embargaban, los bellos, los tristes, pero sobre todo los verdaderos: amor, amor y nada más. Esperanza ante el futuro siempre y cuando se tuvieran así, en lo más perfecto de su vínculo.

Giraron; él se recostó sobre ella y la chaquetilla cayó al suelo. Bajo los dos, el sofá rechinó, pero nadie lo escuchó, pues sólo los jadeos sufridos, las palabras cortadas a la mitad, las respiraciones descontroladas tenían lugar. Y se besaron; Trunks y Mai unieron sus labios, y al notarse las lágrimas se estrecharon, sus cuerpos detenidos en lo más profundo de su unión. Un «te amo» farfullado con desesperación por él provocó en ella mil besos más, y las caderas se chocaron, una vez, mil, hasta que la última gota de energía los abandonó. Trunks se echó entre el cuerpo parcialmente desnudo de Mai y el respaldo del sofá. Sonrió, agotado, al sentir besos de Mai sobre su hombro. Descansó su rostro sobre uno de sus pechos.

—Siento mucho… eh…

—Niño, no empieces. No pasa nada. —Los besos de ella subieron al cuello; luego, descendieron al pecho de Trunks—. Y te amo también.

Aun cuando la oscuridad era casi absoluta, él pudo verle los ojos a ella: la felicidad que le expresaron lo silenció de allí en más. Minutos después, los cuales se tomaron para asearse y refrescarse, yacieron abrazados sobre el sofá, la chaquetilla cubriéndolos parcialmente. Acariciándose, observaron al mismo tiempo la derruida ventana que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Dos meses más —murmuró Trunks, el ceño más fruncido que nunca por causa de la convicción ante la lucha que no dudaría en librar.

—Dos meses más y volverás a salvar este mundo, Trunks. Ten paciencia: llegará. El momento llegará…

»Te juro que, pase lo que pase, sobrevivirás.

Trunks sintió cómo el corazón se le retorcía al escucharle lo último. Confuso, la estrechó más.

—«Sobreviviremos», querrás decir.

Mai lo peinó con los dedos.

—Por supuesto.

Por dentro, no obstante, ella se agregó algo: sobrevivirás. Porque no permitiré que te mueras, porque haré lo que pueda para que puedas.

No te vas a morir, Trunks. Tú sobrevivirás.

Porque eres tú el que debe sobrevivir.

Convencida, se lo juró: sobrevivirás. Pase lo que pase, sobrevivirás. Porque yo te protegeré.

Yo me encargaré de que salves este mundo una vez más.

Fue Tama quien interrumpió su juramento interno: se subió al sofá y, con sus patitas peludas, caminó sobre el estómago de Trunks. Alcanzó su pecho y allí se acurrucó. Ronroneó, y Trunks y Mai rieron al sentirlo: Tama les estaba recordando que, en lo que restaba del día, ya no debían pensar más; debían sentirse, disfrutarse, amarse como si el día siguiente jamás fuera a llegar.

Debían olvidarse de todo un momento más.

Con esto en mente, Mai se levantó.

—Comamos. Y no acepto un no: hay que recuperar energías.

Trunks, emocionado, aceptó. En lo que restaba del día, sí, debían disfrutar.

* * *

 ** _.~.~.~._**

* * *

 ** _Nota final_**

 _Bueno… Decidí convertir_ Al final _en una antología de cosas que se me ocurran a partir de la nueva saga de_ Dragon Ball Super _. Esta escena estalló en mi mente cuando vi cómo Trunks le sonreía a Mai en la escena del sofá del capítulo 47: necesité dejar todo y escribirla, así que acá está._

 _Sé que mañana el canon puede decirme que estoy haciendo cualquier cosa en esta antología, pero no me interesa; voy a usarla para descargar ideas momentáneas enfocadas en Trunks y Mai. Tal vez Chibi y la Mai del presente aparezcan por acá, no lo sé._

 _El tiempo dirá._

 _Dedico este fic a quien me animó a escribirlo:_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _y ese amor infinito que tiene por Trunks. En eso me identifico con vos, hermosa, lo hago profundamente, con todo mi ser. Este regalo es para vos por ser tan grata compañía en este amor que Mirai nos provoca._

 _También se lo dedico a_ _ **Spock**_ _, mi gatito, porque es él el que se acurruca en el pecho de mi novio cuando mi novio anda mal. Estas últimas semanas fueron difíciles para Marki, pero Spock siempre estuvo ahí, dándole cariño con esos ronroneos maravillosos. Gracias por eso, bebé._

 _Y a_ _ **Marki**_ _, obvio: Marki es el amor de mi vida, mi guerrero invencible, mi héroe; sin él, nada en mí sería posible. Te amo, tonti: arriba, que cumple sus sueños quien resiste._

 _Mientras estemos de pie tenemos que luchar._

 _Y nada: si leyeron,_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _._

 _Nos leemos pronto. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball ©_ Akira Toriyama


	3. Promesa

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~promesa~**

* * *

—¡¿Por qué no?! No tenemos siete años, ¡ya podríamos…!

—¡Niño, no! Eres un depravado. ¡No puedo permitirte algo así!

—¡Pero ella se lo permite a él! Y él… —Frunce el ceño. Sí: más de lo fruncido _per se_ —. Él… soy yo. —Aprieta los puños un instante; al siguiente, los relaja. La mira a los ojos y prosigue con renovada convicción—: ¡Y se supone que ella eres tú! ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia?!

Mai se sonroja. Trunks es su _noviecito_ desde hace algún tiempo, la primera relación seria de su vida incluyendo ese periodo que ya había vivido como adulta. ¡Su primer novio, un niño de trece años! Y pese a tener sólo trece años ya la tomaba de la mano.

Una locura.

—¡Ay, anda! ¡En la mejilla!

… ¡Y ahora le pedía un beso!

—¡No, niño! —espeta Mai en escandalizado tono—. Y mientes: ellos no se besan. ¡Jamás los vi haciendo algo semejante!

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Si yo los vi! —dice Trunks, y miente, porque más que un intercambio de sonrisas que delatan lo que entre los dos sucede no ha visto—. Además… —Hace memoria, entonces: necesita decir algo que convenza a su novia de que ya es tiempo de darse el primer beso. Necesita un detalle de la pareja que ha llegado del futuro alternativo para lograr su cometido, algo más significativo que una sonrisa para que Mai, su pequeña Mai, se dejara llevar por la tranquilidad de estar _destinada_ a él en esa y mil dimensiones más. ¿Pero qué? Pronto, sonríe maliciosamente observando la boca de Mai: ya, se dice; con esto la convenzo—. Bueno, él es tímido. ¡Demasiado; eso me desagrada! Y ella eres tú, así que debe ser así de quisquillosa como tú y por eso no lo hacen en público. ¡¿Pero qué crees?! ¡Yo los vi entrando al mismo cuarto luego de que mamá les insistiera en que no tuvieran vergüenza! ¡…Ellos comparten cuarto aquí, es decir que duermen _juntos_!

Mai siente que se tambalea. Están en la rama de su palmera, la palmera donde esta infantil relación dio inicio en el preciso momento en que él la tomó de la mano y ella se vio sin fuerzas de soltarse; cuando ella le estrechó la mano a él y admitió, así, lo que sentía, la atracción de niña que le nacía junto a Trunks. No puede creerlo cuando lo escucha: ¡esos que son ellos del futuro duermen en el mismo cuarto! Se dice, indignada, que aunque ese muchacho Trunks del futuro le hubiera parecido dulce y amable, un caballero, no como el pequeñín que era su novio, evidentemente tenía un lado depravado oculto y por éste la había llevado por el mal camino a ella. ¡Mira que compartir cuarto con un hombre que ni siquiera era su…! Chapada a la antigua, Mai no da crédito a lo que el pequeño Trunks le cuenta.

—¡¿Estás seguro?! —no puede evitar preguntar—. Bueno, quizá compartan cuarto, ¡pero eso no significa que duerman en la misma cama!

Trunks larga una risa.

—¡Claro que sí lo hacen! ¡Porque sólo hay una cama en ese cuarto! Mamá fue muy específica al dárselos…

Mai se cubre las mejillas, horrorizada.

—¡No!

Trunks ríe, en cambio.

—Y ya sabemos lo que _eso_ significa —dice el niño con una gran sonrisa.

Mai se sonroja. ¡¿Y él cómo sabe eso?! Se indigna por estos niños de hoy y se dice que no es posible, que tiene que ser una broma. ¡Ella jamás haría algo así!

Con lo guapo y dulce que es ese Trunks del futuro, y resulta que lleva por mal camino a esa Mai mayor…

Furiosa, indaga:

—A ver, niño: ¡¿qué sabes tú sobre lo que significa dormir con alguien?!

Trunks esboza esa sonrisa de experto que cada tanto se le manifiesta en la boca. Cuando sonríe así, Mai lo odia. ¡Tan lindo, tan precioso, y tan soberbio!

—Ah, ¡ya sabes! Cuando una pareja duerme junta es porque hacen… cosas juntos —dice, y se sonroja— e-en la cama…

Mai se sonroja también. Grita:

—¡Maldito niño perverso! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso a tu edad?!

—¡Ay, Mai! No exageres: ¡ya te dije que no soy un niño! —Trunks piensa en decir algo más, pero se tapa la boca con las dos manos cuando los ojos se le desvían hacia abajo y los ve, a ellos, a ellos mismos pero crecidos, el Trunks del futuro que tan mal le cae por lo débil que le parece y esa Mai adulta que lo acompaña, bella, maravillosa.

Demasiado perfecta para ser real.

Mai nota su sorpresa y gira hacia donde los ojos de Trunks están clavados: son ellos, los otros, los del futuro. Tapándose la boca también, imita a su noviecito y se dedica a observar. Así, los miran juntos, juntos unos y otros, hundidos los niños en el más profundo silencio, el ki del pequeño Trunks anulado como si no hubiera vida alguna en su cuerpo: los adultos caminan por el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula uno junto al otro, las dos puntas de una misma línea; a diferencia de cuando llegaron, ahora lucen un poco más saludables, limpios, y sus atuendos están intactos, no desgarbados por el apocalipsis. Lucen _bien_ , en definitiva, y caminan como si nada del dolor que han descripto al llegar moribundos hubiera tenido lugar; caminan sin más, él con ese suéter que el pequeño Trunks ni muerto usaría, y Mai, Mai divina con una camisa y una falda demasiado larga, botas y medias, sobria, conservadora. A ojos del pequeño Trunks y de la pequeña Mai también, la versión adulta de la última parece otra persona sin su característica chaquetilla militar. Está hermosa, sin embargo.

Para el niño de trece años, lo está.

Los ven cruzar el jardín con sonrisas en sus bocas, uno a un prudencial medio metro del otro. Susurran diálogos misteriosos mientras contemplan las flores, y los dos contagian una armonía pasmosa, tan real como irreal. Lucen soñados, ciertamente; verlos es ver algo que está bien. Tan inexplicable como eso es lo que transmiten: esa imagen, la de ellos dos juntos, es una imagen que está bien y ya.

El pequeño Trunks frunce el ceño: el otro le cae mal. Es más: le cae pésimo. ¡Qué llorón le parece ese otro Trunks! Demasiado sensible, demasiado frágil para poder reconocerse a sí mismo dentro de él. No hay nada de él en el otro, ¡nada! Ni nada de su papá ni de su mamá. Casi juraría que es mentira, que aunque se vean idénticos en cada mínimo detalle, desde los ojos a la piel, desde las facciones hasta los lunares, ¡no! Es mentira, se dice por enésima vez sólo ese día; ¡no puede ser yo! ¡No puede ser!

Verse a sí mismo de mayor: qué gran decepción.

En cambio, la pequeña Mai tiene otra perspectiva. Trunks se da cuenta de ello al atisbarla un instante: Mai los mira como si mirara una película, una muy buena y con excelentes actores. Mirarlos, para ella, es ver un sueño.

El niño no lo va a entender y ella bien lo sabe: él aún no sabe nada sobre ella más que detalles sin importancia. No obstante, ella sí sabe de ella, y aunque esa Mai adulta —a la que sí reconoce porque sí la ha visto alguna vez, precisamente ante el espejo antes del deseo a las esferas— haya vivido una vida completamente diferente a la de ella, entiende las diferencias. Las siente, empatía mediante.

Poco ha escuchado al respecto: esa Mai ha mencionado a la mamá de Trunks, con un rostro triste a cuestas, que ella, al conocer al Trunks del futuro, estaba sola. ¡ _Sola_! Bien sabe Mai, la niña, qué significa eso: no había que ser muy avispado para entender que Pilaf y Shuu murieron. ¡Ellos, muerto! Ellos dos, sus eternos compañeros de ruta, el rey al que ha dedicado su vida entera y su pequeño compañero ninja; lo que más ama en el mundo. Pilaf y Shuu son su familia, su todo, ese todo que le recuerda, a su vez, quién es ella. Que la otra Mai los hubiera perdido en el camino por culpa de las más diabólicas manos es algo que, sabe, es motivo suficiente para explicar esa especie de oscuridad que la rodea y la desconecta de la que es en el presente, la misma que rodea a ese otro Trunks que su contraparte, su noviecito, no comprende: ese niño poco ha vivido hasta el momento, mucho le falta por madurar y conocer; es natural que sienta decepción ante lo que observa, porque la oscuridad la siente como un fracaso al no ser capaz de conectar con ella.

No tiene con qué.

La pequeña Mai, en cambio, sí: ella tiene las herramientas como para comprender por qué esa otra Mai luce tan distinta a ella pese a ser ella en sí misma: ella perdió el sostén de su existencia, sus pilares, y por eso luce así, de repente demasiado seria, de repente demasiado triste. Y es por eso que comprende ahora, a su vez, por qué esa Mai parece tan unida a ese Trunks aun cuando su vínculo se vea difuso ante todos y no se lo expresen más que con miradas.

En él, ella encontró lo que había perdido.

Trunks es su familia, ahora. Su todo.

Sonríe, y no tiene idea de que su cara es sinónimo de ilusión de niña ante una película de amor, ya sea esa del barco que se hunde en su primer viaje o bien la del anciano que le lee el diario a su mujer, que por una enfermedad todo lo ha olvidado. Esa cara tiene, la de una niña ilusionada ante el más idealizado amor.

¿Cómo no estarlo, si comprende la magnitud de la pérdida de la otra Mai?

¿Cómo no estarlo, si comprende la importancia de que ella tenga a alguien como el otro Trunks a su lado?

Y ellos, los del futuro, siguen caminando, hasta alcanzar la palmera donde los niños juegan a ser novios. Se sientan bajo la sombra que la palmera les regala en tan bello día y, juntos, miran el cielo azul en completo silencio. El pequeño Trunks no comprende nada, siente rechazo, uno demasiado grande, por ese otro que no reconoce como sí; Mai comprende el significado de esa mirada conjunta regalada al cielo: seguramente, están reflexionando, están recordando todo lo que han pasado para poder viajar al pasado, es decir aquí, llegar y pedir ayuda ante la adversidad que no han podido combatir. Llegar arrastrando millones de almas consigo, las de todas esas personas que han muerto en el futuro, y sentir en los hombros la tamaña responsabilidad de vengarlos, ¡porque tal vez ni siquiera sea posible salvarlos! Cuánta desesperación absorbe, así, a la niña, que ve en la otra Mai algo que no puede soportar: ¿cómo es que perdió al Gran Pilaf y a Shuu y sigue de pie? ¿Cómo hace? ¿Cómo lo logra?

¿Así de grande es Trunks para ella…?

Gira hacia el niño. Le sonríe sin saber que sus ojos negros están manchados de dulces lágrimas.

¿Así de grande puedes ser tú para mí, entonces…?

El niño, incómodo, se queda quieto, mirándola. Bajo ellos, una conversación se inicia, y las palabras los impactan pese a la distancia:

—No dejo de pensar en ella —dice Trunks, de repente cabizbajo.

—Es normal.

—Pero es que no puedo, Mai… No puedo soportar que ella ya no… Que mamá…

Mai le sujeta las manos, las dos. Las estrecha contra su regazo y regala a Trunks la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Sobre la palmera, la niña siente las lágrimas resbalarle por el rostro. Lo hacen por la confirmación: sí, por eso es.

Por eso y por más. Porque él le significa _más_.

—Yo no puedo soportar que Su Excelencia y Shuu… —La niña nota cómo la mujer respira fuerte. Conociéndose, sabe que contiene el llanto; no necesita mirarla a los ojos para corroborarlo—. ¡No voy a permitir que sus muertes hayan sido en vano!

»Para eso estamos aquí.

Los niños escuchan al hombre suspirar. Ven claramente cómo las manos del otro Trunks estrechan las de la otra Mai. Por la posición de sus rostros, parecen mirarse a los ojos, fijamente, con entrega, con necesidad.

—Lo sé —responde Trunks con su voz adulta, y el niño lo mira desde la cúspide del no entendimiento—. Lo sé, juro que lo sé, pero tener que esperar aquí a que la máquina cargue de nuevo y…

—Nada, niño. ¿Qué te digo cuando te deprimes?

—Que tenga paciencia.

—¡Entonces tenla!

Ríen, y el calor que los rodea pronto se agranda, se extiende y acaricia a los niños que espían desde la palmera. Al sentir el calor, el niño no comprende; la niña sí lo hace. Los del futuro parecieran sumidos en un mundo distinto, en una pausa; están felices aun cuando el dolor les pesa, y su felicidad es tal que todo, alrededor de los dos, parece posible por un instante. Como los héroes de una película de amor, posible.

Todo, en su amor, es posible.

—Mai…

Las manos de ella lo estrechan más.

—¿Sí?

Las manos de él la estrechan también.

—Gracias por estar aquí. Porque de lo contrario, yo…

Ella sonríe de una forma tal que Mai, la Mai niña, no se reconoce: en la sonrisa de la adulta hay una fortaleza que la niña aún no se conoce, seguramente nacida de las más horribles experiencias.

—Tú nada: tú estarás bien —afirma la mujer—. Aunque el mundo entero desaparezca, tú estarás bien, porque siempre tendrás a alguien por quien luchar. ¡Así que no lo digas, niño; no digas que sin mí no podrías ni podrás! Te juro que sí lo harás.

»Yo me encargaré de eso, ¡te lo juro!

Y las manos se estrechan aún más. Los rostros se aproximan lentamente, casi sin querer, y entonces Trunks, el adulto, pronuncia algo más ante la mirada de los niños hipnotizados por lo que vislumbran desde las sombras:

—¿Cómo me soportas cuando me pongo así, Mai…?

Ella ríe sinceramente, las manos de los dos apretándose las unas a las otras. La respuesta sale sin esfuerzo, pues es evidente y no precisa, ni ahora ni nunca, ser reflexionada:

—Soy leal, Trunks. Te lo soy a ti. Es por eso.

»Porque tú te mereces esa lealtad.

Y la niña se tapa la boca para sollozar. Sí, eso es: la lealtad. Aun cuando sus vidas hayan sido tan distintas como el día y la noche, coincide en las dos la misma esencia: Mai, ese ser destinado a llamarse «Mai» aquí y allá, ante todo es leal. ¡Y al carajo la línea temporal, el destino, todo! Siempre lo será.

De lo contrario, nada de ella quedaría.

Una nueva mirada, y en ésta los dos parecen decirse miles, millones de cosas. Bien sabe la niña Mai que a ninguna Mai le será nunca sencillo decir ciertas palabras, dejarse llevar por determinados sentimientos, porque el decoro y la austeridad son parte innata de ella, así como su lealtad y seriedad ante aquello a lo cual le es leal. Pero puede mirar, y mirar a Trunks, sabe por su noviecito, puede resultar adictivo: es que se ve algo hermoso hacia el final, un sentir fuerte y genuino, una nobleza sin igual. Así como ella ve lealtad en sus propios ojos, de mayor, de niña y de mayor otra vez, ve nobleza en Trunks, en ese ensombrecido hombre de ojos tristes y en el travieso y depravado noviecito que está junto a ella en la palmera.

¿Y qué mejor combinación, en una lucha en pos de una causa genuina, que la lealtad y la nobleza?

Sí: por eso funciona, porque la combinación es ideal.

Lo siguiente lo observa, la niña, con las mejillas rojas y los nervios a flor de piel: ¡oh, no!, se dice, pues teme que suceda lo que su noviecito le ha pedido, que suceda ante sus ojos y signifique para el niño Trunks una inspiración que no debe sentir a sus inocentes trece años, ¡porque se es inocente a los trece, siempre! Se es niño, aún, y no se entiende.

Justo como ese niño, que no entiende nada de lo que los otros tres sienten.

Las miradas fijas, las sonrisas; no tardan en atraerse, y las bocas se tocan con una timidez casi infantil, ¡infantil, frente a ellos mismos de niños! Mai vuelve a taparse la boca, y los labios se aprietan más, y pronto los brazos de la Mai adulta rodean el cuello del Trunks adulto, y los brazos de éste estrechan delicadamente la cintura de ella. Se besan lenta, pausadamente, siempre rojos los dos rostros, siempre felicidad el sentir que transmiten.

Se aman.

Maldita sea, se dice la niña…, se aman.

Al descubrirlo, los perdona, perdona a los mayores por esa locura de dormir juntos en una misma cama. ¡Juntos, Kamisama! Qué locura, pero si el amor los une, bueno...

El beso se intensifica; cuando lo hace, los dos se detienen, prudentes. Trunks, el adulto, sonríe apenado ante Mai, que ríe enternecida al notar la timidez de él. Se levanta, ella, y le extiende una mano a él.

—Volvamos, anda.

Mirada fija. Un segundo, mil, y él toma la mano que ella le extiende. Juntos y de la mano, ideales en el amor que se les siente, se alejan, y es cuando lo hacen que Mai niña voltea hacia el Trunks de su edad. Lo que encuentra la sorprende:

—¿Qué sucede? —indaga con su voz de niña en un preocupado murmullo.

Trunks mira sus zapatos. El rojo cubre su rostro. Lo ve tragar saliva, desviar los ojos hacia allá, hacia acá, hasta que Mai le toca el brazo y eso lo hace reaccionar contrariado, asustado.

—¿Niño…?

—Me cae muy mal ese sujeto. ¡Me cae muy mal!

Mai amaga con sonreír: te cae mal porque no lo entiendes, se dice; te cae mal porque, sencillamente, no tienes la madurez suficiente como para sentir empatía por él y los porqués de su actitud.

Aun cuando sabe el motivo, indaga:

—¿Por qué te cae mal?

La respuesta no es la que espera:

—Porque le gusta más a ella de lo que yo te gusto a ti.

La respuesta hace que los ojos de Mai se agranden como platos. ¡¿Qué?!, se grita a sí misma. ¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué dice eso?

¿Por qué miente, si ella…?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Trunks, irritado y avergonzado, incómodo y sutilmente triste, agacha más la cabeza.

—¡Todos lo miran así, como si fuera un maldito héroe! ¡Y yo sólo veo un sujeto que no me recuerda en nada a mí y que no me provoca ninguna admiración! ¡Bah, ni que fuera tan genial como mi papá para que todos lo anden mirando así! Hasta tú lo miras así.

»¿Qué se supone que tiene él que no tenga yo…? ¡Si al final…!

Mai no duda: le sujeta la mano justo como la Mai adulta ha sujetado al otro Trunks. Habla y, así, lo frena:

—Al final son lo mismo, niño: son nobles los dos. Sólo que tú eres un niño y hay muchas cosas que no entiendes aún.

Trunks se sonroja al escucharla, y Mai ve, en el rojo, la respuesta: sí, es el otro.

Aunque aún no lo aceptes, niño, sí eres él y él sí eres tú.

—¡No soy un niño! —se queja éste, haciendo un puchero por demás aniñado, gesto que evidencia la mentira de lo que pronuncia.

Mai se ríe maliciosamente de él; él frunce más y más el ceño; ella lo besa justamente allí. Deja sus labios sobre el ceño de Trunks exactos siete segundos. Luego, se aleja.

—¡M-Mai…! —farfulla el niño, indignado y feliz, avergonzado, su rostro un tomate de pura niñez.

—Y si quieres un beso en la boca como ese Trunks y esa Mai, ¡entonces tienes que prometerme algo!

Él tiembla ante lo desconocido. Los ojos se le van para cualquier lado. Fastidiado, deseando ese beso como a nada en la maldita vida, inquiere:

—¿Qué cosa?

Mai sonríe justo como la villana que siempre se sentirá en el fondo de su ser.

—Quiero que le des una oportunidad al otro Trunks. ¡Ya noté que le contestas mal cuando intenta acercarse a ti y eso no me agrada! Aunque no te salga entenderlo, quiero que lo intentes. ¡Y a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa!

Trunks frunce todavía más el ceño.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Ya deja de estar celoso y dale una oportunidad! Si lo haces, te dejaré besarme. ¡Pero una vez! No vaya a ser que agarres el vicio siendo tan niñito.

—¡Que no soy…!

—Ya, niño —dice Mai, y le extiende el dedo meñique de la mano derecha—. Promételo.

A regañadientes, sonrojado más de lo que puede soportar, Trunks extiende su dedo también. Estrechan los dedos, así, sellando la promesa, ignorando que, mientras estrecha el brazo del Trunks adulto junto a las flores del jardín, la Mai adulta los observa, y les sonríe, y se dice que todo es por algo, que el destino sabe lo que hace, pese a todo y pese a… _eso_.

El destino sabe, sí.

No hay mejor combinación que la nobleza y la lealtad.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Ahhh… ¡Sí, ya sé! ¡Ya séeee! XD_

 _«Schala, ¡¿qué carajo escribiste?! ¡Si en_ Dragon Ball Super _Trunks y Mai chibis no están de novios! ¡Y aparte Mai se murió y nunca viajó al pasado!». XD_

 _Ya sé, ya sé… Esto se contradice casi obscenamente (?) con_ Super _, porque Mirai Mai volvió con Mirai Trunks y, a su vez, los chibis están de novios. Pero nada: quise_ _ **mezclar**_ _deseos personales (que Mirai Mai viva o la revivan pronto) con_ Battle of Gods _, así que acá está el resultado. Simplemente quería imaginarme a los nenes mirándose de adultos y buscándose en esos adultos. Quería pensar en qué pensarían ellos al verse, y creo que Mai sería más comprensiva con su contraparte que Chibi, porque, como dijo hace unos días Takeshi Kusao (el seiyuu de Trunks), Chibi va a andar un poco distante de Mirai, con cierto recelo. Quise retratar un poco eso, que no está lejos de lo que siempre pensé para un encuentro entre ellos dos. Así salió esto: Chibi celoso de Mirai porque todos lo quieren más. ¡Todos, hasta los fans! Mirai reina en nuestros corazones, pero Chibi no tiene que olvidarse que también lo amamos, y mucho, ¡y por mérito propio, nene! XD_

 _Nada. Ojalá les guste._

 _El siguiente oneshot va a ser un poco… ¿Sensual? Sí, va a tener un poco de sensualidad, la que muero por retratar entre un Mirai Trunks inexperto y una Mai conservadora. ¡Espero salga bonito!_

 _Sin más, les agradezco de todo corazón los reviews. Sé que no contesté todos, por lo cual les pido disculpas, pero sepan que me hicieron muy muy muy feliz y espero ser m._ _ **HnW**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Maichan1996**_ _,_ _ **Mackenzie**_ _ **Monyer**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Emily**_ _ **Rock**_ _,_ _ **Prl16**_ _, mi linda_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Sophy**_ _,_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _, mi heroína del espacio-tiempo_ _ **Esplandian**_ _, la maravillosa autora de Trumai_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _,_ _ **Reaper**_ _ **Rainbow**_ _,_ _ **Odette**_ _ **Vilandra, Tour**_ _…_ _ **¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS AL ÚLTIMO SHOT!**_ _Espero les guste este también, de corazón._

 _Gracias por los favs, por los follows, por recomendar, por todo… ¡Mil millones de gracias!_

 _Besotes. Nos leemos. =')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. Muro

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~muro~**

* * *

Cuando esa extraña nave apareció en el cielo nadie entendía nada, mas nadie salvo la maestra se sorprendió; era una de esas cosas sobrenaturales comunes en Goku y Bulma, ese viejo dueto de aventureros devenido en dos enormes familias que continuaban unidas por el más profundo vínculo de amistad. Mai, así como el Gran Pilaf y Shuu, nada se cuestionaron al ver la nave, de nada se asustaron, porque llevaban algún tiempo viviendo con el joven Trunks de la familia Brief y ya se habían hecho a la idea de que, cuando menos se lo esperasen, lo sobrenatural irrumpiría de nuevo en sus vidas.

Pero de que no tenían idea, no la tenían. Nunca.

Nunca se sabía con qué podían salir los Brief: un día, un enemigo de otro planeta; otro, el Dios de la Destrucción llegando para la cena. La lógica no existía allí, algo ciertamente curioso al tratarse de ellos, pues se suponía que los Brief eran una familia de destacados científicos y la lógica era parte de sus procedimientos, y no; eran las locuras sin lógica posible las que destacaban día a día en la convivencia con tan peculiar familia. Como ese día, cuando esa nave apareció y en ella iba un hombre igual que el joven Trunks. Primero lo creyeron su hermano y luego terminaron por descubrirlo como una versión futuro-alternativa de éste.

Absurdo. A menos que se tratara de los Brief.

Mai no podía negarlo: el joven Trunks le gustaba. Le gustaba desde que les ofreció, a ella y los demás, acudir a la Corporación Cápsula en caso de que necesitaran algo. Les dio techo, comida e incluso la posibilidad de educarse, ¡todo, y sin pedirles nada a cambio! Si bien Mai ya había pasado su primera infancia en el colegio militar, no tenía problemas con volver a aprender, no si podía compartir un momento de paz y tranquilidad junto a su Señor, Shuu y su salvador. Especialmente éste último, si era sincera, porque ese niño no parecía darse cuenta de nada, porque era bondadoso todo el tiempo, incluso hasta cuando fingía ser un pillo; siempre había calidez al final de sus palabras y sus actos. ¿Porque qué cosa es que alguien te ofrezca techo y comida y no pida nada a cambio? Eso es bondad, es nobleza, es un acto genuino y desinteresado en pos de un bien ajeno.

Él los había salvado a los tres.

Sonrió al pensarlo, perdida en la lectura en la clase de Lengua y Literatura que la maestra suplente les daba: al principio se había cuestionado a sí misma con respecto a esa infantil atracción que sus nuevamente jóvenes hormonas le provocaban por el niño que todo se los había dado. ¡¿Cómo me va a gustar un niño?! Se había criticado, se había tratado de depravada, había asumido que se estaba volviendo como los niños modernos, una niñita de corazón impuro. Y no: pronto comprendió, aun y con cuestionamientos de por medio, que lo que le pasaba era inevitable. Lo era por dos motivos: el primero, el desarrollo natural de su cuerpo, que no coincidía con el estado intacto de su mente pese a la regresión. Recordaba haber sido adulta, pero su cuerpo era el de una niña y así se comportaba, mitad y mitad. Segundo, obviamente, era el joven Trunks en sí, que era encantador sin esfuerzo alguno. Un niño como cualquier otro en apariencia, pero que era más bueno de lo que parecía, de un corazón cálido, tierno, pero escondido detrás de la fotografía de muchachito sabelotodo que en Matemáticas delataba que no era tal. Soberbio, galancito, pero era noble en esencia.

Esa rudeza que escondía tremenda bondad por debajo: era inevitable sentirse atraída por él.

Él, lentamente, justo antes de que el viajero del tiempo llegara a sus vidas, había empezado a dar ciertas señales de que la atracción era mutua. ¡Mutua, y él ni se imaginaba los líos de confusión que se hacía ella en su cabeza! De sólo recordar sentir su mano estrechándola para ir corriendo a almorzar Mai juraba que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Recordaba haber visto películas románticas bien melosas y anticuadas a los tiempos que corrían en su vieja adultez; ese niño de repente le reavivaba esa ya olvidada cursilería que, en la nueva pre-adolescencia en la que empezaba a incursionar, se sentía como lo más depravado del universo. Tocar una mano, un mero roce de piel contra piel; era como llegar hasta lo más prohibido de su propio ser.

Y era con un niño hermoso.

Sin embargo, cuando el viajero llegó todo se salió de control: el drama se respiraba en cada rincón de la Corporación Cápsula. Caras de angustia, de preocupación, y planes que ella escuchaba a la mitad mientras daba vueltas por el lugar junto a Shuu y su Señor Pilaf. Lo peor fue ver que, tres días después de la llegada del viajero del tiempo, el pequeño Trunks que había capturado su rejuvenecido corazón de niña cursi no había vuelto a clases. Mai se iba en cada recreo a buscarlo, pero la puerta de su cuarto-palacio yacía siempre igual: entreabierta. Ella asomaba apenas, con sigilo, y siempre lo veía en la misma posición, sentado al borde de la cama con el comando de la consola de videojuegos en las manos, jugando sin jugar, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla, inexpresivo.

Gris.

En el recreo del almuerzo de ese viernes, Mai lo encontró así como en cada una de las tres pausas de los días anteriores. Pensó en tocar la puerta, pues preocuparse le era inevitable: él, que siempre tan despierto se veía, que tanta vida desbordaba al hablar, al moverse, al sujetarla de la mano como hacía tres días, se veía fuera de carácter así, desanimado ante la televisión, más muerto que triste, el silencio antropomorfo. Mai no podía soportarlo más, y mientras lo espiaba a través de la puerta entreabierta levantó y bajó la mano tres veces, en vano cada intento que había hecho de tocar. Terminaba por no hacerlo, por ceder y continuar observándolo con el corazón de niña destruido en mil pedazos, cartas de amor rotas a sus pies y una música melancólica de fondo. Y mientras, las preguntas: ¿dónde estás, Trunks? ¿Dónde quedaste?

¿Tanto te duele que tu mamá y tu papá nunca te hayan hablado de esa versión adulta de ti mismo?

¿O es que acaso…?

Mai bajó la mano definitivamente y, triste, negó con la cabeza a ese niño que ni se había percatado de que ella lo contemplaba al otro lado de la puerta. Se alejó con pasos lentos del cuarto del joven Trunks, enfadada consigo misma por no pasar a través de ese muro que el muchachito había levantado ante sus ojos siempre expresivos por demás, un muro impenetrable detrás del cual podía estar ocurriendo cualquier cosa, ¡cualquiera!, y ella dejándolo solo, tal vez sufriendo detrás de ese muro de apatía, confundido con lo complejo de la situación para su corta edad y experiencia, enfadado con sus padres por haberle ocultado tamaño secreto, defraudado.

¿Acaso…?, se repitió.

Defraudado del adulto que era él, concluyó; de lo que de sí mismo le comunicaba ese adulto.

¿Será? Mai se lo preguntó con evidente tristeza infantil plasmada en su pequeño y dulce rostro. Continuó deambulando por la enorme mansión, se unió a Pilaf y Shuu mientras devoraban dulces preparados por la mamá de la señora Bulma en la cocina, pensó en permanecer junto a ellos pero a la tercera galleta se sintió inapetente. ¡Quería ayudar al joven Trunks! A ese niño hermoso que parecía necesitar un abrazo que nunca llegaba de parte de aquellos a quienes necesitaba, apático ante el videojuego de turno, tal vez ese de la guerra o el de autos; tal vez el de deportes o el de terror psicológico que por su edad no debería jugar aún. ¡Ah, estos niños de hoy!

¿Qué hacer? Ya atardecía en la Capital del Oeste, y Mai se rebanaba los sesos de mujer para consolar a la niña que era. Flashes de su mano contenida por la mano de Trunks, del palpitar de su corazón, de la sensación que la mano le daba con sólo tocarla se sucedieron en sus recuerdos; totalmente roja, nunca notó que estaba ante el gazebo donde habían atendido al viajero del tiempo cuando llegara inconsciente en su máquina. Frenó ante éste y recordó la angustia del pequeño Trunks del cual escribía garabatos tontos de amor al costado de su libro de estudio. Lucía angustiado ante la imagen de su padre y su madre atendiendo a ese muchacho que tanto se le parecía, desordenadas las teorías de un hijo bastardo, un hermano perdido en alguna parte y que por algún motivo se llamaba como él. Y lo era, de hecho. Una semilla mágica lo curó como un milagro sólo para que se abalanzara sobre ese maldito Goku al que Pilaf y su pandilla siempre odiarían. Después, confusión: un llanto profundo, agitación, una pelea para permitir que se descargara, un recuento desordenado de por qué estaba allí, todo antes del inicio de todo: el papá de los dos Trunks sujetándolo de la cintura mientras el joven viajero luchaba y luchaba para golpear a Goku. Y el pequeño Trunks, detrás, observando perturbado todo lo que sucedía. ¡Mataste a mi madre! ¡Mataste a mi mujer! ¡Destruiste mi tiempo, maldito…!

¡DESTRUISTE TODO!

Mai suspiró al sentir que volvía a escuchar los desgarradores gritos del viajero llamado Trunks. Qué angustia la llenó al sentir que el viento traía los gritos de nuevo y los pronunciaba y volvía a pronunciarlos, y ella de nuevo en esa escena, sus ojos que iban de un Trunks al otro: uno, devastado, fuera de sí; el otro, un niño que nada comprendía, que no tenía la capacidad de comprender tan desesperante situación.

Tomar su mano y estrecharla entre las suyas, decirle que todo estaría bien a ese niño que aún no comprendía lo que pasaba; se moría por poder hacerlo, derrumbar ese muro y acercarse a él.

Pero el muro era impenetrable.

Caminó hacia el interior del gazebo con deseos de sentarse un momento allí, necesitada de toda la soledad que pudiera conseguir. Enorme fue su sorpresa al entrar:

—Oh… —farfulló, tan nerviosa como sonrojada, obnubilada por lo que tan potente presencia le provocaba.

Sentado en una esquina, con esa ropa que le habían dado para que abandonara aquellos atuendos destrozados, el otro Trunks estaba en el piso con los brazos en torno a una de sus piernas. Miraba el paisaje más allá del gazebo, pensativo, casi como si no estuviera allí en realidad. Cuando la escuchó, él se giró violentamente hacia ella; era como si ese mero suspiro lo hubiera despertado de una pesadilla.

O lo hubiera inducido a una.

—Yo… Lo-lo siento —dijo la niña habiendo dado un paso hacia atrás, intimidada por la intensidad de la mirada azul del otro Trunks.

Éste pareció no escucharla: continuó mirándola, en shock, y Mai no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que los ojos de ese Trunks se habían posado sobre ella. Había sido mientras forcejeaba con el señor Vegeta en el interior de ese mismo gazebo; se sacudía sin parar, tanto que había terminado por girar hacia el lado contrario de donde Goku continuaba pasmado y sin habla; entonces, había abierto los ojos al verla, tanto como en ese mismo momento. Los ojos se le habían desorbitado al verla y lágrimas habían aparecido sobre sus pupilas. Después, llanto; el forcejeo terminó en ese mismo momento.

Y entonces, en ese momento, él la miraba igual, desorbitadas las pupilas. Gritos parecían desprenderse de sus ojos.

Diez segundos en silencio sepulcral sólo interrumpido por la respiración pronto agitada del viajero; después, cuando la pequeña Mai dio un paso más hacia atrás, el otro Trunks desvió sus ojos al frente con los dientes apretados, aún agitado; al final, como si el cielo le bramara que tuviera calma y se relajara, lo hizo. Suspiró, desganado, y con los ojos cerrados y en rostro hundido en su rodilla lo dijo:

—Discúlpame, niña…

Su voz denotó una profunda emoción, la cual impactó directamente en el corazón de la pequeña. Mai tragó saliva. Desordenada, torpemente, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos ante él.

—Pe-perdóneme usted. Lo interrumpí. ¡Lo siento, señor!

Cuando volvió a mirarlo al no recibir respuesta alguna, lo encontró mirándola fijamente. Esta vez, sus ojos no gritaban dolor; Trunks lucía conmovido por sus palabras.

¿Por qué?

El adulto sonrió forzadamente ante la niña, como si se obligara a hacerlo aun cuando no pudiera. Parecía sonreír a un mandato interno y no a ella.

—No hace falta que… me hables de usted.

Mai, sin saber por qué, se sintió roja. Algo en los ojos de ese hombre empezaba a quitarla de sus casillas.

—Es que… —Mai intentó explicarse; le tomó medio minuto encontrar las palabras—. Bueno, el joven Trunks nos dio asilo aquí hace poco tiempo y… siento que debo ser respetuosa con todos ustedes. —Juntó las manos, emocionada, como si estuviera mirando una película de amor—. ¡Estoy tan agradecida por haber sido salvada por él! No teníamos a dónde ir y entonces… ¡Ah, estoy tan agradecida de que acogiera a mi Señor!

—¿Tu Señor? ¿Pilaf?

A Mai le sorprendió que el otro Trunks supiera el nombre de Su Excelencia. Feliz de que tan maravilloso ser fuera reconocido incluso en otras líneas temporales, asintió.

—Mi Señor, Su Excelencia, el Gran Pilaf.

La sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en la boca del hombre. La niña sintió que, a diferencia de la anterior, ésta lucía menos forzada, más sincera.

—Lo quieres mucho —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Mai sintió que se le inflaba el pecho. Orgullo, lealtad, amor hacia su Señor la llenó.

—¡Por supuesto! He dedicado mi vida a nuestra causa. ¡Mi Señor es lo más importante para mí!

* * *

—Mi Señor era lo más importante para mí… Y cuando lo encontré muerto, yo…

* * *

—Me alegra que… —farfulló el Trunks de otro tiempo, con la sonrisa convaleciente y la emoción a flor de piel. ¿Pero emoción por qué? ¿Nacida de qué?—. Me alegra que estés junto a él.

Como le venía pasando desde el inicio de esa confusa conversación, Mai se supo profundamente emocionada. Sabía bien que la emoción se la producían las palabras y los gestos, la mirada de ese otro Trunks, pero sin embargo no alcanzaba a comprender la naturaleza de esa emoción en su interlocutor, por qué él la expresaba, por qué hablar del Gran Pilaf parecía conmoverlo casi tanto como a ella. Pronto supo que quería llorar, hacerlo a los gritos, como si su personaje favorito hubiera muerto en su serie favorita. Conteniéndose, farfulló un agradecimiento.

—No agradezcas —dijo el otro Trunks, entonces—. No hay nada que agradecer.

—Le… ¡Digo! _Te_ agradezco tu… alegría.

El viajero asintió. Serio, inquirió algo:

—¿Dices que el pequeño Trunks los acogió aquí?

Mai, ante el recuerdo del joven Trunks invitándolos a ir cuando quisieran a la Corporación Cápsula, sonrió. Sonrojada, se preguntó si estaría delatando sus infantiles sentimientos por el dulce muchachito. Se cubrió las mejillas, avergonzada.

—¡Ah, sí! Fue muy dulce de su parte. Lo hizo porque le pareció que estábamos en problemas. ¡Es que no teníamos a donde ir, y él…!

* * *

—Estaremos mejor juntos que separados.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, ¡claro! Tenemos que sobrevivir, niño. Así, tú cuidarás de mí y yo cuidaré de ti.

* * *

Mai escuchó al otro Trunks suspirar. Algo en su rostro pareció aniñarse; cuando Mai captó una extraña clase de pureza en los ojos azules del adulto, juró ver al otro, al niño, y la confusión hizo que se sonrojara más.

—Qué amable de su parte —comentó él, y la sonrisa retornó a su boca.

Mai se entusiasmó. Aunque sonrojada sin remedio, asintió.

—¡Sí! Él es tan bondadoso en el fondo… Es que, bueno, siempre anda fingiendo ser como su papá, el señor Vegeta: se muestra orgulloso, estricto y solitario, pero en el fondo no; en el fondo es muy dulce y atento, muy noble y sensible… Yo… —Mai sintió que las mejillas le estallaban. Se giró a un lado para evadir la penetrante mirada del Trunks adulto que la atisbaba estupefacto—. ¡Ah, qué pena! Es que estamos muy agradecidos con él.

»El joven Trunks nos salvó.

* * *

—¡El que tiene que sobrevivir eres tú!

* * *

No recibió respuesta. Contrariada, Mai devolvió los ojos al otro Trunks con cierta timidez; al alcanzarlo, notó la tristeza que expresaba. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, él giró hacia el lado contrario.

—Él… te salvó… —farfulló.

—Sí —respondió ella en un suspiro.

—¿Y ahora…?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo está él?

—Mmm… Bueno, está un poco… silencioso desde… que…

—¿Desde que llegué?

Mai asintió. Trunks del futuro la miraba nuevamente, aunque una notoria inexpresividad nublaba sus ojos.

—Siento mucho ser una molestia para él…

Mai sintió que enloquecía al escucharlo. ¡No! ¡Eso no! Violentamente, dio tres pasos hacia él, hasta enfrentarlo cara a cara.

—¡No eres una molestia! ¡Has sufrido mucho en tu tiempo y no tuviste otra alternativa!

Él la observó en total silencio. Aquel muro de niebla que intentaba censurar lo más profundo e innato de su persona pareció disolverse por un ínfimo instante. Mai entrecerró los ojos sin darse cuenta, como intentando leer lo que, accidentalmente, se escribía en esos ojos. Él le esquivó la mirada.

Mai lo entendió, entonces.

—Eres muy parecido a él —dijo, enternecida por completo por lo que en los ojos había logrado captar—. Los dos se esconden detrás de un muro.

* * *

—Y tienes que salir de ahí atrás, niño.

* * *

—Y deberían permitirse salir, ¿no? —preguntó Mai con un tono por demás inocente, puro—, porque ninguno lo está haciendo y eso los lastima. Digo: no es casualidad que los haya encontrado iguales hoy, mirando hacia la nada. Él en su cuarto y tú aquí.

—Un… muro… —respondió el otro Trunks en un tono de sentir indescifrable.

—Sí. A veces nos escondemos en nosotros mismos, por…

* * *

—… que tenemos miedo de enfrentar lo que hay afuera de nosotros. Pero a veces, Trunks, ¡y te lo digo yo, que ya llevo bastante más vida que tú recorrida!, vale la pena enfrentar eso que no conocemos. Así como vale la pena mostrar eso que a nadie le mostramos. ¡Vale la pena bajar la guardia con personas que sean especiales para nosotros!

* * *

—Pienso que vale la pena porque… ¡Ah, perdón! —La niña, sonrojada, le sonrió al suelo—. Siento mucho si estoy hablando demasiado.

—No, está bien —respondió el viajero del tiempo con una calidez tal que Mai se vio envuelta por ésta. Lo miró a los ojos y vio la nobleza; supo cuánto se parecían los dos—. Por favor, sigue…

Mai se cubrió la boca con un puño cerrado. La calidez de la voz del viajero traslució en los ojos y tuvo que seguir hablando, seguir diciendo todo eso que sentía respecto del otro Trunks, el niño, el que hacía que su parte de niña se sintiera tan infantilmente enamorada.

—Bu-bueno… —Se sonrió como una pequeña—. Decía que vale la pena porque…

* * *

—… puedes sentir cosas que nunca antes habías sentido. Yo pasé muchos años de mi vida, mi primer día, volcada a la causa de mi Señor, por lo cual hubo cosas que nunca viví. No me arrepiento de haberle dado mi vida al Gran Pilaf, por supuesto, porque si él estuviera aquí aún estaría junto a él. Sin embargo, niño… No me arrepiento de haber deseado seguir con vida después de perderlos. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no te hubiera conocido. Y si no te hubiera conocido, no hubiera vivido esto...

—¿Esto…?

—Nosotros, así, ¡como en una película de amor! Tú y yo así, Trunks…

»De haber perdido el miedo de volver a amar a alguien no me arrepiento…

* * *

—¡Por eso, pienso que no deberían hacer esto! —prosiguió la pequeña—. No sé qué sucede, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo aun cuando me he acostumbrado a las cosas peculiares al frecuentar al joven Trunks y su familia, pero… ¡Bueno, es que me gustaría ayudarlo! Me encantaría decirle que se deje de estar triste, que hable conmigo si lo necesita, que yo lo acompañaré si es necesario, que cuenta conmigo siempre…

»¡Sólo quisiera ayudarlo!

* * *

—Me cuesta mucho, Mai.

—A mí también, niño. ¿Pero no crees que vale la pena…? ¡Claro que sí! La vale.

* * *

—La vale…

—¿Eh? —pronunció Mai, sin comprender—. ¿Decías?

Cuando ella estudió el rostro del viajero una vez más, éste se veía feliz. No bien, no tranquilo; la palabra era «feliz». Se preguntó por qué sería, indagó con sus curiosos ojos de niña, pero la respuesta que recibió fue una negación de Trunks, que movió su cabeza hacia un lado y al otro sin dejar de mostrarse así, rayando la más intensa felicidad.

Por un algo que Mai nunca alcanzaría a comprender. No de momento.

—Si de alguna manera él y yo nos pareciéramos tan sólo un poco… —susurró el Trunks adulto.

—¡Oh, sí! Yo creo que sí se parecen.

—Bueno… —Trunks se puso de pie. Alcanzó el fondo del gazebo y concentró su mirada en la laguna que los rodeaba, de espaldas a la niña—. A veces me cuesta salir de adentro de mí, no soy bueno para eso, me da vergüenza o simplemente no me sale; es difícil de explicar. Sin embargo, niña… Tal vez, si lo presionas un poco, él confíe en ti.

—¡¿Presionar al joven Trunks?! —respondió la muchachita, escandalizada—. ¿Crees que sería apropiado?

—Créeme —dijo entonces el viajero. Un aura de misterio parecía rodearlo místicamente—: él te permitirá hacerlo. Te dejará presionarlo y confiará en ti.

»Sólo… tenle un poco de paciencia.

Al final, volteó hacia ella. Mai notó en sus ojos que la felicidad aún latía en su interior. Aunque intrigada por la raíz de esa enigmática plenitud que se le había manifestado durante la charla, no pudo no asentir a sus palabras. Con emoción, las agradeció.

—¡Entonces lo haré!

En respuesta, él gesticuló la sonrisa más hermosa que ella hubiera visto alguna vez. Nada deseó más que ver la misma sonrisa en ese niño que todos sus pensamientos ocupaba.

—Ánimo —dijo él.

Sin más, se despidieron con sencillez, apenas asintiendo uno ante el otro en señal de respeto. Mai, al entrar en la mansión una vez más, corrió y corrió. La puerta de Trunks continuaba entreabierta y el niño seguía igual que antes, ante la televisión y con el comando de la consola de videojuegos en la mano. Aunque nerviosa, Mai respiró hondo.

Vale la pena intentarlo, se dijo.

—La vale… —susurró antes de tocar.

* * *

Ante el lago, contuvo las lágrimas. Recordarla era como clavarse a sí mismo un millar de puñales, todos al mismo tiempo; era como recibir con orgullo una lluvia de flechazos sobre su cabeza. No obstante, recordarla también significaba otra cosa.

Recordar por qué seguía de pie.

Tenía una misión; triste en ese gazebo, tragándose la angustia en soledad, consumiéndose en su propio dolor, nada iba a conseguir. Si quería ganar tenía que luchar, y si quería luchar tenía que creer. Aunque ella ya no estuviera a su lado, tenía que hacerlo. En honor de Mai y de Bulma tenía que seguir.

Si nunca hubiera salido de su escondite, de atrás de ese muro donde se protegía del dolor, nunca se hubiera permitido conocer a Mai, amarla, entregarse a ella en pos de la felicidad más plena. Quizá, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora no se sentiría tan miserable, ¿pero qué clase de falso consuelo podía significar ese? Había valido la pena permitir que Mai tomara su mano y lo ayudara a salir de su propia oscuridad, de atrás de ese muro que había levantado ante sus ojos para protegerse del dolor.

Si en una dimensión la había valido, pensó al recordar a la pequeña Mai que había llegado casi enviada por el destino a consolarlo con las palabras justas, ¿por qué no en dos…?

Si había funcionado con un Trunks, ¿por qué no intentarlo con el otro?

Porque si su destino era no recuperar a Mai, oh, haría todo lo posible por lograr que esa historia no se repitiera.

Pasara lo que pasase, les salvaguardaría a los niños que eran ellos en otra realidad la felicidad plena que los adultos habían alcanzado a sentir. Se las cuidaría.

Los protegería, a los dos.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Holi. Gracias por leer. n.n_

 _Mi teoría (?) de Trunks y su muro/barrera/como sea personal es una que usé en algunos otros fics, como_ Doble Vida _,_ Triángulo _o_ una+dos _. Pienso que los dos, tanto Chibi como Mirai, no dejan ver más allá de cierto punto, que son muy reservados con su fibra más sensible. Tal vez es más notorio en Chibi, pero pienso que es notorio en los dos, de hecho. En eso, los dos me recuerdan a Vegeta; es algo muy Vegeta que les noto, y a lo mejor sólo es percepción mía, pero es parte de lo que considero caracterizarlos a la hora de escribir. Tal vez todos tengamos esa barrera, ese muro; simplemente, a algunos se les nota más, porque es más hondo lo que hay detrás. Eso siento con los dos Trunks._

 _Nada, espero les guste. Admito que robé el formato a_ Química _(?). XD_

 _Así como la semana pasada, este capítulo estalló en mi cabeza al ver el capítulo 48 de_ Dragon Ball Super _: a la hora de ver el capítulo tuve que desconectarme de todo y ponerme a escribir._

 _Dedico esto a las chicas con las cuales estuvimos fangirleando en FB: gracias por darme ánimos de escribir. Siempre soy vergonzosa con estas cosas, me cuesta admitir cuando quiero escribir (?), traumas de la niñez supongo. XD Pero nada, GRACIAS_ _ **Son Pau**_ _,_ _ **Sophy**_ _,_ _ **Grisell**_ _,_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Tour**_ _y_ _ **Macky**_ _por el apoyo. =')_

 _Situé la charla en el gazebo en honor a mi querida_ _ **Nadeshico023**_ _y su nuevo fic,_ Reino de Sangre _. ¡Se los recomiendo mucho!_

 _¡48 reviews ya! Estoy recontra sorprendida. ¡Mil gracias!_ _ **¡Mil millones de gracias por sus comentarios!**_ _Es un honor que le den una oportunidad a esta lectura. Se los agradezco con todo mi corazón._

 _Sin más, dejo ese episodio sensual para el que viene. Espero publicarlo antes del estreno del capítulo 49._

 _¡Besos miles! Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	5. Don

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~don~**

* * *

 **«Lo importante no es mantenerse vivo, sino mantenerse humano».**

(George Orwell)

* * *

El cuarto del departamento estaba a oscuras; apenas se alcanzaban a ver esbozos de lo que lo constituía. La superficie plana elevada del suelo era una cama; delante de la ventana, a través de la cual llegaba el brillo de la luna y nada más, una sombra se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás de una forma peculiar, como pausada aunque intensa, inclemente y también dulce. Nada se escuchaba, salvo un sonido en particular; el mundo parecía muerto allá afuera, pero no, porque aún le faltaba un año para morir. Eso atestiguaba el único sonido imperante, el de unos jadeos sufridos, desgarradores, roncos mas infantiles, de un hombre al borde de la locura. La sombra aceleró, y la rodearon dos largas extremidades, como piernas en torno a unas efusivas caderas, y al oírse la agonía de un grito masculino la sombra se desplomó. Nada más que el respirar agitado de dos seres se escuchó después.

—¿Estás bien, Trunks…?

—S-sí… ¿Y tú?

—Bien…

Una luz blanca se encendió, y sobre la cama se plasmaron dos cuerpos desnudos y perlados, satisfechos y aún unidos en lo más íntimo. La mano de Mai, que acababa de accionar la luz del velador posado junto a la cama, terminó sobre la mejilla de Trunks, que sonrió al mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se lo repitió por milésima vez: él tiene la sonrisa más perfecta del universo.

—Mai…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te… gustó?

Mai se sonrojó en respuesta. De repente, ella tomó consciencia de la escena: estaba viendo desnudo a su compañero, que estaba sobre su cuerpo y hundido en su interior. Lo empujó.

—¡No preguntes esas cosas! Me avergüenzas. —Dicho lo último, Mai le dio la espalda y se metió bajo las sábanas a la velocidad de la luz.

Trunks la siguió, sonrojado hasta lo indecible. Una vez cubiertos, apenados por la desnudez explícita que acababan de compartir bajo la luz, como si compartirla pudiera ser fácil para los dos, él la observó: Mai estaba realmente apenada, los ojos aferrados al techo y el rojo a sus mejillas.

—Discúlpame —dijo Trunks—, no quise…

—Está bien, niño. Está bien.

—Es que… Bueno, admito que me fastidia un poco ser tan…

Al notar que Trunks no proseguía y sin dejar de lado el techo que contemplaba, Mai se lo preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—Ignorante.

Ella rememoró lo que acababa de suceder, ese acto que apenas había llegado a su fin. ¿Ignorante, había dicho? Mai no era experta en sexo y su experiencia se remitía a casi nada, si era bondadosa consigo misma, pero él no le había parecido un ignorante, para nada.

Una vez, cuando el Gran Pilaf aún poseía riquezas, poco tiempo antes de que el niño-mono apareciera en sus vidas, ella estaba en su cuarto, en el castillo. Era tarde, como las dos de la mañana, pero por algún motivo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Finalmente, prendió la televisión de catorce pulgadas y la enmudeció para no despertar a Shuu, que dormía muy cerca de ella; luego, se acurrucó ante la pantalla con una manta de lana cubriéndole el camisón. Hizo _zapping_ sintiéndose una niña mala (los planes del Gran Pilaf no les daban tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para divertirse), hasta que un apasionado beso entre un exótico hombre y una dulce mujer se cruzó en su camino. Emocionada por el beso que le despertaba lo más romántico de su persona, Mai miró la pantalla con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa inocente. Cuando los personajes comenzaron a hablar sin dejar de darse extasiados besos en los labios, se acercó más a la pantalla y subió un sólo punto del volumen, para escuchar por lo menos un poco:

—Amor —dijo él con la voz ronca y agitada por la excitación—, realmente tienes el don.

—¿Qué don? —farfulló ella, desfallecida por los besos.

—El don de la pasión —respondió él—. Porque no todos tienen la facultad que tú demuestras, aquella que te permite librarte de tus prejuicios y entregarte a cada estímulo que tu piel precisa atender. Respondes a los estímulos y te lanzas, no te reprimes en nada y disfrutas como nadie, libre; por eso tienes el don.

Shuu estornudó y la magia se perdió para siempre. Mai pagó la televisión y terminó con un hueco en su pecho, el cual no le permitió dormir por el resto de la noche.

¿Era verdad que era un don?

Desde ese día se lo preguntó un millar de veces, de adolescente, de adulta, de pre-adolescente de nuevo, de adolescente de nuevo, de adulta de nuevo. En el año 765, el Gran Pilaf había tenido la ocurrencia de querer hacerse más joven, pues su raza, de origen desconocido, alcanzaba la vejez más rápido que la humana; lo mismo pasaba con Shuu y sus años perrunos. Mai, para ese momento, rondaba los treinta años y era más virgen que la virginidad, pues la causa de Su Excelencia era su mundo, lo único que le importaba y para lo cual tenía tiempo y pasión. No le pesaba no responder a su instinto; su Señor todo se lo significaba. Pero tenía que admitir que, cada muy tanto, las hormonas se le iban al diablo y el sólo mirar a un hombre apuesto y de su edad en el mercado la seducía hasta lo obsceno. Mientras, con la televisión silenciada, algunas noches se consolaba mirando películas de amor en el canal femenino, esas protagonizadas por una mujer cualquiera y un hombre tan bello que parecía extraterrestre.

¡Ja! Extraterrestre…

Los miraba besarse, tocarse y lanzarse en la cama para tener el sexo más ideal del mundo, las luces cuidadas y las sábanas tapando estratégicamente lo que no debía verse. Ella terminaba sonrojada y sin aliento, imaginando historias así de románticas protagonizadas por ella. Porque Mai era la más seria del grupo, pero podía llegar a morir de amor si su Señor le lanzaba un beso a una muchacha joven y bonita; era una romántica empedernida de clóset que jamás había tenido novio.

Ni amor.

Ni sexo.

Cuando el Gran Pilaf decidió que los tres rejuvenecerían, ella se dijo que estaba bien; quizá, eso le sacaría los pensamientos pecaminosos de la mente. Sin embargo, no contaban con volver a ser bebés y no adolescentes como deseaban en realidad, tres bebés que de alguna manera terminaron en un orfanato del cual se escaparon en cuanto pudieron para poder intentar conquistar el mundo. Al crecer, los recuerdos del pasado se mostraron cada vez más nítidos en sus respectivas memorias, y al llegar a la edad donde se tiene plena consciencia ya recordaban todo. Al llegar a la segunda adolescencia, Mai ya no tenía televisión para mirar películas de amor ni tampoco a sus queridos Gran Pilaf y Shuu; los androides la habían confinado a quedarse sola y volverse una mecánica en la Capital del Norte, donde terminó de casualidad. Triste, con su corazón muerto por haber perdido lo único que tenía significado para ella, Mai se dedicó a andar, no a vivir; lejos quedó toda su fortaleza, su seriedad, su personalidad, incluso sus tontos sueños de romántica de otra era.

Un día, los androides murieron en misteriosas manos y ella se mudó a la Capital del Oeste porque allí había más sobrevivientes y, quizá, más oportunidades de trabajo. Terminó manejando una camioneta en la cual repartía materiales de construcción.

Luego de bajar una caja ante la Corporación Cápsula, se enamoró.

—No eres ignorante —aseguró una Mai más relajada, aunque no por mucho: volvió a sonrojarse antes de proseguir—. Y… Y sí me gustó.

Se sonrieron tiernamente.

—Es que… —Trunks suspiró. Al contemplarlo por el rabillo del ojo, Mai notó que aún estaba sonrojado, mitad por la pena y mitad por el placer—. Una vez, fui a esas… reuniones que se hacían en refugios clandestinos para ver una película. Era tarde, muy tarde, y fui porque el hombre que nos vendía víveres a mi mamá y a mí me insistió en salir un poco. Mamá complotó con él para que yo pudiera despejarme, en definitiva. Fui y dieron una película sobre un chico como de veinte años que trabajaba en una ferretería y empezaba a percibir cosas en las personas, o algo así. Conocía a una mujer mayor que él y ella también percibía lo que él. Se hacían amigos y empezaban a hablar de esas señales que recibían y a intentar descifrarlas; todo eso terminaba uniéndolos, y eventualmente se acostaban. Cuando lo hicieron, sólo enfocaron sus rostros vistos de lado; ella gemía muy… muy fuerte, y él era como si… Era como si escucharla lo incentivara más. Al final, ella le hablaba sobre el autocontrol, le explicaba que no todas las personas, en _esto_ , se permiten sentir todo y olvidar aquello que se les impone como satisfactorio, que es cuando el autocontrol se va que hacerlo se disfruta verdaderamente. Después, la película se pone un poco abstracta, no comprendí del todo.

El don, pensó Mai sin poder evitarlo; esa pérdida de autocontrol es el don.

Mai concentró sus ojos en el techo. Reflexionó, ató cabos, y al comprender por qué Trunks le contaba eso se giró hacia él, angustiada, la sábana rodeándole los pechos.

—Yo no gimo —dijo con pena, una pena que no tenía idea de dónde le salía, no aún.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa.

—Siempre pensé que todas las chicas lo hacían —dijo él, y la inocencia brilló en su voz—. No sé, es como si, en mi cabeza, los gemidos fueran sinónimo de que _eso_ está… bien. A lo mejor tengo ese preconcepto por mera ignorancia.

Mai vio aniñado a Trunks. Cuando eso le sucedía, moría de ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué?

—Me encanta hacerlo contigo, niño.

Cuando moría de ganas de llorar, lo llamaba «niño» y no Trunks.

El rostro de Trunks se tiñó de vergüenza.

—Perdón. Me siento inexperto y… Eh… Mai, es que quiero hacerlo bien, para ti.

Más ganas de llorar. Mai consoló el dolor que la inundaba con una caricia a la mejilla de Trunks.

Era su pureza aquello que tanto la emocionaba.

—Que no gima mucho no quiere decir que no me guste. Sólo es mi manera de ser. ¡Es que soy tan… tonta para esas cosas!

Trunks de relajó sobre la almohada. Se estrecharon las manos bajo las sábanas.

—¿Ves? Aún… —Trunks se detuvo. Rio un instante—. Aún tengo mucho que aprender.

Mai apretó una de sus manos.

—Yo también tengo que aprender.

Se abrazaron y entregaron a suaves caricias, ella aferrada al pecho de él, como en las películas, la sábana cubriéndole los pechos y la luz iluminándolos apenas. Observando la ventana desde la mejor almohada del mundo, es decir el corazón de ese hombre latiéndole en el oído, Mai recordó aquella sensación al verlo por primera vez: la paz reinaba en el mundo de nuevo y ella repartía materiales de construcción. Le tocó llevar un paquete a la célebre Corporación Cápsula y la atendió un muchacho joven, como de veinticinco años, cabello lila y ojos azules. Cuando apareció ante ella, Mai escuchó una balada de fondo, de esos viejos éxitos radiales de su primera juventud: porque cuando yo te vi lo pude sentir, todo lo sucedido te dolía como a mí, larala, larala… Sintiéndose más patética de lo que se había sentido en su vida, forzó una sonrisa que vio reflejada en él, como un espejo: ese muchacho también lucía patético al mirarla, rojo como la sangre, los ojos brillando como estrellas.

Cuánta cursilería.

Pronto supo que ese era el heredero de la Corporación, Trunks Brief. Ciertamente famoso en la Capital por ayudar mucho en la reconstrucción, humilde y cálido aun cuando perteneciera a una familia legendaria, nadie decía cosas malas sobre él, sólo las mujeres que habían intentado conquistarlo sin más éxito que el fracaso: ha de ser gay, ya muy perfecto se me hacía. ¡¿Qué otra cosa explicaría que rechace a todas las mujeres que se le acercan?!; excusas de quienes se creen demasiado y no son más que ignorantes, al parecer. Mai a nada pudo ni quiso hacer caso; una mirada le había bastado a él para hechizarla.

Cada vez que se veían, mientras, hablaban como infantes, tímidos, reservados, las palabras a la mitad, y Mai, que aún andaba mas no vivía, no comprendía lo que ver su propia atracción y nervios reflejados en él significaba. Hasta cierta tarde, cuando le tocó alcanzar diez paquetes a la Corporación Cápsula. Volteó para tomar el último y dárselo al tímido Trunks que se los recibía, cuando a sus espaldas lo escuchó:

—¡Acéptame un café, por favor!

Cuando giró hacia él, Trunks miraba el piso, apenado. Mai largó una risa nerviosa.

—¡¿Yo?! —fue lo único que atinó a responder.

El sábado siguiente tomaban un café en la humilde sala de la Corporación Cápsula que aún tenía mucho por crecer para convertirse en la que había sido. No había nadie en casa y el café estaba un poco fuerte para su gusto; no le importó nada, sólo el hecho de verse ante él en la mesa, dos tazas vacías entre los dos, charlando de las trivialidades más inauditas: esa canción de la radio que salió hace poco, la de la chica que recuerda ese amor que perdió por culpa de los androides. Es bonita. Sí, es bonita.

—Todos perdimos a alguien especial, supongo —dijo Trunks, serio y sentido, el dolor titilando en sus ojos perdidos al final de la taza.

Mai asintió, melancólica.

—Todos, sí…

Después, la despedida: es tarde, quiero llegar antes de que oscurezca, la zona en la que vivo es muy insegura, roban todo el tiempo. Y él, sin habla ante ella, los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, parecía ser el frasco de un universo completo. Mai le sonrió sin saber muy bien qué sucedía, por qué se veía tan nervioso de repente. Trunks dio un paso hacia ella.

—Mai… —susurró.

Ella lo miró, se conectó a los ojos de él como un enchufe; cuando lo hizo, supo lo que ocurría: él le gustaba y ella a él; él quería besarla pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Mai no supo por qué, pero la impotencia aniñada que ese rostro transmitía le llegó, la abrazó, y ella lo abrazó a él y lo besó.

El primer beso de los dos; espantoso. Real, crudo, evidencia de la falta de experiencia de los dos, que en ella se reducía a las películas que veía en su vida anterior y en él ni a eso. Pues en un mundo apocalíptico nadie tiene tiempo para educarse en la belleza que la expresión íntima puede significar; sólo hay tiempo para sobrevivir, hacer eso y nada más. Imperó el sentir, sin embargo, y el resto se dio con naturalidad, incluso el sexo que se dio un mes después. Fue allí donde lo asumieron: ahora que los androides yacían en el infierno, querían dejar de andar. Querían vivir.

Juntos.

Y allí estaban dos meses después: era una obviedad el amor que se profesaban, pero aún tenían mucho que aprender respecto de la expresión más viva y letal de ese sentir. El sexo, en otras palabras.

Trunks aún no distinguía del todo el disfrute de ella, no tomaba confianza en sí mismo y le pesaba sentirse un mal amante; Mai no se dejaba llevar lo suficiente, pues aún…

¡Pero claro!

Como si una luz de neón hubiera aparecido en el techo para darle la respuesta exacta en las palabras exactas, Mai comprendió que era ese y no otro su problema en los más voluptuosos menesteres: ella no había dejado nunca de idealizar al sexo. Aún tenía sexo de película romántica cursi de otros tiempos, como las muchachas inocentes de esas películas, un sexo bello, estético, que la encontraba debajo de su príncipe dispuesta a ser su motivo máximo de placer. Aún permanecía en ese rol, el de la mujer del hombre, no el de la mujer _y_ el hombre en el mismo escalón, dignos los dos de dar y recibir el mismo placer, de contagiarle al otro el placer propio y generárselo también.

Se había comportado como una muñeca, no como un ser humano.

Se sentó. El frío alcanzó su espalda hasta que una mano de Trunks se posó sobre ella.

—¿Sucede algo, Mai?

Volteó hacia él: Trunks sonreía de esa manera especial, lleno de pureza, de amor, de ilusión, de esperanza. Al mirar sus ojos, supo que Trunks era más humano que cualquier humano que hubiera conocido, que al hacerle el amor expresaba su más innata humanidad, el encanto de su imperfección, el desorden de su don. ¡Claro, de su don! Trunks le había dicho, al inicio de esa charla, que lo fastidiaba sentirse un ignorante; entendía más que ella, al fin y al cabo.

Era apasionado: cuando ella lo inspiraba, nada lo detenía.

No sabía, Mai, si eso del don era cierto o una simple tontera de película romántica; sabía, en cambio, que Trunks tenía un don, y ese don lo separaba del resto de las personas: siempre, en toda situación, era humano.

Trunks no posaba, no fingía, no mentía, no nada más que ser lo que era; era tan humano que resultaba irreal en medio de tantos seres de cartón. Trunks latía en cada acción, en cada momento, e incluso en el sexo había aprendido, después de la primera vez que tan rara había sido para los dos, a expresar su humanidad ante todo.

Trunks latía, siempre. Ese era su don.

Ella quería latir, también.

—Niño —susurró—, no eres ningún ignorante; esa soy yo.

Entonces, temblando por el miedo que le generaba ser humana en brazos de un hombre, Mai mandó a la mierda misma el autocontrol. Posó una mano entre las piernas de Trunks.

—Te necesito… —aseguró.

Lo hacía, sí, pero no para hacer el amor, no por expresión, no por belleza; quería sexo, tener sexo y sentir sexo. Quería sumirse en la naturaleza netamente humana del sexo y permitir que la pasión saliera de ella, que saliera y la domara, que tomara el control. Quería dejar de pensar.

Quería sentirse a ella y sentirlo a Trunks. Del todo. De verdad.

Acarició a Trunks entre sus piernas lenta aunque intensamente, la sábana impidiendo el contacto directo de la piel contra la piel. Trunks la observó atónito; el placer lo invadió y se retorció sobre el colchón. Jadeó, sus piernas se flexionaron, respiró fuerte al arquearse su espalda, gimió. Gimió, y Mai se preguntó si los hombres gemían en realidad. ¿Lo hacían, o lo que Trunks hacía estaba mal?

…¿Y quién se supone que, en lo más innato de la propia humanidad, decide qué está bien y qué está mal?

¿Acaso no es válido, en lo más crudo de la sexualidad, expresarse como a uno se le venga en gana?

Sus gemidos eran de adolescente aun cuando ya pasara los veinticinco. Tenían algo de muchacho, de inocente, de puro, todas esas características que Trunks tenía innatas siempre, en cualquier circunstancia de la vida. ¡Era él al expresarse así! Era él en carne viva, más humano que la humanidad.

¿Cómo podía eso estar mal?

Mai continuó acariciándolo, endulzando sus oídos con su más genuina expresión de placer. Hasta que la excitación la superó como nunca y su mano perdió las fuerzas; hasta que Trunks, apasionado, la frenó.

Sucedió en un instante: Mai se vio tumbada boca arriba, sus pies sobre la almohada y su cabeza al borde de la cama. Sobre ella, la luz le permitió ver el rostro serio de Trunks, agitado, urgido, listo, pidiendo con sus ojos una necesaria autorización. Mai la dio al sonreír al tiempo que abría sus piernas no para él, sino para los dos, para permitir que el goce fuera por y para los dos. Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa y ella quiso llorar.

—Niño… —suspiró embelesada mientras él, presuroso y un tanto torpe, se ocupaba de la protección—. Yo…

Mai sostuvo el rostro de Trunks antes de que éste concretara la unión. «Te quiero», gesticuló con los labios por primera vez, y creyó morir cuando él, en respuesta, sonrió con los ojos húmedos, pleno, feliz.

Poco quedó por hacer después, sólo unirse, y se unieron y ninguna canción sonó, ningún miedo interrumpió; Mai, decidida a vivir la escena con crudeza y realidad, con el último atisbo de autocontrol que pudo domar, se desconectó: ¡ya… deja… de… pensar!

Siente.

Siente y no dudes más.

Después, en la cama, sólo se vio la obviedad: dos cuerpos envueltos por fuego chocándose vehementemente. Pasión, nada más, gritada a través de las gargantas de los dos, la de él ronca, sufrida, la de ella fuerte, decidida. Esa era ella, la humana, la que ansiaba vivir y no limitarse a andar: Mai, eterna como las cucarachas, superviviente de la causa del Gran Pilaf, lealtad corriéndole por las venas. Ella también tenía el don si es que ese don existía.

Ella tenía pasión en su interior.

Porque, ¿qué es la pasión más que aquello que hace humano al ser? ¿Qué es la pasión, sino la expresión máxima de la humanidad en los seres?

Él gritó al final. Para Mai, ese grito era oro macizo, un tesoro que ansiaba cuidar para siempre. Así, acunó a Trunks contra sus pechos, sin aire, vencida. Victoriosa, también. Él se abrazó a su cintura como un niño asustado. Sonreía. Arrastró su rostro hasta alcanzar el cuello de ella y se contemplaron.

—¿Tú no…? —preguntó Trunks, curiosidad parpadeándole en los ojos.

Ella, sonriente, negó. ¿Cómo iba a llegar al orgasmo si no sabía de qué manera hacerlo? Aún había mucho de su cuerpo que no sabía; ni el más experto e irreal de los amantes hubiera podido arrancar ese grito, el más desgarrador, de ella. No si ella no aprendía de sí misma antes. Acarició a Trunks en la mejilla esperando que él no se decepcionara, que comprendiera que era mentira que todo era deber de él; que era deber de los dos, en realidad.

—Ya sucederá —dijo ella, ilusionada, sabiendo que aunque fuera mentira que existiera un príncipe azul, ella había encontrado a un hombre que, en su imperfección, era mucho más que ese ideal; era humano, era real. Convencida de ello, pícara, le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Qué crees? ¡Sólo queda practicar!

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Acá el episodio sensual (o intento de, más bien) que mencionaba el otro día. ¡Ojalá les guste!_

 _Hay algo de Trunks y Mai versión Mirai que me intriga, y es su vida íntima. ¿Cómo será? Los dos son personajes que no lo harían con cualquiera, que perdieron gente querida (o eso dice la ausencia de Pilaf en el futuro) y que seguramente les cuesta volver a encariñarse con alguien. Los dos son inexpertos, aunque Mai, por lo menos para mí, pareciera tener más madurez que él a la hora de tomar decisiones. Con esa imagen de ella me quedé en el capítulo 47._

 _Y nada: quise explorarlos un poco. Escribir esto es parte de aprender a caracterizar a Mai, un personaje bastante difícil, pero encantador._

 _Tres cosas:_

 _La canción que Mai «escucha» no existe, pero la letra la basé en una canción de Sandro que me encanta. Soy fangirl del Gitano, no lo puedo evitar. XD Tenía una voz hermosa y siempre lo escuchamos con mi novio. Tus labios de rubí, de rojo carmesíiiii. XD_

 _Otra: la película que vio Trunks tampoco existe, pero la trama la saqué del primer borrador de una novela original que tengo. Ahora varió bastante. Es que era malísima. XD_

 _Última: lo del don de la pasión lo leí en una novela de… Florencia Bonelli… XD No soy fan de las novelas de amor ni de esa autora, pero leí una de sus primeras novelas y me pareció entretenida, dentro de todo._ Lo que dicen tus ojos _se llama. El diálogo es completamente distinto, vale mencionar, pero conceptualmente era lo mismo: él le hablaba a ella luego de tener sexo sobre el don para la pasión que poseía. Esa escena es muy cursi, pero le encontré su encanto de alguna manera, por eso la recuerdo._

 _Y nada: si hay algo que me conmueve es imaginar torpeza en una escena de sexo. ¡Ah, no sé! Me parece tierno y real, y como Trunks y Mai me hacen pensar más falta de experiencia y timidez (lo de la virginidad de Mai es discutible, pero si me tenía que poner a fundamentar lo otro me iba a hacer mucho lio) que en AC/DC, algo que me generan Vegeta y Bulma, por ejemplo. XD Nada más tierno que ser un poco inexpertos y aprender en pareja. =)_

 _Eso. Si parece que se pasan de ignorantes, bueno, lo pensé así por este motivo: en un mundo donde Internet probablemente no existía como el mundo de Mirai, donde no había revistas, diarios y sólo tenían una radio que les pasaba música vieja y les daba noticias de los androides, donde no había escuelas, creo que cualquiera sería torpe con respecto a estos temas. Y en la vida real, la nuestra, también pasa: tan tabú es el sexo que, a veces, no nos dicen tanto como merecemos saber como personas. Eso intenté expresar, espero no haya quedado muy feo._

 _¡Gracias por leer y por comentar!_ _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_ _El próximo es angst, a menos que me agarre brote de inspi y el sábado se me ocurra otra cosa (?)._

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	6. Descargo

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~descargo~**

* * *

—¿Estás cansado?

Él no pudo evitarlo: bostezó.

—Mucho —respondió.

Mai, contagiada, también bostezó. Al final, cómplices, rieron a la par.

—Creo que es el frío. Hoy hace mucho frío —comentó ella, y sí, era el frío, y el hambre, y la vida en el infierno de hielo que era ese mundo desde la llegada de Black—. ¿Por qué no dormimos un rato?

Trunks asintió. Se acostaron como pudieron en el único sofá que tenían, de forma tal que pudieran entrar los dos. Si bien llevaban tres meses viviendo en ese cuarto del subsuelo de aquel antiguo edificio, acomodarse nunca les resultaba de la misma manera que la anterior: a veces, uno junto al otro, de lado; otras, uno encima del otro, por momentos él encima de ella, por momentos ella encima de él. Esa vez, luego de probar varias posiciones que no los conformaron, Mai terminó abrazando a Trunks por detrás. Listos para dormir un poco, Trunks echó la única frazada que tenían, una grisácea apolillada, sobre los dos. Mai se durmió al instante.

Trunks no.

Trunks sintió cómo Tama se les unía al acurrucarse contra sus pies, el cuerpo apenas oculto por la corta frazada. Rio al pensar en el hecho de que hubiera tres seres durmiendo en un espacio tan reducido, pero la risa no duró lo suficiente; llegado un punto, le llegaron con violencia todos los pensamientos oscuros que lo invadían a diario, oscuros como ese maldito monstruo llamado Black.

Pensó en cuánta gente estaría muriendo en ese instante y quiso gritar, superado como nunca lo había estado por una situación. Llevaban diez días sin encontrar comida adecuada y habían terminado por comer lo que pudieron, comida vencida y para perros, restos sucios hallados entre escombros. Al terminar, Trunks y Mai se abrazaron y lloraron con el alma para descargar en ese llanto la impotencia que, aun cuando siempre intentaran darse ánimos y mantenerse positivos, los subyugaba aunque no quisieran. El dolor siempre les latía en lo más hondo; siempre era lo que se vislumbraba en el fondo mismo de sus miradas.

Mai, dormida, posó una mano sobre el pecho de Trunks. Allí la acurrucó entre su ropa, tal vez buscando calor en él.

Trunks suspiró: antes de que Black apareciera tenía la cabeza llena, repleta de planes. Seguir ayudando a su mamá, conseguir una bonita casa-cápsula para invitar a Mai a vivir con él a las afueras de la Capital, llevarlas a ambas a algún lugar bonito a pasear o a comer, viajar con Mai hacia ese lago tan bonito de Paoz donde Gohan lo había llevado a pescar alguna vez… Detalles, tonteras que había pospuesto por sus entrenamientos y la reconstrucción pensando que tenía toda la vida para hacerlo.

Qué cachetazo de realidad, casualmente, había terminado dándole la vida.

Años le había costado superar el yugo de los androides; ¡años! Años, para que este sujeto apareciera y demostrara que las cosas, en ese tiempo, podían ponerse aún peor. No era justo ese cachetazo, el recordatorio de que jamás en la vida debía volver a posponer la sencillez, los detalles; en esos retazos de magia en apariencia efímera estaba encerrado el significado de la felicidad.

Mai apretó la mano contra su pecho.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la mano de Mai sobre su pecho, quieta y apretada contra él. No era justo, para nada: con lo que le había costado amar, con lo difícil que era para él entregarse a las cosas más elementales de la vida, ¡y todo terminaba por irse a la mierda! Nada deseaba más que borrar todo lo sucedido, volver atrás en sus propios pasos y llevar a Mai un fin de semana al lago de Paoz, pasar un hermoso fin de semana junto a ella allí, acampar en medio de la fastuosidad de la naturaleza, comer el almuerzo más rico del mundo, oh, comida… ¡Comida! Cuánto deseaba comer, el hambre lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su estómago se quejó: para un saiyajin, no comer significa no tener poder. Ni con los androides había pasado tanta hambre como con Black. ¡Ni con los androides, maldita sea!

Quería comer, sí, un buen _bentō_ , un _bentō_ infinito de esos que Mai le preparaba a veces, porque él era un desastre cocinando y ella lo hacía muy bien. Hasta eso extrañaba, que Mai le enseñara a cocinar como venía haciéndolo justo antes de la llegada de Black. Quería eso, que ella le enseñara y tener comida por cocinar. Tener comida, la que fuera, cualquier cosa menos que lo último que habían tragado entre lágrimas de impotencia.

Mai acarició su pecho entre sueños.

Diablos: ni siquiera podía tocarla. Sin método anticonceptivo alguno, no podían. Alguna que otra vez se permitían hacerlo de todos modos, pero el disfrute no era el mismo, pues la preocupación imperaba por algo que no debía suceder en tan desesperante contexto. Y cuando hacían otra clase de cosas para darse calor, cosas que no implicaban peligro, los nervios no ayudaban y a los dos les terminaba sabiendo a poco; tanta represión era difícil de abandonar. Nada deseaba más que volver atrás y abofetearse, decirse que dejara el entrenamiento y la reconstrucción un momento para llevar a Mai al lago, desnudarla y desnudarse bajo el cielo como jamás lo hubiera hecho anteriormente para hacerlo una y mil veces, amarse hasta caer rendidos, cada vez como si fuera la última, fatalidad inventada en el ímpetu de sus acciones. Quería amarla siempre, hasta enloquecer.

Mai estrujó su chaqueta con los dedos.

Nunca en la vida se había imaginado enamorado de una mujer; las veía como diosas inalcanzables, a todas, y al amor como un misterio hundido en las sombras de su corazón. Pero había sucedido, la amaba y quería amarla más; ya tenía treinta años y anhelaba cosas, muchas, como unirse a ella para siempre y formar una familia. Quería a Mai hasta ese punto en el cual, por primera vez en la vida, se veía siendo padre, pues nada deseaba más que ver ante sus ojos el nacimiento de un tercero que fuera de los dos, que viniera de Mai y de él, de lo que la unión con Mai le significaba. Quería lo más simple: ser feliz. En lo simple y elemental, feliz.

El rostro de Mai, Mai aún dormida, se acarició contra su espalda.

La mente de Trunks guardó silencio; en su corazón imperó la ternura. ¿Y qué era, entonces, ese rostro de Mai apretado a su espalda y esa mano estrujándole la ropa en el pecho? ¿Qué, sino la felicidad que anhelaba?

Sonrió. Tomó la mano de Mai con una de las suyas y la apretó aún más contra él. Aun cuando estaban en el peor momento de sus vidas, el peor de todos por antonomasia, tenerse el uno al otro ayudaba, y mucho. Era felicidad en medio del horror.

Era un consuelo.

Abrió los ojos; Tama estaba de pie junto a él y lo miraba atentamente. Soltó un momento a Mai para acariciarlo lentamente.

Pequeña, en la adversidad, pero eran una familia. Nada más, en el infierno, podía reclamar.

* * *

Despierta. El cuarto está ubicado en el tercer piso, el sol entra tímido y cae sobre sus piernas. Lo mira, al reflejo y a sus propias manos, limpias. Se siente el aroma del café y los dulces que viene de la cocina, ¡lo siente pese a la distancia!, pero la comodidad que siente en esa cama no le permite levantarse.

Toca su pecho con una de sus manos.

Las imágenes se le agolpan en la mente y explotan al colapsar el espacio; ve a Bulma morir, ve a Mai morir. Recuerda flashes, frases, eres la esperanza, tienes que sobrevivir. Recuerda la última lata de atún compartida con su pequeña familia.

Estruja la tela del pijama que trae puesto.

El último consuelo que le quedaba, saber vivas a las personas más amadas; no más. Ahora, aunque del cielo viene el sol e invade sus piernas, nada, no queda nada más que la oscuridad. Sintiéndola succionarlo, la oscuridad tomándolo de las piernas y arrastrándolo por el piso mientras escucha una y mil veces los gritos de su madre y su mujer, cubre su rostro con las manos y amortigua así el grito que profiere. No más dolor, por favor; los androides habían muerto, ya estábamos bien, nos lo merecíamos.

Y mamá…

Y Mai…

Grita de nuevo, las manos amortiguando. Sus codos caen entre sus piernas y se retuerce en el llanto, entre asfixia y dolor, entre ausencia y desamparo. Nada quedó en su futuro y, francamente, fuerzas ya no le quedan, no después de tanto. Así se siente en este momento, inservible.

Muerto.

Llora; acelera cuando los recuerdos de las muertes lo abusan, cuando los gritos retornan y todo es destrucción. Se le mezcla todo: androides, Cell, Black. Muerte en todo lugar. Luchar tanto por la paz con la esperanza como bandera le dio, después, las mejores recompensas, saber sobreviviente a su madre, haber conocido a su mujer.

Todo, tanto, para que en un segundo se esfumaran ante él. No más esperanza.

Pero no del todo.

Tocan a la puerta. Intenta huir del estrés, de esas escenas traumáticas que lo perseguirán para siempre; no puede huir, porque el llanto no se detiene. Otra vez tocan y él nada hace más que llorar, y llorar, y arrancarse del corazón todo aquello que lo agobia, todo cuanto ha contenido con inquebrantable tozudez. No amortigua bien un nuevo grito; abren la puerta.

No mira, no nada; no huye jamás de las reminiscencias. Hasta que unos brazos lo rodean y lo aprietan contra un cuerpo. Bien sabe que se trata de ella.

—Cariño… —susurra Bulma apretándolo con más fuerzas de las que tiene—. Trunks, lo siento…

Y él quiere frenar porque sabe que llorar nunca le ha servido de nada contra la adversidad, porque las lágrimas nunca le devolvieron nada, a nadie. Su padre, Gohan, su madre, Mai; los seres que ha amado y que amará siempre, perdidos del otro lado de la línea. Y él de pie, del lado de la vida, incapaz de soportar ver la división. ¿Cómo va a parar de llorar? ¿Cómo, si llorar es ahora lo único que le sale hacer?

Bulma guarda silencio; él ahoga sus propios gritos contra el pecho de su madre que no es su madre, que técnicamente no es quien lo trajo al mundo, mas sí su sangre. Recuerda a la verdadera, la que ha muerto, y repasa las palabras que siempre le dijo: sé fuerte, cariño. No llores.

No vale la pena.

—Llora, cariño —dice la Bulma del pasado, sin embargo—. No sé qué cosas no nos estás diciendo, no comprendo la magnitud de tu dolor, pero ya has sido lo excesivamente fuerte estos últimos días. Ahora, llora. Lo necesitas.

—Pero… —farfulla él en medio del llanto.

Bulma lo estrecha y lo silencia, así. Al sentir el calor de madre que ella le brinda, él comprende que tiene razón, que ya no puede más con este dolor excesivo que lo domina. Por eso llora, llora y se va con el llanto, completo.

No siempre, al final, habrá una moraleja. En los más oscuros momentos, nada queda, sólo descargarse y desear con el alma que mañana sea más fácil que hoy.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Mil gracias por leer. n.n_

 _Sé que es triste, perdón, pero estuve pensando y creo que todos tenemos ese momento de MIERDA donde no nos sale nada y nos dejamos vencer. Es normal, pienso; es parte de ser personas. Trunks es fuerte y todos lo sabemos, pero a veces hay que descargarse un poco, a veces hay que llorar y gritar y maldecir. Cuando el dolor nos excede, es preciso hacerlo. Por eso escribí esta historia._

 _Espero les guste._

 _Sin más, gracias a mi novio, **Marki** , por sugerirme "In my darkest hour" de Megadeth para escuchar mientras corregía. Te amo, mi amor. Y claro, __**gracias a Uds.**_ _por sus reviews, favs y por el aliento con esta pequeña antología. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Será hasta el próximo, que aunque un poco agridulce va a ser más romántico que otra cosa._

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	7. Remembranza

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~remembranza~**

* * *

La muerte, las pérdidas, la destrucción; Trunks, al llegar al presente y no contemplar ante sus ojos nada de aquello que se le había convertido en la única realidad posible, sintió cómo un atisbo de esperanza fuerte y decidido le latía con vehemencia en el corazón. Bajo ese cielo azul que podía vislumbrar desde ese bonito gazebo de una Corporación Cápsula sumida en la paz, supo que quizá podría superar tan difícil situación, que hallaría la forma de devolver a su futuro al inicio, ese momento donde, luego de los androides, las personas habían vuelto a vivir en paz. ¡Volver, al fin! Volver al inicio y cambiar el final, devolverles la vida a todos, a todo, y olvidar para siempre todo cuanto había sucedido con Black.

Al volverse hacia el lugar donde su espada había sido posada durante su convalecencia, Trunks fue por ella automáticamente: traumas, tal vez, pero siempre la necesitaba encima, para sentirse protegido, a salvo. Esa espada simbolizaba tanto en su vida, en la lucha sin fin que había sido y sería su vida, que tenerla con él significaba que él, pese a todo, pese a… ¡ah!, desvaríos de quien siente que todo se conecta, mensajes entre líneas que pocos captarán, o ninguno, o quien fuere. En fin: significaba que aun cuando todo estuviera perdido, él aún tenía todas las fuerzas, todas, ¡todas!, de luchar.

Esa espada significaba que aún estaba con vida.

Entonces, la puñalada.

Enmudeció, en shock. Sus ojos, cielos rebalsados de alma latente, temblaron al ritmo del terremoto. Ya la había visto, antes, cuando le presentaron al pequeño Trunks; sólo al verla así, al ver su cabello así, revoloteando en el viento, vivo, negro e infinito, perfecto como el cielo de la noche, reflejos blancos de luz titilando como estrellas, supo que esa niña no era cualquiera. No era una más, una parecida, una niña _x_.

Era ella.

Un segundo le bastó: viajó al futuro y desde éste al pasado, a su pasado, el propio y no el del otro Trunks; viajó con ímpetu, empujado por los más vivos sentimientos, hasta el instante donde había sucedido, esa noche estrellada que lo había encontrado removiendo escombros y escombros y escombros para encontrar a alguien con vida después del tercer encuentro que había tenido con Black. ¡Alguien, por favor! ¡Alguien, quien sea!

—¡Necesito encontrar a alguien con vida! —gritó, justo como aquella vez, su espíritu dentro del cuerpo de su propio pasado.

Gritó de angustia, y en ese preciso instante escuchó pasos caminar y caminar detrás de él, despacio, desganados. Volteó sin poder creérselo, ¡ese alguien estaba vivo! Feliz, con lágrimas en los ojos, buscó a esa persona, la enfocó determinado a salvarla, y lo que se topó fue una mujer como de su edad o tal vez de un par de años más. Llevaba una chaqueta militar y ésta estaba cubierta de sangre, a su vez. No vio vida alguna en los ojos negros de esa mujer.

¿Por qué?

Extendió su mano hacia ella:

—¡Permíteme ayudarte!

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Las lágrimas caían solas, no porque ella estuviera llorando. Todo lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, el temblor, la palidez, el llanto, era porque el cuerpo vivía, pero el corazón, el sentir, no.

—¿Ayudarme…? —La mujer entornó una sonrisa débil, tan vacía como cada gesto que Trunks le había visto hasta el momento—. Mi señor y Shuu están muertos. ¿Para qué me quieres ayudar?

La sangre que la cubría no era de ella, y goteaba en cada sitio, de sus dedos, de su mandíbula, de su cabello negro y hermoso. Hermoso, especial.

Lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, tal vez.

Trunks, que no soportaba ver a la gente sufrir, pues en un corazón con empatía eso no es algo que se pueda tolerar, ¡no, jamás!, entendió que esa sangre era de aquellos a quienes ella le acababa de nombrar; que esas dos personas, quienes quiera que fueran, eran especiales para ella, y que por perderlos ella ya no tenía motivo para ser salvada, no. Porque la vida, sin ellos, no era tal.

No era nada.

Trunks bien sabía qué se sentía eso. Había crecido embargado por esa sensación, pues su padre había muerto cuando él era demasiado niño como para recordarlo. Después, lo mismo había sucedido con Gohan, una de las personas más importantes de todo cuanto constituía su vida. Esa sensación era la peor de todas, perder a alguien por medio de la injusticia de unos monstruos sin sentimientos, pero por lo que esa mujer le decía, por lo que sus ojos vacíos significaban, él podía intuir que a ella acababa de ocurrirle lo peor: acababa de perder lo único que le quedaba. Inevitable sentirse afortunado, pues él aún tenía a su madre. Pero esa mujer, no, a nadie…

Sólo sangre manchándola. Sangre de lo que ella había amado como único recuerdo posible.

Ella entornó la sonrisa más devastadora que él hubiera visto alguna vez. Era la sonrisa de quien acepta que sólo la muerte queda por delante, la de la resignación.

—No te preocupes por mí, niño —dijo ella con la voz quebrada para siempre—. Mejor ocúpate de buscar otros sobrevivientes.

Después, ella reforzó la sonrisa de resignación ante él, que en los ojos de ella vio un chispazo de inquebrantable convicción. ¿Pero convicción de qué?

Ella volteó, y su cabello se convirtió en un velo de seda que, al bailar ante Trunks en tan femenino movimiento, produjo en él una inusitada aceleración. Cuando ella le dio la espalda por completo, él lo entendió.

Tres segundos: ella, de espaldas a él, luchó con la funda de la pistola que tenía en su cinturón; sacó el arma, buscó apuntarse en la sien. Trunks la inmovilizó por detrás, un brazo en torno a la cintura y una mano sujetándola de la muñeca. La pistola disparó su última bala hacia cualquier parte.

—¡NO! —gritó ella, desatada, fuera de sí—. ¡No quiero sin ellos! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ESTÁN MUERTOS, SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Sacudidas, gritos, llanto, violencia en cada ademán, distorsión de la realidad. Un momento de crisis, quizá. Bien sabía él qué se sentía, por lo cual hizo lo que su madre había hecho con él el día que había llegado a los vestigios de la Corporación Cápsula con el cadáver de Gohan en su espalda: abrazarla fuertemente y acunarla en sus brazos, susurrarle que no valía la pena quitarse la vida, que aunque el dolor fuera insoportable ella tenía que resistir. No te rindas, le susurró; no te rindas, por favor.

—No le dejes ganar a ese monstruo, te lo suplico…

Porque si lo haces, prosiguió en su mente, no podré soportar la culpa de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a Black.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —siguió ella, no obstante.

Si te matas, pensó él, así como tantas otras personas se han matado desde la aparición de Black, yo… ¡Yo…!

—¡Si te matas, ya nada quedará! ¡Ya no habrá gente que proteger! ¡Ya no habrá nada!

Ya no habrá esperanza que guardar por un mañana más justo y feliz.

Ella volteó hacia él con violencia, dispuesta a escupirlo, a arañarlo, a matarlo por ser tan egoísta y no permitirle irse junto a su señor y su compañero. ¡Porque se quería, ir, ya! Cuando lo miró a los ojos, sin embargo, su corazón latió lo fuerte que jamás había latido; latió tanto que, por un instante, la asustó. No sabía qué era, pero la mirada triste y esperanzada a la vez de ese niño la avergonzaba, la hacía sentir inútil, la hacía sentir derrotada, muerta.

Y no quería. Ante esos ojos, no quería sentirse así.

Por su parte, Trunks, por la profundidad de la mirada de esa mujer, se sonrojó.

—No te dejes vencer… —le suplicó, nervioso y desencajado, determinado a mantenerla con viva—. Te prometo que vengaré a tus amigos. Te lo juro…

—¿Vengarlos…?

—Vengarlos. Los vengaré, a ellos y a todos. Pase lo que pase, daré mi vida para derrotar a ese monstruo. Sólo te pido, a cambio… que no te dejes vencer.

Un chispazo de vida por un nuevo concepto naciéndole en el alma brilló en los ojos de la mujer. Trunks la apretó más contra su cuerpo, sin entender por qué lo hacía. Ella lo pidió:

—¿Me dejarás vengarlos junto a ti?

Trunks se impresionó: la vacuidad se había desvanecido; de los ojos negros brotaba el brillo que tener un motivo para vivir brinda. La venganza. O no, no: era la justicia.

Sin dudarlo, él asintió. Ella rio sin parar de llorar.

Así, sellaron el acuerdo: vengarían las muertes que Black había provocado. Juntos, de alguna manera, como fuera, lo harían. Y si la vida se les iba en el transcurso, por lo menos morirían peleando, de pie, la justicia en las manos de los dos.

Se hicieron compañeros. Luego, se enamoraron. Luego, vivieron juntos una pasión subyugante en medio del infierno. Luego, él la perdió.

Y entonces, él estaba en el pasado de nuevo, encontrándose con la locura en sí misma: no sabía cómo, por qué, de qué forma, pero Mai existía en la vida del otro Trunks. Ella estaba allí, su cabello negro intacto, tan hermoso como el de la mujer que sería, tan lleno de vida como el cabello de Mai solía estarlo hasta en el peor momento.

Lo primero que había amado de ella, rebosante de vida.

El lapso terminó. Trunks ajustó la espada y se puso de pie. Suspiró, y se juró a sí mismo reserva, silencio. Nadie podía saberlo, mucho menos ellos, pues nada deseaba más, al verlos a ellos mismos de niños, que pudieran tener, en algún momento, la historia que los otros habían tenido. Y qué ganas de llorar como un niño le surgieron al pensarlo, el estrés aún sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

¡¿Por qué Black la había matado?! ¡¿Por qué siempre lo peor le sucedía a él?!

Nervioso, apretó el mango de su espada. Vegeta cuestionó el hecho de que la usara en ese contexto, cuando no la necesitaba. Sonrió, conteniendo el dolor, escondido detrás de su peculiar sonrisa.

—Me tranquiliza tenerla puesta —afirmó.

Porque era el recordatorio, el trauma expresado de una forma extraña. Si sigo de pie, tengo que luchar. Aunque en los peores momentos nada desee más que morir y dejarme vencer, es decir irme por el camino fácil y predecible, no tengo que dejarlo ganar. Tengo que derrotar a Black, ¡tengo que vengar a mamá y a Mai! Tengo que hacerlo, por la justicia.

Tengo que resistir…

Los presentes salieron del gazebo rumbo a la máquina del tiempo. Trunks vio, a la distancia, cómo la pequeña Mai y el pequeño Trunks intercambiaban palabras. Vio el rojo en las mejillas de su contraparte y supo que todo es por algo, que nada es casual.

Si su destino era no recuperarla, lo aceptaría. Pero se llevaría a Black consigo. Pasara lo que pasase, lo haría. La vengaría.

Haría justicia.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Gracias miles por leer, me hace MUY feliz que el entusiasmo por esta parejita sea tan grande. Visitas, reviews, favs…_ _ **¡GRACIAS!**_ _Mil gracias, mil millones de gracias…_

 _Este fic no era el que tenía pensado publicar, pero surgió luego del último capítulo. Esa mirada de Mirai Trunks al pelo de Mai es todo, es la escena más dulce del mundo aun cuando algunos digan que fue un poco extraño que un hombre mirara así a una niña. Más allá del chiste obvio, vi esa mirada como una remembranza, y por eso escribí esto._

 _Inicialmente, no me creí que Trunks la hubiera reconocido. Pero_ _ **Syad**_ _(¡gracias, mi vida!) me cambió la perspectiva al decirme que sí, que la había reconocido, pero que si no había dicho nada era por el mismo motivo que a nadie le había dicho nada de sus padres, salvo a Goku, para proteger el futuro de esa relación. Ahí, resignifiqué la escena y me pareció el triple de hermosa. Me encanta que le den esos instantes profundos y sentidos a Mirai, porque él es perfecto para esa clase de escenas._

 _Eso es todo. Espero actualizar con otro shot antes del estreno del capítulo 50. ¡Y ojalá les guste este! =')_

 _¡Ah! Y una cosa: cada shot lo estoy pensando independientemente, por eso le invento distintos inicios a la relación de los Mirais, porque aún no sabemos la verdad y quiero pensar en distintas alternativas y plasmarlas en cada shot. Espero no les disguste._

 _Dedico este capi a_ _ **Ashril**_ _, porque la amo. ¡Perdón por tener una idea tan similar! XD Y le agradezco a "A million little pieces" de Placebo por inspirarme. Les recomiendo esa canción para acompañar la lectura. ='D_

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	8. Ellas

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~ellas~**

* * *

Encontrar comida en fecha y que permitiera preparar más de un plato, a esa altura de la destrucción de Black, era un maldito milagro, de esos que dan ganas de saltar de emoción. Esa fue la reacción de Mai al encontrar tres paquetes de arroz y dos latas de atún en una casa destruida en los suburbios de la capital. Gritó casi hasta llorar con la comida en mano. ¡Qué maravilla!

Se le ocurrió una idea casi inmediatamente: podía usar un par de velas y hacer una pequeña cena romántica con Trunks en el ambiente en el que vivían, hacerlo como forma de darse un momento íntimo juntos y olvidarse un poco de lo que estaba sucediendo, claro que sólo con una porción de esa comida, pues racionar era menester. ¡Podía sorprenderlo, agasajarlo sin que él se lo esperara! Trunks solía emocionarse mucho ante esos gestos. Definitivamente, lo haría. Eso se dijo, hasta que se encontró arrodillada entre la mugre y el polvo mirando esos tres paquetes de arroz. Tres, eran tres.

Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro.

Preparó todo a espaldas de Trunks, quien pasaba buena parte de la tarde entrenando para estar listo ante cualquier eventualidad esperable en tan difícil contexto. Cuando él llegó al atardecer, Mai estaba lista.

La invitada también.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo Mai cuando Trunks apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Detrás de Mai, Bulma se puso de pie y le sonrió a su hijo. Al verlas juntas, Trunks quiso llorar.

Llevaba meses sin ver a su madre, porque se habían dado cuenta de que permanecer separados era una excelente idea para pasar desapercibidos de Black y lograr, mientras tanto, que se produjera la cantidad de energía suficiente para la máquina del tiempo. Verla luego de tanto y verla junto a Mai fue, para Trunks, rozar la felicidad con los dedos, y alcanzarla, y hundirse en ella con entrega. Se acercó a las dos y tomó una mano de cada una. Rieron juntos cuando Tama se trepó por Trunks hasta alcanzar su hombro.

—Qué gusto tenerlas aquí —farfulló, la emoción latente en su voz—. ¿Por qué...?

—Encontré arroz y atún —explicó Mai—. ¡Tres paquetes de uno y dos latas del otro! No es la mejor comida del mundo, pero pude hacer un almuerzo-cena decente para los tres. ¡Y para Tama, claro! —En respuesta, el minino maulló tiernamente.

Trunks les sonrió a las dos, a Tama también. Decidido a disfrutar, se sentó en el suelo y recibió su tazón. Tama comía a su lado y, ante los dos, ellas, las únicas.

Lo que más le importaba en la vida, las dos.

Antes de que anocheciera demasiado, Trunks se ofreció a llevar a Bulma. Ella, en el pasillo del antiguo edificio, se negó:

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes. —Bulma le guiñó el ojo a su hijo—. ¡No subestimes a tu madre! Llegaré sana y salva y te avisaré por la computadora. Tú tranquilo. Además… —murmuró, y miró a Mai, que permanecía apenada detrás de su hijo—. Tienen que cuidarse el uno al otro, cariño.

»Tu madre se cuida sola y bien lo sabes.

Trunks quiso protestar, pero no; con Bulma Brief, las protestas no funcionaban. La dejó ir no sin antes abrazarla y besarla, estrecharle la mano y mirarla a los ojos. Después, fue Mai quien se despidió: apretó las manos de Bulma con cariño y admiración, pues esa mujer, alguna vez su enemiga, había demostrado ser un ejemplo a seguir. Nada la doblegaba, nunca se rendía; bien podía entender por qué Trunks la amaba tanto. No por ser su madre, sino por ser una guerrera en los momentos de adversidad.

Bulma Brief era una mujer digna de admiración. Era la mejor.

La dejaron ir envueltos, los tres, en una profunda emoción. Cuando Trunks recibió el mensaje por la laptop que usaban para comunicarse, pudo relajarse al fin. Miró a Mai, acurrucada en su pecho en el sofá, acariciando a Tama, quien dormía sobre el estómago de Trunks.

—Gr-Gracias… —dijo Trunks—. Gracias por traer a mamá, Mai. Necesitaba… mucho verla.

—Lo sé, niño —respondió Mai, sonriente—. Sé cuánto la amas.

Trunks sonrió también.

—Cuánto las amo a las dos. —Y la besó.

Qué fortuna el amor, pensaron juntos sin saber que lo hacían; qué fortuna sentirlo ahora, pues sólo su poder hace olvidar por completo el dolor.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Cursiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! XD_

 _No me di cuenta hasta releer de lo meloso que era ese final. Perdón. XD_

 _Esta pequeña viñeta es un regalo para_ _ **Son Pau**_ _. ¡Felicidades por todo, linda! Por la Copa, por Nobu y Hachi (?) y, sobre todo, por tu titulación. ¡Un abrazo inmenso! Querías leer algo sobre Bulma y Mai y esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, juntarlos a los tres en ese contexto y que tuvieran, juntos, un pequeño y bello momento para distenderse. Ojalá te guste. =')_

 _Y a Uds.,_ _ **muchas gracias**_ _por sus reviews, favs y visitas, me hacen muy feliz y me dan más ganas de ponerle el alma a esta pequeña antología. Gracias miles por la inspiración._

 _¡Espero les guste!_

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	9. Alternativas

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~alternativas~**

* * *

Al llegar, Trunks estaba tenso, muy tenso: Black continuaba destruyéndolo todo y ya no quedaba nada por hacer, al parecer; impotencia era todo lo que les quedaba en las manos. Esas eran las ocasiones donde más irritable se ponía Trunks, además de triste, colérico y tantas otras palabras que bien podían definirle el ánimo, que cuando la impotencia lo abducía se le iba al subsuelo. Mai, que cuando Trunks se ponía así no sabía muy bien qué hacer, torpe para esta clase de menesteres, se limitó a quedarse a su lado, con una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, cabizbajo, y ni a Tama, que intentaba colgársele de la pierna, le prestaba atención. Mai intentó hablarle, darle ánimos, decirle que aún tenían mucho por hacer y que, si todo salía bien, toda esa destrucción podría solucionarse con las esferas del dragón del pasado. ¡Un poco más de paciencia, nada más! Él, en respuesta, suspiró. En uno de sus arranques de profunda negatividad dijo lo peor que hubiera podido:

—¡Ya no hay mundo por proteger, ¿entiendes?! ¡¿Cómo tener esperanza de algo si ya no hay nada?!

Trunks: una persona orgullosa detrás de la nobleza que le brotaba por los poros. Un hombre muy orgulloso y muy, muy negativo en esos momentos donde tocaba fondo. La mayor parte del tiempo era una persona tan inspiradora por su lucha y la esperanza que nunca dejaba morir en su corazón que uno se sentía afortunado de poder tener a alguien así en su vida, pero esos momentos en los cuales tocaba fondo, de él salía lo más oscuro e irreproducible:

—¡Al final no sirve de nada! ¡Al final, siempre triunfan ellos! ¡Ellos, los monstruos! Primero los androides, la amenaza de Majin Buu, después Black… ¡Siempre triunfan ellos! ¡Y YA NO PUEDO SOPORTAR MÁS LA PRESIÓN!

Trunks: alguien que, aunque estuviera destruido física y emocionalmente, daba a sus seres queridos una sonrisa y una caricia para así llenarlos de ánimo y calor. Alguien que siempre inspiraba una lucha, cualquiera fuera la naturaleza de ésta. Alguien positivo aunque solitario, de inmensos y hermosos sentimientos, un héroe salido de las leyendas, pero real. Trunks siempre rayaba la perfección en sus actos y personalidad; cuando se dejaba vencer, era la peor versión de sí mismo.

Mai, cuando Trunks era el peor Trunks, sentía que lo amaba más. Cuánto se merecía ser protegido de todo y todos, ser por un segundo un muchachito que no pudiera valerse por sí mismo y necesitara de los brazos de un adulto para estar a salvo; ya no lo era, tal vez jamás lo había sido, y era natural que, en lo peor, necesitara ser el protegido y no el protector. Trunks necesitaba, en definitiva, mimos. Necesitaba amor.

Pero primero necesitaba calmarse y dejar de gritar.

—Niño —dijo Mai palmeándole el hombro—, te daré una toalla e irás a ducharte para relajarte, ¿sí? Date unos minutos para calmarte, por favor.

—¡Es que…!

Mai levantó la voz:

—Te ensuciaste todo con los escombros cuando saliste a buscar sobrevivientes. Así que ve, aséate y cámbiate esa ropa. Déjala junto a la bañera, yo después la lavaré.

Trunks odiaba que ella se encargara de él al nivel de lavar su ropa o cocinarle y Mai bien lo sabía, pues nunca le aceptaba una retribución a sus acciones de buena fe, algo que irritaba sobremanera a su pareja. Ella se lo decía, sin embargo, para que él bajara un poco la guardia y se relajara por lo menos un poco. Ya pensaría, mientras él se daba un baño, en qué hacer para subirle un poco el ánimo.

Buscó una toalla y se la dio.

—Ve —le dijo al dársela.

Trunks, a regañadientes, obedeció. Se marchó al sótano del antiguo edificio, lugar donde se aseaban, algo que no podían hacer lo suficientemente seguido como para sentirse cómodos, pero que reservaban para relajarse, sobre todo, precisamente lo que Trunks necesitaba hacer. Sola en el cuarto, Mai observó cómo Tama jugaba con una bola de papel, que manipulaba entre sus patitas como un balón de fútbol. Le dio ternura su concentración, el mundo en el cual la pelotita se le había convertido por el disfrute que ese juego le significaba. Como un profesional. Como _el mejor_.

¿Qué hacía con Trunks? La pregunta la sumió en sí misma, pues no tenía ideas, y para las ideas que tenía no tenía insumos: ¿comer? Se habían comido la mitad del último atún ese mediodía y la otra mitad debía llegar al día siguiente. ¿Música? Tenían la laptop que Bulma les había dado, pero no tenían música en su interior, sólo estaba activada para la comunicación que fuera necesaria. ¿Un masaje? Con la espalda de piedra de ese hombre no había manera y, para colmo, ella jamás había hecho algo semejante. ¡Qué pena le daba sólo imaginárselo! ¿Charlar? No se podía hablar con Trunks cuando se ponía así, por eso no lo había mencionado en sus primeras opciones. ¿Tama? Ni Tama funcionaba cuando Trunks estaba así.

Con Trunks así, de hecho, nada funcionaba.

¿Y entonces qué?

Mirando sus manos eternos minutos, las manos que ni masajear sabían y que hasta para acariciar se sentían torpes, obtuvo su tan ansiada aunque atípica respuesta.

Se sonrojó, ¡inevitable! Ella era demasiado pudorosa para esas cosas. Pero considerando que llevaban tiempo sin eso y que eso no lo podían hacer porque… riesgos…, bueno, quizá no era mala idea.

Pensó: ¿cómo se hace eso? Ni a ella misma sabía hacérselo muy bien, salvo alguna caricia accidental al asearse. ¿Cómo sería en él? Piensa, piensa… ¡Ah, la tipa de la radio! La escuchaba sonrojada cada noche de miércoles cuando llegaba del trabajo que había conseguido luego de la desaparición de los androides. Ya que ahora podemos volver a pensar en nuestra vida íntima en pareja y vivirla con plenitud y sin miedos, decía la especialista voluptuosamente, es bueno tener en cuenta algunas cosas que se pueden hacer en el juego previo.

Juego previo… ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en una depravada!

Se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza: bien sabía que era buena idea, pues sólo una, una, ¡una! cosa en el mundo hacía que Trunks desconectara ese cerebro que no paraba de funcionar ni un maldito minuto. Sí, eso.

Se miró las manos: ¿acaso era justo pensarlo como algo depravado? ¿Acaso era coherente? Era algo de ellos, algo que ella quería hacer por él para mimarlo.

¿Para qué se sonrojaba, si era normal en su situación?

Mandó a la mierda misma cada estúpido prejuicio devenido de su estricta educación militar para así rememorar desordenadamente los consejos de la tipa de la radio. Hacia arriba, hacia abajo, delicadamente, sin apretar mucho. Descubrir la… ¡Ah, pudor! Pudor que no te vas nunca, vete.

—Al carajo —concluyó en el lenguaje soez que jamás utilizaba.

Trunks llegó algunos minutos después. A Mai le bastó verlo para reconocer en qué etapa del proceso estaba. Trunks la miró avergonzado, vestido con el único jogging que tenía, de color negro, y una camiseta gris. Se secaba el cabello con la toalla blanca.

—Mai, siento mucho ser tan odioso a veces. ¡Es que…!

Sí: estaba en la etapa de la culpa. Era el momento indicado para hacer lo que debía, quería y podía hacer. Mai se puso de pie.

—Tranquilo, niño. Eh… —Tragó saliva—. V-Ven…

Trunks se la quedó viendo con clara confusión. ¿Acaso no la había escuchado? Al parecer, no, pues Mai lo escuchó preguntar:

—¿Decías?

Mai, que le daba la espalda y miraba a Tama dormir sobre una caja de cartón junto a la laptop, volteó violentamente. Lo miró a los ojos:

—¡Ven! —Y no lo dejó ir, pues fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre él para instarlo a levantarse y abrazarlo con notoria vehemencia.

Trunks se tensó ante el contacto.

—M-Mai…

Mai apoyó el rostro en el pecho de Trunks: era raro, porque siempre que apoyaba su rostro así, contra él, sentía dentro de ella una especie de sensación de calma en su pecho, una calma que jamás había sentido con nadie, pues la calma que sentía junto a Su Excelencia era diferente. Esta calma que Trunks le daba la hacía sonrojar y le daba calor, la hacía sonreír y le daba deseos de llorar. Trunks sólo tenía que dejarla apoyarse en su pecho para consolarle todo y hacerla olvidar.

¿Él lo sentía así también?

—Niño, tienes que detener esa cabeza tuya un momento, ¿sí? Tienes que darte tregua, por lo menos unos minutos.

Trunks se quedó quieto; Mai aún lo estrechaba. Entonces, ella sintió que él apoyaba las manos sobre su espalda, despacio, delicadamente.

—Me cuesta mucho —dijo él—. ¡Me cuesta demasiado dejar de pensar…! —Después del sobresalto, se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, haré todo lo posible por corregirlo, lo prometo. Sólo… Mai, no te enfades conmigo.

Mai quiso devorarlo como quien devora un dulce, pero no en un sentido netamente físico; quería devorarlo porque era demasiado tierno cuando decía cosas así.

—No me enfado contigo. Pero… —Tembló en brazos de él. La sensación que llenaba su pecho pareció maximizarse cuando su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, a la par del corazón de él, que se desbocó de un segundo al otro. Mai supo que esa era su señal—. Niño, ¿confías en mí?

Pronto, las respiraciones aceleraron a la velocidad que los corazones demarcaban. Trunks estaba rojo, más nervioso que ella. Respondió en un jadeo involuntario:

—Cl-Claro que sí.

Mai dudó, se cuestionó, pero era tal la relajación que los brazos de Trunks encerrándola le proponían que no tuvo manera de frenarse: caminó hacia el sofá arrastrándolo con ella, se echó con la espalda contra el respaldo y lo instó a acompañarla. Él se acurrucó contra su pecho y se dejó acariciar por ella en el cabello, en los brazos, en el rostro. Mai quiso bajar las manos hacia donde había planeado, pero la timidez le ganó. Sin embargo, no se rindió: besó su frente mil veces seguidas y otras tantas más, y cuando él la miró a los ojos con cierta incomprensión respecto de sus intenciones, Mai le sonrió. Empujándolo suavemente lo instó a darle la espalda. Él lo hizo, nervioso, y ella lo abrazó por detrás. Besó la nuca de Trunks y se dejó seducir por la respiración agitada de él, entre nerviosa y ansiosa, necesitada y aterrada en el fondo. Cuánta inocencia había en su interior.

Decidida a reconfortarlo de una forma atípica para lo que era su relación, darle un momento de alegría y nada más, Mai apoyó la mano que tenía bajo su cuerpo en la espalda de Trunks. La otra, cuyo brazo rodeaba la cintura de él, la depositó en el estómago. Trunks suspiró, y Mai escabulló la mano bajo la camiseta. Deslizó las manos por la dureza de los músculos y descendió. Al llegar al borde del pantalón, algo extraño les sucedió. A los dos:

—¿Qué… Qué haces? —preguntó él sin aire alguno.

—Déjame, Trunks —pidió ella, que sentía fuerzas extra en su cuerpo, que si avanzaba un milímetro más perdía el control.

Lo perdió cuando Trunks asintió tímidamente.

Mai avanzó, llevó su mano hacia lo más íntimo de él, primero sobre la ropa y después debajo. Cuando Trunks lanzó un gemido que ahogó contra el asiento, ella, llevada por una poderosa irracionalidad, por una ansiedad que nunca había sentido en tal magnitud, movió sus manos, desesperada, para bajarle el jogging y la ropa interior hasta la mitad de los muslos. Trunks pareció anularse, pues ella, en sus brazos, lo sintió entregado a sus acciones.

Lo tocó, allí, en la férrea excitación que tan contraria se sentía, por su decisión, a la actitud pasiva de Trunks. Aunque nerviosa, Mai acarició como se suponía que debía hacerlo, delicadamente, hacia arriba, hacia abajo. Él parecía ahogarse, buscaba aire y no lo encontraba, se hundía en lo que pasaba lanzando quejidos de muchachito, sufridos, anhelantes. Hasta que siseó de dolor. Mai frenó al darse cuenta de que la respiración de él la había desconcentrado hasta el punto de violentarse en exceso en sus caricias.

—¿Te lastimé?

—Está bien, Mai… Eh…

Mai besó y besó la nuca de Trunks. Lo sentía erizado por todas partes, la piel de gallina en cada esquina.

—Ayúdame, ¿sí? Ayúdame, Trunks…

Él tardó medio minuto en mostrar más respuesta que su agitada respiración: apoyó una mano sobre la mano de Mai, aquella que lo acariciaba en lo más íntimo, y tímidamente la movió. Mai se dejó guiar por él, que sin decir nada más que sílabas sin sentido farfulladas en la locura le explicó cómo le gustaba, de qué manera quería recibir esas caricias. Mai prestó atención con una consciencia distinta domándola, no la del día a día, sino aquella que mandaba en los momentos de pasión, la consciencia llamada instinto que tan sabia es al expresar la sexualidad. Él propuso un ritmo lento e intenso, caricias más prolongadas en toda su extensión, y ella pronto aprendió, comprendió, y supo cómo debía seguir. Cuando aceleró poco a poco, supo que había entendido a la perfección, pues él la soltó y se dedicó a lo que menos sabía hacer en el mundo, disfrutar.

Ella siguió: cada segundo iba más rápido que el anterior. Las caderas de él comenzaron a moverse al ritmo que la mano de ella demarcaba, necesitadas de más, y ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de él, de su placer, hasta el punto donde olvidó la timidez inicial de hacérselo frente a frente, pues dejó que la naturalidad fluyera fuerte, decidida, y lo abrazó por el cuello con su brazo restante cuando él se colocó boca arriba junto a ella. Sintió cómo Trunks hundía el rostro entre sus pechos vestidos para ahogar contra ellos cada gemido que profería. El aliento de Trunks calentó su ropa mientras los quejidos hacían lo propio con todo su cuerpo, encenderla hasta lo indecible, sumirla en la más cálida ensoñación. Mientras, las caderas de él embestían sin pudor (qué maravillas logra el instinto al luchar con la timidez, al vencerla en pos de su liberación) la mano que ella mantenía encerrada en torno a él, y ya no gemía él solo; ella también. Mai besó su cabello, lo mordió inclusive, con el brazo rodeando el cuello para mantener el rostro de Trunks entre sus pechos, mientras él gruñía para expresar el disfrute que lo invadía. Hasta que frenó la mano de ella en un brusco movimiento para encerrar su propio placer en su palma, descargarlo sobre él y no sobre ella. Encerró la mano manchada en la toalla que había caído al suelo, junto al sofá.

Se miraron.

—Mai…

Qué encantadora sonrisa entornó él, una sonrisa que no sólo denotaba el tamaño placer que acababa de llenarlo, sino además el amor, el agradecimiento, la felicidad. Trunks flotaba sin gravedad alguna que pudiera derribarlo en la tierra de placer.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ella, de repente enternecida por la dulzura de la sonrisa que entornaba él.

—Me hace feliz. Gr-Gracias…

Ella lo abrazó y agradeció que él se dejara hacer así, que le permitiera mimarlo para sacarlo de ese estado de extrema negatividad que tan difícil le era evadir. Trunks respiró tranquilo sobre su pecho.

Permanecieron así. Mai, entonces, se dio cuenta de que el placer de él la hacía feliz, pero en lo más ortodoxo la dejaba bastante insatisfecha.

—Oye… —lo escuchó susurrar a Trunks luego de minutos de silencio—. ¿Quieres que…?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, nerviosa por lo fuerte que sentía, de pronto, la insatisfacción.

Trunks se enderezó un poco en el asiento, lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos, con un codo sirviéndole de apoyo, inclinado hacia Mai. Ella lo observó confundida. Trunks se acomodó la ropa y se mostró sonrojado ante ella. Apoyó una mano en su estómago.

—Quiero… —susurró él. Primero se mostró tímido; luego, al fruncir el ceño, denotó decisión—. Mai, quiero…

Al fijar sus ojos sobre los de él, fue Mai quien, entonces, pareció anularse, pues su cuerpo entero pareció adormecerse, entregarse cuando él desabrochó su cinturón para quitarlo del medio. Luego, la mano de Trunks se dirigió bajo su chaquetilla. Desabrochó cada botón con paciencia envidiable, una casi excesiva, porque Mai pronto sintió la animal ansiedad de estar desnuda. Desnuda y pasiva, lista para lo que él deseara hacerle. Eso que necesitaba, sentirlo.

Trunks abrió la chaquetilla militar. Debajo, Mai usaba una blusa negra, que él subió despacio, muy despacio, hasta descubrir sus pechos censurados por el sostén. Al último, siempre serio, siempre con el ceño fruncido, también lo levantó. La mano de él tembló sobre los pechos de ella, que eran de lo más voluptuoso de su cuerpo, redondos y de gran tamaño, sumamente femeninos. Ella lo escuchó respirar fuerte mientras se los contemplaba. Los ojos de Trunks le decían que sus pechos eran perfectos. Suspiró de alegría al sentirlo, y jadeó cuando Trunks se los acarició con los labios en cortos aunque vehementes besos. Mai se sintió delirar.

Cerró los ojos: Trunks besaba el centro de uno de sus pechos con una ternura tal que resultaba perturbadora en tan erótica situación. Ella no pudo evitar retorcerse cuando la mano de él, gigantesca en la pequeñez de su torso, viajó hacia su pantalón en una agónica caricia. La mano luchó con la hebilla, las manos de ella le ayudaron a desabrocharla, y la mano de él se encargó de lo demás. El pantalón bajó y también la ropa interior.

Qué vergüenza la sensación de ser observada que invadió a Mai: Trunks contemplaba entre sus piernas levemente separadas, la ropa apresándola por debajo de las rodillas flexionadas. Ella no lo veía mirarla, pero sabía, por las sensaciones que la domaban, que los ojos azules estaban allí. Y lo estaban, embelesados.

Él tomó una mano de ella.

—A-Ayúdame también…

Ella abrió los ojos tan sólo un segundo: claro que sí, respondió con éstos, agradecida por esta devolución de favores que no era tal, porque él lo hacía por gusto, no por consolarla, así como ella lo había hecho por mimarlo y no por lo demás. Guio la mano de Trunks hacia los dos puntos donde el cuerpo le avisaba que necesitaba ser tocada, pues su ignorancia no tenía demasiada idea. El pulgar de él se concentró en un punto y el dedo corazón en el otro. Ella, aunque con alguna torpeza, explicó sin palabras, así como Trunks lo había hecho, con la mano que mantenía sobre él. Trunks obedeció a rajatabla, acarició en lo sensible y en lo profundo, y ella jadeó y jadeó hasta sentir que ya no debía guiarlo, pues él ya entendía exactamente qué debía hacer para llevarla a la cúspide.

Mai apretó los párpados, mareada, flotando cada vez más alto en ese espacio sin gravedad que ya lo albergaba a él. Una boca besó sus pechos, luego su cuello, y cuando llegó a sus labios se les unió desprolijamente. De Mai se desprendieron los más incomprensibles sonidos, mientras la mano de él se transformaba en todo su universo. La sensación que le provocaba creció a la par que su mente se anulaba, la piel erizaba y los labios hinchados, besados una y mil veces por la boca más dulce del planeta. Abrió los ojos justo antes del final; él la miraba fijamente y jadeaba junto a ella, al ritmo de ella, por causa de ella y de nadie más.

Mai gritó y, con la mano que había guiado a Trunks, lo dejó sobre ella, mientras cada breve contracción se producía. Los ojos de él brillaban, conmovidos por poder percibir junto a ella todo lo que ella sentía.

Finalmente, él alejó su mano. Mai miró él techo mientras él se acomodaba a su lado para recostarla sobre su pecho. Mai lo abrazó, exhausta, flotando junto a él.

Dejaron que la belleza del momento los abrazara con entrega. Mai sabía que el malhumor que Trunks expresaba personificando la peor versión de sí mismo volvería, pero siempre iba a haber una alternativa. Si no era un juego previo, sería comida de más que se toparían, o bien encontrar una vida y poder salvarla, como el día que encontraron a Tama en unas ruinas, hambriento.

—¿Miau?

Tama, precisamente, irrumpió en la escena al maullar. Trunks y Mai se giraron hacia él y lo encontraron en su caja, ante el sofá, mirándolos estupefacto. ¡¿Qué acaban de hacer, humanos?!, parecía decirles. Tontamente, los dos se sonrojaron.

—Creo que vio todo —dijo Trunks entre tentado y apenado.

—¡Depravado! —dijo Mai entonces al minino, que agrandó aún más sus ojos.

La habitación se llenó de risas y, por un par de horas, no se dijo nada más.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _PERDÓN. Actualicé ayer, ¡ayer!, pero me dieron tantas ganas de subir esto que escribí hoy a la tarde mientras esperaba a mi novio que necesité subirlo. Mil perdones, prometo no actualizar por unos cuantos días. No los quiero hartar con mis tonteras._

 _No es mi intención llenar esto de sexo, pero es que se me ocurren tantas cosas entre ellos, y para mí amor y sexo van de la mano, así lo vivo y así lo siento, así que me nace este contenido al pensar en el amor de los dos. Mil disculpas si no les agrada._

 _Dedico esto a dos personas: Dika, que lo leyó en borrador por Whatsapp (?) y me dio su hermosa opinión, y a mi novio, porque lo amo. Y ese pequeño fragmentito de Tama jugando a la pelota se lo dedico a Leo, mi héroe. #NoTeVayasNunca, crack. =')_

 _ **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y VISITAS**_ _. Gracias, gracias, gracias… ¡Y a la gente de FB por el ánimo!_

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	10. Pasos

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~pasos~**

* * *

Una vez, perdí toda la esperanza. Sí, esa esperanza, la que mi madre y mi maestro me enseñaron a sentir, la que veía en los ojos de Gohan cuando me dejaba vencer, admirado como el niño que era ante el héroe más grande que he conocido. Esa misma esperanza que ellos me dieron y que Mai me reforzó muchos años después, en un momento distinto de mi vida, donde soñar estaba permitido y ya no teníamos que privarnos de nada. Esa esperanza perdí.

Ante mí estaban los restos de mi máquina del tiempo. Toqué lo que de ella había quedado y se hizo cenizas entre mis dedos. Cuando eso sucedió sentí que me moría, que se me detenía el corazón para ya jamás volver a latir. ¡Jamás! Y no, porque seguía vivo y escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, a esa Mai pequeña —que era y no sería jamás la de mi tiempo por la diferencia de las circunstancias— riendo junto a Pilaf y Shuu, a al señor Goku chillando por no poder haber seguido peleando con Black, a Wiss dando explicaciones intrincadas, palabras y palabras que nada me significaban porque nada de lo que pudieran decir tenía sentido, no si la máquina del tiempo estaba destruida. Era un simbolismo: esas cenizas eran mi esperanza.

Polvo, nada más.

Y no, no me iba a morir: lo peor fue adquirir una consciencia inusitada de mi propia vida, de mi corazón latiendo, negándose a ese final que anhelé por un instante de profunda oscuridad, mientras pensaba en mamá depositando en mí la esperanza no de mi planeta, sino de todo mi universo, y en ella, Mai muerta en mis brazos, ¡muerta!, muerta luego de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, luego de la felicidad que me había hecho sentir en tal magnitud tal vez por primera vez en mi vida. Y no, no, estaba muerta, Mai y mamá también. Muertas las dos y cenizas en mis dedos.

Las cenizas eran ellas, también.

Me derrumbé y odié a mi corazón. ¡Sin la máquina, no…! Sin la máquina no hay nada, y ya nada importa, me hallo atrapado en un mundo al que jamás perteneceré y escucho diálogos sin sentido a mi alrededor. Y yo me moría, ¡y no! A nadie le importaba mi mundo, no como a mí, no en la magnitud que a mí…

Hundirnos en la desolación; cuando te rindes, dices las cosas más horribles, sobre ti y sobre los demás, sobre aquello que no comprendes, sobre lo que te duele, sobre el dolor de tu soledad. Desde la resignación se distorsiona la realidad que nos rodea. Y ya no hay regreso, porque la esperanza ya no existe.

Y no. No.

Escuché pasos. Es curioso, porque uno aprende a reconocer pasos. Reconocería los de mi madre entre un millón, siempre como apurada, pero tranquila, tan delicada y tan fuerte; ella, la mejor de todas. O los de Mai, pisadas fuertes por los borceguís militares, la lealtad del más fiel soldado unido a una causa que cree genuina; los pasos que me erizaban la piel al sentirlos acercarse. O Gohan, Gohan… Los pasos más valientes que he escuchado en mi vida.

Había aprendido a reconocer los pasos de las personas más importantes para mí, ese pequeño puñado de gente que todo me lo significa, pero nunca creí poder reconocer, después de tanto, los de mi padre. Elegantes, serios, orgullo en cada pisada; había aprendido a reconocerlos en la Habitación del tiempo. Los recordaba más amenazantes, no obstante, no tan tranquilos. Por eso me descolocó darme cuenta de que era él quien se acercaba, pese a que no me sonaba a él, no del todo.

Y sí, sí, era él.

Volteé: mi padre miraba hacia cualquier parte, el ceño tan fruncido como el que me veo en el espejo. Serio, siempre serio. Sentí que lo reconocía, que era ese padre severo de siempre. Orgulloso, estricto, solitario. Y no. Papá no era el mismo, pero esa sólo era la sensación que me provocaba superficialmente, no una realidad. Ésta terminó de manifestarse cuando me lo dijo:

—No te rindas. Debe haber una manera.

¿Qué?, pensé. Lo miré y lo miré, estupefacto, sin poder creérmelo. ¿Mi padre, el mismo padre estricto de la Habitación del tiempo, me había dicho que no me rindiera, que debía haber una manera? ¿Quién era ese hombre que me hablaba y que lucía como mi padre, cuyas pisadas eran casi iguales, excepto por la calma que ahora expresaban? Y no. No…

Era él.

Lo entendí: papá había cambiado. ¿Cómo no había caído en ello antes? Papá vivía con mamá y habían formado una familia junto a mi contraparte. Su mirada estaba en paz, así como su voz, sus ademanes. Sus pasos, en paz. Me sentí un niño; quise llorar.

Como el hombre que ya era, sin embargo, adopté el mismo semblante que mi padre portaba y, serio, asentí.

Después del Cell Game, Yamcha me contó que mi padre había perdido el control cuando fui asesinado. Me emocionó mucho saberlo, mucho más de lo que pude expresar. Caí en ello años después, muchos años después: algo en él había cambiado entonces. Y, por lo que veía con mis propios ojos en ese instante donde todo lo creía perdido, el cambio no se había reducido a ello, sino que había continuado, se había alargado, y por eso mi padre tenía los pasos tranquilos, porque viejas tormentas habían menguado en su interior. Gracias a mamá, a mi contraparte.

¿A mí?

Por dentro, sonreí. En medio de todo ese caos, tenía la oportunidad de ver a mi padre, podía ver su evolución y reconocer la calma de su caminar. Pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, a mis pérdidas, a cuánto me dolía haber perdido a mi madre y a Mai, sentí alegría por un instante. ¡Alegría, de la mano con la esperanza! Gracias a él, a mi padre, el mismo del pasado, pero diferente; una mejor versión de sí mismo.

Luego, mi madre del pasado trajo consigo esa «otra manera» materializada en la antigua máquina del tiempo que Cell había utilizado una vez para viajar al pasado. Pensar que sin Cell eso no hubiera sido posible me perturbó, pero pronto entendí que es verdad, _allá y acá_ , siempre: todo es por algo. Las cosas suceden por un motivo.

Por más cambios en el tiempo, el destino es uno solo. El de mi padre, truncado en mi tiempo, pero vigente en el pasado. Todo fue, es y será como debe ser. Siempre.

Lo supe, y gracias a mi padre, desde ese día, nunca más me permití ceder: el destino es uno, sólo hay que creer que somos capaces de alcanzar lo que está ante nosotros, aquello que nuestra lucha nos regalará siempre y cuando no nos dejemos vencer.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Escribí esto anoche mientras fritaba milanesas (?). Me dio una emoción tan grande la escena de Vegeta y Trunks que decidí dedicarles este pedacito de fic. Disculpen si está raro; lo escribí a la velocidad de la luz, ansiosa, rebalsada. Fue demasiado para mí._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Nada… Quería esa escena, la deseaba con todo mi corazón. Ellos dos son todo. Vegeta y Trunks juntos son todo, absolutamente todo._

 _Le dedico esto a_ _ **Ashril**_ _. Te quiero mucho. Sin vos, no lo hubiera escrito. =')_

 _Gracias por los reviews y los favs, por leer mis disparates._ _ **¡Gracias, de corazón!**_ _Y gracias "Plan B" de Catupecu Machu por ayudarme a concentrar en la corrección._

 _Sin más, ¡hasta el siguiente!_

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	11. Separación

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~separación~**

* * *

Miró su mano izquierda; después, miró a su alrededor desde su lugar, al cielo oscuro que reflejaba la destrucción de cada espacio, cada recoveco. Y ella, allí, en el suelo, tan dolorida que apenas podía creerse esa mentira de que estaba viva, porque no era posible que lo estuviese si lo que recordaba era estar recibiendo directamente un ataque de Black. Y el grito de Trunks, de fondo.

—¡Mai! —juró escuchar, pero no.

Nada escuchaba salvo la destrucción, porque la destrucción sonaba en esa Tierra devastada, lo hacía en forma de rayos, de tempestades lejanas. No había señales de nada más, de Black, de la resistencia, de Tama y sus ronroneos.

De Trunks.

Suspiró, y una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. Trunks lo había logrado, había podido marcharse al pasado. ¡Habría salvación! Pero…

¿Por qué no la había llevado con él?

* * *

Miró su mano izquierda; mirándola, necesitó acariciarla con la derecha. Lo hizo, acarició con los dedos de la mano derecha la palma de la mano izquierda, y sintió al hacerlo que el cielo se derrumbaba sólo para caer sobre él, y aplastarlo, y sumirlo en la más profunda oscuridad. Susurró su nombre a espaldas de todos, «Mai», y el desconsuelo se adueñó de él.

Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido: la pelea con Black, huir al pasado, despertar ante fantasmas que ya no existían en su tiempo, el reencuentro con sus padres, la llegada momentánea de Black mediante la grieta, ver la máquina del tiempo quemándose ante sus ojos, creerlo todo perdido y recordar que no ante la máquina que hubiera pertenecido a Cell. Perderlas, a su madre y a Mai. Perder a Mai.

Había llorado a Bulma. En el momento que pudo, lo había hecho; a Mai no la había llorado aún. Al percatarse de ello se sintió un monstruo. ¿Cómo no lo había hecho? ¿Cómo, si de sólo pensar en ella sentía que el mundo se lo devoraba de un bocado? ¿Cómo, si pensar en el cadáver de Mai en sus brazos le quitaba el aire y todas las fuerzas para luchar?

¡Estaba muerta! ¡Muerta!

* * *

¿Acaso…?

Mai llevó la mano izquierda a su pecho. La apoyó ahí, y llevó, con esfuerzo abismal dada la debilidad que ostentaba, la mano derecha sobre la otra. Estrechó mano izquierda con mano derecha, los ojos fijos en el cielo gris.

¿Trunks hubiera sido capaz de…?

Rio; hasta reír le dolía, lo cual la hizo reír aún más. Trunks jamás sería capaz de algo así. La inseguridad que a todos ataca en momentos de debilidad repreguntó: ¿segura? Ella negó al cielo, convencida.

—Jamás…

Trunks jamás la hubiera abandonado. Si ella seguía allí y él estaba en el pasado, entonces él, tal vez, la había creído muerta. De seguro, el ataque de Black no había dejado lugar a dudas en su brutalidad; esa era la idea, en definitiva.

Mai se había sacrificado sin pensar nunca que iba a sobrevivir; lo había hecho para que Trunks huyera. ¡Y Trunks lo había hecho! Sí, entonces: estaba en paz con él, no había reproche alguno.

Pero estaba sola.

* * *

Muerta, Mai muerta. Pronunciar esas dos palabras juntas significaba clavarse un puñal en el corazón en pos de expulsarse hasta la última gota de vida. Sin embargo, no, no podía dejar de lado su misión; si lo hacía, las muertes habrían sido en vano.

Eso nunca.

Tragó saliva. ¿Pero cómo vivir con el peso de esas muertes? ¿Cómo vivir contemplando ante sus ojos la veracidad de cada ausencia? Sí, es cierto lo que ya quedó dicho en otra parte: la peor parte de la muerte no es la muerte en sí, sino acostumbrarse a la ausencia de quien se ha ido. Acostumbrarse a algo semejante tratándose de ellas dos era inconcebible. No iba a ser fácil cargar con ello sin nada de lo que había conocido a su alrededor, así como no había sido fácil sobrellevar la vida luego de perder a Gohan, o bien crecer sobrellevando la muerte de un padre al que sólo se podía imaginar. Cada duelo había tenido sus aristas; se creía más endurecido por las circunstancias y capaz de soportarlo, pero no, pues algo fallaba.

Con Mai fallaba.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo después se levantó? Minutos, semanas; no tenía idea. En la pared más cercana, la de un antiguo edificio en ruinas, se apoyó, y abrazándose a sí misma entre frío y destrucción quiso buscar su rifle y su gorro. Ni lo uno ni lo otro vio. Cayó sentada contra la pared; abrazándose a sus rodillas, lloró como una niña.

Estaba sola; Trunks no estaba más con ella.

* * *

Mai y él habían vivido su historia aceleradamente en el epicentro del infierno; aún les quedaba tanto por vivir, o eso sentía Trunks, que con Mai lo desconsolaba eso, saber que pudo haberla salvado de haber sido más rápido, de haber reaccionado a tiempo. ¡Es que…! Sus emociones jamás se habían caracterizado por ser estables; era una persona un tanto inestable en cuanto a vínculos y seguridad. Lo único que le rebalsaba el alma era empatía, la cual podía ser la peor arma de doble filo en los momentos de tensión. Con Black delante, amenazante, y tamaña responsabilidad en las manos, materializada en la energía de la máquina, la sobredosis de realidad lo había sumido en la inestabilidad más potente. Y, como siempre cuando llegaba a ese punto de exceso donde no lograba decidir, ella había aparecido ante él.

—¡Yo seré la carnada! ¡Eres tú el que tiene que sobrevivir! —juró escuchar, pero no.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos al recordarlo, su mente a la deriva en la cúspide de la sobredosis.

—Mai… —volvió a suspirar.

* * *

—Trunks… —suspiró, mitad feliz por saberlo a salvo del horror, mitad desconsolada por su ausencia latente.

Sentir su ausencia era devastador, lo era en ese momento, cuando el cuerpo le dolía más de lo que era capaz de distinguir, cuando el frío le helaba la sangre, cuando la necesidad de protegerlo, acompañarlo, consolarlo y amarlo era tan visceral. Lo necesitaba, maldita sea.

* * *

La necesitaba tanto que apenas soportaba estar de pie, no sabiendo que ella no… Que ella nunca más… Que no vería más esa sonrisa dulce y esas mejillas rojas por la pena luego de que el estómago se le quejara por el hambre. Mai animándolo en lo peor, retándolo cuando la negatividad lo vencía, comportándose como una niña cuando encontraba dulces entre las ruinas, llorando con la vista fija en el cielo, seguramente recordando al Gran Pilaf y a Shuu. Mai llena de esperanza ante la adversidad, el rifle en las manos y la convicción en la mirada. Estaremos bien, Trunks; estaremos bien.

Mai en sus brazos, la oscuridad escondiendo su desnudez. Tierna, tan dormida como si llevara años sin hacerlo, acurrucada junto a él en el sofá, el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Cómo soportar no poder vivir más algo así?

* * *

De repente, en un violento arrebato, se limpió las lágrimas. ¡No tenía que ser pesimista! Lo vería de nuevo: Trunks iba a volver con refuerzos, aquellos guerreros de los que le había hablado, y juntos derrotarían a Black. Encontrarían la manera de revivir a las personas, quizá con las esferas del pasado, y Trunks volvería a ver a su madre. Y ella, ¡ah, ella…! Chilló de alegría al imaginarse ante su Señor y Shuu otra vez. Los vería, sí. Los vería.

Mientras, tenía que esconderse.

Vislumbró el espacio con ojos de soldado, buscando orientación en lo poco que se podía apreciar de la luna y la luz que proyectaba débilmente sobre el entorno: la guarida secreta de la resistencia estaba al este de su ubicación, si calculaba bien. Decidida, se enderezó usando la pared de apoyo, abismal el esfuerzo que puso en algo tan simple, hasta que volvió a caer al suelo al percatarse de la realidad. Lloró, lo hizo tapándose la boca para amortiguar los sonidos que profería en el horror.

Trunks se había marchado creyéndola muerta, entonces.

* * *

No podía soportarlo.

Trunks apretó los puños, los brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo y la vista fija en el eterno jardín de la Corporación Cápsula de su pasado. A lo lejos, ella corría y reía junto a sus dos compañeros de toda la vida, hecha una niña hermosa vestida con una túnica militar. Y él la miraba, destrozado y apretando los puños, pues no era ella por más que lo fuera. A la de su tiempo, él no la había podido proteger.

Siseó de dolor, sin comprender de dónde provenía o qué lo provocaba. Apretó los puños y siseó más.

—¡¿Por qué haces eso?! —preguntó una voz junto a él.

Trunks giró ante la voz que bien reconocía: era el pequeño Trunks, su contraparte. El niño lo miraba con curiosidad, con incomprensión, hasta que la cara le mutó a una digna del padre de ambos por el gesto, y con sus pequeñas manos sujetó uno de sus puños.

—¡Deja de apretarte! ¡Estás sangrando!

Trunks se soltó. Miró sus manos: estaban rojas, lastimadas por la desgarradora vehemencia que había puesto al apretar los puños. No era la primera vez en la vida y no sería la última, seguramente.

Le pasaba cuando ya no podía más.

* * *

Trunks era muchas cosas, sobre todo un guerrero y un hombre. Como guerrero era implacable y pasional, de convicciones y más responsable que nadie; como hombre, era dulce, de sentimientos bondadosos y puros. Era sensible, noble: creerla muerta debía estar siendo muy doloroso para él, para el hombre. Y cuando el hombre sufría el guerrero temblaba.

Sabía que él era fuerte, ante todo, pero ya había perdido a su madre. Seguramente, las cosas estaban complejizándose para él.

Irremediablemente, se sintió preocupada. Trunks debía estar creyendo que ya no le quedaba nadie, ningún ser querido, y en la esperanza de Trunks eso dejaba grietas que lo debilitaban. Era el mejor guerrero, el mejor, porque ella había visto su sacrificio y constancia, pero la angustia potenciaba su impulsividad, y su impulsividad detonaba sus inseguridades más fuertes. Trunks iba a ser fuerte, más con su padre al lado, pero pensar en que estaría llorándola por dentro, en silencio, a espaldas de todos, reprimiéndose, era una imagen demasiado triste como para soportarla. Trunks no merecía sentir ese dolor, no basado en una mentira.

Mai juntó las manos, resignada a no levantarse por un par de horas: ojalá tuviera una manera de decirte que estoy bien, niño. Ojalá hubiera una manera de darte un poco de paz.

* * *

Lo observó anonadado, uno en una silla ante el otro, en la enfermería. Él era el hombre, el otro era un niño, y sin embargo era el niño el que se estaba comportando como un hombre. Trunks observó al pequeño Trunks sintiéndose un microbio. Se sentía orgulloso de su contraparte, también.

El pequeño terminó de vendarle las manos haciendo nudos desprolijos, pero fuertes.

—Gracias —dijo el del futuro profundamente emocionado, sonriente.

El muchachito entrelazó los dedos en su nuca y sacó pecho. Lo miró fingiendo indiferencia. Fingiendo; Trunks tenía la facultad de ver la preocupación que, disimuladamente, sentía el niño al final de sus ojos.

—Sé que estás preocupado por tu tiempo —dijo el niño—. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Piensa en las ventajas! Iremos al futuro con mi papá y todo estará bien. ¡Digo!, yo vi el poder oculto de papá, ¡por eso te digo que no hay de qué preocuparse! Le ganará, te lo aseguro.

El del futuro admiró las palabras del niño. Una parte de su discurso lo hizo reír especialmente:

—¿Tú irás?

El pequeño Trunks se cruzó de brazos, altivo. Era su padre, una miniatura de él.

—¡Pues claro! Yo también tengo mis armas secretas, ¡que te quede claro! No eres el único fuerte aquí.

Más risas. Trunks del futuro juntó sus palmas vendadas y agradeció una vez más la preocupación del niño.

—Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien.

—¡Pues claro! Tú relájate. Mi papá le ganará.

Adoró la admiración del niño por su padre. Quería ser un niño y admirarlo así también, explícitamente. Emocionado, le creyó todo y ya no dudó más.

Su madre y Mai muertas le recordaron, no obstante, que no todo tenía solución, tal vez.

—¿Murió mucha gente en el futuro? —indagó el niño con cierta impotencia inocultable adornándolo.

—Sí…

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo el otro al recuperar el ánimo—. Encontraremos la manera de revivirlos. ¿Qué tal? —Y le guiñó el ojo, gesto que el del futuro reconoció como típico de su madre.

El pequeño tenía lo mejor de los dos.

—¿Crees que se podrá?

—¡Claro que sí! Encontraremos la manera. Papá encontrará cómo y podremos revivir a mi mamá del futuro. ¡Estoy seguro de que se podrá!

El niño empuñó un puño y mostró los dientes con actitud y desenfado. Trunks del futuro casi no se creía que eran la misma persona. Por suerte, se dijo, lo eran. Algo del niño, de esa fuerza interna, había en él. Cuando sintió la fuerza viajándole por las venas, sonrió.

—Tienes razón…

Sin nada más por decir, el pequeño le sonrió despreocupadamente y salió corriendo para el jardín. Cuando el del futuro asomó por allá, lo vio riendo junto a Pilaf mientras merendaban bajo el sol lo que su abuela había preparado. La dulce mujer lo llamó para unírseles, algo que Trunks del futuro declinó amablemente con una mano y una reverencia.

Siguió observando a los niños, sin embargo: la pequeña Mai se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba a Trunks, y Trunks se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba a Mai. Eran adorables, justo como sus contrapartes: tímidos y aniñados aun cuando fueran adultos. Les deseó suerte en eso, que pudieran ser más desenvueltos al crecer, distintos a esos adultos que habían aprendido amarse en un periodo tardío de sus vidas, demasiado inocentes para la edad que tenían.

Conmovido, miró su mano izquierda.

* * *

—Recuerda que todo estará bien y no te dejes vencer, niño —rezó Mai con una sonrisa, dolorida en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared del edificio, la mano derecha sobre la izquierda—. No te rindas…

Así, prosiguió en su mente, podremos volvernos a ver.

—Siempre y cuando no te rindas, nos volveremos a ver. Te lo juro… —Y sonrió.

* * *

Ante su mano izquierda, sonrió. Siempre y cuando no se rindiera, la vería, la tocaría, la amaría. Todo lo que había quedado pendiente, tanto amor y tanto futuro, sucedería.

Sólo tenía que resistir un poco más.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer. =)_

 _Escribí esto porque me quedé muy emocionada con la revelación de que Mai está viva. ¡Menos mal! Pero al mismo tiempo me dio una enorme tristeza pensar que Trunks la cree muerta cuando ella no lo está. ¡Es horrible que haya sido así! Quería imaginarme las dos campanas, cómo lo estaría viviendo cada uno con la información que tiene en las manos._

 _En mi concepto personal de Trunks, pienso que es serio y valiente, fuerte, pero las emociones a veces le nublan un poco las cosas, lo tornan impulsivo y no lo dejan pensar con la propiedad suficiente. ¡Y es entendible en su caso! Claro que esas mismas emociones son las que le dan la fuerza, pero toda sensibilidad tiene su lado positivo en lo bueno y su lado negativo en lo malo. Quise hablar un poco de eso. Y sobre Mai y la duda de por qué no la había llevado, supongo que sería lo normal pensar en eso primero que en nada; claro que Mai no iba a tardar en entender que esa era la idea y que así estaba bien, porque por eso se había sacrificado segura de que iba a morir._

 _ **Gracias enormes por sus comentarios**_ _a_ _ **Silvia S.K**_ _,_ _ **Tour**_ _,_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _(¡lean su nueva antología Trumai, está muy linda! Se llama_ Destellos de esperanza _n.n),_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Jimena**_ _,_ _ **MIS**_ _(¡qué placer volver a leerte por acá, linda!)._ _ **Grisell**_ _,_ _ **Prl16**_ _,_ _ **xmarkzxgamer**_ _y_ _ **Sophy**_ _por sus reviews. Y a mi linda_ _ **Dika**_ _por betearme el IC. ¡Te quiero!_

 _En el próximo traigo de vuelta a los chibis. Creo que empieza a ser obvio cuál de las dos pairings me gusta más… XD El que quiero publicar es uno de los primeros que escribí, pero por x o por v lo terminé pateando hasta ahora. ¡Ojalá les guste!_

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	12. Besos

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~besos~**

* * *

—Te sudan las manos, niño —aseguró Mai en tono burlón.

—¡Claro que no!

Trunks tragó saliva. Mentía descaradamente; las manos, que mantenía sujetas a las de Mai desde hacía cinco minutos, se le estaban derritiendo. Literal, casi. Se suponía que se besarían, Mai acababa de aceptarle un beso en los labios. ¡En los labios, maldita sea! Nada deseaba más que saber qué tan increíble era eso de besar a una chica como para que Gohan, cuando empezaba con Videl a escondidas al inicio de su relación, no parara. Lo espiaban junto a Goten en aquellos tiempos, asqueados; ¿qué tan genial es hundir tu lengua así en la boca de una chica que no para de hacerlo?, se preguntaban. Y no paraba, y no paraba.

Diablos. Ahora que tenía más consciencia de su cuerpo y sus emociones, aunque no tanta como pensaba a tan inocentes trece años, Trunks entendía por qué Gohan, detrás del árbol, no sacaba la lengua de la boca de Videl en esos besos tan pasionales que con Goten les espiaban. ¿Quién diría que Gohan, el tímido y nerd Gohan, sería tan apasionado? Trunks no tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción junto a Mai, de si era apasionado, de si besaría bien. Había mirado videos recopilatorios de besos de películas en esa página web de videos tan popular para aprender, para entender qué se hacía para aproximarse, para empezar el beso, para avanzar y... ¡Ah!, se odió por saberse rojo ante Mai; por sentir que la mano, esta vez sí literalmente, se le derretía.

Mai le soltó las manos. Se las secó en la tela de su vestido.

—¡Evidentemente que no estás listo! Me-mejor me bajo de aquí, niño.

Al terminar de hablar, Mai, que era un libro abierto en los momentos más inoportunos, delató los nervios que la embargaban y que en poco se diferenciaban a los nervios de Trunks, que se secó las manos sobre su ropa también para poder tomar a Mai nuevamente y que no se escapara de la palmera. Él estaba pegando el estirón y ella comenzaba a volverse curvilínea. Poco a poco, se desarrollaban, y la rama pronto quedaría pequeña para los dos. Necesitarían un nuevo escondite.

¡…No era momento de pensar en eso!

Trunks volvió a sujetar a Mai de las manos. Nervioso, le dijo:

—¡Ya! Estoy listo.

Mai rio falsamente, expresando por accidente la inseguridad, la ansiedad, el pudor, los nervios.

—¿S-Seguro...

* * *

—... que lo estás? Si quieres, podemos esperar un poco más.

Trunks negó con la cabeza. Estaba decidido a dar el paso, a afrontar el miedo, a alcanzar la máquina del tiempo y marcharse junto a Mai al pasado. Aunque le doliera, sabía que, ante la amenaza de Black, nada mejor podían hacer por sobrevivir. Melancólico, acarició a Tama, que estaba echado sobre su regazo.

No podían perder un minuto más.

Quiso llorar justo como lo había hecho en el pasillo al saber, que con Tama, esa caricia era una despedida. Sin embargo, el gatito se bajó de él sin más, como si la emotividad del humano con el que había convivido los últimos meses no le importara en lo más mínimo. O sólo quería despedirse de Mai a su muy peculiar manera gatuna, porque a los pies de ella se fue a maullar.

Peculiar forma de denotar emociones; su gato, por un instante, le recordó a Vegeta.

El gatito se perdió entre las cajas de cartón que tenían a un lado del cuarto; Trunks y Mai, de pie junto al sofá, se miraron y se asintieron. Él ajustó su espada y ella cargó su rifle. Antes de salir, se miraron por última vez.

Lo que quizá habían pensado como una simple mirada más, una de tantas, demostró no ser tal: inconscientemente y no tanto, habían buscado los ojos del otro para apaciguar los nervios que los subyugaban por el futuro incierto, y el pasado, y todo. Se habían buscado porque no sabían si lo lograrían.

¿Y si Black...?

Fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo. Trunks estrechó una mano de Mai entre las de él con la urgencia de quien necesita fuerzas para dar el siguiente paso. Manteniendo la profunda seriedad de su mirada, lo dijo:

—Pase lo que pase...

* * *

—... ¡s-seré amable contigo!

Cuando Mai escuchó a su noviecito decir algo semejante, se sonrojó. Cursi como era en lo más hondo de su ser, escuchar unas palabras tan lindas, dignas de un caballero, la emocionaron. Más considerando que tenía ante ella al niño más hermoso del universo. Sin embargo, la adulta que alguna vez había sido le dijo que no fuera tonta: ¡mira si le vas a creer! Los chicos mienten para obtener lo que quieren, ¡no te dejes convencer! Pensó en decírselo, que todos los hombres eran iguales, el típico prejuicio de la explicación carente de significado. Luego de un instante de duda producto de la mirada intensa del muchachito, abrió la boca para decir algo; la cerró justo a tiempo, cuando Trunks le buscó los labios de la forma más inocente e impetuosa, acercando su rostro al de ella sin más, torpe, inexperto. Cuando los labios se rozaron, Mai se paralizó. Así se quedaron, besándose inocentemente en los labios, un beso corto de bocas cerradas y manos entrelazadas, infantiles. Al separarse, eran el espejo del otro, dos tomates saliendo de una palmera.

—Niño...

* * *

—... tú prométeme que no te detendrás, que seguirás. Recuerda que debes sobrevivir pase lo que pase: tú eres la llave para todo lo demás, Trunks.

Éste, sin soltarle las manos enguantadas, le sonrió con aquel encanto tan propio de él, tan enceguecedor por su belleza, por cuánto merecía sonreír un ser de sus características.

—Y si a mí me pasa algo, prométeme que te mantendrás fuerte y seguirás —pidió Trunks—. Pase lo que pase, alguien debe llegar al pasado.

Aunque sabiendo que a él nada le pasaría, pues ella lo protegería sucediera lo que sucediese, Mai asintió, pero no ante el pedido de él, sino ante la convicción de ella: será él quien lo logre.

Si Black intenta matarlo, yo…

No pudo decir más: en un segundo, Trunks le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso en los labios, corto aunque intenso, sobrecargado de amor. Mai sintió que su pecho explotaba. Ese hombre era su universo, aquel a quien más leal deseaba serle; lo último, siendo Mai, tenía un significado especial, pues su vida siempre se había tratado de eso, de ser leal. Primero a Pilaf y entonces a Trunks. Ella era su apoyo; él era el héroe de la historia al que ella quería ver alzarse con la victoria.

A quien quería ayudar a triunfar.

—Maldita sea… —susurró él contra sus labios.

—¿Qué?

Cuando notó el rojo en las mejillas de Trunks, Mai supo qué le diría. Y lo dijo:

—D-Debí hacerlo contigo anoche…

Ella rio, seducida por el brillo extra de los apasionados ojos de Trunks.

—¡Niño perverso! No teníamos condones.

Él, como nunca, volvió a besarla. Intenso, profundo, sentido. La boca le hacía el amor como el cuerpo entero se lo había hecho tantas veces en medio de la destrucción, a veces resguardados de todo peligro; otras, quizá las mejores, arriesgándose al ciento por ciento, al ritmo de la desesperación.

—Lo sé, pero… —La besó una vez más; cuando Mai quiso darse cuenta, él la apretaba contra el marco de la puerta en un abrazo de amante ávido de placer—. Mai, yo quería desp…

Se miraron, de nuevo. Mai, aunque nerviosa por el destello de temor que sacudió su mundo, rio al último.

—Si vas a decirme que querías despedirte, no, no lo acepto. ¡No es preciso! No hay motivos para despedirnos, Trunks.

Él, deshecho, preguntó con sus ojos: ¿estás segura? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Mai, obnubilada por el azul, clavó sus dedos en la cintura de Trunks, decidida, la sonrisa victoriosa en su boca, plasmada con justicia.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, niño. Pase lo que pase…

Él, emocionado, unió su boca a la de ella. La besó sin poder soportar la idea de dejar de hacerlo, deseando como nunca, con un ímpetu que se desconocía por la timidez innata que portaba, desvestirla allí mismo y hacerle el amor. Y despedirse, sí, porque estaba aterrado por lo que se avecinaba, por la lucha y por la posibilidad de que no obtuviera, en esta ocasión, la victoria que esa realidad se merecía. Quería quedarse allí con ella, para siempre. ¡Para siempre…!

—Te amo, Mai… —susurró al final.

* * *

—¡Ay, niño, no! No seas cursi.

—¡No estoy siendo cursi! —Trunks se cruzó de brazos, ofendido. Era el tomate más rojo del universo—. ¡Sólo dije que te… quiero! ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡¿Para qué te voy a decir una mentira?! Bah, niñas…

Mai quiso abofetearlo por su imprudencia; se rio, en respuesta. Ese niño era ocurrente. ¿«Te quiero», le había dicho? Ella también lo quería, claro que infantilmente, pero lo hacía. Tal vez, él aún no era consciente de cuán infantil era su sentir, porque de niño uno cree sentir lo que no siente, lo exagera todo por no tener con qué compararlo. Sin embargo, no: en sus dulces ojos juró ver verdad, y esa verdad sí podía compararla, pues su experiencia adulta pasada se lo permitía.

¿Sería?

Ella le dio un cortísimo beso en los labios que lo sorprendió. A ella misma también, ciertamente. Trunks quedó boquiabierto ante ella.

—¡Y ya no más! ¡Hasta aquí llegamos hasta que tengamos unos cuántos años más! —aclaró Mai, sonrojada, furiosa consigo misma por la repentina impulsividad infantil que la había domado—. Y, niño…

Él le sostuvo las manos, entusiasmado. Los ojos le brillaban.

—¿Sí? —dijo sonrojado, más tímido de lo que seguramente había deseado sonar.

Mai se rio por última vez. ¡Las manos no le paraban de sudar!

—Yo…

* * *

—…también, niño.

Se sonrieron, y supieron a la vez que había llegado la hora de marcharse. Al hacerlo, caminando presurosos por los pasillos del edificio, Mai notó cómo Trunks se pasaba las manos por el pantalón.

—¡Y te siguen sudando las manos!

Él se sonrojó tiernamente.

—L-Lo siento…

—No, niño: es dulce. Es muy dulce…

Y ella le sujetó una mano.

* * *

Y él se la sujetó también, feliz.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó la niña.

El niño asintió.

* * *

—Vamos…

Y que fuera lo que debiera ser. Y que pasara lo que debiera pasar.

Y que, de la forma que fuere, _por favor_ , se volvieran a encontrar.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Dedico este update rápido a_ _ **Macky**_ _,_ _ **Grisell**_ _y_ _ **Tourquoise**_ _ **Moon**_ _, con quienes hablaba recién por chat luego de ver el capítulo 51 de Super en japonés (sí, soy obse XD). Tenía este shot hace días pero anduve poco en casa y no tuve tiempo de subirlo. Acá lo dejo, finalmente._

 _¡Ojalá les guste!_

 _¿Dos nenes de 13 años dándose un besito inocente? Mi primer beso (o piquito, como le decimos acá XD) fue exactamente a esa edad y con un nene más bajito que yo (?), así que no me hizo tanto ruido plantearlo así. Podría hablar del contexto, de la cultura, blablablá, pero bueno, nada._

 _ **Alewin**_ _, también te dedico este update a vos por esos maravillosos reviews, ¡GRACIAS! Y a_ _ **Esplandian**_ _: te quiero con el alma, mi amor._ _ **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR, POR LEER, POR LOS FAVS! ¡Por todo!**_ _Un placer._

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	13. Celos

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~celos~**

* * *

 **«Si mi sonrisa mostrara el fondo de mi alma, mucha gente al verme sonreír lloraría conmigo».**

(Kurt Cobain)

* * *

Hasta entonces, su vida había consistido en jugar, jugar y jugar, en prestar nula atención al estudio y aplicar su creatividad en las travesuras que tanto disfrutaba hacer. La vida era sonreír al compartir momentos con sus padres, seres peculiares si los habrá, y con Goten, su amigo-mitad.

Hasta ella.

Mai había llegado a su vida de mera casualidad. Al convivir después de que les brindara un techo a ella y sus amigos, no había podido evitar que la atracción silenciosa que ella le había despertado desde el primer momento, una tan sutil que ni él se había percatado de ello inicialmente, derivara en esta pequeña obsesión infantil que sentía por ella. Es que la veía en clases, durante los recreos, en el jardín jugando, y nada deseaba más que aproximarse a ella y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba. Quería pasear de la mano con ella, estrecharla y decirle, además, que… ¿Qué? Bueno, que le parecía la niña más bonita del universo y que quería llevarla a tomar ese helado de chocolate que tanto le fascinaba, por ejemplo. Ir los dos, y poder caminar tras ella para observar ese cabello que tan hipnótico le resultaba, mirar sus lindos ojos negros brillar ante los de él. Cosas así, cursis, que hasta hacía bien poco le parecían tontísimas cuando las veía en alguien más.

Las niñas, ese mundo que aún no conocía, ese instinto que dentro de su cuerpo preadolescente aún no se había activado del todo; no las entendía. Pero entonces, a diferencia de antes, sí le interesaba hacerlo, entenderlas a ellas y, sobre todo, entenderse a sí mismo.

Trece años. Ya notaba cambios sutiles en su cuerpo, aunque la voz seguía infantil y ciertos incidentes nocturnos aún no habían sucedido. Ciertas partes de su cuerpo, además, no habían cambiado aún, quizá sólo un poco. Aún le faltaba llegar a la adolescencia, pero su infantil corazón ya se sentía arrojado a los pies de esa niña, la niña entre todas las niñas, Mai y ese cabello negro sacudiéndose completo a cada paso que daba, la túnica militar que tantas incógnitas planteaba en torno a ella y su fidelidad absoluta a Pilaf, a quien llamaba Su Excelencia.

Quería que fuera su novia, tomarla de la mano, besársela y besarle los labios también.

Tímidamente, convencido de lo que sentía, comenzó a aproximarse a ella: sentarse junto a ella en clase, hacer juntos la tarea de Lengua, ayudarla con sus dibujos para el área de Plástica, pedirle ayuda ante cada problema de fracciones que aparecía en Matemática. Comer a su lado, hablarle con ternura por más patético que le saliera hacerlo, tomarla de la mano. Sí, al fin la había tomado de la mano. Luego de días y días de práctica ante el espejo y demás ridiculeces lo había hecho, sólo para que, como en los videojuegos de pelea que le gustaban, apareciera un contrincante.

 _Here comes a challenger!_ Maldita sea.

Primeramente, su rival no era más que un sujeto llegado en una misteriosa máquina que llevaba el logo de la Corporación Cápsula; después, ese hombre en sus treinta años que más bien parecía de veinte había resultado ser su contraparte del futuro. ¡Era él, exactamente él! El mismo, el mismo ser de una realidad alternativa, un hombre herido por las circunstancias que había llegado a pedir ayuda para derrotar a un enemigo invencible. Le había parecido genial, en principio, porque tenía una espada y usaba ropa genial, además de que era fuertísimo, no tanto como su papá pero lo suficiente como para hacerle batalla al papá de Goten. También le había agradado poder verse al verlo, y que ese viejo temor a ser más bajito que Goten al crecer se diluyera, pues su contraparte era tan alto como Gohan. ¡Uf, menos mal; la altura de su padre lo había hecho asustar durante su crecimiento. Por último, lo poco de su vida que había escuchado le había llegado más hondo de lo que era capaz de admitir, reconocerlo como un Trunks que no había podido disfrutar de tantas cosas que él sí disfrutaba, un Trunks de ojos tristes, sensible, tímido, que si no tenía su espada encima sentía que corría peligro. Una cosa rarísima, ciertamente. Era peculiar, por momentos; se le hacía demasiado educado y un poco ridículo para algunas cosas, torpe aunque solemne al relacionarse, pero su historia fuerte y sus ojos tristes eran más.

Hasta que se atrevió a _eso_.

Miró a Mai justo en ese momento, perdido en la clase por culpa de sus cavilaciones: estaban en Lengua y Mai escuchaba sin escuchar a la maestra, quien leía un cuento sobre una pareja de enamorados que terminaban matándose o algo así, y Mai suspiraba, suspiraba, suspiraba. Llevaba días así, esos mismos días de tranquilidad que su contraparte estaba pasando con ellos a la espera de la máquina del tiempo que su mamá y su abuelo le estaban preparando para retornar al futuro y derrotar a Black. Desde que su yo futuro había reconocido a Mai como quien fuera su compañera de lucha en el futuro, ella andaba por las nubes, pues él se le había puesto de rodillas como si fuera un maldito príncipe de un cuento y le había dicho cosas que a él, al pequeño Trunks, jamás podrían salirle por la garganta. ¿O sí? Tú me salvaste muchas veces, blablablá, me diste tu apoyo, blablablá, me hace feliz poder volver a verte, blablablá, y el cuaderno de estudio de Mai, a diferencia de cuando su yo futuro no había llegado aún, estaba plagado de despreciables corazoncitos. ¡Setecientos millones de corazoncitos! Y ella suspiraba, suspiraba, suspiraba. Maldito yo futuro que había encandilado con su experiencia a la niña de sus sueños, lo cual había dado como resultado que Mai se enamorara de él, sí, de él, pero de él grande alternativo, no de él pequeño y de esa realidad.

Su yo futuro se la había robado y ya no parecía haber retorno para ese vehemente sentir que ella le profesaba.

—Ahhh… —la escuchó suspirar otra vez mientras le agregaba otro corazoncito a su cuaderno de estudio.

—Bueno, niños —dijo la maestra acomodándose los lentes—. Para la próxima clase, inspirados en lo que leímos hoy y para ejercitar un poco el vocabulario, escribirán una carta de amor.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Trunks, pasmado.

Mai seguía suspirando.

—Una carta de amor, joven Trunks —repitió la maestra, seria—. No tiene por qué estar dirigida a alguien, sólo escribirla para un destinatario cualquiera.

¡¿Qué clase de tarea era esa?! Furioso por tener que hacer algo así, refunfuñó. Pilaf, por lo bajo, con su típica sonrisa de sabelotodo estampada en la cara, lo animó:

—¡Será fácil para usted, joven amo!

Trunks refunfuñó más.

—¡No! ¡Yo no quiero escribir una carta de amor! —se quejó Trunks—. Es una tarea absurda. ¡No sirve de nada!

Pilaf, mirando hacia un punto específico, hacia afuera y no hacia adentro, continuó:

—¡Ya sabemos que no sirve de nada, pero esto es un fanfiction y la autora necesita una excusa para que la trama siga! ¡Eso es, joven amo!

Trunks, como tantas veces que escuchaba a Pilaf decir algo extraño de esa índole, lo ignoró olímpicamente. Ese sujeto sí que estaba loco. Entonces, anotó a regañadientes la consigna de la tarea: máximo dos páginas, destinatario _x_ , trabajar en el vocabulario y el buen uso de la sintaxis, etcétera. ¡Qué tarea más odiosa! Y, para colmo, Mai ya no hacía la tarea con él, sino que suspiraba, suspiraba, suspiraba y ya a nadie prestaba atención, ¡ni siquiera a Pilaf! Y eso era demasiado decir si de Mai se trataba.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Miró la hoja con la consigna escrita y se sintió desolado de un segundo al otro. Mai ya no le prestaba atención y todo por su yo futuro, ese maldito sujeto perfecto y sufrido venido de un mundo apocalíptico. ¡¿Así o más perfecto?! Sentía pena por él, sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero… ¡Ah, si tan sólo se hubiera traído a la otra Mai! Estaría con ella y no le andaría sonriendo a la Mai niña, a _su_ Mai.

¿Cómo sería ver a Mai grande?

Miró a Mai mientras caminaba fuera del aula: su contraparte había dicho que Mai del futuro era tan alta como él. ¡Una chica más alta que su papá y su mamá! Y una buena mujer. De seguro tenía el cabello así de largo, y si era de la resistencia también continuaría usando ropa militar. ¿Por qué Mai insistiría tanto con esa ropa? A veces pensaba en verla con un vestido o con unos jean, algo más _normal_ , pero no, pues ella continuaba insistiendo con esa ropa militar, esos borceguís que tan pesados parecían, ese verde siempre presente en su ropa. ¡Era tan bonita! Seguramente, de grande aún lo sería. Le hubiera encantado conocerla, para así enamorarse de ella y que ya no le molestara tanto que su yo futuro hubiera enamorado a _su_ Mai. Si tanto le gustaba la del futuro como daba la impresión al escucharlo hablar, bueno, pues se lo hubiera dicho cuando pudo. ¡La Mai de este tiempo era de él!

—Ahhh… —la escuchó suspirar, sí, de nuevo.

¡Diablos!

Al momento, Mai lanzó otro suspiro: en la mesa donde tomarían la merienda estaban su abuela y su yo futuro. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Cuando vio a Mai, su contraparte le sonrió a la distancia, y ella corrió hacia él en confianza absoluta. Ella se sentó junto a él mientras su abuela le servía la chocolatada que le gustaba, con mucho azúcar. El pequeño Trunks se sentó ante los dos, Pilaf entre Mai y él y Shuu entre su abuela y él.

—Te gusta el chocolate —dijo su yo futuro, sonriéndole a Mai.

La niña se sonrojó al instante. Con ojos brillosos como estrellas, asintió.

—Sí, sobre todo…

—Los pasteles de chocolate con crema —terminó el otro él.

Mai, emocionada, se sujetó las mejillas con las manos.

—¿Lo sabes?

Trunks del futuro asintió.

—Claro, lo… —El pequeño Trunks lo odió por verlo sonrojarse mientras hablaba—. Lo recuerdo, siempre hablabas de cuánto te morías por probar un pastel de chocolate de crema. O un helado de chocolate.

—¡Sí! Ese helado es mi favorito. —Mai se sacudió. Se notaba a cien millones de kilómetros que estaba enamoradísima del otro Trunks. ¿Acaso él no lo notaba, por un demonio?—. ¡Me encanta!

—Es muy rico, sí.

—Y a ti te gusta… eh… —Entonces, Mai lo miró a él, al pequeño Trunks que con tanto odio observaba la situación. Le sonrió dulcemente, y el niño sintió que se derretía de furia y amor—. ¡El helado de fresas! Y las fresas en sí.

Trunks del futuro se sonrojó como un crío. El odio del otro, mientras, aumentaba.

—Sí, me encantan las fresas. Herencia de mi madre.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, encantados, y el pequeño Trunks sentía que el odio le salía por las orejas, cual Majin Buu. ¡Eso lo sabía porque él se lo había contado con la intención de que ella le contara sus gustos y así poder llevarla a la heladería! ¡Ah, no era posible! Su yo futuro le robaba a su chica. ¡Era la cosa más absurda e injusta de la historia! Cuando se dispuso a levantarse, harto de las sonrisas encantadoras de su contraparte, su abuela lo detuvo con una pregunta:

—¿Y qué tal las clases hoy, mi amor?

—Bien… —respondió con una cara que no expresaba en nada lo que sus palabras—. Tenemos que escribir una carta de amor.

—¡Qué dulzura! Aún recuerdo las cartas de amor de tu abuelo… —Con su particular risa, su abuela se llevó una mano a la mejilla; sus ojos, mientras, cerrados—. ¡Era tan ocurrente! De seguro te saldrá algo muy bonito, Trunks.

Éste, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie más que al sonrojo que Mai traía en el rostro y que no era provocado por él, se levantó y se marchó.

— _Seh_ … —respondió, desganado.

Antes de irse, volteó a su yo futuro: le sonreía como enternecido, como si con esa sonrisa deseara enviarle buenas vibras para su tarea. Mai le dio un trozo de pastel de fresa y el otro lo agradeció entre feliz y apenado.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el pequeño Trunks, éste ya no estaba allí.

* * *

En el jardín interno era donde más se concentraba, pero estaba vez ni allí podía. ¡No, no podía! Recordaba esa sonrisa y deseaba golpearlo, pedirle a Goten que se fusionaran y, con la tercera fase, darle su merecido por robarle a Mai, que juraba estaba detrás de él, suspirando como la niña que era, hablando de su rostro bello, de lo lindo que era, ¡él, pero no él! El otro, el del futuro.

Lo odiaba.

Lanzó la décima bola de papel hacia atrás. Un dinosaurio lo observaba, curioso; no podía escribir esa maldita carta y, como Mai ya no lo ayudaba con sus tareas de Lengua porque estaba más ocupada suspirando y suspirando, sus notas habían bajado recientemente. ¡Necesitaba que le fuera bien! ¡Ah! ¡Lo odiaba! Era un niño rico y caprichoso; no soportaba perder. Ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él, ante el otro, ante sí.

—Oye…

Cuando lo escuchó, sintió cómo su propio ki daba un respingo. Nervioso, volteó hacia la izquierda: era su yo futuro. Cuando lo miró, el adulto le sonrió, otra vez como mandándole buenas vibras. Empezaba a sentir incomodidad genuina por esa sonrisa que nada parecía ocultar detrás, más que ligereza ante las más inusitadas situaciones. Le hizo la cara a un lado, fastidiado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana.

El Trunks del futuro se arrodilló junto a él.

—Te noté molesto. ¿Sucede algo?

¡¿Se lo estaba preguntando en serio?! Otro respingo de ki, y sí, algo le sucedía y el otro bien podía sentirlo. ¡Qué obvio era cuando menos lo deseaba!

—No me pasa nada —mintió.

El del futuro amplió la sonrisa.

—Cuando me enfado, mi ki da ese mismo respingo.

¡Ah! ¡Y entonces resultaba que se estaba subestimando a sí mismo! Colérico, el niño respondió:

—So-Somos distintos. ¡Que ese respingo signifique enfado en ti no significa que signifique…! —Lo silenció el enredo de sus propias palabras. Apretó los dientes y la furia le fluyó por los poros—. ¡¿Cuándo te vas?! ¡Quiero que te vayas!

Así, la maldita sonrisa de su yo futuro se borró. El pequeño lo vio todo: adiós sonrisa del rostro adulto, hola a la tristeza más latente. Los ojos del otro Trunks expresaron una tristeza indescriptible, tan profunda como la voz de ese hombre, que cuando gritaba, cuando charlaba, incluso cuando respiraba denotaba, involuntariamente, en lo más implícito de su tono, un profundo dolor. El niño se sintió lo que era, un niño, el niño más malo del universo.

Era mentira que detrás de la sonrisa no había nada; la sonrisa triste de ese hombre triste era un escudo de vacuidad que le permitía mantenerse al fondo, a salvo, sin mostrar accidentalmente lo más frágil de su ser. Una especie de mecanismo de defensa. Trunks, el niño, no lo entendió del todo, pero sí lo suficiente: su contraparte sufría, mucho, y no estaba allí por elección, sino por necesidad, ocultándolo todo detrás de su sonrisa triste y amable para poder dejar los problemas de lado por lo menos un instante. Estaba allí, de pie, habiendo perdido en el trayecto a su mamá y a _su_ Mai.

 _Su_ Mai…

—¡Lo siento! Yo… —El niño contuvo las lágrimas que, de manera inaudita, sentía al borde de sus ojos listas para caer; nunca se había sentido tan apenado ante nadie. Inevitable, ante esos ojos pintados por el dolor—. Es que no te entiendo, es como si no te dieras cuenta de nada, ¡como si no te dieras cuenta de lo que provocas en los demás! Todos aquí te quieren. Mi mamá, mi papá, mis abuelos, el papá de Goten, Mai… ¡Mai…! —Enterró la mirada en el suelo, bien lejos del otro; lo había entendido—. ¡Estoy muy celoso de ti!

La voz de hombre indagó con la inocencia de un niño a cuestas:

—¿Celoso, _tú_?

El niño miró al hombre: Trunks del futuro, tras el escudo otra vez, sonreía.

—¡Sí!

La sonrisa se mantuvo en alto. Debajo, una revolución.

—¿Por qué?

El niño sintió que la cara se le retorcía.

—¡¿No es obvio?!

El del futuro negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un niño sano y feliz. Eres fuerte, eres noble y vives en un mundo de paz. —La sonrisa se amplió; en ella, la pena se amplió también—. ¿Por qué envidiar a una persona como yo?

Escucharlo fue suficiente para el niño, que al hacerlo comprendió que no sólo se trataba de Mai. Estaba celoso desde el primer minuto, cuando su mamá y su papá se habían mostrado tan preocupados por él. Toda la atención que todos le daban lo habían hecho sentir celoso, porque él era _el único_ Trunks, siempre, hijo único y única versión, y verse desplazado por otro que era él le había instalado adentro ciertas inseguridades que nunca se había conocido. Se había sentido menos ante la versión más trágica de su mismo ser; absurdo. Y no tanto, pues no era para menos: el otro él, con sus ojos tristes y su sonrisa mentirosa, siempre forzada, siempre falsa hacia el final, se merecía esa admiración que todos le profesaban. ¡Le había pasado de todo y seguía de pie! Seguía convencido de luchar.

El niño derribó su coraza de pequeño Vegeta. Apenado, lo dijo:

—Perdón… Yo… Bueno, no quise decir esas cosas feas. Lo siento. Lo que pasa es que… —Se rascó la nuca, gesto que Goten le había pegado—. ¡Es que le gustas a Mai!

El otro se sonrojó.

—¿Le… gusto?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿No te diste cuenta?! ¡Desde que le hablaste de la Mai de tu tiempo y la tomaste de la mano que está loca por ti!

Los ojos del otro se agrandaron en exceso. El niño vio cierta culpa en las pupilas.

—P-Pero si sólo es una niña…

—¡¿Y qué?! Es como cuando me quedo mirando a la mujer de Gohan. ¡Es adulta, pero eso no quita que me parezca linda! —Al admitir su mayor secreto, se odió.

¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! Se hundió el rostro entre las manos. Por su parte, el otro Trunks parpadeaba sin cesar.

—Ya… Ya veo —dijo finalmente su yo futuro, apenado—. N-Nunca me doy cuenta de esas cosas, soy muy… torpe para eso.

El niño, que continuaba furioso, necesitó saber más, saberlo todo, por lo cual indagó:

—Sé que no lo dirás porque, como dicen en la película esa del científico y el chico que viajan en un auto genial por el tiempo, podrías provocar una paradoja temporal que produciría una reacción en cadena que seguramente desarticularía el continuo espacio-tiempo y destruiría todo el universo, pero…

El del futuro estalló en carcajadas. El del presente, al verlo, sintió una especie de alivio: esa risa era sincera.

Lo alegró sobremanera que lo fuera.

—Sé a qué película te refieres, pero no, eso no sucederá: aquí estamos tú y yo, y el continuo espacio-tiempo no se desarticuló.

El niño rio, nervioso.

—¡Ya sé! Pero digo: quizá no lo dices porque no te parece que esté bien decirlo, pero se nota que la Mai del futuro y tú tenían algo, ¿o me equivoco?

Su yo futuro se sonrojó, de nuevo, y más que nunca.

—Eh…

—¡Anda! Hablando por mí, ya es tarde. —El pequeño se sintió rojo y se supo un espejo de su contraparte—. Yo… Mai ya me gusta…

Se produjo un notorio silencio. El hombre miraba con asombro al niño, con curiosidad, hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su boca al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de él.

—Y a mí ella, la de mi tiempo —dijo.

El del presente se impresionó tanto que la mandíbula pareció desencajársele.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Ella es tu novia? ¿Se toman de la mano? ¿Se…? ¡¿Se besan?!

Trunks del futuro, aunque rojas aún sus mejillas, asintió. Se veía aniñado, de repente.

—¡Ah! —El niño apretó los puños y los levantó ante sí mismo, en absoluto anhelo de algo que, aunque cercano, se sentía lo más lejano del universo—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Háblame de ella! ¡¿Verdad que de grande sigue siendo así de bonita?!

El otro no titubeó:

—Es la más bonita de todas.

Los ojos del niño brillaron.

—¡Sí! ¡Vaya! ¡Entonces sí están juntos! Porque fuiste muy obvio cuando empezaste a hablarle de ella a la Mai de aquí: se notaba que la Mai de tu tiempo era especial para ti.

Su yo futuro llenó de nostalgia su sonrisa. Luego, se apenó.

—No quise provocar algo así, no quería dar esa información ni… ni provocar algo en ella. Siento mucho si…

—¡¿Y qué te pensabas?! ¡Cuando le dices a una niña que le debes mucho y que estás agradecido con ella y la sujetas de la mano así es obvio que ella se va a enamorar!

—¿T-Tú crees?

—¡Claro que sí!

La seriedad retornó al Trunks adulto.

—Yo no pertenezco aquí y ella no es la Mai de mi tiempo; es una niña para mí, nada más. —El del futuro le puso una mano en el hombro al del presente—. Si ella te gusta y tú le gustas a ella, bueno, supongo que será el destino. Si debe suceder, sucederá. —Al final, sonreía una vez más.

El niño, al escuchar al hombre, tuvo una fantástica idea:

—¡El destino! Eso escribiré en mi tarea. —Después, otra idea lo acechó—: ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya que tú tienes más experiencia que yo y la conoces más, ayúdame a hacerla! ¡Dime cosas que podrían gustarle a Mai para que así deje de mirarte a ti y me mire a mí! Y cuando le lea la carta en clase comenzaré a gustarle.

El del futuro no ocultó la pena que le daba el pedido de su contraparte. El del futuro fue tajante al notarlo:

—¡Ya! Sé que somos tímidos, ¡pero tampoco como para que pongas esa cara! —Sin más, volvió a tomar su cuaderno, abandonado en el piso desde el inicio de la charla—. ¡Dime cosas bonitas que le gusten a Mai, por favor!

El del futuro lo miró, lo miró, lo miró, hasta que, gesticulando una sonrisa llena de paz y sin atisbos de tristeza al fin, lo hizo, lo dijo todo:

—Pues…

* * *

—«Soy… tu destino. Eres la chica que siempre estará en mi vida, a la que sí o sí me cruzaré siempre. Eres la más bonita de todas y m-me gustarás siempre. Pase lo que pase, aunque seamos completamente distintos, niños o adultos, sé que veré t-tus ojos y te reconoceré. Algo en mi interior te reconocerá, sabré que eres a quien estoy destinado a encontrarme y volveremos a estar juntos como tantas otras veces. Volverás a… a ser mi m-mujer y te amaré por siempre. Porque soy tu destino y tú eres mi destino. Porque ninguna se te compara ni tiene tu… rostro, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu c-cabello tan negro y tan hermoso, tan eterno tras tu… espalda. Todo lo que eres me gusta, lo hace de tal modo que siempre que lo vea, que lo sienta en-en mi interior, te reconoceré. Y nos amaremos, mi-mi amor. Nos amaremos otra vez, y siempre…».

Cuando terminó, rojo hasta la médula, miró a Mai. Ella aplaudía, encandilada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, tanto como él se sentía las suyas, y sus ojos brillaban en pura expresión de los más vivos sentimientos. Por él. Por él, niño.

Por ese concepto hecho ser llamado Trunks.

Se sentó en su pupitre. La maestra lo felicitó, aunque criticó su poca fluidez en lectura en voz alta, la cual le recomendó practicar más. Por lo demás, fue quien mejor nota sacó, incluso por encima del poema que Mai había escrito sobre ese hermoso rostro de hombre maravilloso.

Aquel a quien le debía su nota, escondido tras la ventana del aula, le sonrió a través de ésta.

Trunks del futuro estaba feliz de verdad, feliz por ver que era verdad lo que esa carta que habían escrito entre los dos, completamente sonrojados como los dos idiotas que eran para todo lo que se relacionaba con Mai, decía. Encontraba conmovedor que su contraparte gustara de la contraparte de Mai, que el destino fuera así de caprichoso, de certero.

Con sigilo, los siguió por la casa: ante Pilaf y Shuu, que observaban horrorizados, el pequeño Trunks, sonrojado, sujetó la mano de la pequeña Mai y se la llevó corriendo a donde almorzarían. Trunks del futuro los observó sonriente aún, y aunque su sonrisa siempre tendría de fondo lo mismo que sus ojos, la tristeza latente de su alma herida demasiadas veces, prevalecía en su gesto la alegría.

Mientras los niños se alejaban, se recordó corriendo tras Mai, escapando los dos de Black; recordó observar embelesado su cabello y supo que no era casualidad. Lo mismo que pensó cuando se recordó con Mai en el sofá, acurrucados luego de hacer el amor. Ella le acariciaba el rostro y sus ojos decían algo similar a lo que el poema de la pequeña Mai había dicho: tu rostro es hermoso, niño. Tu rostro es el más hermoso de todos.

Esa cursilería del destino, al parecer, era verdad.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ayer por la mañana estaba viajando y pensaba en Pilaf en el manga, que alguna que otra vez rompe la cuarta pared (?), al más puro estilo_ Deadpool _o_ House of Cards _. La idea de la carta de amor me seguía pareciendo tonta (aunque la recuerdo entre mis tareas de Lengua en la primaria, y también pienso que es un bonito ejercicio de escritura), así que me valí de Pilaf para excusarme tontamente, de una manera absurda y sin sentido. XD_

 _Un tonto homenaje a Toriyama. XD_

 _La frase de Cobain del inicio la recordé mientras escribía. A mí la sonrisa de Mirai siempre me deja una sensación rara: tiene una sonrisa que no siempre expresa pura felicidad; siempre tiene algún atisbo de tristeza de fondo, o por lo menos eso le siento. Es curioso lo que me genera, por eso no pude evitar recordar al Kurco y esa frase tan atinada cuando de sonrisas (y miradas) tristes se trata. Es algo en lo que creo completamente._

 _Otra cosa: los guiños a mi película favorita por siempre y para siempre, mi_ Dragon Ball _del cine,_ Volver al futuro _. Lo de la paradoja lo dice el Doc, como sabrán. XD Y lo de "soy tu destino" se lo robé a George McFly. XD_

 _Soy tu densidad… Quiero decir, tu destino. XD_

 _Es gracioso, porque es medio parecida la situación: Lorraine tiene que enamorarse de George, pero se enamora de Marty, su hijo. Acá, Mai se enamora de Mirai, no de Chibi. XD No sé cuál de las dos ideas es más retorcida. XD_

 _Y nada más. Empiezo a hacerme adicta a escribir a Chibi con Mirai. Qué hermoso es poder verlos interactuar, no entro en mí…_

 _Gracias por sus reviews, por sus favs, por el apoyo en Facebook, por todo._ _ **¡MIL GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE BROTE DE TRUMAI QUE ESTOY TENIENDO!**_ _Un placer, como siempre. =')_

 _Hasta la próxima. Probablemente, dentro de un par de updates se venga una mini-saga capitulada dentro de esta antología, porque un shot se me alargó demasiado y creo que es buena idea dividirlo en dos o tres partes para publicarlo. No quiero subir algo tan extenso. En el próximo, por su parte, un fic-análisis. n.n_

 _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	14. Niña-Mujer

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~niña-mujer~**

* * *

 **«Es necesario buscar con el corazón».**

(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, _El principito_ )

* * *

Ante el espejo se detuvo, pues tuvo la tentación de observarse, de estudiarse, una tentación que no terminó de comprender de dónde le venía ni por qué le nacía, pero que allí estaba, al final, latente. Borceguís, túnica militar, pequeñita en cada lugar; ante el espejo, era una niña de trece años.

¿O no?

Le pasaba cada día más, la extrañeza ante su propio cuerpo, cobrar conciencia de los cambios que se daban en ella, unos que ya había visto, pues los había vivido, y que se repetían ante sus ojos como si el espejo no fuera un reflejo de su propia imagen, sino una pantalla reflejando una antigua grabación. Mai ya lo había vivido, sí, crecer.

La circunstancia, sin embargo, era totalmente diferente.

Recordó, observándose: una vez, aunque no se acordara de ello, había sido una niña salida de un orfanato del cual, de tanto en tanto, movimientos militares reclutaban niños para adiestrarlos en el arte militar, sobre todo en el del espionaje. La llevaron demasiado al norte del mundo, a zonas frías y blancas, donde nada se alcanzaba a ver, salvo nieve, y nieve, y nieve. El único recuerdo vivido de su primera infancia era ese, la nieve blanca rodeándola, infinita a su alrededor; la nieve que contemplaba cada mañana desde su ventana, la del cuartel general donde la entrenaban arduamente para ser un soldado más de un ejército clandestino que empezaba, poco a poco, a formar los cimientos de lo que sería una futura amenaza para el gobierno mundial.

El entrenamiento era exhaustivo, excesivo: supervivencia, manejo en armas, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mecánica, ingeniería, electrónica, etcétera. Sobre todo, ellos entrenaban su frialdad, la inexpresividad de su rostro, de sus gestos, y el corazón que sólo debía latirle ante los estandartes del ejército. Día a día, ella se dejaba llevar sin más, pues el orfanato no había llegado a ser un pasado por la corta estadía que le había significado y añorarlo le era imposible debido a que no lo recordaba, así que su presente era lo único que tenía y conocía. Mientras, aterrada en el fondo aunque inexpresiva por afuera, decía que sí. Al maltrato psicológico de sus superiores, a las doctrinas que buscaban imprimirles mediante la repetición.

Que la causa.

Que los líderes.

Que el nuevo orden mundial.

Que dar la vida por la causa y los líderes para cambiar el orden mundial.

Ella no sabía nada de la vida, del mundo, de ese más allá de la nieve del cual le hablaban con fervor; quería creerles, pero algo en lo más hondo de su ser, algo que a sus nuevos trece años no recordaba, no se lo permitía, no del todo.

Pronto, se destacó en ingeniería. Tenía facilidad en ello, la creatividad necesaria, pero ella seguía sin ser capaz de hacer lo que más le pedían, entregarse, pues si entregaba su alma a la causa, su alma completa, desfigurada, todo estaría bien.

¿Desfigurada?

Se miró a los ojos en el espejo, niña de trece años, envase de la más inmadura cuarentona. Se recordaba en el cuartel, instruyéndose, y al recordarse se sentía tan fría como esa nieve, la mente en frío en las peores situaciones, las más desesperadas, para pasar desapercibida y que nadie notara, así, que la causa que tanto fingía abrazar no estaba ni cerca de rozarle los dedos.

Es muy difícil saber quién se es sin pistas, pues las pistas ayudan. Ella no tenía esas pistas llamadas papá y mamá, pues nunca los había conocido, y por no haberlos conocido sentía que una pieza de su propia historia había desaparecido y no tenía cómo acceder a ella. Había mucho de sí misma que no sabía, demasiado; sólo sabía que quería entregarse, dejarse abrazar, ser leal a esa causa por el simple hecho de desear pertenecer.

Sonrió. Leal...

Le dieron sus primeras misiones como espía; lo hizo muy bien. Tan desesperada estaba por pasar desapercibida que resultaba, siempre, la mejor en su trabajo. Quería encajar, lo ansiaba con fuerzas que se desconocía, pero no, no había manera.

¿Por qué?

Una fría noche de invierno, algo ocurrió, algo que no lograba recordar de ninguna manera pese a que luchaba y luchaba contra ello ante el espejo cada vez que, como esa, le surgía la necesidad de estudiarse y recapitular su más lejano pasado. ¿Qué cosa no le permitía acceder a ese recuerdo? No lo sabía. Sólo se recordaba en su litera, la noche rodeándola así como la nieve. La niña que era lo hizo sin pensar, desconectada del todo de ese mundo en el que tanto había deseado encajar: tomó sus cosas, las encapsuló y huyó con un aero-jet que, siendo lo sigilosa que era, nada le costó robar, más con el dispositivo para no ser ubicada por ningún tipo de radar que ella misma había creado e instalado en el motor. Al alejarse a través de la nieve que le helaba el alma, lloraba, a mares, como nunca antes, y las lágrimas parecían congelársele en el rostro.

Como un otro rodeado de unos, se había desconectado para siempre de la realidad.

Sonrió ante el espejo: tenía trece años, para entonces, así como ahora. Huyó y nunca miró atrás, sola, algo muy cruel ciertamente, aunque el recuerdo no le dolía, no del todo. Huyó sin más e hizo lo que debía hacer para sobrevivir, buscar un trabajo en un pueblito perdido por ahí, ir de lugar en lugar con nada más que lo que tenía en los bolsillos, entregarse a trabajos sencillos que no saciaban jamás esas ansias antiguas de creer y obedecer. Entregarse...

Y lo vio.

Había terminado casi en la otra punta del mundo haciendo autostop, huyendo de quienes pudieran identificarla y viviendo de trabajo en trabajo, la mayoría de mesera que conseguía en distintas posadas perdidas en las rutas, sitios donde se había hecho asidua a las telenovelas de la tarde que miraba absorta, sonrojada, como quien mira algo desconocido que jamás, sabe, vivirá en carne propia.

«Se busca sirviente. Conocimientos de ingeniería excluyentes».

Firmaba un tal Pilaf.

No podía quejarse de su actual trabajo, pero el requisito excluyente la sedujo, pues era esa área su especialidad en el cuartel, aquella que lograba apasionarla especialmente. Sin dudarlo, con quince años, se dirigió a la dirección que el anuncio decía, y terminó ante la inmensidad de un castillo perdido en un caluroso desierto, junto a la ruta. Entró obnubilada por la belleza del entorno y un pequeño perro antropomorfo con atavíos ninja la guió hacia un trono en el cual descansaba una pequeña criatura. Se arrodilló ante él sin dudarlo. Él era el Gran Pilaf, y con la magia de unas misteriosas esferas quería reinar sobre el mundo para hacerlo un lugar mejor. Mejor, bajo su reinado.

Mejor...

Mai sintió cómo la persuasión de ese ser la guiaba hacia lo que siempre había deseado: creer. Y le creyó, todo, ¡todo!, y entregó su vida a esa causa, entre circuitos del radar que fabricó para él y la televisión enmudecida pasando telenovelas donde el mero roce de dos manos, de un hombre y una mujer, la hacía sonrojar.

Ese vacío, lleno. Ser leal era aquello para lo cual había nacido. No sabía por qué y no podía evitar preguntarse si era herencia de sus padres, pero así era, pero eso sentía. Estaba en su sistema, sencillamente: la habían educado para ser un robot construido con frialdad, sacrificio y lealtad, y era la causa de Pilaf la cual había generado en ella la convicción y pasión que ninguna otra.

No se arrepentía de nada, nunca, pero qué distinta era ahora a la que había sido primeramente, aquella niña huyendo entre la nieve sin mirar atrás. En esta segunda infancia se encontraba viviendo en la mansión de la familia más rica del mundo, al cuidado del jovencito de la casa, un mocoso mimado y adorable que fingía ser listo cuando no lo era, en realidad. Para ella era fácil resolverle la tarea de Matemática que él, más diestro en otras áreas de estudio, no era capaz de resolver, y le resultaba divertido ver cómo intentaba darse aires de persona inteligente y madura ante ella. Sus inocentes trece años de paz le daban ternura.

Era una paz que ella jamás había conocido.

El joven Trunks era una bocanada de aire fresco en su vida, el recordatorio de cuán sencillas podían ser las cosas si se nacía en el lugar indicado que a ella no le había tocado por suerte. Él no había vivido cosas que ella sí; normalmente, las experiencias eran una manera de separación, pero lo de ella era curioso, demasiado tal vez, incluso inexplicable, imposible de fundamentar: ella había vuelto a ser una niña y, aun cuando recordaba mucho de su pasado y conservaba gran parte de los conocimientos adquiridos, al mismo tiempo sufría una suerte de involución. Todo cuanto había sido estaba atado a todo cuanto era ahora; mujer y niña estaban fusionadas en su interior, lo cual daba por resultado una mezcla de experiencias y hormonas, una incapacidad de comprender todos sus recuerdos pasados, el re-aprendizaje de mucho de lo cual había vivido, el miedo y preocupación inherente a su edad física. A medida que se daban en ella cambios psicológicos y físicos, algunos viejos recuerdos parecían retornar, y aunque esto ya lo había vivido, el contexto hacía que fuera diferente para ella, diametralmente opuesto a como había sido.

El contexto demarcaba todo en esta nueva evolución de su persona: en su primera niñez no había sido niña. Esto lo había entendido recientemente, al verse rodeada por adultos bondadosos como la mamá de Trunks, la abuela de Trunks y la maestra, y notar que la trataban como niña, algo que no había sido así en su ejército.

Esta era su primera vez.

Inicialmente, le había costado aceptar su nueva infancia: algo en su mente, una suerte de mecanismo de defensa, le impedía concebirse como tal. Toda su segunda infancia le había llevado poder comprender qué la frenaba a la hora de concebirse como niña de nuevo; no era el hecho de haber sido adulta antes como había pensado al principio, sino el hecho de nunca, en su anterior vida, haber sido tratada como niña.

De que ser niña estuviera, ni más ni menos, mal.

No había tenido padres y no recordaba nada del orfanato del norte del mundo, allí donde había crecido; sus superiores, en el cuartel, la trataban como a un adulto, la hacían trabajar como a un adulto, la educaban como a un adulto. Ella no era una niña; era un soldado. Esa era la incomodidad que sentía ahora: que la trataran como a algo que le habían enseñado que no existía. Y resultaba ser que ahora era una niña, o más bien una preadolescente, y le costaba en exceso aceptarse como tal. Por eso la extrañeza ante el espejo: no era sólo por los cambios que estaba sufriendo en su crecimiento; se trataba, además, de la educación que aún imperaba en sus recuerdos, la de la niña del ejército que nunca, en realidad, había sido una niña.

Y lo peor estaba aún por ocurrir.

Suspiró. Esa misma mañana había despertado con un dolor horrible en el bajo vientre. Al levantarse, horrorizada, se había encontrado con su primera regla de la segunda vida en las sábanas, esparcida debajo de ella como si la hubieran tiroteado en un operativo. Esa sangre significaba que, a partir de ese momento, la sexualidad se manifestaría en su vida en total esplendor, así como otros cambios que poco y nada recordaba de su pasado, pues como no había sido niña tampoco había sido adolescente.

Eso era, entonces: en esta nueva vida que Shenlong les había dado, Mai había sido niña por primera vez. Había conocido los juegos, la diversión, la ignorancia ante el mundo de los adultos, la ternura, el amor. Ahora, en su nueva adolescencia, conocería los procesos que a la adolescencia conciernen: cambios de humor, búsqueda de la identidad, madurez sexual. Y en el último ya sabía quién sería su compañero, aquel que todo lo protagonizaría junto a ella.

Seguramente, a Trunks le faltaba muy poco para llegar a la adolescencia; cuando eso sucediera, al llegarle a él ciertas cosas que a todo niño le suceden alguna vez al crecer, entre ellos algo se descontrolaría. Y aunque ella ya hubiera sido adulta, nunca había sido adolescente; todo tendría que aprenderlo junto a él, porque de nada le servía haber sido un soldado en su pasado. Esta sería la primera vez en su vida en la cual sería una mujer.

Junto a él, una mujer.

Individualmente, ante el espejo, una mujer.

* * *

Treinta años: estaba ante el espejo sucio de su diminuto departamento contemplándose como tantas otras veces. Ahora que recordaba todo, que su mente podía comprender por completo cada recuerdo que componía su pasado, y teniendo en cuenta además todo cuanto había ocurrido en su vida recientemente, Mai sentía que su completa existencia había alcanzado, al fin, la plenitud. No estaba en el mejor contexto para ello, lo sabía y era evidente, pero sin embargo había sucedido.

Sobre ella estaba la chaquetilla militar, nada más. Debajo estaba desnuda, en cuerpo y en alma también. A un metro de ella, en el sofá, aquel que le había permitido conocer lo más desconocido de su propio ser.

Trunks. Era el hombre más hermoso y bueno del mundo. Era un muchachito encerrado en un hombre de treinta años. Porque, ahora que sus sentidos estaban despiertos al ciento por ciento, entendía que esta suerte de culpa que la había embargado inicialmente al involucrarse con él no tenía razón de ser. Es decir, superficialmente era una instancia compleja, de entender y de vivir, pero no. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada de malo lo que entre los dos acontecía.

Una persona es su edad, es verdad; una persona, sobre todo, es su historia, su contexto, las circunstancias en las cuales se ha desarrollado. Trunks tenía treinta años, como ella; Trunks era un adolescente, en realidad. Era un adulto en el tamaño de sus responsabilidades, pero en las relaciones interpersonales era un adolescente con atisbos de niño. Trunks no era su edad allí, dormido en el sofá, desnudo y envuelto por la cobija debajo de la cual acababan de tener sexo por tercera noche consecutiva, las primeras tres relaciones sexuales de los dos. No lo era, y ella tampoco.

Mai, cuerpo de treinta años, recuerdos de mujer madura, mente de adulta en sus responsabilidades como líder de una fracción de la resistencia, una niña al inicio de la pubertad en sus relaciones. Por primera vez, niña.

Trunks todo se lo había dicho luego de la primera vez. Como si se hubiera cortado las venas sobre ella para derrarmársele completo, después de terminar el acto que los había despojado de la virginidad nunca antes abandonada había empezado a hablar, y hablar, y hablar. Todo se lo dijo, no dejó nada en el tintero: la infancia y adolescencia enteras despojadas de él, que nunca había sido un niño y nunca había sido un adolescente por andar luchando, entrenando, protegiéndose de los androides. Como ella era un soldado sin recuerdos de un pasado diferente, él era un guerrero que nada más que destrucción, sangre y carencias emocionales había conocido. Por lo menos, Trunks contaba aún con su madre; todo lo demás lo había perdido. Ella, directamente, lo había perdido todo.

Contuvo las lágrimas ante el espejo: verse sola en el reflejo nunca iba a dejar de dolerle. De sólo recordarlos muertos ante ella, que a los diez años de su segunda infancia los había perdido, sentía que la vida se le iba, que el dolor la succionaba. Diez años tenía, sí: otra vez, la infancia arrebatada. Mai había dejado de sentir expectativas por la vida al perder a Su Excelencia y Shuu, pero la supervivencia que le habían impreso en su ADN no le había permitido morir. Había pasado hambre, frío, carencias incalculables, incluso intentos de asalto a manos de hombres viles perdidos en el mundo devastado por los androides que había tenido que solucionar con armas, pero nunca había podido dejarse morir. El orgullo de soldado permanecía en su interior, orgullo que en nada le servía, pues Mai había sido criada, no entrenada sino criada, para ser leal, leal ante todo, leal y nada más. Sin Pilaf, ya no tenía razón para existir.

Hasta que lo entendió.

Una noche, estaba escondida en una pequeña casa. Se abrigaba del frío como podía con otras diez personas, todos ellos desconocidos. Los androides aparecieron en la puerta y Diecisiete disparó y disparó con su revólver mientras Dieciocho reía, y entre todas las balas que los presentes pudieron esquivar una terminó en la frente del más pequeño del grupo, un niño de diez años. Para ese entonces, ella tenía trece, otra vez; ver al niño caer al suelo reactivó viejos recuerdos bloqueados en su segundo crecimiento, reminiscencias de su primera infancia arrebatada, los porqués que nunca podía comprenderse: estaba en el cuartel, en el laboratorio principal, estudiando. Soldados ingresaron como quien entra en una sala de estar con diez personas esposadas, gente en situación de calle al juzgar por sus aspectos. Dos de ellos llamaron su atención: eran niños como ella sin infancia alguna en su historia. Vio el odio en sus miradas, aquellas que se resistían a lo que sucedería, un odio parecido al de Diecisiete y Dieciocho, y comprendió por qué jamás había podido pertenecer a ese mundo, a ese ejército, a esa mentira: ellos eran unos monstruos.

Ella, no.

En la balacera de Diecisiete, huyó. Cayó por una alcantarilla, lo cual la salvó, y al salir se topó con el cadáver del niño y de las otras ocho personas con las cuales había compartido fogata esa noche. Ellos eran monstruos, se dijo, los militares para los que había trabajado y los androides también. En sus ojos había un odio a la vida con el cual ella nunca se había podido identificar. Sencillamente, el bando del odio no era el suyo. Ella era leal, ante todo, pero lo era a partir de ese atisbo de bondad que siempre había habido en su corazón.

Mai, sí, tenía corazón.

Ante los cadáveres recordó el final de aquello que le había representado el alejamiento: habían entregado en el laboratorio diez personas, pobres a los que nadie lloraría, a los que nadie buscaría, pues eran pobres y vivían en un mundo enfermo más plagado de monstruos que de gente de verdad, gente, seres con corazón y sin maldad nacida de lo antisocial contaminando su futuro. Supo que ella no era como ellos cuando vio cómo un científico mandaba a fusilar a la mitad que «no le servía», reclutaba a otros para tareas menores en el cuartel y se quedaba con los dos niños tan llenos de odio por culpa de la crueldad de un mundo cruel y enfermo, a los cuales encerró en su laboratorio decidido a hacer con ellos esos experimentos que él hacía, según se rumoreaba.

Ese día, ante ese monstruo, se desconectó.

Ese día, ante los nueve cadáveres, se reconectó.

Se unió a una fracción de la resistencia y dijo que estaba entrenada. Lo demostró con talento envidiable y no paró de escalar desde entonces. Nunca lograron nada contra los androides, pero nunca se dejaron vencer, tampoco. Mai lo dio todo, lo entregó todo, pues la venganza por Su Excelencia era su motor y la lealtad a la resistencia ese consuelo que tanto anhelaba sentir, la expresión emocional que la completaba: creer en algo mejor. Años después, un misterioso guerrero mató a los androides. El único testigo, un anciano, dijo que era un guerrero dorado.

El guerrero dorado era el hombre que dormía en el sofá.

Trunks le había dado esperanzas a la humanidad una vez con un altruismo envidiable, les había dado la paz que tanto les había costado alcanzar. Ahora, salvaba todas las vidas que podía y daba esperanzas de nuevo con su lucha y su constancia. Era un héroe anónimo que todo lo contagiaba, pero en el fondo era frágil y inseguro, tenía momentos de culpa y negatividad. Era un niño-hombre así como ella era una niña-mujer.

Ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales, seguramente, así como nadie lo estaba del todo en esa realidad sumida en la tragedia, una tras otra para desgracia de todos. En esa realidad, nadie sentía de manera normal, nadie se desenvolvía de manera normal, nadie vivía de manera normal. Su generación, la de la edad de sus cuerpos, no había conocido infancia alguna; era la era de los niños-adultos, como ella.

Uno es su edad física en lo que respecta al desarrollo de sus capacidades; uno es, en lo esencial, lo que ha vivido. Ella, en su primera adultez, sin arrepentimiento alguno, había vivido poco. Carencias, lucha, momentos graciosos junto a Pilaf y Shuu, pero nada en lo que a relaciones interpersonales más allá de la camaradería respecta. Él, el que dormía desnudo en el sofá, había vivido las mismas carencias, las mismas pérdidas, y nunca había vivido nada de lo que puede vivirse en un vínculo emocional y físico con otra persona. Eran vírgenes en el amor, los dos.

Eran igual de inmaduros, los dos.

Cuando Trunks había aparecido en la base de la resistencia ofreciendo su ayuda para derrotar a Black, Mai se había sentido atraída por él como nunca le había pasado con nadie: él había activado en ella toda la necesidad y todo el instinto que en ella nunca nadie había hecho nacer. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que a él le pasaba lo mismo con ella, que la tensión sexual adolescente que había entre los dos estaba entrelazada con las más infantiles emociones, infantiles por lo idealistas, por lo inocentes. Y eran bien adultos los dos, pero no, en eso no.

Ella mucho se había reprimido, todo lo posible, pues se sentía una roba-cunas al verse atraída por ese niño-hombre. Sin embargo, cuando ya no pudo más, cuando una noche se besaron sin ya poder negar lo que les pasaba física y emocionalmente con el otro, en la ignorancia que los dos expresaron por igual se vio de la misma edad que él. Al verse tan inocente y torpe, tan dulce e idealista junto a él entre besos pre-adolescentes, comprendió que no era ninguna roba-cunas, que no podía serlo, pues aunque ella tuviera recuerdos de seis décadas y un cuerpo de treinta, en el amor y la sexualidad era una niñita asustada, como él.

Somos lo que vivimos, en definitiva.

Tuvieron sexo por primera vez, y entre el dolor y el miedo, entre la inexperiencia y las ganas adolescentes, se encontraron siendo dos iguales. Quizá ella era una roba-cunas después de todo, pero no, no era el caso, pues por más edad que tuviera o no tuviera, era inmadura, la más inmadura de todas, y él tan o más inmaduro que ella en lo que a vínculos íntimos se refería. En madurez, tenían la misma edad.

¿Dónde está la pedofilia en el vínculo sincero de dos personas de treinta años en el mismo grado de madurez?

Cuando lo entendió, lo hizo: un poco más convencida que él, se lo llevó a su departamento con el bolsillo lleno de protección y se desnudó ante él mientras él se desnudaba ante ella. Lo hicieron, y al otro día, y al otro. Ahora, ella se sentía lista. Ya no había miedos en su interior, pues sabía que era lo correcto, que él lo entendería y que todo podría evolucionar aun cuando Black estuviera allí afuera.

En medio del caos había encontrado esperanza en él. Nada deseaba más que dar rienda suelta a todo aquello que de sí misma no se conocía y aprender junto a Trunks a ser una niña, una adolescente, una mujer, y que él aprendiera junto a ella lo mismo, también.

Quedaba decirle su verdad, nada más. Contarle su historia, cortar sus brazos y derramarse completa sobre él.

Le sonrió a la del espejo: así tenía que ser.

Caminó de puntas de pie hacia el sofá. Trunks despertó cuando ella se sentó sobre él.

—¿Mai...? —farfulló él, confundido.

Ella, que aún llevaba puesta la chaquetilla militar, se la quitó y la lanzó al suelo.

Mai era un soldado entrenado para espiar, matar y trabajar en pos de algo. No tenía pasado ni futuro, sólo su chaquetilla militar, y justamente por ese motivo la había conservado, aun cuando le hubiera llevado mucho tiempo recordar por qué lo hacía: esa chaquetilla era el recordatorio de quién era. La chaquetilla militar era su ADN, su identidad, lo único que tenía de su primera infancia y de todo lo que había sido antes del Gran Pilaf e incluso después. Sacarse la ropa militar le significaría, pensaba, perder todo aquello que la hacía ser alguien en el mundo.

Ese atuendo era parte de su identidad, entendió, pero no todo: Mai era no sólo su apariencia, sino su experiencia y su falta de experiencia. Mai era su historia, su esencia.

Mai era Mai vestida o desnuda. Era ella, siempre.

Respiró aceleradamente cuando sintió la excitación de él debajo de ella, la cobija lo único que los separaba. Tragó saliva, y aun cuando le diera mucha timidez estar así ante él, desnuda y en carne viva, supo que con él valía la pena y nada tenía de malo. Ella era su historia y quería contarse ante él, completa.

—Cuando era niña, vivía en un orfanato que ya no recuerdo —comenzó—. Un ejército vino a reclutar niños para convertirlos en espías de un ejército...

* * *

Ella era una niña y él era un niño. Sentirse una pedófila le daba ganas de llorar, pues no se podía creer ese cuento. ¡Era tan inmadura! ¡Era tan torpe y tenía tantas ganas, tanto instinto de ser niña! Los recuerdos de la milicia y la vida de carencias no influían en nada en aquella Mai niña-mujer que era, la cuarentona que ni la mano de un chico había tocado alguna vez. Era niña en el amor y en lo esencial, la más niña de todas, y saber manejar armas y construir radares de nada le serviría jamás ante un chico, ni siquiera ante la vida. ¡No era lo mismo! No era una roba-cunas por estar infantilmente enamorada de un niño de trece años.

Sonrió ante el espejo: era una niña en su primera verdadera infancia, una afortunada de poder contar con Trunks Brief en su vida y que éste le enseñara lo que por debajo de la maldad de los monstruos se dibujaba, un mundo donde lo esencial triunfaba por sobre lo superficial. Si él alguna vez intentaba algo con ella al crecer, ella se lo diría, le contaría su historia, lo dejaría elegir.

Si sientes que me estoy abusando de ti, le diría...

* * *

—... entonces me alejaré de ti, niño. Me alejaré de ti si te doy asco o te provoco algún tipo de rechazo. Sólo permíteme pedirte perdón por estar diciéndotelo ahora y no antes. Es que no pude, no tuve forma: necesitaba sentirme una adolescente contigo, por primera vez en mi vida, una adolescente enamorada del chico de la telenovela. Lo necesitaba mucho...

Al final, Mai estaba tan emocionada que los ojos le brillaban como a una muchachita. Sonreía ante Trunks, que la miraba absorto, impresionado. Ella sintió que el miedo la domaba cuando los minutos transcurrieron y él nada respondía. Devastada por un instante, amagó con levantarse.

Trunks le sujetó la mano.

—No, Mai —dijo. Su voz era emoción pura—. No te vayas...

—Pero...

Él tomó su otra mano también, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—Tienes mucha razón: somos nuestra historia y el contexto en el que crecimos. Bien lo sé por todo lo que te conté el otro día, por haber viajado en el tiempo...

Lo sintió excitado debajo de ella. Había voluptuosidad en su mirada, una de adulto fusionada con un sentir de niño, con una necesidad de adolescente. Mai sintió que él era todo lo que le importaba, aquello a lo cual quería serle leal para siempre. Él y su lucha, su esperanza en alto; ella le daría fuerzas siempre que él lo necesitara así como tanto lo había hecho con Su Excelencia. Sería su compañera en la causa y en todo.

En todo, sí. Sería su compañera.

—¿No te importa saber que si tuviera mi verdadera edad podría ser tu madre?

Él, con esa sonrisa hermosa que tenía, que tantos sentires expresaba, negó.

—Somos adultos, Mai, y por dentro somos muy inmaduros en muchas cosas. Sobre todo yo lo soy...

Había rojo en sus mejillas; estaba soñado. Mai necesitaba asegurarse de la verdad. De lo contrario, oh, dolería. No lo iba a soportar.

—¿No te doy asco, no te parezco una...?

Él se sentó. La abrazó por la cintura, quitó de en medio la cobija, la besó en los labios. Por un momento, Mai lo sintió mayor que ella, más experto, más maduro. Seducida por ello, se dejó hacer como si de una adolescente se tratara.

—Si no fueras quien eres no sentiría nada por ti —aseguró él entre besos—. Lo entiendo, entiendo todo...

—¿De verdad...?

Y él entró en ella de un movimiento, feliz.

—De verdad...

* * *

—O sea que eres una _milf_ atrapada en el cuerpo de una hermosa chica de dieciséis años que nunca disfrutó su juventud hasta rejuvenecer gracias a las esferas del dragón.

Mai quiso llorar: ¡¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella?!

—¡¿Y qué se supone que es una _milf_?!

—Una mujer madura que calienta mucho. ¡¿Acaso no miras porno?!

El rostro de Mai hirvió.

—¡Niño, no te burles! ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Ya bastante difícil es confesar todo lo que te estoy confesando como para que te lo tomes a broma! —Angustiada, se deprimió—. Quería esperar a que fueras mayor, pero...

Pero, a los dieciséis años de los dos, estaba desnuda en la cama de él. Las caras internas de los muslos le dolían como los mil demonios después de las tres veces que lo habían hecho, las primeras tres veces de los dos. ¡Y en una noche! Qué vergüenza ser tan depravada, pero resistirse al instinto de unirse a ese maldito adolescente había sido imposible. Una prueba más de su extrema inmadurez para con el amor y el sexo. Trunks, mientras, se reía. En su rostro había alegría, cansancio y un tinte de soberbia que a Mai empezaba a irritarle: se creía mucho por no ser más virgen, al parecer.

—¡Te dije algo serio que no pude decirte nunca y tú te ríes!

Trunks, que permanecía junto a ella, rodó hasta recostársele encima. Fingía ser el experto que aún no era.

—Mai, por favor. ¿Es en serio? ¿Te piensas que me importa la edad que tendrías de no haber rejuvenecido? ¡Pues no! No me interesa en lo más mínimo. Me gustas, me calientas y te amo. ¡Punto! Para mí eres una chica de mi edad, la más sexy de todas, y eres mi novia. Me tiene sin cuidado tu pasado; lo único que explica es por qué miras telenovelas con mi abuela y tu gusto por esa música tan anticuada. ¡Nada más! Porque es como dices: eres lo que viviste, y si no fueras lo que eres no estaría loco por ti. ¿Ok? Ahora, mi linda _milf_ , hazme el amor...

Mai lo golpeó.

—¡No soy una _milf_! Mi cuerpo tiene tu edad, no es una ilusión ni un buen maquillaje. ¡¿Ok?! Y, como ya te expliqué, de adulta yo nunca...

—Sí, sí, sí. Ya entendí. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te preocupaba tanto. ¡Digo! A lo sumo, me calienta que hayas vivido tanto y...

—¡Bastaaa!

Luchó con él; él ganó. Cuando comenzaron a hacerlo de nuevo, Mai lo preguntó en un suspiro:

—Lo... ¿Lo entiendes, de verdad...?

Suspiros, gemidos, gruñidos y unas inexpertas caderas adolescentes empujando hacia ella. Trunks, mientras se lo hacía, la miraba. Le sonreía, también, feliz.

—Shhh... —Pidió él en su oído. Sus caderas aumentaron su velocidad—. Concéntrate, tonta.

—Pe... ¡Pero...!

Y él la silenció con un beso, y otro, y uno más.

—De verdad lo entiendo, Mai. De verdad...

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Holi. Ante todo, gracias por leer._

 _Escribí esto para mí. Quería entender a Mai, conocerla más, analizar algunos rasgos de su personalidad que aún permanecen en las sombras. Ella me intriga, y por intrigarme me produce fascinación. ¡La amo! Creo que las dos Mai son muy distintas y quise indagar en eso. Espero les guste._

 _Dedico esto a esa hermosa niña-mujer de la que tanto aprendo y a la que tanto quiero. Linda, somos lo que vivimos y, sobre todo, somos lo que sentimos. Y vos sos maravillosa. Te adoro._

 ** _Gracias por leer, gente. Quisiera abrazarlos y gritarles la infinita gratitud que siento. Gracias..._**

 _=')_

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	15. Epifanía

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~epifanía~**

* * *

 **«Quería entregarte un sentimiento único».**

(«Radical dreamers», _Chrono Cross_ OST)

* * *

Quisiera ser feliz. Feliz, digo, como cuando veo personas sonriendo y sé que sus sonrisas son de verdad. Porque no todas las sonrisas son verdaderas, no; algunas sonrisas son tan falsas que uno no sólo siente, al contemplarlas, que lo son, sino que además siente la tristeza que transmiten por debajo, bramando dolor. Uno siente una puñalada cuando observa una sonrisa así, esa, la del espejo.

¿Por qué no puedo?

Me recuerdo en la niñez, en el infierno: todo era triste, todo estaba mal. Y yo sólo quería que mis seres queridos estuvieran bien. Quería verlos sonreír, a ella, a él, ¡a mi madre y a Gohan, sonreír!; quería verlos sonreír y no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo. ¡Maldita sea, cuánto lo deseaba! Quería sonrisas en sus rostros, de las genuinas, no esas que nunca transmiten una verdadera felicidad, las que perforan por lo bajo, puntadas de dolor que con nada se pueden ocultar. Como cuando mi madre miraba por la ventana de lo que había quedado de nuestra hogar, nostálgica: ¿buscaba a mi padre en ese cielo azul que no paraba de estudiar? ¿O a sus amigos? ¿O a mis abuelos? O Gohan, Gohan cuando descansábamos del entrenamiento: ¿buscaba a su padre cuando tocaba esa ropa que le había copiado? ¿Buscaba sentir al señor Goku en su interior? ¿O bien buscaba sentirse él, tan héroe como él, tan invencible como él? Quería ver realidad en sus sonrisas, en las de todos en el mundo, pero en especial en las de ellos dos. Porque eran lo que más amaba en la vida, ellos.

Al crecer, él no estaba más conmigo, pero ella sí, y a ella quería hacerla feliz como a nadie en el mundo. Si hubiera una manera de inventar un mundo nuevo, pensaba, un mundo lleno de todo lo que a ella le gusta… ¡No sé! Fresas, circuitos, sus amigos, mi padre; quería inventar ese mundo para ella y que nunca más saliera de allí; quería inventarlo y sentarme junto a ella a mirarla sonreír ante todo aquello que había amado alguna vez. Pero no: ella continuaba ante esa ventana, escondida observando el cielo que los androides, por suerte, no habían podido destruir. Miraba allá afuera y buscaba todo lo que había amado. Detrás de ella, yo la miraba conteniendo las lágrimas. ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacerla feliz?! Quería darle felicidad, matar a esos hijos de puta y que ella pudiera sonreír por la victoria, que esa victoria significara una nueva oportunidad para ella.

Quería, mamá. Te juro que quería…

Un día, les gané. Había pasado la vida entera intentándolo, ¡la vida entera, cada minuto de esa vida! Cada segundo, y al fin lo había logrado. Pero sucedió lo predecible, después: me encontré viviendo en el mundo de paz que siempre había soñado y no sabía por dónde empezar. ¡No sabía qué hacer! Es como cuando estás ante un banquete y tienes mucha, muchísima hambre: ¿qué probar primero? ¿Qué cosa de la vida quiero sentir primero? Podía vivir, vivir de una buena vez, pero no, no hubo forma. No pude vivir, no como mi madre me sugería que viviera, saliendo, socializando… No me salió. Mi felicidad era ver sonrisas, mirarlas hasta quedarme ciego, casi, así que a ello me volqué, a hacer sonreír. ¿Cómo? Reconstruir el mundo se transformó en mi vida, en lo único que me importaba. Además, entrenaba, y haciéndolo me aseguraba de que la paz que tanta felicidad traía a la gente imperara. Sin embargo, un día, uno tan triste como feliz había sido derrotar a los androides, Cell y la amenaza de Majin Buu, un monstruo llegó con una supuesta justicia como bandera; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Black destruyó todo.

Otra vez, el infierno.

De niño, había conocido el infierno; al crecer, me había acostumbrado a él como la única forma de vida posible. La única vida, lo único: eso que nos presentan como normal. A ti, a mí. Lo único. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar la paz, no lo hice, y entonces el destino me demostraba que había hecho mal en no hacerlo. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto ver las obviedades de lo que nos sucede? ¡¿Por qué me tuvo que costar tanto darme cuenta de mi error?! Una cosa no quitaba a la otra, Trunks. ¡No lo hacía! No sabía lo feliz que se podía llegar a ser, lo verdaderamente enceguecedora que podía ser una sonrisa. ¡No lo sabía! Hasta que lo vi.

A Gohan, a mi maestro, a un maestro que había conocido y del cual nada quedaba dentro del hombre que se llamaba como él en el pasado.

Pero, antes de eso, tuve una pista. Durante el calvario que vivimos con Black en mi tiempo, ese infierno aún peor que el de los androides, me encontré envuelto en algo que nunca hubiera esperado: era feliz. Era feliz al ciento por ciento, como nunca había pensado que podía serlo, a un nivel que ni las más conmovedoras sonrisas me habían inducido. Era feliz junto a ella, que apareció en mi vida de un segundo al otro y en la peor de las circunstancias, pero que con mirarla una vez, sólo una vez… ¡Me sentía tan feliz! Por primera vez, feliz, compartiendo el infierno con ella, imaginándome que estábamos en el cielo por una vez, ella y yo juntos luchando por sobrevivir. Vivíamos en un cuarto sucio y destartalado junto a un gatito y racionando comida. No teníamos nada y todas las noches pasábamos frío y carencias, todas, pero qué hermoso era despertar y que ella estuviera conmigo, que Mai estuviera junto a mí para darme fortaleza, para salvarme, para…

Ah… ¡Nos repetimos! Tú y yo, siempre nos repetimos, pequeña.

Qué hermoso era saber a Mai junto a mí, mi compañera cuando me derrumbaba física y emocionalmente; el abrazo que siempre me reconfortaba, ella. Qué hermoso era amarla y que fuera recíproco, ver sus ojos y saber que los míos lucían iguales. Era como un paréntesis (lo sigue siendo, ¿verdad?), una pausa en el horror que estábamos viviendo: ella y yo unidos contra la adversidad, felices en esos pocos momentos de dicha que éramos capaces de compartir por el sólo hecho de tenernos, de no estar solos, de que fuera el otro quien estuviera a nuestro lado, el otro y no alguien más.

Al llegar al pasado, ni ella ni mi madre me quedaban. Ya nada me queda, aún.

Nada. O sí.

Así, sin nada en las manos, desgarbado como nunca en ese estrés que no me soltaba ni me suelta ahora, me encontré ante Gohan, el Gohan del otro tiempo, el que había peleado contra Cell en tan valerosa batalla. Mi héroe, Gohan. Había cumplido su sueño: era el gran investigador que siempre había querido ser, y no sólo eso, pues había formado una familia maravillosa. Junto a Videl y la pequeña Pan, una familia, la misma familia que yo nunca había podido tener, no completa, no así, feliz. Al ciento por ciento, feliz. Gohan la tenía, la tiene, y fue cuando los conocí que lo comprendí.

O no. En realidad, no.

Cuando me vi en el arenero junto a Gohan y Pan, cuando él la tomó en brazos y comenzó a hacerle esos ruidos graciosos que tanto les gusta escuchar a los bebés, me vi observándolos, a mil kilómetros de ellos. Era tan otro, tan ajeno. No encajaba allí y no era feliz. ¡Ni siquiera tenía hogar al que volver! Ya nada, nadie me esperaba en el futuro. Nada, salvo una batalla que no sabía si podía ganar. Aún no lo sé…

Gohan le hacía sonidos chistosos a Pan. Gohan sonreía. Gohan sonreía de verdad.

Gohan, ¡Gohan! El Gohan al que había llorado bajo la lluvia, al que había abrazado con todas mis fuerzas… ¡Gohan era feliz! Gohan había cumplido su sueño y era, entonces, quien siempre había querido ser, el investigador, el esposo, el padre. Gohan era Gohan, no aquel guerrero rebalsado de nostalgia que me había entrenado. Ese ya no existía; las cosas se acomodaron y eran, y son, como siempre debieron ser.

Me da miedo pensarlo así. Gohan, el de mi tiempo, ya no existe, y es esta la realidad que todos merecíamos. No obstante, sigue existiendo en mis recuerdos, en mi corazón; yo sigo existiendo, yo aún existo, veo mis manos y siento el dolor que me apuñala, ese que se trasluce en mi sonrisa falsa que a nadie engaña. Me siento a mí mismo y siento real todo lo que conocí. Y lo es. Es real. Aunque ese mundo de paz que tanto habíamos luchado por reconstruir ya no existiera, aunque mi madre y Mai ya no estuvieran con vida, yo…

Tenía que recuperarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, que recordar, que luchar, que vencer.

Lo vi marcharse. Pan se durmió apoyada en su hombro; en la ventana, Mr. Satán y Videl aguardaban por nosotros. Gohan le hablaba a Pan: la cena está lista, le contaba, y ella permanecía tranquila, en paz, en sus brazos. Ante la perfección de esa imagen mi sonrisa se cayó; se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la fatalidad. ¡Si Black no hubiera aparecido, nosotros…! Mai, mamá y yo, una cena, y Tama durmiendo cerca de nosotros. Si Black no hubiera aparecido, hubiéramos sido, nosotros, una familia feliz.

Hubiéramos sido felices, felices de verdad, como Gohan, felices aun cuando nuestras vidas estuvieran heridas para siempre. Hubiéramos sido muy felices. Yo, con ellas, con lo que más amo y amaré.

Gohan me llamó. Me sequé las lágrimas y lo seguí. Después, cenamos, y no dejé de imaginarme ni un segundo la misma escena en otro contexto, en mi tiempo, junto a Mai, mi madre y Tama. En su sillita, Pan se reía sin parar. No sé cuánto tiempo la miré, como lo había hecho afuera. En particular, era a ella a quien miraba.

Lo entendí después. Apenas ahora lo hago. Ahora, cuando falta poco para que todo esté listo y podamos ir a mi tiempo para enfrentar a Black.

Quería formar mi propia familia. Quería ser feliz, yo. ¡Yo!

Aplausos, Trunks. Aplausos, pequeña. Sí, como ahí. Aplausos, porque lo entendimos al fin.

Lo sabemos, ¿no? Hay quienes no sabemos decir «yo». Somos cierta clase de gente que intenta pasar desapercibida. Somos silenciosos y amables, nos gusta ver sonrisas en los demás, nunca nos negamos a nada. Admiramos cada virtud que encontramos en otros y entendemos que el mundo debe ser así, un lugar rebalsado de virtudes, un sitio en el cual todos pensemos en todos. Pero, ¡pero!, el problema es cuando estamos ante el espejo. Allí no hay virtudes ni hay merecimientos; no sabemos pensar en nosotros mismos. Nuestros demonios nos apuñalan al recordarnos que no merecemos lo que merecen los demás, que no somos lo suficientemente buenos como para merecer algo de alguien. Sentimos egoísta la idea de pensar en nuestra propia felicidad y, con verdadero anhelo, luchamos por la de los demás. Queremos ver felicidad y sentirla a partir de la imagen vislumbrada, no a partir de sentirla por nosotros mismos. Cuando no te quieres, no quieres tu propia felicidad, por eso te inventas que no te la mereces. Pero quería merecerla.

Por primera vez en mi vida, fui yo quien quiso ser feliz. Y quería luchar por eso, por un mundo alegre y tranquilo, por un mundo que me hiciera sentir la misma paz que sentía allí, junto a Gohan y su familia. Quería no sólo que mi madre y Mai fueran felices; quería ser feliz también.

El primer paso a aprender a amarte, a aprender que mereces ser feliz: decirte que quieres serlo. Y quiero, yo quiero.

Quiero ser feliz.

Me fui sin perpetuar esa felicidad; contarle a Gohan para qué había vuelto no tenía sentido. Preferí dejarlo en la ignorancia, feliz junto a su hermosa familia. Ya demasiado había hecho por mí, antes y después, en una realidad y otra, como para interrumpir la paz en la que estaba sumido con mi oscuridad. Me fui animado, orgulloso de él, rezándole al Gohan de mi tiempo para que me observara, para que viera mi evolución; sintiendo a Gohan presente, siempre, latiendo en mi corazón. Ya no lloraré más, maestro; eso le prometí. ¡No más llanto! Lucha, en cambio. Lucha y convicción, y esperanza de poder convertir mi mundo en este mundo, uno feliz.

Luchar por ellas, por todos. Luchar por mí.

Nunca digas que está mal ser feliz, pequeña. Nunca lo digas, nunca lo creas. Ser feliz está bien y todos nos lo merecemos. Tú, yo; ellos, los del otro lado. Todos lo merecemos.

Si hay empatía en nuestros corazones, si latimos por dentro por causa de la existencia de nuestros sentimientos, sí, lo merecemos.

Quien siente y late siempre merecerá ser feliz.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _«Radical dreamers», la canción que cité al inicio, es la canción que más me hace llorar. Ninguna le gana: es la que me hace llorar como nada en el mundo. Anoche, la estaba escuchando porque me sentía un poco rara, no sé… Sentía ganas de sentirme, por decirlo de alguna manera, y decidí pedirle ayuda a Trunks (?). Por más tonto que pueda sonar para cualquiera, las cosas son aquello que nos significan, y Trunks siempre es una invitación a sentirme a mí misma. Por eso salió esta cosa rara por la cual voy a pedirles disculpas desde ya: no quería subir algo tan introspectivo, pero así lo sentí. En el próximo capítulo intentaré redimirme con algo más fresco._

 _Pero nada: hoy era este. Hoy más que nunca._

 _Gracias por leer, gente. Estoy muy emocionada últimamente, por Trunks, por Mai, por_ Dragon Ball _, por mí, por mi vida. Todo está a flor de piel y me alegra mucho haber encontrado este rincón en el cual liberar todo esto que me desborda._

 _Recomiendo mucho leer con «Radical dreamers» de fondo. =')_

 _Aclaro: algunos interpretaron que la imagen de Trunks, Mai y Bulma comiendo era un recuerdo. Yo así lo sentí, pero cuando volví a ver el capítulo me convenció la idea de que fuera un anhelo de Trunks, no su recuerdo. Uniendo eso a la sinopsis del capítulo 51, saco en conclusión que Trunks conoció a Mai en la resistencia, así que con eso, de acá en más, voy a quedarme. Espero no resulte confuso._

 _Le dedico este capítulo a mis amigas:_ _ **Dika**_ _,_ _ **Devi**_ _ **Dev**_ _,_ _ **Romi**_ _. Se los dedico especialmente porque, aunque dos de Uds. no estén leyendo esta antología, siento que hay mucho de Uds. acá. Me acuerdo de veces que me retan, que me jalan las orejas, que se enojan un poco conmigo para que yo recapacite. Me acuerdo de eso y me emociono demasiado. Las amo. ¿Y saben qué? Elegí bien. Como Trunks, elegí muy bien. No saben lo feliz que me hace haberlo hecho. También a_ _ **Grisell**_ _, a_ _ **Joyce**_ _, a_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _, a_ _ **Syad**_ _, a_ _ **Esplandian**_ _, a esa gente linda que me cruzo en este fandom._ _ **GRACIAS**_ _._ _ **Regina**_ _, ¡a vos también, hermosa!_

 _Sobre todo, se lo dedico a mi novio._ _ **Marki**_ _, te amo. Es de no creer el paralelismo y nadie más que vos entiende la magnitud de su realidad._

 _Y eso. Algún detalle raro que pueda haber en la narración lo dejo a libre interpretación._

 _Besos inmensos y gracias por acompañarme en este brote emocional tan fuerte que estoy teniendo._

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	16. Análisis

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~análisis~**

* * *

Un día completo tardó en cargar la energía de la máquina, pero llevó tres días más reparar los circuitos que, por el paso del tiempo, habían terminado por atrofiarse. En el transcurso, Bulma pasó poco tiempo fuera del laboratorio; pocos rostros vio durante el proceso. Su padre, Pilaf, Shuu, Mai, los dos Trunks. A Vegeta, que se mataba entrenando el día completo, lo veía en la cena nada más. Esa se convirtió en su vida cotidiana en tan tenso periodo, trabajar y trabajar en algo con un viejo cuaderno como radar y dar lo mejor y más de lo mejor, darlo todo de sí misma en pos de la misión, permitir que su hijo del futuro salvara su realidad de las garras de Black. Pero, claro, aunque estuviera encerrada ahí el día completo, eso no significaba que no notara lo que sucedía en el entorno. Eso nunca, no si se trataba de ella.

Bostezó. Ya veía borroso el tablero de la nave.

—Hagamos un _break_ , niña —le dijo a Mai, su más fiel asistente en los últimos días.

Ella asintió, sonriente, y dejó en el suelo las herramientas que le estaba sosteniendo.

—¡Bueno!

Al minuto y medio, Bulma ya había salido de la nave y caminaba rumbo al balcón junto a Mai. Pilaf y Shuu, por su parte, se quedaron con su padre, el Doctor Brief, trabajando en otra parte de la nave. Al llegar a la mesa del balcón, su madre les sirvió a las dos unos pastelitos de limón junto con un jugo de naranja. Mai se comió tres al hilo, lo cual provocó risas de parte de su pintoresca madre, que prometió traerle más.

Una vez se marchó, Bulma observó el cielo. Estaba azul, radiante. Era esa clase de cielo que de todo da ganas, que todo lo contagia. Era un azul perfecto, infinito, y le recordaba a quien más amaba en el mundo, alguien que se había multiplicado recientemente. Trunks: ese cielo le recordaba los ojos de su hijo, del pequeño y del adulto, la pureza y la empatía que los dos tenían recubierta por velos distintos, uno el de la inocencia de una infancia feliz, otro el de una vida marcada por la adversidad. Cuánto los amaba.

Mai suspiró. Ese era el pie que Bulma precisaba:

—Suspiras mucho —comentó Bulma en tono entre burlón y amigable, más otra niña que una mayor ante esa pequeña que, aunque rara, empezaba a simpatizarle por todas las horas de trabajo compartidas y por compartir—. ¿Qué te tiene así?

Mai, que ya se había devorado seis de los diez pastelitos de limón, se atragantó. Golpeó su pecho con el puño para tragar, roja más por la pregunta que por otra cosa. Tragó, tomó un poco de jugo y respondió:

—Es que… Eh… —Se puso aún más roja, al punto de cubrirse el rostro con las manos para bajar la temperatura de sus mejillas—. ¡Ay! Me da pena.

Bulma estalló en carcajadas. Le llamaba poderosamente la atención lo anticuada que le parecía esa niña, que a veces sonaba de su edad y a veces de la edad de su mamá. ¡Y tenía la edad del pequeño Trunks! Escrutó la túnica militar que llevaba por vestido y se dijo que, a lo mejor, había recibido una educación demasiado rigurosa. Dejando de lado ese detalle, Bulma dejó que su lado más aguerrido fluyera de ella, que fluyera y tomara sin más el control. Su lado materno, la Bulma más poderosa de todas:

—¡Vamos! Que mi hijo del futuro es guapo y eso es innegable. ¡No me extraña que te guste! —Y le guiñó el ojo.

Mai triplicó, si es que eso era posible, los colores de su rostro. Bulma no paraba de reír dada la vergüenza excesiva de la muchachita.

—Es… Es que… —Mai se rindió, no pudo decir nada más, por lo cual se entregó al jugo y a los pastelitos, que terminó en medio minuto.

¡Qué manera de comer que tenía esa niña!

Bulma sonrió: Mai era una niña bastante peculiar, tenía actitudes extrañas por demás, pero se daba cuenta de que detrás de esa imagen aparentemente agresiva que daba se escondía una persona muy linda, muy buena, muy dulce. Le agradaba; era el rostro que más veía en este inesperado acontecimiento de su vida, y por supuesto no sólo había notado sus miradas embelesadas hacia Trunks del futuro, sino además las miradas que el pequeño Trunks, a su vez, le dedicaba a ella. Mientras, el Trunks adulto miraba a Mai y denotaba sentimientos intensos que no iban dirigidos a ella, pero que ella le recordaba por algún motivo. Un triángulo amoroso, parecía, entre dos Trunks y una Mai, pero no, porque Trunks del futuro miraba a Mai mas no pensaba en Mai, no en Mai niña.

¿Entonces, en quién?

Una puntada de dolor distrajo a Bulma. Mai miraba el plato vacío, sin más pastelitos, con una añoranza inconcebible. ¡Qué tragona! Por suerte, su mamá llegó con más un minuto después. Mai se los comió todos.

La miraba, sí, pero no lo hacía.

Bulma contempló el cielo sintiendo la puntada de dolor ocasionando ecos en su pecho; tenía que indagar. Aunque ella no lo hubiera traído al mundo, él tenía su sangre y bien podía confiar en ella. Además, ella tenía derecho a saber si sus sospechas nacidas hacía unos días, cuando el adulto había tomado las manos de la niña, estaban en lo cierto.

Decidida, dejó a Mai comiendo más y más pastelitos con su mamá para ir en búsqueda de Trunks del futuro. Lo encontró saliendo del cuarto que ocupaba. Llevaba la espada puesta, colgando de su hombro.

—Oye —le dijo.

Cuando la escuchó, Trunks se dio la vuelta con los ojos brillosos. A Bulma la conmovía su mirada. Siempre lo había hecho, pero encontraba más conmovedores que nunca sus ojos, tan azules y tan dañados, tan tristes y tiernos. Él, al mirarla, decía todo: eres mi heroína, mamá. Eres todo para mí.

Y no eres ella, en realidad. Y yo no soy él, tampoco.

Trunks indagó con los ojos; Bulma se sonrió.

—Quisiera charlar contigo sobre algo.

—Claro —respondió él, y caminaron juntos hacia el jardín exterior.

Una vez allí, circundando paso a paso un hermoso lago, Bulma vio cómo los ojos de Trunks se perdían en el panorama ciertamente perturbados. Tal vez pensaba en cómo eran las cosas en su tiempo en comparación a cómo eran allí. Sentirlo así afligió a Bulma, quien aclaró su garganta al detenerse ante el lago. Siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, tomó asiento en una roca. Instó a Trunks a tomar asiento junto a ella. Se tomó medio minuto para empezar:

—Hay cosas de tu tiempo que no nos estás diciendo, cariño. Hay algo en especial que te estás guardando.

Observó de soslayo a Trunks: notó cómo caían sus párpados un momento. La tristeza se pintó en la totalidad de su rostro y un suspiro liberó la frustración que, claro estaba, lo embargaba.

—Tienes razón —le respondió sin ser capaz de disimular la angustia.

—Entiendo que sea difícil para ti —respondió Bulma, aún sonriente—, pero pienso que deberías hablar un poco con alguien, decir eso que tanto te estás guardando. Digo: te he escuchado gritar varias veces por la noche.

Silencio. Trunks, que llevaba puesta la ropa que ella le había dado y lucía más descansado que al llegar a ese tiempo, denotó una sutil incomodidad. No era con ella, Bulma se dio cuenta con facilidad de eso; el problema era la vergüenza que verse descubierto le generaba.

—Así que… escuchaste…

—Sí, cariño. Lo siento. Imagino que tus pesadillas son espeluznantes. Siento mucho que estés pasando por ellas solo. ¡Por eso te ofrezco mi oído! Porque siempre gritas un nombre en particular, ese y no otro, y si acaso estoy en lo correcto y en el futuro, Mai…

Bulma se detuvo cuando notó en Trunks la vergüenza exacerbada nacida del nombre pronunciado, sumada a la tensión, a la pena honda y vehemente que lo subyugaba. ¿Era más grave de lo que pensaba? Eso era digno de Trunks: cuando parecía que algo, en él, no podía ser peor, oh, sí, podía. Y lo era.

Aguardó pacientemente, segura de que él le respondería, de que sólo tenía que brindarle su espacio. Un viento corrió de pronto, y de Trunks salió la verdad:

—Ella… —susurró, los ojos cerrados y la suave brisa sobre su cara, golpeándolo apenas, moviendo su cabello—. Ella era mi mujer.

Bulma se impresionó: esa era su sospecha, lo que Trunks le decía no era más que una mera confirmación de aquello que había percibido al ver al adulto sujetando las manos de la niña; era, más que una confirmación, una puñalada, pues no esperaba notar en la voz trémula de Trunks, descompuesta por el dolor más punzante, un amor tan intenso y profundo, tan genuino. Tan parecido a Vegeta, que con el tono de voz, dijera lo que dijese, decía más que con palabras. Supo, por notar el inevitable parecido entre el padre y el hijo, que Trunks amaba a Mai como Vegeta la amaba a ella, de la misma forma, con la misma vehemencia, sólo que Trunks, de naturaleza más pura que su padre, lo expresaba de otra manera. El amor, no obstante, era idéntico.

Mai era lo que más amaba en la vida.

Bulma suspiró. Tomó una mano de Trunks entre las de ella y lo miró a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Vio cómo él pasaba del desconsuelo a la nostalgia y de ésta a la admiración. Después, imperó la desolación. Ella seguía sin ser del todo su madre, desde luego.

Bulma se sintió celosa medio segundo; ver crecer a los hijos es difícil y aceptar que aman más a una mujer que a su propia madre duele, pero comprendió que era el ciclo de la vida. Aunque le bastó mirarlo y notar en él el amor que le profesaba para comprender que no era tan así: las amaba a las dos, a su mujer y a su madre, pero cada sentir era de naturaleza diferente. Es que no es justo comparar cada sentir, pues cada uno es diferente, no más grande, no más pequeño. Catalogarlos tan cuadradamente era subestimar lo inmenso que puede ser un sentir. ¡Qué absurdos los celos que había sentido! Se deshizo de ellos a la velocidad de la luz y recuperó la concentración.

—¿Ella…? —preguntó Bulma sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Trunks asintió.

—Black la mató —develó, y su voz denotó que, al matarla a ella, había matado algo en él también—, la mató justo antes de que viniera aquí. Mai se sacrificó para que yo pudiera viajar. Y…

Con la garganta quebrada de allí en más, parte del corazón muerto por la muerte de su mujer, Trunks se soltó, fluyó como nunca lo había hecho ante Bulma, fluyó y relató una desordenada, emocionante, dramática historia de amor en tiempos de guerra, de muerte, de dolor. Una flor creciendo en el epicentro del infierno; esa era la metáfora que encerraba su relato.

La había conocido meses después del primer ataque de Black. Mai era la líder de la resistencia, un ejército que se le oponía a Black. Se habían vuelto compañeros de lucha, ella lo había salvado y él a ella en distintas circunstancias, hasta que la obviedad explotó entre los dos y el amor se encargó de todo lo demás.

—Tú siempre estabas enfadada conmigo: te molestaba que yo, aun cuando ya hubiera derrotado a los androides y a Cell, no rehiciera mi vida y buscara mi propia felicidad. Me dedicaba a entrenar y a reconstruir, a ayudarte a levantar la Corporación Cápsula. Nunca había salido con una chica; tú siempre me decías que me tocaba vivir esa clase de cosas, enamorarme, hacer amigos también, pero yo no te escuchaba o, más bien, no podía hacerlo. Tenía mucho miedo… —Su rostro cayó, derrotado—. Y al entender lo que sentía por Mai en medio de ese infierno me sentí tan débil, tan inútil… ¡Sentía más grande la responsabilidad! No era proteger a la humanidad; se trataba de que hubiera alguien a quien quería proteger para mi futuro, para _mi_ felicidad. ¡Mía, no de los demás! Y me sentí fuerte al mismo tiempo, porque Mai me instaba a ser más fuerte que nunca… Pero no.

»Le fallé, mamá.

Bulma se secó una lágrima y apretó las manos de Trunks entre las de ella, las cuatro sobre sus rodillas. Trunks miraba el suelo; su cabello, inclinado hacia adelante, no permitía ver su semblante, sus facciones; sólo se veían las gotas ocasionales que caían de sus ojos contra su voluntad. Trunks había perdido ese futuro que tanto deseaba proteger y el dolor que esa pérdida le significaba era más inmenso que el universo entero; era el dolor más significativo que Bulma hubiera percibido alguna vez. Solamente le bastaba con imaginarlo con el cadáver de Mai en los brazos para sentir una sobrecarga que apenas era capaz de soportar. Bulma comprendió al fin la magnitud del dolor de Trunks. Y no sentía ni un octavo de ese dolor, en realidad.

No lo comprendía en absoluto.

Tozuda como ella sola, apretó las manos y lo instó a observarla. Le regaló la más radiante de las sonrisas.

—No te culpes —exclamó—. No le fallaste, ¡no fue tu culpa! Fueron las circunstancias, Trunks.

—No… —dijo él, quien aun cuando su madre lo hubiera instado, jamás levantó la mirada. Las lágrimas caían de una en una—. Pude haber hecho más, ¡pude haberla salvado! No paro de soñar con ella, con ese momento, el del ataque, y no puedo borrar de mi mente que pude haber hecho algo por ella… ¡Que ella podría estar aquí, conmigo…! —Buscó aire para bajar la repentina agitación. Las lágrimas cayeron, entonces, de par en par—. No puedo soportar que ella no esté aquí… ¡No puedo aceptarlo…! ¡Si tan sólo…!

—Trunks…

Y él levantó el rostro hacia su madre. Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrerla.

—¡ES MI CULPA! —sentenció, ido, perdido—. ¡ES MI CULPA, MAMÁ! ¡Porque ese maldito…! ¡Porque él las mató y yo…! —Se soltó de ella con una violencia que en nada se relacionaba con la solemnidad de cada gesto que lo caracterizaba. Se puso de pie, apretó los puños, chirrió los dientes y se sacudió, encolerizado—. ¡TODO CUANTO PASÓ ES MI MALDITA CULPA!

Bulma supo, al contemplar los ojos desorbitados de Trunks, que su reacción era parte de todo el proceso que estaba viviendo luego de huir del futuro. Supo que era estrés postraumático, tal vez, o algo fruto de su evidente desequilibrio emocional. Trunks no estaba en sus cabales y era perfectamente comprensible que así fuera. Acababa de perder todo, su vida, su realidad, su familia, su futuro. Todo, y él seguía allí, de pie, vivo y con una misión.

Tenía que dejar atrás el dolor. Tenía que convertir su dolor en fortaleza.

Trunks gritó una vez más. ¡Es mi culpa, es mía! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Todo! ¡Todo! ¡TODO, MAMÁ! Bulma no dudó: así como cuando había atacado a Goku, lo golpeó para hacerlo entrar en razón. Trunks cayó de rodillas al suelo. Bulma se sujetó la mano, adolorida, y se arrodilló ante él. Tomó sus manos nuevamente.

—Trunks, si te culpas nunca te recuperarás. ¿Sabes que necesitas estar bien, verdad? Que esas pesadillas y estas reacciones son consecuencias de todo lo que has vivido. Y es todo lo que te ha pasado lo que te hace ser tan injusto contigo mismo. —Bulma se puso seria, tanto que se sintió distinta a como era por lo general. Se sintió más madre que nunca, elevados todos sus sentidos por la necesidad inexorable de proteger a ese hombre que, por más hombre que fuera, a ojos de ella continuaba siendo un niño. Su niño; _suyo_ —. No tienes que ser así de injusto, ¡no te dañes de esa manera! Mejor preocúpate por recuperarte, por descansar y hacer que tu mente no trabaje de esa manera, tan excesivamente. ¡Tienes que dormir más, que pensar en otra cosa, que tener una actitud positiva! Tienes que dejar de llevar tu espada para todas partes y meterte en la cabeza que aquí estás a salvo. Nada te va a ocurrir, estás bien, estás con nosotros… —La mirada de Bulma se ablandó. En contacto con ella, la de Trunks también—. ¿Qué crees? ¡No hay motivos para preocuparse! Tu papá lo arreglará, ¡Vegeta y Goku lo derrotarán! Y tú podrás solucionar lo de las muertes, incluso la de mi contraparte y Mai. ¡Las reviviremos! Si es necesario buscaremos el Namekusei de tu tiempo, ¡les pediremos un nuevo Kamisama que pueda crear unas nuevas esferas del dragón!

Trunks abrió los ojos de tal modo que pareció irse de sí mismo por un momento.

—Pensamos en eso, mi madre y yo —explicó sin aire, conmovido—, pero no teníamos materiales suficientes para crear una nave espacial y tampoco sabíamos dónde encontrar el nuevo Namekusei. Por eso…

Bulma lo soltó. Se agarró un antebrazo con la mano contraria, que transformó en puño y exhibió ante su hijo.

—¡Pues ese no es un problema ahora! ¡Yo la haré! ¡Yo me ocuparé y tú, pase lo que pase, serás feliz junto a Mai y junto a tu mamá! ¡Las tendrás contigo de nuevo y podrás ser feliz! —Le guiñó el ojo, rebalsada de energía—. ¡Serás feliz, Trunks! Te lo prometo.

…

Y él, ajeno a ella, sintió al verla que las veía a las dos, a una Bulma y otra Bulma fusionadas ante él, tomando siempre la misma actitud: mirar el lado positivo de las cosas, instarlo a él y a su constante negatividad a no dejarse vencer. Trunks supo que necesitaba esto, los ánimos de ella, los de su heroína de la vida entera: Bulma Brief y esa fuerza que nunca la dejaba caer. Su madre, aunque no fuera la suya en lo más ortodoxo del concepto, era la única que sabía animarlo. Siempre lo sabía.

Incluso allí, en otra realidad.

…

Bulma no tuvo forma de saberlo. Lo supo, de todos modos; dentro de ella pudo sentirlo. Acababa de decirle a Trunks lo que tanto necesitaba que le dijeran. Se alegró por ser tan sanamente obstinada, entonces.

Se puso de pie. Le brindó sus manos a Trunks.

—Vamos, levántate. Y ya no te culpes más.

Con una sonrisa radiante que la hizo muy feliz, Bulma vio con satisfacción cómo él tomaba sus manos al fin, decidido a darse la más justa oportunidad.

Era hora de ser fuertes, no de dejarse vencer.

* * *

Bulma asomó la vista fuera de la nave: el pequeño Trunks hacía el ridículo intentando parecer guapo ante los ojos de una Mai que sólo podía buscar al otro Trunks aquí y allá, desesperada por verlo y sin comprender por qué, a diferencia de los días anteriores, no estaba rondando por allí. Triste, ignorando olímpicamente al niño que se esforzaba por captar su atención, Mai le preguntó a su madre dónde estaba el viajero. Risueña, ésta le contestó, con la bandeja llena de jugos de naranja que repartía entre los distintos presentes, que Trunks del futuro estaba entrenando con su papá en la cámara de gravedad. El pequeño Trunks, al escuchar eso, sonrió. Bulma también lo hizo.

—¡Cariño! —le gritó Bulma—. ¡Ve al otro laboratorio con Mai a buscar la caja de herramientas que está bajo la mesa, por favor! ¡Y búsquenme la cápsula número 7!

El niño se sonrojó profusamente. En sus ojos había agradecimiento.

—¡Cl-Claro, mamá! —Y se marchó seguido por Mai.

Bulma se tapó la boca para largar una carcajada. ¡Si la cápsula número 7 era la de la máquina del tiempo en la que estaba! No la encontrarían jamás, pero por lo menos estarían un tiempo a solas buscándola. ¡Excelente! Pensando en ello, suspiró.

Vegeta también había notado que el otro Trunks precisaba un poco de atención.

Se sintió orgullosa de Vegeta: siempre a su manera, siempre en su estilo a rajatabla, demostraba la preocupación más atenta por sus seres queridos. Que hubiera llevado al Trunks del futuro a entrenar con él significaba que había notado su estrés, su dolor, y bien sabía cuánto ayudaba a un saiyajin entrenar en esa clase de situaciones.

Trunks había perdido todo, pero aún estaban ellos. Bulma necesitaba que Trunks no lo olvidara, que lo tuviera presente y no se dejara vencer a tremendas alturas. Así, de pie, podría luchar por ese futuro que tanto se soñaba junto a las personas que más importantes eran para él. Por lo pronto, tenía que ocuparse de sí mismo, que relajarse, que darse fuerzas y permitir que los demás lo apoyaran. Los demás: ellos. Sus padres. Tenía que dejarse abrazar por los dos.

Porque sin importar la dimensión, el destino, la vida, él siempre sería hijo de los dos.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Perdonen que esta semana anduviera un poco ausente, pero tuve días complicados. Lo que no andaba bien por suerte se solucionó y estamos muy contentos, así que acá vengo a festejar con este update (?)._

 _Quiero agradecerle a_ _ **Dika**_ _por betearme a Bulma. Siempre soy insegura con la suegri (?) y nadie en este fandom la usa mejor que mi Dikis, por eso le agradezco que me diera el visto bueno. ¡Todo para ti! XD_

 _Justamente fue Dika quien me dio la idea para el shot que voy a subir después de este, que fusioné con otra idea que ya tenía para darle un poco más de extensión. Una vez suba ese,_ _ **en**_ **Al final** _ **tendremos una mini-saga de tres o cuatro capítulos. Se va a llamar «Faro».**_ _¡Espero les guste! Ya lo tengo bastante avanzado, confío en que sea una buena lectura. ¡Voy a esforzarme mucho!_

 _Sin más,_ _ **les agradezco de todo corazón los reviews, favs y el apoyo en redes sociales**_ _. ¡No saben cuánto se los agradezco! De corazón: mil millones de gracias por instarme a crecer, a esforzarme y a hacer a esta antología digna de tan hermosas palabras. Ojalá disfruten lo que se viene. =')_

 _ **Siempre, sépanlo, es con todo mi corazón.**_

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	17. Purificación

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~purificación~**

* * *

 **«Llega al fin el momento en que el dolor es más un capricho que una necesidad y, aunque debiera ser considerada un sacrilegio, deja de reprimirse la sonrisa que asoma a los labios».**

(Mary W. Shelley, _Frankenstein_ )

* * *

Abrir la ducha: la cosa más cotidiana del mundo. Para ese mundo, más bien, porque para el de él no, no era algo cotidiano, ya no desde hacía un año.

Abrir la ducha: un lujo en medio del infierno.

Cuando vio caer el agua, Trunks se sintió hipnotizado. ¡Estaba tan limpia! ¡Salía caliente! Cualquiera se hubiera sentido sumido en la locura ante tan ocurrente pensamiento, pero él, él bien sabía por qué su sentir era válido. El último año, darse algo tan simple como un baño se había convertido en el más codiciado de los deseos, y ese sólo era un problema de tantos. Apenas si había tiempo de pensar en bañarse con todo lo que sucedía. Qué tristes, pensó, se habían vuelto sus vidas, que en nada más que en sobrevivir podían pensar en su tiempo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió; era mejor no pensar en eso, en las carencias, y disfrutar del momento como mejor se pudiera. Acababa de volver de ver a Gohan y de conocer a su familia; acababa de decidir que sería feliz, que lucharía no sólo por la felicidad de su mundo, sino por la felicidad de su propia existencia, una que esperaba poder concretar junto a las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Su madre. Mai.

Mai…

* * *

—¡Ya! —gritó al abrir la puerta.

Trunks se levantó del sofá no sin antes observar la minúscula ventana que tenían en el cuarto en el que vivían desde hacía tiempo: eran las dos de la mañana y afuera hacía frío y llovía a cántaros. Sentía el repiqueteo de la lluvia golpearlo directo en el pecho, pues la lluvia siempre era, para él, el recuerdo del que seguramente había sido, hasta la fecha, el peor día de su vida: aquella vez que encontró a Gohan muerto en un charco bajo la más terrible de las tormentas. La lluvia nunca había sido una buena compañera para Trunks, no desde esa escena en adelante. Y entonces, sin embargo, la lluvia los había salvado, pues Mai había podido aprovecharla para llenar la bañera e incluso más. Habían pasado una tremenda sequía las últimas semanas, ni una gota había caído del cielo; esta tormenta, aunque Trunks no fuera simpatizante de ellas, les había hecho el más hermoso regalo, poder bañarse y disfrutar un momento de relajación, de paz, de libertad. ¡Al fin! Cuando Mai lo miró a los ojos, Trunks quiso llorar.

Se sonrieron. Salieron corriendo del cuarto como dos niños pequeños.

Al final del pasillo, un baño destrozado los esperaba. Lo mantenían limpio lo mejor posible, lo suficientemente digno como para sentirse casi en una época de paz en la cual, obviamente, no estaban. Era un cuarto muy, muy pequeño, la única ventana era un diminuto vidrio del cual entraba un cuadrado de sol de no más de cinco centímetros, en días buenos, ubicada entre la pared y el techo. Los azulejos ya se habían caído todos, algunos se amontonaban a los lados y otros los habían retirado en su momento, al llegar a ese antiguo edificio. Debajo de la ventana había una bañera blanca ciertamente anticuada que habían encontrado sana y salva en unas ruinas y aún no habían podido utilizar. Al verla llena de agua caliente, que tan caliente estaba que llenaba de vapor el cuarto, rieron infantilmente, iluminados por la dulzura de tres pequeñas velas que en realidad era una partida en tres: Mai había podido reparar el antiguo calefón, al fin. ¡Meses llevaba luchando con él! Meses de baldazos de agua tibia mal calentada en la estufa junto a una rejilla en una esquina del cuarto; ver el agua caliente era como ver el milagro de un dios.

—Eres genial —tuvo que decir Trunks.

—Cosas que se aprenden en la adversidad. —Y Mai le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Vamos?

Trunks se sonrió exageradamente. Las mejillas se le enrojecieron al instante.

—Cl-Claro…

* * *

Se quitó la ropa despacio, sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo la ducha a través de la mampara abierta. Cada prenda la dejó caer al suelo; su respiración se descontrolaba al extraerlas, ansioso por el calor que ya comenzaba a percibir. Desabrochó cada botón de su abrigo, desató el nudo de su pañuelo, desabrochó el cinturón, bajó el cierre del pantalón. Todo cayó; cuando ya no tenía nada por quitarse, observó su piel, la suciedad, las cicatrices que con nada había podido curarse durante el año de batalla incansable con Black; miró sus manos, más grises que doradas, y los ojos se le fueron al espejo. Al verse solo, la más insoportable de las angustias lo invadió.

Se suponía que acababa de ver a Gohan y que eso le había dado fuerzas en pos de su misión; ante ese espejo, desnudo y vulnerable, ya no era nada, nada más que una persona a la que ya nada le quedaba, demasiado cerca del punto de partida como para sentir posible la llegada a la meta. Todo lo abandonó, las fuerzas, el ánimo; por un momento, volvió a ser el del inicio.

La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, desnudo y a solas, era demasiado triste para ser real.

* * *

Se quitaron la ropa uno a espaldas del otro. Trunks se despojaba de cada prenda y la lanzaba al precario cesto de ropa sucia, para poder lavarla a mano después. Para los momentos que pasaban en su humilde hogar reservaban la ropa más desgarbada; la ropa que se estaban quitando era la mejor que tenían y cuidarla era menester, pues nada se conseguía ya: la resistencia había desaparecido casi por completo, faltaba un mes para que la energía de la máquina terminara de cargarse, y encontrar ropa, alimentos, ¡jabón!, lo que fuere, era imposible. Ya casi no había personas en el mundo; lo único que les quedaba era recorrer ruinas, una tarea que distaba escalofriantemente de ser agradable: no había vez que no se toparan con cadáveres entre la destrucción. Siempre los enterraban y derramaban lágrimas ante cada uno.

Un ruido lo distrajo en determinado momento: Mai acababa de terminar de desnudarse. Trunks giró hacia ella de una forma un tanto extraña, mitad con la naturalidad de ser su compañera quien estaba desnuda detrás de él, mitad con la timidez del virgen inexperto que nunca podía dejar de ser. ¡Odiaba ser tan pudoroso! Siempre lo había sido y nunca terminaba de entender por qué. Tal vez era por su timidez innata o bien por el miedo que siempre le había dado el contacto íntimo con una mujer. ¿Pero miedo por qué? Eso tampoco lo sabía, o sí: había pasado la vida entera peleando contra enemigos poderosos que no hacían más que amenazar las vidas de todas las personas, de su realidad completa; pensar en mujeres nunca se le había dado bien. Nunca había tenido tiempo para eso y, cuando lo tuvo, no supo por dónde empezar. Terminó por olvidarlo, por concentrarse en lo suyo, y nunca pudo salir del cascarón con el cual se había cubierto. En plena guerra con Black se había topado con Mai: ella lo venció. El estrés era extremo, sin embargo; aprender no era fácil para él, no en esas circunstancias. Pero Mai, un poco más valiente que él aun cuando también fuera inexperta en el asunto, era quien le quitaba, vez a vez, el pudor que él no tenía manera de dejar ir.

Se sintió culpable por un instante: él quería protegerla, amarla, hacerla feliz; él siempre terminaba siendo el débil entre los dos. Era la persona más torpe cuando de relacionarse se trataba, no sabía relajarse, siempre estaba alerta y nervioso. Odiaba eso de sí mismo.

Eso y unas cuántas cosas más.

—¿Te ayudo?

Mai lo abrazaba por detrás. Él aún no se había quitado la parte inferior de la ropa, es decir el pantalón, las botas, la ropa interior. Tragó saliva observando contrariado las hermosas manos de Mai posadas en su estómago. Sentía, sobre su espalda, los pechos de Mai comprimidos contra él, unos que ella no apoyaba sobre su piel con incitadoras intenciones, sino más bien por la naturalidad de su relación, esa misma a la que él no lograba llegar. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, el cual lo llevó, por mero instinto, a correr las manos de Mai y alejarse un paso de ella. Sujetó la hebilla de su cinturón.

—No, puedo solo.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza abismal, tanto que le dolieron incluso, para después quitarse lo que le faltaba a la velocidad de la luz. Al terminar, se odió un poco más al darse cuenta de que siempre tomaba la actitud de su padre: yo puedo solo, yo me encargo, no me molestes, ¡largo! Cuánto se le parecía, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando arrojó la ropa al cesto, Mai rio.

—¿Ya?

Sin voltear, respondió en voz baja, casi inaudible:

—Ya…

Y volteó. Al hacerlo, encontró ante él la más maravillosa de las imágenes. Mai desnuda era lo más precioso que había visto en su vida, su imagen favorita, la que le provocaba amor, deseo, pasión, felicidad. Era perfecta, la piel blanca y brillante, los pechos redondos y prominentes, la curvatura de la cintura pronunciada hasta el más voluptuoso detalle, las piernas fuertes, los brazos entrenados, el negro del cabello contrastando tan fabulosamente con el tono de piel. Los ojos rasgados, negros, fijos en él.

Dejó de mirarla, sonrojado, al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo acababa de fallarle al excitarse. El pudor fluyó de él sin más, lo cual lo llevó a cubrirse entre las piernas con las manos. Sólo entonces notó que ella estaba tan sonrojada como él. No obstante, Mai no se privó de sonreír.

—Anda, entremos —dijo—. Hace mucho frío y no podemos enfermarnos.

* * *

Entró en la ducha hecho un manojo de nervios. El mero contacto del agua con su piel lo hizo tiritar. Se quedó quieto sintiendo el calor recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, tan fácil, tan simple y tan ajeno al mismo tiempo. Se miró el cuerpo humedecido y encontró cicatrices por doquier, en los brazos, en el torso. Recordó cómo ella le curaba cada herida con paciencia infinita aun cuando él no se dejara casi nunca, porque era tozudo como nadie, pero ella siempre le respondía lo mismo: no tiene nada de malo, niño. Déjate atender un poco.

Te lo ganaste.

Tomó el jabón y fregó cada rincón de su cuerpo. Empezó despacio, anonadado por la calma que lo rodeaba; terminó agitado, acelerado, fregándose con violencia y a toda velocidad. La suciedad que portaba era cuestión de lavarse; la suciedad que sentía impregnada en su alma por no haberlas salvado era una que ningún jabón del mundo le podía quitar.

Salvarlas, a las dos.

Salvarla a _ella_ de Black.

* * *

Estaban uno ante el otro, sentados en cada punta de la bañera; el agua les llegaba a los hombros. Con los ojos cerrados, Trunks suspiró por el placer que el calor del agua limpia le brindaba al estar hundido en ella. Era fantástico. Sentía sudor en su frente y frío en los hombros, el resto del cuerpo completamente entumecido de placer. Tal era la relajación que apenas si percibía las piernas de Mai contra las suyas, los suspiros de alivio de ella sumida en el calor abrasador. Trunks se echó hacia atrás, liberado de todo y todos, hasta recostarse contra el borde de la bañera. Sacó los brazos del agua y se sostuvo de los bordes.

Unas manos tocaron su pecho.

Abrió los ojos, aturdido: Mai le sonreía. Tenía un jabón blanco en las manos. Sonrojada de la forma más tierna, apoyó el jabón contra el pecho de Trunks.

—Permíteme —susurró, dulce como ella sola podía serlo.

Trunks la contempló: entre el vapor, con el cabello a medio humedecer, los pechos asomando por debajo del agua, Mai se veía soñada, más perfecta de lo que ya era _per se_. Quiso decirle que no, que él podía limpiarse solo, pero esas manos sobre su pecho eran su camino a la perdición; no podía negarse a las manos de ella. Asintió con toda su timidez a cuestas, y Mai hundió el jabón en el agua, lo extrajo y lo paseó por el pecho de él con un cuidado conmovedor. Trunks fijó los ojos en la boca de ella, siempre curvada con las puntas hacia arriba, sonriente. Si lo pensaba en detalle, ella siempre era muy servicial con él, tanto que a veces lo ponía un poco nervioso. Nadie en el mundo quería hacer más por ella que él, pero ella era un poco orgullosa para esas cosas o eso le parecía. Él también lo era, pero ella siempre lograba que bajara la guardia y se entregara sin más.

Llevaban tiempo sin sexo por aquello de la falta de métodos anticonceptivos, una tortura considerando la situación en la que se encontraban, desnudos y húmedos, seducidos por el calor que el agua les transmitía y que el otro les acentuaba casi hasta la muerte; tal vez, bañarse juntos no había sido buena idea. Una sola caricia de Mai lo hizo erizarse, más cuando subió por su cuello con las dos manos, una con el jabón y la otra arrastrando la espuma. El cuello era uno de sus puntos más débiles. Trunks se agitó, se soltó del todo, se dejó caer más contra el borde de la bañera y se dejó hacer.

—Así me gusta, niño —murmuró ella entre risas.

No la escuchó: estaba anulado. Lo único que hacía, que podía hacer, era disfrutar de cada caricia como si el agua fuera un ser y lo estuviera consolando. Sentía que el agua lo acobijaba, que lo perdonaba por ser tan débil, que le daba una oportunidad más de redimirse a ojos del mundo en pos de una victoria posible. Sentía que recuperaba fuerzas, que era más persona que antes, más digno que nunca. Sentía una plenitud desconocida: en esa bañera, se purificaba.

Mai era aquella extensión hecha ser que se lo permitía.

Unas manos masajearon tímidamente su cuello y sus hombros. Sintió que las tensiones se iban para siempre, que nunca habían estado allí. Se lanzó más hacia atrás, los ojos aún cerrados, y se sintió tan anestesiado que llegó un punto en el cual ya no se sintió, directamente. Trunks dormitaba apenas en el calor que lo rodeaba, el aroma del jabón llenándolo todo, recubriéndolo, sus cinco sentidos concentrados en aquello que percibía. La aroma, el movimiento del agua que tanta paz transmitía. Ella, respirando apaciblemente, masajeando atrás de su cuello.

Suspiró. Abrió los ojos como quien lleva largas horas sumido en el más profundo de los sueños justo para encontrarse con ella, que estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas, el agua hasta la cintura, los pechos bamboleándose con voluptuosidad delante de sus ojos, el cabello recubriéndolos parcialmente, como en una pintura erótica. Mai lo miró avergonzada. Lanzó una risilla, dejó de acariciarlo y, sonrojada como una muchachita, descendió en el agua. Miró hacia un lado y permaneció así, ante él.

Trunks, que sentía el más pesado de los sueños domándolo por la tamaña relajación, dejó ir la pregunta que, en otro estado, le hubiera costado por demás proferir. Fluyó de él con naturalidad, como el agua fluía contra su cuerpo y el de ella:

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Mai, confundida, devolvió los ojos a Trunks. Sus pupilas se movieron hacia un lado y hacia el otro; el movimiento de los ojos, a ojos de Trunks, resultaba hipnótico cada vez que lo captaba, como dos péndulos buscando domarlo en cuerpo y en alma.

—¿Así cómo, Trunks? —preguntó ella, intrigada.

Él, con los ojos de par en par, gesticuló una débil sonrisa.

—Servicial. Siempre te ocupas de mí, me curas, me salvas, me cuidas y me consientes. Me dejas más comida y nunca permites que coma menos que tú o bien que te lo deje todo a ti. Y ahora…

Se detuvo: Mai le sonreía de _esa_ forma peculiar. Era esa sonrisa que ella gesticulaba en los malos momentos, cuando él se ponía intratable y se culpaba por todo. Era la sonrisa después de pelear con Black, esa que le pedía que se calmara, que mirara las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente y no perdiera las esperanzas. Era la sonrisa que siempre lo instaba a ser mejor persona y a resistir todo en pos de la misión. Era el motivo inicial por el cual amaba a Mai: la fortaleza que construía esa sonrisa en particular en él.

—Así me educaron. Ya sabes, en el ejército —explicó ella que, aunque pintada por un leve sonrojo, mantenía en alto la actitud—. Un soldado siempre debe servir, debe tener honor y luchar por su causa. —Justo antes de proseguir, sus mejillas pronunciaron el rojo que las cubría—. Tú eres mi causa ahora, niño. Por eso soy servicial contigo. —Y más rojo en sus mejillas—. Además… —siguió, pero se detuvo.

Conmovido aunque sin ser capaz de reflexionar el peso que las palabras de Mai tenían para ella ni tampoco para él, Trunks frunció el ceño. No tardó en indagar:

—¿Además qué?

Y más, más rojo en las mejillas de ella, uno que le venía del corazón y que la temperatura del agua le pronunciaba. La sonrisa parecía brillar ante Trunks, aunque no lo hizo en plenitud hasta que los ojos de ella lo alcanzaron y se fijaron en él como quien se afirma sobre algo para no caer. Él se sintió una estatua ante la belleza y la franqueza de la mirada negra sobre él. Ella sobre todo le decía la verdad.

* * *

Se sentó en el suelo de la ducha y abrazó sus rodillas con una fuerza tal que todo su cuerpo pareció tronar a la vez. El agua, más caliente que nunca, cayó de lleno sobre su espalda, y él la sintió quemarlo y nada hizo, la piel roja bajo el contacto, roja y en carne viva, pero no, nada hizo, pues no quería nada. Nada más que eso, que sentir ese calor excesivo sobre él e intentar purificarse así como antes, aun cuando esa aliada-extensión del agua ya no estuviera allí con sus manos y con su sonrisa, con sus ojos-péndulos induciéndolo a una profunda hipnosis.

Quemarse bajo el agua: la única manera de acercarse lo más ínfimamente posible a esa sensación de plenitud que sólo junto a Mai había sentido alguna vez.

* * *

—Bueno, digo… —comenzó ella, y la pena le hizo apartar la mirada de tanto en tanto, aunque nunca del todo—. Estamos juntos, ¿o no?

—Claro —dijo él automáticamente.

«Estar juntos». Triste era que, en tan desesperante situación, ni siquiera hubieran podido detenerse a hablar en profundidad del vínculo que los unía. Eran compañeros y amantes, también camaradas, aliados. En noches de locura extrema se besaban hasta asfixiarse y después se unían entre el frío y la desprolijidad; después hablaban de sus vidas, de estrategias para vencer a Black o bien de comida. ¡Ah, la comida! El tópico favorito. Estaba claro que lo que sentían por el otro era amor, pero «amor» se sentía, en medio de ese infierno y del peso de su unión, una palabra insuficiente para definir lo fundamentales que se sentían en el mutuo acompañamiento en medio del horror. No hacían lo que parejas normales hacían según sabían, como decirse cosas bonitas y ser románticos el uno con el otro; era amor de acompañamiento, de aliados no sólo contra la adversidad, sino contra la vida en sí. Era como unir a otra persona a lo más básico de su vida, no concebirse como un aparte de ella. Mai era como una extensión de él, pero al mismo tiempo era él, pero al mismo tiempo era ella en lo más individual de sus conceptos. Estar con ella, «estar juntos», era la manera más desprolija pero justa de definirlo: eran cada uno y eran un tercero, lo que eran juntos, todo al mismo tiempo.

Eran demasiado.

—Aunque no seamos «novios» o algo así y aunque estemos en un momento para nada propicio, yo… —Mai se abrazó las rodillas. Reía como una niña—. Bueno, siempre pensé que estar junto a alguien era eso, cuidar del otro, ser leal al otro. ¿Por qué no ser así contigo, si estoy contigo y siento algo por ti? ¿No es parte de estar contigo ser así? —Y lo miró, confundida—. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Al escucharla, Trunks se sintió un imbécil.

* * *

La había tenido junto a él durante meses y apenas en ese momento, bajo la inclemencia del agua caliente quemándole la espalda, lograba leer a la perfección cada error que había cometido en su vínculo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo culpándose por enamorarse de una manera tan salvaje y natural de ella al punto de sólo encontrar en su interior lo más parecido a la definición de «felicidad» que más de una vez, confundido, había leído en el diccionario. Y no: era más. Sólo con ella se sentía puro e inmenso, un ser hecho de aire dispuesto a las más trascendentales sensaciones. Era ella quien lo hacía flotar, volar, sentir, ser de una forma de la que nunca había sido, ser completo, ser algo más que eso que veía en el espejo, el ser que nadie era y que era débil e insuficiente. Ya no más ese ser que nada era cuando no estaba junto a ella; se sentía vulnerable aún, pero de una forma en que se sentía bien. Con ella podía bajar todas sus defensas, todos los escudos que mantenía levantados ante él casi sin saberlo como un mecanismo de defensa que protegiera su frágil sensibilidad de todo cuanto lo asustaba del mundo, de lo externo a su propia persona; con Mai podía ser él, él al cien, él y nadie más que él.

Y la había rechazado incontables veces por miedo a ceder a esa felicidad.

Por orgullo, tal vez, la había rechazado. Tozudo, no había soportado esa fragilidad, esa vulnerabilidad que tan feliz lo hacía sentirse. Era un guerrero y nada más que pelear sabía: no sabía relacionarse con las personas ni tampoco pensar en sí mismo, tampoco sabía desenvolverse adecuadamente en las más simples situaciones. No sabía nada, ¡nada!, y ella lo inducía a ese estado donde se sentía un niño frágil y pequeño que no deseaba más que ser abrazado y mimado, consolado de los más insoportables sufrimientos. Lo hacía feliz que ella lo cuidara pero le daba demasiada culpa admitirlo. Se sentía débil por desear algo semejante.

Suspiró. Lloraba sin darse cuenta.

Se sentía más débil que nunca aun cuando se diera ánimos de donde pudiera, del entorno, de las fuerzas de quienes lo rodeaban en el pasado. Se sentía débil porque, quizá equivocadamente, se había refugiado en los brazos de Mai para sentir positiva esa debilidad, para no verla como lo más negativo de su propia persona y sentirla justa junto a ella. Estaba arrepentido: quería volver un poco atrás el tiempo y aceptar todos esos gestos dulces de ella, aceptarlos y devolverlos sin torpezas, miedos o traumas a cuestas.

Lloró un poco más. Era incompetente y su cabeza no estaba lo cuerda que debería considerando la importancia de su misión.

Nunca lo había estado, tal vez.

* * *

—Pues… —murmuró. Se sentía confundido por la pregunta. No por no comprenderla, sino por nunca haber considerado el tema que tocaba—. Yo nunca tuve una relación antes. No sé… No sé muy bien cómo se manejan estas cosas…

Ella le sonreía tiernamente, aún sonrojada; él no necesitaba verse al espejo para saber que estaba el quíntuple de sonrojado. Al entenderlo, hundió las manos en el agua y abrazó sus rodillas, justo como ella lo hacía. La miró: sentía que la amaba demasiado, al punto de no tolerar todo lo que ella le generaba. ¡Es que lo confundía tanto! Quería abrazarla y que ella lo arrullara como si fuera un niño; quería besarla y poseerla y perder la consciencia dentro de ella; quería llorar en su hombro y que ella se lo consolara todo; quería hacerla feliz y, en el infierno, no tenía manera. Eso lo destrozaba, saber que ese no era momento para ellos. No había manera de hacerla feliz allí.

Mai le tomó una mano bajo el agua. Sonrió más.

—Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre esto, niño, pero pienso que está bien querer sentirnos bien de la forma en que nos parezca. Y yo me siento bien cuidándote, siéndote leal. Me siento bien junto a ti. ¿Está mal disfrutarlo junto a ti?

Trunks, por un momento, sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir. La contempló sin palabras, suspendido en esa fracción de segundo. El silencio del entorno se pronunció y lo único que pudo escuchar fueron los latidos de su propio corazón. Era como si tomara una consciencia diferente de su propia existencia.

¿Estaba mal ceder a ese deseo de aceptar sin tapujos todo lo que ella anhelaba brindarle?

—No… —susurró él, tan emocionado que apenas se soportaba a sí mismo—. No está mal, Mai. Está bien. Es que… me cuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me da miedo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sentirme tan débil me da mucho miedo…

Ella acarició su mano bajo el agua. Suspiró, y tomó el jabón nuevamente sólo para partirlo en dos. Le dio una mitad a él.

—Luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora, lavémonos antes de que el agua se enfríe.

* * *

Se levantó como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, en un violento movimiento. Se sostuvo de los húmedos azulejos con una mano, tambaleándose y adormecido. Con la otra, tomó su frente, mareado, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido. Tomó el pote de champú y derramó parte del contenido sobre una de sus palmas. Se llevó las manos al cabello y refregó con la misma violencia de antes. El agua no se enfriaba allí.

¿Por qué no disfrutaba la situación?

* * *

Cuando se levantó, le dio la espalda. Se culpó ni bien lo hizo: ¿acaso la estaría decepcionando? Ya habían dormido juntos y esa no había sido la única intimidad que habían compartido: habían corrido para salvarse de la muerte, habían planeado maneras de derrotar a Black, habían comido lo malo y lo horrible, habían llorado ante las tumbas precarias que cavaban entre escombros. Habían llorado al recordar a sus seres queridos, habían añorado la paz que habían conocido y que ninguno de los dos había podido aprovechar, por el miedo, por las dudas. ¿Qué lo detenía? Ella no sólo lo había visto desnudo ya, sino que lo había sentido, tocado, tal vez hasta ultrajado. El nivel de intimidad de los dos era alto, era profundo e intenso, pero no: él no cedía, no se dejaba llevar, no disfrutaba, no nada; se culpaba por esas difusas añoranzas de tantas cosas distintas con ella, desde lo más tierno hasta lo más obsceno. No tenía la capacidad de comprender por qué añoraba tanto y de manera tan entremezclada, intensa y desmedida todo de ella. Lo quería todo de ella y quería darle todo a ella, al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

Se lavó rápido, de pie y de espaldas a Mai. No podía perder el tiempo, el agua se enfriaría y se anularía todo el placer que brindaba, así que se fregó aceleradamente en cada rincón de su cuerpo, desde lo más superficial a lo más íntimo. En lo último se detuvo, entre sus piernas. Respiró agitado, y una fuerza distinta a la que bien se conocía por su condición guerrera lo domó, lo abrazó y lo llevó a voltear apenas, para mirar de soslayo a Mai, desnuda, de espaldas a él, la piel blanca y húmeda, las gotas resbalando por ella. Fijó la vista en cada parte, en la maravillosa curva de la cintura, en la femenina redondez de los glúteos, en la firmeza de la carne de los muslos. Sintió, al estudiarla a tan enfermizo detalle, que el frío le calaba a los huesos en todo el cuerpo, menos allí, entre sus piernas. Todo el calor pareció concentrársele allí, lo cual lo sumió en un estado de ensoñación que no hizo más que marearlo, que confundirlo. Contuvo un jadeo en el preciso instante en que se dio cuenta de que se acariciaba a sí mismo despacio, muy despacio, mientras la miraba.

Se culpó.

Le dio la espalda de nuevo y se concentró en el resto de su cuerpo. No obstante, la imagen que acababa de contemplar se repetía ante sus ojos, una vez, otra más, hasta que, sin poder soportarlo más, impulsivo y agitado, volteó de nuevo, y la vio, y las gotas que le caían por el cuerpo le dieron envidia, y la redondez le dio deseos de apretar, y la blancura lo instó a succionar. Los nervios lo taparon. ¿Por qué nunca se podía relajar?

Vio cómo ella levantaba los brazos, firmes, fuertes, para enjuagar su cabello. El impulso le ganó: la detuvo. Mai no se movió; permaneció de espaldas a él con los brazos en alto.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo él con la respiración desbocada—. ¿P-Puedo…?

Ella bajó los brazos. Viró apenas hacia él y delató el sonrojo que la cubría.

¿Acaso tampoco era fácil para ella?

—Cl-Claro.

Mai se sonrió y se dejó caer al agua. Se sentó de espaldas a él y se abrazó las piernas. Trunks titubeó, tembló al verla desnuda bajo él, pero las rodillas hicieron lo que debían y se apoyaron detrás de ella. Con manos que tiritaban sin cesar, tomó el cabello negro entre sus manos y lo lavó. Primero fue torpe, como con todo lo era cuando se trataba de hacer cosas que nunca había hecho; pronto, el cabello se convirtió en un péndulo así como los ojos de Mai lo eran, se movió entre sus dedos y lo hipnotizó. Sintió la sensibilidad en sus dedos, en sus ojos, en su pecho, en cada lugar de su cuerpo, y el cabello se movía, y ella respiraba suavemente, y sus manos lavaron en movimientos de amante, arrojando el agua sobre la espuma, removiendo los restos de la última con los dedos, peinándola con éstos. Escurrió el cabello con suavidad, como si de un pétalo negro se tratase, y lo dejó de lado derecho del cuello de Mai. La base del cuello de lado izquierdo, esa curva que sabía a belleza, lo atrajo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la besaba despacio allí, regaba besos de niño por doquier.

No tardó en descubrir que ella tenía razón: cuidarla también lo hacía sentir bien. ¿Era eso lo que le estaba faltando, esa angustia que no lo dejaba en paz en su compañía? No sabía lo cariñoso que podía ser, lo ignoraba; descubrir esa faceta de su propia persona lo asombró. ¡Maldito pudor, maldito miedo! Se privaba de todo y por nada, hasta de ser cariñoso con ella, absurdo. Después, lo único que le quedó fue lo mejor: disfrutarlo, disfrutar del cuello de Mai tan bellamente dispuesto ante él.

Despertó, no obstante, al escuchar el jadeo de Mai.

—Dé… Déjame a mí —farfulló ella después.

—¿Qué?

Mai se levantó. El impacto de verla desnuda y de pie justo delante de él echó a Trunks atrás. Mai volteó y se arrodilló ante él. Lo miraba sonriente y sonrojada, como era su costumbre. La vio tragar saliva.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia abajo —le indicó no sin dejar en claro que a la alegría que denotaba la acompañaban inevitables nervios.

Trunks parpadeó ante ella. Sintió una ternura que nació en su corazón y se extendió a la totalidad de su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza hacia ella como si estuviera haciéndole una reverencia.

Las manos de Mai, un minuto después, se ocuparon de su cabello.

Lo limpió con dulzura, en total disfrute, sin ningún apremio. Él se dejó apenas temblando no por miedo ni tampoco por culpa; lo hacía por la felicidad que experimentaba. Era feliz porque él la cuidaba y ella lo cuidaba a él, porque su vínculo tal vez era confuso en medio del infierno, pero no falso. Lo que había entre los dos era verdadero.

* * *

Y él no lo había disfrutado como era debido.

Trunks, bajo la ducha, sin más manos que las propias entre los mechones húmedos de su cabello, supo que lo había arruinado todo. Tantos meses juntos, tantos momentos de intimidad compartidos, intimidad de distintas e igual de pesadas esencias, y sin embargo no había disfrutado de nada. La amaba, la amaba tanto que saberla muerta era una tortura, casi tanto como haberla tenido y no haber disfrutado lo suficiente de ella. ¡No era justo!

¿O sí?

Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de revivirla, a ella y a su madre, pero ¿qué arreglaba eso? Nada. ¡Nada! Eso no arreglaba el hecho de que no las hubiera salvado. Esa culpa ya estaba enterrada en su corazón, simulando ser el más afilado de los cuchillos.

Se tapó los ojos con una mano, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, los sentidos a flor de piel, el vacío gritando a su alrededor. Se sujetaba de la pared, aún. Se sentía vulnerable y, a diferencia de sus recuerdos, esa vulnerabilidad ya no lo hacía feliz.

La necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse frágil y feliz otra vez junto a ella.

* * *

Abrió los ojos tanto como su cabello húmedo pegado a su frente se lo permitió: vio la sonrisa de Mai, vio la piel, pero sobre todo vio los pechos, mitad fuera del agua, mitad dentro, hacia afuera y hacia adentro, bamboleándose con naturalidad. El corazón se le aceleró al contemplarlos; nunca lo había hecho en detalle, descubrió. Las cinco veces que lo habían hecho, lo habían hecho por desesperación y a oscuras, acelerados: besos, caricias, adiós ropa y nada más. Desprolijamente, él sobre ella al inicio y ella sobre él al final, se habían acostado con el otro porque tenían en claro que se amaban aun cuando no se lo dijeran a los cuatro vientos; precisaban, al unirse, desahogar no sólo la angustia que la mera existencia de Black les generaba, sino además y sobre todo el amor que al otro le profesaban luego de tantas vivencias, y que era tan grande, tan inexplicable en ese entorno de llanto y destrucción que apenas podían soportarlo. Y no: nunca le había mirado los pechos. Si hacía memoria, apenas si se los había tocado. ¡Maldita ignorancia! Quería hacerla feliz siempre, en lo bueno, lo malo y lo horrendo; no sabía cómo, pero quería saber. Quería que ella lo hiciera feliz, también.

Un cincuenta y cincuenta. Armonía entre los dos, como cuando se unían y sentían, mágicamente, lo que el otro: esto está bien, esto es felicidad y está bien sentirla en medio del horror.

* * *

Lagrimeó. La ausencia, el anhelo, los recuerdos y la culpa se entremezclaron en su mente y lo desarmaron por completo. Dejó caer los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y allí permaneció, desnudo y vulnerable, débil de la manera en la que no le gustaba, indefenso en un mundo al cual no pertenecía y sin aquel sostén incondicional que ella le significaba.

Quería una última oportunidad. Quería hacerlo bien, esta vez.

* * *

La redondez de cada pecho, la femineidad de los dos moviéndose ante él mientras ella le peinaba el cabello con los dedos, lo hundió en una nueva hipnosis. Tendía a pensar al deseo sexual como algo negativo, malo, impuro. ¿Por qué? Por ignorancia, seguramente, pues mirando la belleza de esos pechos no se sintió como solía en circunstancias anteriores, conducido por un impulso que, por su potencia netamente sexual, no hacía juego con su retraída personalidad. Su anhelo de ellos se sentía fuerte y genuino, una mezcla perfecta entre amor, sexo y la felicidad consecuente. En su ignorancia tal vez malinterpretaba, pero así lo sentía, de esa manera, el anhelo de amarlos, de sentirlos, de ser feliz junto a y por Mai.

—Ya —escuchó decir a Mai; no la escuchó, en realidad—. Ya está, niño. ¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo. —Y los pechos se escondieron bajo el agua una vez más—. Sé que… Sé que es difícil para ti. Para mí también, ¡mucho, niño!, pero pienso que bajar la guardia y permitirnos relajarnos con el otro no tiene nada de malo, no si estamos juntos. Somos muy tímidos y nos cuesta, además del _detalle_ de tener la edad que tenemos y ser bastante ignorantes en esta clase de cosas, como lo que debe o no debe ser una relación y todo eso. —Y los pechos emergieron cuando los brazos de Mai se levantaron para que las manos de ella alcanzaran el rostro de él. Mai acarició sus mejillas con ternura, siempre con rojo en las mejillas—. Pero…

Trunks sintió cómo su propio corazón aceleraba. Tomó consciencia del ardor de su propia sangre al sentir el calor en sus venas, en todo su cuerpo, en un punto de particular. La sangre iba a la velocidad de su corazón y éste a la de la vehemencia de sus sentires, hasta que las palabras de Mai lo alcanzaron. Cuando lo abofetearon, adormecido por la visión perfecta de los pechos redondos ante él, soltó su propio instinto sin más fuerzas para reprimirlo, lo libró de las cadenas con las cuales lo frenaba y lo dejó libre, en paz. Así, su boca buscó un pecho al tiempo que sus manos tomaban la cintura de Mai para elevarla, para elevarlos a aquellos péndulos hechos de femenina voluptuosidad. La boca besó la punta de un pecho; Trunks creyó escuchar a Mai:

—¿N-Niño…?

Después, la atención recibida no la dejó proseguir. Se abrazó a su cuello, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, sin más, se dejó ir también.

Siempre a oscuras lo hacían, y siempre era Mai la de la iniciativa. Mai lo besaba primero, Mai lo desvestía, Mai lo recostaba sobre ella, Mai pedía más. Siempre ella, y siempre era él quien se dejaba llevar. Nunca tenía convicción de nada; relajarse le era imposible. Era dependiente de ella, de su amor, de sus cuidados, de todo. ¡Y se suponía que la amaba! Lo hacía: la amaba con todo lo que era, con toda la fuerza que podía domar e incluso más. ¿Por qué dejaba que el miedo triunfara, el pudor, el orgullo, la angustia? Siempre ganaba su negatividad. Tenía que parar con eso y aceptar que dar amor era tan hermoso como recibirlo, que ser cariñoso lo llenaba de una dicha que se desconocía, que si ponía un poco de valor por delante podía lograr devolverle a Mai todo lo que ella le brindaba. Podía hacerla feliz.

Tenía que dejar de dudar.

* * *

Apagó el agua caliente y permaneció en la ducha, quieto. Las gotas resbalaban por él y el frío que pronto lo invadió pronunció la ausencia. No la había disfrutado lo suficiente y tuvo que perderla para comprenderlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo tembloroso detrás de esa imagen que intentaba dar por algún absurdo motivo, la de un hombre fuerte y valiente que no hacía más que ocultar a un muchacho asustado que ansiaba sentir el más desmedido amor. El orgullo no le había servido de nada. Por dentro, gritaba en total agonía, desnudo y expuesto, débil; pedía un amor que no sabía sentir. Y quería, maldita sea. ¡La quería una vez más, una última, para poder disfrutarla y disfrutarse a sí mismo junto a ella, disfrutar lo que sentían y no temer más! Quería hacerla feliz y que ya nada doliera, ni en ella ni en él.

Quería esa imagen que ante Gohan se le había ocurrido: paz en su mundo y con la gente a la que amaba. Con Tama, con su madre. Con Mai ante él en la mesa y junto a él en la cama.

Con Mai sujeta a su mano, dispuesta a transitar la vida en compañía de él.

* * *

Succionó el pecho despacio, muy despacio. Algún beso tímido le había dado allí en medio de la vehemencia de un acto anterior, pero no: era la primera vez que le hacía algo así. Se preguntó si a ella le gustaba y, para su sorpresa, recibió segundos después la respuesta: Mai suspiró un «ah» que se estiró por el tiempo, un «ah» que, evidentemente, era de placer. Sonrió lleno de ella, estrechándola delicadamente contra él, los brazos en torno a la cintura. Subió una mano hasta el centro de la espalda de Mai y abrió aún más la boca; ella suspiró un nuevo «ah». Succionó un minuto, al siguiente besó, al siguiente se dedicó a acariciar la piel con su lengua; cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era feliz. La sintió frágil en sus brazos y eso lo hizo feliz. Ella, por supuesto, no era ni sería jamás una mujer frágil; era fuerte, aguerrida y estaba entrenada, pero sentirla así hacía que la percibiera desde otro punto; veía, al final, el complemento entre un lado y el otro; veía los matices de Mai perfectamente expresados constituyéndola en su totalidad. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo, no somos sólo una cosa, y considerarnos de manera tan simple es una forma de subestimarnos. A las personas, subestimarnos. Como Black los subestimaba al llamarlos defectos de la creación por el simple hecho de no ser perfectos, de no ser seres de conducta intachable. Era la imperfección lo que los hacía humanos, y la imperfección no era la cualidad de ser fuertes y débiles al mismo tiempo. ¡No! Era algo más, era otra cosa. Y siguió atendiendo a ese pecho como si su vida se basara en hacerlo, en succionar a Mai para darle placer y para darse placer. Era algo más, sí.

Ser imperfectos significa que estamos vivos.

Gruñó contra el pecho al pensarlo de ese modo, el agua ya tibia y Mai delirando contra él. Estar vivos es vivir las cosas a nuestro modo, es permitirnos ser todo lo que podemos ser. Quienes dan, quienes reciben; es posicionarse en cada punto posible, es vivir todas las circunstancias desde todas las perspectivas, es sentirse a uno y sentirlo al otro. Es aprender que la fortaleza y la debilidad son relativas. ¡Claro! No era menos hombre por ser feliz al sentirse frágil como un niño en brazos de ella; ella no era menos mujer por aceptar sus atenciones por medio del amor y el deseo. Era un mitad y mitad, era ser todo lo que se puede ser, era aceptar que la humanidad de los seres se expresa en la imperfección, y que la imperfección no es más que la mejor cualidad de la humanidad. «No hay vida sin lágrimas», dicen; «no hay vida sin miedo». Es eso, siempre: no hay existencia demostrable sin dualidad. No puede, el humano, ser todo lo que debe a ojos de quien dicta; se es lo que se es, nada más, con fortalezas y debilidades, con virtudes y defectos. Somos lo que somos y nadie tiene derecho a criticárnoslo. Y él era, en esa escena, el hombre que, aunque inexperto, deseaba brindarle calor y amor y pasión a esa mujer. Quería ser quien impulsara la potencia de su vínculo.

Sería, por primera vez y sin culpas, quien brindara toda la felicidad.

Si había alguien en el mundo que se odiaba por no ser más, ese era él. Claro que lo hacía no por intereses individualistas, sino por el peso de su ineludible responsabilidad sobre la humanidad. Trunks quería ser más no para él, sino para los demás; la esencia de lo que era, todo, materializada. Quería ser más, ser perfecto quizá, y no, eso era un error. Tenía que aceptarse tal cual era en sus claroscuros, en lo positivo y lo negativo. Era sensible y tenía que aceptar que, aunque en innumerables circunstancias serlo le significara punzantes dolores de cabeza, al mismo tiempo era la sensibilidad la que instaba su empatía, y la empatía aquella que le daba fuerzas para luchar por otros. Sin su debilidad no había fortaleza; los conceptos arraigados a cada palabra pecaban de injusticia si se los vislumbraba desde cierto punto. ¿Qué es ser débil? ¿Qué es ser fuerte? Qué es _ser_.

Es ser quienes somos, en carne viva, en esencia y totalidad. Es _ser_. Ser sin más.

Tenía que aceptarse y aceptar que anhelaba, junto a Mai, esa clase de felicidad, la de dos cuerpos unidos por algo que nada tenía de malo. El medio para crear vida y para sentirla, sobre todo. El sexo. Un sexo unido al amor que los dos sentían, el medio para expresarse la verdad de sus sentires.

El pincel para plasmar en el otro todo lo que experimentaban.

Mai alargó otro «ah» que no fue suspirado, sino gritado. Suavemente, Trunks se detuvo. Sin dejar de estrecharla con sus brazos, la contempló. Era tanto que no creía merecerla; tenía que empezarse a creer que sí lo hacía.

* * *

En otro tiempo se hubiera sentido sucio, despreciable, un ser monstruoso; ya no. No por eso, por anhelar la purificación emocional que adentrarse en ella le significaba. Sin embargo, era un caballero, porque le nacía serlo mas no por proponérselo; en la honestidad está la verdad.

Abrió el agua fría para reprimir lo que sentía. Ella debía volver a su lado, algo en su corazón así se lo imploraba; algo, aunque lo ignorara, le indicaba que el final no había sido escrito aún. Fuera como fuese, la vería una vez más, la tocaría, se adentraría en ella y alcanzaría, junto a ella y a nadie más, una nueva purificación. Porque Mai era más que la frescura en medio del infierno, la extensión del agua que limpiaba de él todo el dolor; era la verdadera purificación.

Era Mai quien lo ayudaba a aceptarse a sí mismo. A amarse. A aprender qué y cuánto merecía sentir.

Sonrió bajo el agua fría. Estaba seguro de que había negatividad en ese sentimiento, pues sonaba bello, pero hablaba de una implícita dependencia con la cual Mai no merecía cargar. Tenía que aprender más sobre eso y madurar; la cabeza, por el momento, no le daba para más. Sólo para respetar el recuerdo y reprimir el amor. Iba a esperar.

Porque la vería de nuevo, iba a esperar.

* * *

Estaban sonrojados, los dos, pero aun cuando la vergüenza condicionara sutilmente el momento, en ella se expresaba una verdad irrefutable: estaban juntos, se tenían y se amaban. ¿Qué cosa más ideal se puede desear en el infierno? ¡Aun cuando afuera el horror repiqueteara como la lluvia, ser felices! Contar con alguien al lado, acompañarse en cada circunstancia. Se tenían y se mantenían, juntos, en esencia a como eran en realidad.

Mai lo abrazó también. Las bocas se aproximaron más con naturalidad que con la acostumbrada timidez.

—¿Por qué…? —intentó preguntar ella.

Trunks bajó la miraba mientras sus manos iban hacia arriba y hacia abajo, viajeras en la espalda de Mai. Se sonrió.

—Yo también quiero cuidar de ti —dijo él luego de una extensa pausa—. Ya no quiero arruinarlo todo; quiero hacerte sentir… bien.

Mai acarició su rostro.

—Siempre me haces sentir bien, niño.

Él bajó más la mirada. Sintió cómo Mai apoyaba su frente contra la de él. En su piel, percibió el calor; se sonrojó todavía más.

—No creo que te haga sentir ni la mitad de lo bien que tú me haces sentir a mí. Por eso…

Y Mai, sin más preámbulos, lo besó en los labios.

Trunks, con los ojos abiertos, quieto en el dulce beso que los labios de ella le daban, se fijó en el color negro que apareció ante él. Mai lo miraba, y con los ojos, mientras con sus labios lo acariciaba, pareció contradecirlo. Dejó de besarlo y, con alegría titilándole en el tono, lo dijo:

—Deja de culparte, Trunks. Deja de decir que eres menos de lo que eres. Eres más, mucho más, y te amo.

Los ojos de él se abrieron en exceso. Se sintió frágil de aquella forma en que le gustaba, ese muchachito ávido de amor que personificaba la eterna pureza de su corazón. Supo que ella decía la verdad.

—Te amo también…

Emocionados, se besaron una vez más. Se estrecharon, y ya nada quedaba por hacer allí. Entre besos se lo confirmaron uno al otro:

—¿Nos quedan?

—Dos. —Y Mai sonrió al darle la sorpresa—. Hoy, cuando fui a explorar la farmacia, me topé con una caja de dos.

Rieron como niños, envueltos en la emoción que aún sentían a flor de piel.

—¿Los…?

—Usémoslos.

Mai se levantó luego de decir lo último. Su decisión la hacía resplandecer como la más inmensa de las estrellas.

* * *

Salió de la ducha tiritando de frío, pero feliz. ¡Feliz, qué ironía! No era «feliz» la palabra; era «tranquilo». Aun cuando cometiera innumerables errores en el transcurso, haría aquello que se juró luego de ver a Gohan y su familia: voy a luchar por la paz y la tranquilidad de nuestro mundo; voy a luchar por _mi_ felicidad. Al fin había recuperado la calma que precisaba; le quedaba mantener la frente en alto y luchar.

Y la vería, pensó mientras, sentado en la cama en las penumbras de la noche, se secaba el cabello; la vería de nuevo pasara lo que pasase, porque algo en su corazón se lo decía, porque tenía un inexplicable pero poderoso presentimiento que alguien, sin que él fuera consciente de ello, empujaba hacia él desde otra realidad.

Acarició sus muslos. Aunque con lágrimas en los ojos, sonreía. Un poco más, se dijo; un poco más y volverá a suceder. Ella y él así, exactamente así, como aquella maravillosa vez, la última vez.

* * *

Colocaron la protección entre los dos; siempre se reían como niños cuando lo hacían. Nunca terminaban de entender si lo hacían bien o qué. Cuando les pareció que ya estaba puesta adecuadamente, él, sentado al borde del sofá, tomó las manos de ella, que permanecía arrodillada entre sus piernas. La sentó en sus muslos y se adentró en ella muy, muy despacio. Cuando lo hizo, gimió contra los pechos que tanto electrificaban su deseo. Mai lo abrazó con ímpetu.

—¿Estás bien…? —preguntó ella en un cálido suspiro.

Trunks apretó los brazos contra la cintura de Mai. La acomodó sobre él para poder sentirla por completo, entre los jadeos de los dos.

—S-Sí… —respondió como pudo, ahogado por el calor que ella le transmitía.

Con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la cadera de ella, Trunks, siempre despacio, siempre con delicadeza, la movió sobre él. Ella acompañaba el movimiento al que él la instaba, mientras. Completamente abrazados y mirándose en la tenue luz del cuarto, se entregaron a la lentitud del acto, aquel que más que satisfacción o desahogo buscaba expresar el sentir que los unía. Así lo denotó cada suspiro, jadeo, gemido y palabra a la mitad que liberaron por sus bocas entre los más exultantes besos de labios trémulos y húmedos, a la par de los ojos, que lucían idéntico estado. Eventualmente, las caderas de ella aceleraron; él propuso otra cosa.

La miró. Era maravillosa. Era la única contradicción a su razonamiento, pues la sentía perfecta. Con el idealismo nacido de la pureza de su corazón, él la sentía la definitiva.

Le sonrió con la emoción latiéndole en las pupilas, una que ella le devolvió con la más conmovedora de las miradas, una que mezclaba orgullo con amor, con felicidad, y así él dio rienda suelta a lo que deseaba: con fuerza que midió hasta lo obsesivo por no desear lastimarla por su ímpetu sobrenatural, Trunks mantuvo la lentitud, pero sin embargo intensificó hasta el infinito la vehemencia. Así, contuvo la respiración ante cada abandono; así, liberó un poderoso gruñido ante cada ingreso. Mai dejó de moverse; lo dejó hacer. Él vio su rostro y descubrió en el desorden de su gesto una suerte de concentración. Anonadado, él también buscó concentrarse.

Se encontró con la mente en blanco, mirándole a Mai el ceño fruncido sumido en una profunda concentración; se encontró vacío de dolor, de recuerdos, de historia y vida; era una sensación flotante cuyo epicentro era la más sensible de sus partes, mitad el indicador de su sexualidad, mitad la pureza excesiva de su corazón. Gritó un «ah» ensordecedor contra los pechos de una Mai que, en el mismo segundo, se inclinó hacia atrás para hundirlo más, más en ella. Apretándose, gritaron una vez más.

Lo errático de las embestidas sucedió fuera de ellos, pues nada más que las sensaciones podían concebir. Hasta que ella gritó el «ah» definitivo, el que avisaba al mundo entero, por la naturaleza ensordecedora de su constitución, que el paraíso existe y es ese, el que el mundo señala como impuro, el que casi nadie comprende, el del significado más equivocado. En la cúspide del placer construido de a dos: ahí surge la raíz de la felicidad compartida a través del más sincero amor.

Temblaba completa, por dentro y por fuera; él la acunó contra su pecho mientras ella se deshacía. La escuchó llamarlo: niño, Trunks, mi amor. Y él cerró los ojos sin ser él, o siéndolo más que nunca, más bien; cerró los ojos y se entregó al vicio amatorio, fuera y dentro, fuera y dentro, mientras el calor crecía, y quemaba, y quemaba lo insignificante en pos del recibimiento de la verdad. Y terminó, llorando; terminó y todo fue, de allí en más y junto a ella, felicidad.

* * *

Vestido y ante el espejo del cuarto, vio en sus ojos la desnudez de sus recuerdos. No era debilidad, se dijo; ser débil es dejarse vencer. Entregarse a la felicidad no puede, nunca, ser un acto de debilidad. Ser frágil en sus brazos lo hacía ser justo con su sensibilidad, pues a ella la expresaba, pues a ella la admitía. La fragilidad era parte fundamental de su imperfecta y más genuina humanidad. Y ella amaba eso, todo. Mai amaba, ante todo, su humanidad.

Y la de ella, él.

Se peinó con los dedos; la paz, por un maravilloso instante, le viajaba por las venas. Miró sus manos y el presentimiento latió en su pecho una vez más, impulsado por la mano que evidenciaba vida en el futuro.

La vería, sí. La vería.

* * *

De lado y ante el otro, recostados en el sofá, se encontraron sin palabras. Trunks quería decir algo, sentía que era necesario, pero la paz de los ojos de Mai lo frenaba por algún motivo. Tal vez, pensó, las palabras no eran necesarias.

Bajo la cobija, ella buscó entonces una mano de él, la estrechó, entrelazó los dedos con los de él, y cuando las manos emergieron y pudieron verlas entre los dos, acariciándose la una a la otra con inaudita sincronización, sí, Trunks lo supo: a veces, hablar está de más. En escenas así, lo está.

De las manos, pasaron a mirarse al otro. Mientras, las manos acariciaron más y más. Fluían, los dedos contra los dedos y el negro contra el azul. Eran agua, y fluían, y con todo y con nada todo se lo decían. Nada nos va a separar, nada lo logrará. Nada, Mai. Nada, Trunks.

Nada, jamás.

* * *

Respiró hondo sin dejar de observarse en el reflejo. Se limpió las lágrimas y, decidido, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, al encuentro de su familia y su contraparte, incluso de esa peculiar Mai pequeñita. Si no olvidaba eso, resistiría. Si no olvidaba su objetivo y dejaba que el presentimiento lo convenciera, lo lograría. Si recordaba a Mai contra él, fluyendo, tendría fuerzas suficientes.

Si confiaba en sí mismo, lo lograría. Triunfaría. Volvería. Amaría. La haría feliz, siempre. La haría y la dejaría hacerlo totalmente feliz. Como aquella vez.

Como la que en el reencuentro se suscitará.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Holi. Ante todo, perdón que me extendí. No era mi intención. Perdonen también la extrañeza de este capítulo, por favor._

 _Este shot fue la fusión de una idea de_ _ **Ashril**_ _(Mirai en la ducha pensativo, cual Vegeta en Z) y una idea que yo tenía (Mirai Trunks y Mirai Mai compartiendo un momento íntimo en una bañera y los cuestionamientos de Trunks respecto de su pudor y timidez). En el medio, surgieron otras cosas._

 _Tal vez me fui por las ramas y me puse un poco… ¿densa? Tal vez, también, me excedí, pero me dejé llevar, fue lo único que me propuse cuando empecé a escribir. Me quería dejar llevar y unir cables a partir de mi forma de concebir las cosas. Así, me encontré escuchando «Pagan poetry» Björk y releyendo fragmentos que tenía subrayados en_ Frankenstein _, uno de los libros más increíbles que leí en mi vida. ¡No sé por qué, pero así fue! Y Spock, mi gatito, terminó mordiéndome el pie (?). Ahora mismo está echadito junto a mí y me mira. Mi amor… n.n_

 _Eso. PERDÓN SI LES ABURRE. Mil perdones. Voy a darle unas semanas más a «Faro», porque esta antología necesita un momento de distención que voy a buscar a partir de Chibi Trunks. Quiero relajarme y darle mejor forma a la historia larga, mientras tanto._

 _¡Ah! Y tengo intenciones de continuar este shot. Peeero para que eso suceda tengo que esperar a que la serie me tire algunas pistas (?). Espero sea pronto. =')_

 _En el próximo reto se viene algo light. En el que le sigue, vuelvo al futuro porque Mirai Mai tiene algunas cosas que decir (?). Ojalá les agrade lo que sigue._

 _Una aclaración boba: en una parte, cuando dice «no hay vida sin lágrimas», «no hay vida sin miedo», estaba pensando en una canción muy, muy hermosa llamada «Color of your life» de Michal Szpak. Le hice esa pequeñísima mención porque me nació, más que nada. La canción es divina, se las recomiendo. Muy Trunks la letra. =')_

 _ **Mil gracias por sus reviews, favs, lecturas y apoyo en redes sociales.**_ _Dedico esto a_ _ **Joyce**_ _, porque la quiero, y por supuesto a Dika, es decir_ _ **Ashril**_ _, porque todo Trunks necesita a una Mai para sentirse un poco más seguro de sí mismo. Gracias por darme ánimos siempre y por tu maravillosa amistad, Dikis. Te amooouuu._

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	18. Orgullo

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~orgullo~**

* * *

 **«Y estoy moviéndome con mis propios latidos, llenando vacíos».**

(Soda Stereo, «Ecos»)

* * *

A la fecha, han sido tres sus encuentros, y en cada uno, él ha logrado cosas que nadie más pudo en ti. Mucho tiempo tuvo que pasar en medio, sin embargo, mucho tiempo y muchas cosas: frustración, dolor, adversidad, incomprensión. Demasiado, pero las cosas se sucedieron como debían, al fin y al cabo; como bien te lo prueba, ahora mismo, lo que observas.

Respeto de los ojos dirigidos a él. Amor de una mujer fuerte dirigido a él.

Qué inevitable, Vegeta, que es esta sonrisa que esbozas en tu boca; es la sonrisa que te confirma todo lo que este muchacho te ha significado alguna vez. Ver su mundo en ruinas te abre puertas a lo más hondo de su ser, ves todo ante tus ojos y, gracias al contexto, finalmente comprendes la totalidad: este muchacho ha sufrido tanto que te resulta increíble que siga en pie, que continúe luchando, que no se rinda. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que nunca…?

Suspiras y nadie lo nota, pues todos a él lo observan; suspiras, y entiendes que tu lazo con él es más intenso de lo que jamás hubieras imaginado. Es distinto a tu verdadero hijo, el de tu tiempo: tu lazo con el chiquillo es el de quien no desea que jamás se perturbe, en él, la paz que lo rodea. Quieres que ese niño nunca tenga que pasar por lo que tú pasaste, aquella humillación de décadas al mando de Freezer, despojado de tu planeta y tu sangre, un huérfano al que llamaban «príncipe» más por burla que por respeto. Tu lazo con el niño es ese, el de un protector que dará la vida de ser necesario, como bien lo hiciste ante Majin Buu. Y en cambio, con el chiquillo del futuro el lazo es diferente aun cuando la intensidad de tu sentir sea idéntica por los dos: él sí ha sufrido, mucho, y no conoce la paz así como tampoco tú la conocías. Los dos, de alguna manera, terminaron conociendo la paz al mismo tiempo, luego de Cell, y bien seguro estás, por conocerlo, que no ha sido fácil para él así como no ha sido fácil para ti. Pues, bueno, cuando asimilas normalidad en la destrucción, cambiar los conceptos más arraigados es difícil. Es como convencernos de que la palabra «mesa» describe una silla, o bien como describir al frío con la palabra «calor». No es fácil, Vegeta, convencernos de la mentira que creíamos real. Cambiar nuestra mentalidad dificulta la aceptación, la torna un proceso extenuante del cual no siempre se sale con una victoria.

Es por eso que lo sabes: a Trunks, el Trunks del futuro, le debe haber costado lo incalculable adaptarse a la paz. Para ti lo fue, pasar de ser el soldado más bastardeado del ejército de Freezer a ser el padre del chiquillo y el marido de Bulma. Al sonreír sabes, no obstante, que podrá aprender, pues luego de derrotar a Cell fue que empezó su proceso, seguramente, pero con la llegada de Black éste no ha llegado a su fin. Trunks aún aprende lo que tú ya sabes, y aunque la paz parezca una utopía al contemplar ante ti el crudo alcance de la destrucción, sí, sabes que podrá, pues él y tú son como dos líneas trazadas con el mismo lápiz, mismo trazo, mismo temblor en el puño. Invertidas, una hacia arriba y una había abajo, pues él contiene de pureza la misma cantidad que tú tienes de corrupción. Has estado corrompido por la venganza y el odio gran parte de tu vida, Vegeta; encontrar pureza en los ojos de tu hijo pese a todo cuanto ha vivido significó, en su momento, tu redención.

Ver pureza en sus ojos te dijo, sin decirte, que podías hallar la paz que nunca conociste en tu interior.

Vegeta, qué fácil perdonarte esas crueldades del pasado, esa insensibilidad que expresaste con quien más sensible es. Perdonarte no sólo es fácil, sino imperativo, pues lo que expresa tu sonrisa es algo que nos debías, en verdad: demostrarnos en tus ojos el reflejo del orgullo más visceral. Estás orgulloso de Trunks, ¡y cómo no estarlo!, porque su lucha incansable en pos de la paz significa todo para quienes lo rodean. Los niños, los ancianos, los soldados, Mai. Esa chica que él llama «Mai», mirándolo embelesada y gritando, en el mirar, cuánto siente por él, un amor que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio; es ciertamente similar, en apariencia, al amor que captas desde hace años en los ojos de Bulma. ¡Ja! Captar amor en otros ojos, acaso el pensamiento más absurdo que tu mente ha dado a luz. Tú, ¡tú, justamente!, que te jactabas de tener un corazón de pura maldad…

Ah, Vegeta. Cambiaste.

Lo maravilloso de ti en esta situación es que, por cambiar, no dejaste de ser quien siempre fuiste y siempre serás, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin sin reino al cual retornar, el sin rumbo que terminó en la Tierra porque no tenía a donde ir, porque no tenía propósito, porque ni siquiera derrotar a Kakarotto equivalía a uno; no a uno a tu medida, por supuesto. Porque, Vegeta, tú vales más que la idea de querer ser más fuerte que alguien. Si Kakarotto es fuerte, es porque Kakarotto quiere superar a Kakarotto. Sacando competencias con las cuales los dos, en mutuo respeto aunque no parezca, se incentivan, ya no piensas en superarlo; tu objetivo es ser más fuerte que Vegeta, que Vegeta le gane a Vegeta para que ese mismo Vegeta pueda proteger a sus seres queridos. Es decir, ¡ah, es de no creer en ti!, que peleas por otros, no por ti. Peleas por tu familia y por la paz que al fin conociste. Lo haces por Bulma y ese sentir que le captas; lo haces por el chiquillo. Por los dos, en realidad. Chiquillo del pasado o del futuro, el niño travieso y el adulto convaleciente. Lo haces por los dos.

Quieres protegerlos, a los dos.

Y no es que por ser esta nueva versión de ti que dejaste de lado lo que fuiste, insisto. Así como este Trunks que vislumbras entre fogatas y suciedad, rodeado por los pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre de Black, recuerdas tu pasado. Sólo que entendiste que vivir mirando hacia ese pasado y no hacia el futuro y todo lo que éste te puede deparar es un error. ¡Y vaya que lo es! Si hubieras seguido mirando hacia tu pasado, ¿dónde estarías? Muerto, o bien perdido por ahí, matando gente por un propósito sin significado, tal vez pensando en saciar tu sed de batallas, tal vez comiendo los restos de algún ser de algún planeta, como estuviste siempre, aunque esta vez sin Nappa y Raditz junto a ti. A lo mejor, no estarías aburrido en esa vida de peleas, un trotamundos sin más propósito que hacerse más fuerte a costa de guerras ajenas, ¿pero acaso no es mejor esto? Luchar por ellos, por las personas que tanto te significan. ¡Luchar por otros sin sentir en ello una carga que pueda perturbarte! Es una responsabilidad, más bien, y la asumes satisfecho, con honor. Defender a tu familia es un honor.

Defender a Trunks para que él, a su vez, defienda su mundo: no es un honor; es un placer.

Kakarotto interrumpe el instante de orgullo que experimentas, sin embargo: ¡ah, ese Kakarotto! Son el día y la noche, pero has aprendido a convivir con él: Kakarotto es el que te recuerda que no debes perderte en instantes de revelación en circunstancias tan complejas de manejar. Kakarotto, con esa sonrisita que tanto te irrita, te recuerda que aún te queda mucho por hacer, así que lo haces: le das la comida a los refugiados y aclaras que lo haces porque Bulma te lo dijo. Fue idea de los dos, en realidad, pero no te interesa llevarte esos honores superficiales a los que tan adictos son algunos terrícolas, sentirse buenas gentes por acciones que deberían nacerles por obviedad y no por interés de denotar ante la masa una bondad que, si se analiza tanto todo, termina siendo una vil mentira, una imagen que detrás nada más que falacias oculta. Por suerte, de esa clase de estupideces no entiendes mucho: para ti, esa imagen falsa digna de tanto terrícola no tiene sentido. Eso hace el doble de genuinas tus acciones, porque las haces al sentirlas, no por quedar bien. Por eso esa sonrisa, ante tu hijo, denota tanto, porque en ti simboliza más que en resto del universo. Tu sonrisa es la que más simboliza en esta historia, Vegeta, y es maravilloso verte gesticularla, pues habla de tu crecimiento, de tus ojos mirando hacia adelante y no hacia atrás. Habla de la humanidad que te llena, humanidad no por ser humano, sino por la cualidad de _ser_. Es hermoso ver tu sonrisa y ver que nada ha sido en vano, que la paz ha transformado tu interior. Es hermoso saber que, al sonreírle a tu hijo sin que él lo sepa, sonreírle porque te nace y no para que él lo note, expresas orgullo verdadero por él, por su crecimiento, por todo lo que aún le depara. Orgullo genuino, por alguien más y no por ti mismo.

Eres un espejo, Vegeta: ahora, eres capaz de reflejar tu orgullo hacia alguien más.

Te costó, lo sabemos: ese chiquillo es todo lo opuesto a ti pero también es todo lo idéntico. Te costó ver tus defectos en él, así como no tener la capacidad de comprender el significado de sus virtudes. Todo te costó, pero valió la pena. La ha valido, Vegeta.

La valdrá.

Al final, cuando se despiden de esa chica llamada Mai, le dices a tu hijo que él no peleará, que él observará. Tu hijo se queja, tozudo así como tú lo eres, y lo que le dices es de no creer: él la tiene a ella y es por tenerla que no debe hacerlo. Además, claro, de que en caso de perder alguien debe volver atrás. Pero, ¡ah, Vegeta! Cuánto conmueve lo que dices si se lo analiza, porque le estás dando la lección final, una que no debes darle porque sabes que Trunks entiende lo que sucede, pero que le cuesta asimilar porque el maldito es demasiado impulsivo y, de tanto en tanto, no piensa antes de actuar. Lo que le dices, Vegeta, es de lo más hermoso que has dicho alguna vez. Es conmovedor porque lo dices fiel a ti mismo, a la esencia que afortunadamente no has perdido: «tienes que proteger tu futuro, Trunks».

Eso es lo que, sin decir, has dicho.

Tiene que proteger su propio boleto a la paz que tanto merece su perturbado corazón. Trunks tiene que proteger lo que tiene en pos de lo que sueña, de lo que se ha ganado con su lucha: la felicidad más genuina que sea capaz de sentir. Porque la paz _es_ la felicidad. Porque en la paz _está_ la verdad. Ahora, lo sabes; ahora, debes decírselo para que él lo pueda comprender, también.

Y nos lo dices a todos, Vegeta: la paz se tiene que proteger, alguien lo tiene que hacer. Porque no es un regalo; es la victoria.

¡Ah! Al final, sí, el vínculo que te une a los dos Trunks es el mismo: quieres protegerlos a los dos. A los dos, a Bulma. A la Tierra, Vegeta.

Quien no ve interés sino sentir en su lucha es quien más merecerá su propia victoria.

Y aunque caigas una y mil veces, siempre te levantarás. Todos tienen que recordar eso de ti, Vegeta. Hoy más que nunca: tú siempre te volverás a levantar, como todos debemos hacerlo, siempre. Pase lo que pase, lucharás, te esforzarás.

Vencerás.

Venceremos, Vegeta.

Siempre que el sentir sea genuino, venceremos. Aunque por fuera parezca que no, lo haremos.

Venceremos, Vegeta. Al final, de verdad…

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Perdonen estar sin actualizar, pero creo que era hora de descansar. Para mí lo era, porque venía muy intenso el asunto con_ Al final _y necesitaba detenerme a pensar unos momentos. También, sentí que era hora de dejar de molestarlos a Uds., porque tanto update es molesto, me parece, o eso siento yo: se me hace que los molesto actualizando varias veces por semana. Creo que la pausa era necesaria, porque no quería cansarme y no quería cansarlos. Quiero disfrutar junto a Uds. de esta serie que tan feliz nos hace. Espero me permitan seguir compartiéndolo junto a cada uno._ _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _Espero disfruten este shot. Raro tal vez, pero quería analizar un poco a Vegeta, quería ponerme en su lugar, y como la tercera persona me parecía demasiado lejana y la primera inconcebible (¡Vegeta en primera persona, no! Imposible de narrar), me decidí por la segunda, para hablarle un rato, para abrazarlo con el cariño que me genera. Es un pequeño tributo a Vegeta que me permito hacer en esta antología dedicada a esta saga. Ojalá les agrade._

 _Respecto de la frase del inicio, quiero decir algo que quizá sea demasiado íntimo, pero es mi frase favorita de mi canción favorita, es la frase que me representa, que tengo tatuada en el alma y que incluso sería capaz de tatuarme en la piel. Significa DEMASIADO para mí dedicarle esta frase a Vegeta, pero es que me conmovió hasta tal punto verlo anoche en_ Super _que… No sé, quise regalársela, quise dedicársela, porque creo que Vegeta, actualmente, transciende todo lo que siempre pensé y sentí con respecto a él. Vegeta me está conquistando de una manera que nunca hubiera creído capaz. No como componente masculino de una pairing, sino como persona: Vegeta me está enamorando como ser humano. Y digo «humano» en el sentido más emotivo de todos, en el sentido de ser persona, de ser alguien genuino. De SER._

 _Espero estés bien, suegri (?). Sé que sí. =')_

 _Y bueno, quiero dedicarle este fic a mis amigas_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Nadeshico**_ _y_ _ **Dev**_ _. ¡Las quiero! ¡Las amo! Aunque insulten a Trunks por inoperante (?). XD Significan demasiado para mí, chicas: nunca voy a ser capaz de transmitirles todo el amor que les tengo por esta amistad tan hermosa, tan genuina y sin grises, esta amistad que, simplemente,_ _ **ES**_ _. Eso me frustra, mucho, pero nada… ¡Ojalá sientan esta caricia! Es con todo mi corazón._

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews, por los favs, por los mensajes en el Facebook…**_ _Mi agradecimiento me sale del alma misma:_ _ **me hacen feliz, y por eso les estoy agradecida.**_

 _ **GRACIAS.**_

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	19. Resistencia

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~resistencia~**

* * *

Tú no lo recuerdas, pero yo sí. Me recuerdo hace treinta años como una mujer de treinta y me recuerdo regresando atrás. Luego viene un periodo de mera oscuridad, la segunda niñez; después, crecer, verme sobreviviendo a los androides a los que tal vez hubiéramos podido sobrevivir si nosotros, si el Gran Pilaf, Shuu y yo no…

Oh, Trunks. ¿Qué caso tiene pensar en eso ahora? Ahora, habiendo pasado todo lo que pasó. Nada hubiera detenido a los androides, ni siquiera un deseo bien pedido a Shenlong, algo mejor que lo que pedimos.

* * *

—¡Queremos ser jóvenes de nuevo, Shenlong!

* * *

Aún escucho al Gran Pilaf. Si cierro los ojos, sí, lo escucho.

Cuando te conocí, Trunks, me encontré con un joven valiente y fuerte que tenía poca consciencia de sí mismo. Te ibas a pelear con Black a la par de la resistencia sin pensar en que algo malo te sucediera, sin comprender cuánto te necesitábamos para tener por lo menos un pequeño gramo de esperanza contra esta maldita adversidad. Me encontré con un muchacho bueno, cálido, responsable, noble, que no veía maldad en nadie, porque en todos aquellos que no eran Black siempre veías buenas intenciones pese a que no, a que no todos las tienen. Encontré a una persona idealista cuando creía imposible que aún, habiendo tenido a los androides antes que a Black, existiera gente así. Y existías. Existes, eres tan maravilloso que las palabras no alcanzan contigo, que nada podrá jamás describirte, porque eres irreal en tu idealismo y bondad, pero tienes un defecto muy molesto con el cual lastimas sin darte cuenta, y sí, es el que mencioné al principio, es esa nula consciencia que tienes de ti mismo.

* * *

—¡Mai, no!

* * *

Trunks… ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no te importa tu propia vida, si tu vida es tan valiosa como la de cada sobreviviente? ¿Por qué eres tan malvado contigo mismo, al punto de no calcular tu propio valor y entregarte sin más a una muerte segura? ¡Y es que nunca te tiembla el pulso; lo haces! Porque desde que te conozco que lo haces: vas, peleas, pierdes. Pierdes, pero no te marchas. ¡No huyes, Trunks! No huyes…

¿Por qué no lo haces?

Una vez, te curaba en la base de la resistencia. Estabas muy enfadado contigo mismo y, por descarte, también conmigo. Te molestaba que te curara, que me ocupara de ti. Vendaba tu brazo y veía la furia en tu rostro; te cubría como una máscara. Yo te vendaba sin más, sin embargo, hasta que hablaste:

—No tenían que salvarme —dijiste.

Me sonreí. Empezaba a entender esto que digo, tu nula consciencia respecto de ti mismo y el valor que tiene tu inspiradora vida. Contesté sin titubear, tranquila:

—Eres muy importante para nosotros, Trunks. ¿Cómo no te íbamos a salvar? Si gracias a ti…

—Nada —espetaste para terminar a la fuerza y con un final distinto mi oración—. Si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Black sería una cosa, pero así, tan débil, ¿«gracias a ti» qué?

Dediqué gran parte de mi vida a un diminuto ser que era tan maravilloso como tú, Trunks. Mi señor, el Gran Pilaf, era increíble. Tenía la idea de gobernar el mundo bajo sus reglas, y sus reglas eran dignas de un hombre de bien. Nunca soñó con ser injusto como gobernante; soñaba con un mundo mejor para todos. Pero claro: nunca logró su cometido. Cuando los androides llegaron y tuvimos edad suficiente para tomar consciencia de su existencia y lo que ésta significaba para el mundo, a su vez, se dijo que debía ser el héroe que salvara la Tierra. Así, con chatarra comenzamos a construir una bomba para destruirlos. Yo tenía mis segundos quince cuando la terminamos. Fuimos a su encuentro, la lanzamos, pero ellos la devolvieron y con su propia creación lo mataron. Shuu sobrevivió así como yo, pero quedó malherido; murió semanas después, cuando no pude conseguir curarlo de sus heridas y éstas, infectadas, terminaron por llevárselo.

No pude salvarlos, Trunks.

Los enterré junto a las ruinas del antiguo castillo. Lloré ante los dos hasta colapsar física y emocionalmente. Puede que haya enterrado varios de mis tornillos junto a ellos, porque nunca volví a ser la misma. Cambié, y la ausencia de los dos creó marcas en mí; esas marcas derivaron en aquello en lo que me convertí. En mí ahora, en quien soy.

* * *

—¡Déjame hablar, Mai!

* * *

Me obsesioné con la culpa que sus muertes me generaron, y la culpa me llevó a un punto donde ya no la sentía. ¡Era porque me hacía feliz, no para limpiarme a mí misma! Dediqué el resto de mi vida a salvar vidas, a salvar todas las que pudiera, a resistirme a la muerte en pos de ayudar a los demás. Primero con los androides, luego con Black: salvé niños, adultos, ancianos. Hombres, mujeres. Salvé a toda la gente que pude y lloré ante cada cadáver por el cual no pude hacer nada. Ante cada uno como ante ellos: lloré a mi señor y a Shuu ante cada uno de ellos. Lo hice ante ti más de una vez, cuando Black nos encontraba y destruía una nueva base; lloré ante ti en confianza contigo, porque me sentí comprendida por ti desde el primer instante: te dolía lo mismo y de la misma manera. Eso me conmueve de ti, Trunks, ¡me conmueve demasiado! Pero nos diferenciamos en algo.

Yo sí tengo conciencia de mí misma.

Si no sobrevivo, ¿qué gano? Nada. Si quiero ayudar debo sobrevivir. Mi muerte no salvará vidas ni detendrá a Black; mi muerte no me dejará tranquila, en paz conmigo misma. Lo tengo muy en claro, Trunks: tengo que vivir. Yo tengo que hacerlo, tengo que permanecer de pie todo cuanto pueda. Al final, puede que de nada me sirva sobrevivir, pero… ¡Ah, Trunks! No puedo verte llorar, no lo soporto, no es algo que tolere. No puedo verte llorar mientras te marchas, gritando cosas que, por el vidrio que te encierra en la máquina del tiempo, no llego a escuchar.

* * *

—¡No te puedo perder de nuevo, Mai!

* * *

Al final, puede que de nada sirva, pero mientras esté de pie no me rendiré. Si estamos vivos tenemos que luchar, pero para luchar tenemos que sobrevivir. Tenemos que tener consciencia de nosotros mismos, Trunks; tenemos que cuidar de nosotros mismos también. Eso entendí cuando perdí a Su Excelencia y a Shuu: podía llorar hasta drenarme la vida entera, drenarme y rendirme, y ya. Podía hacer eso o bien podía resistir, y si resistía podía luchar, y si luchaba los podía vengar. No lo hice, no pude, de nada me sirvió unirme al grupo de justicieros que luchaban contra los androides; nos derrotaron mil veces y quedamos muy pocos. Entonces, apareció alguien y los derrotó, y aunque nunca me lo has dicho tengo la ligera sospecha de que fuiste tú. ¿Quién más, de lo contrario? Quién más que tú, el más fuerte de todos, el más admirado en nuestra actual resistencia, el único que ha sido capaz de golpear a Black.

Quién más que tú, Trunks, la persona más sanamente obstinada que existe.

Estás lleno de cualidades y todo lo que haces te nace de donde debe, del corazón. ¿Por qué no piensas en ti también? Me desesperas, Trunks: cada vez que te detienes ante Black, que sales volando hacia él, que te encuentro moribundo y pienso en que algo te suceda. Trunks…

* * *

—¡Tienes que venir conmigo, Mai!

* * *

Ya perdí al Gran Pilaf. No te voy a perder a ti.

Tú tienes que sobrevivir, Trunks.

Si nuestro destino es morir, necesito que resistas. ¡Porque si tú vives, todos lo haremos! Si tú vives, seremos recordados. Alguien vengará nuestras muertes y no desapareceremos del todo del universo. Aunque perdamos esta batalla, Trunks…

* * *

—¡MAI…!

* * *

Serás quien nos recuerde, Trunks. Tú serás la prueba de que este mundo existió. Sí, nos recordarás. Lo harás. Lo…

—Muchacha…

* * *

—¿Sí? —responde sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que escucha, los ojos y el alma puestas en ese cielo en el cual Trunks acaba de desvanecerse, a salvo del yugo de Black, en la máquina del tiempo rumbo al pasado.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con él? —pregunta Yajirobe, inusualmente serio, de pie junto a ella.

Mai sonríe al voltear hacia él; gesticula la misma sonrisa que, antes de verlo marchar, le ha obsequiado a Trunks, tal vez deseando, sin planearlo en realidad, ser recordada así por él, sonriente, llena de esperanza. Y no: al voltear, se percata por primera vez de las lágrimas que derrama. La sonrisa desaparece así como la máquina del tiempo lo ha hecho. Confundida, no responde; le da la espalda a Yajirobe, avergonzada por su actitud.

—Yo… —farfulla.

Yajirobe ríe como suele hacerlo, entre burlón y soberbio, pero contagiando bondad desde las sombras. Aunque no lo demuestre nunca, en la resistencia saben que es un buen hombre; así lo ha probado al salvar a Trunks del otro sujeto y de Black. A Trunks y a la persona que peor le cae en el mundo a Mai, Goku.

—Muchacha, deberías haberte ido con él —dice Yajirobe, y sus palabras retumban y retumban dentro de Mai—. Digo: ¡aquí ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer! Goku encontrará la manera de derrotarlo. ¡No sé cómo, pero lo hará! Ese Goku… ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! A lo mejor, con las esferas del dragón del pasado, podremos revivir una vez que Black nos elimine, pero tú no tenías por qué pasar por ese sufrimiento; podías irte con Trunks. ¿Por qué no te fuiste con él?

Mai solloza, lo hace contra su voluntad, pues las lágrimas se le caen, no las derrama.

—Debemos proteger a los que quedan en el refugio.

—¡¿Acaso no lo has entendido?! —El tono de Yajirobe es severo; sus palabras traslucen, no obstante, las buenas intenciones que tiene al pronunciarlas—. ¡Black nos va a matar a todos! Se cansó, muchacha: ha jugado durante un año con nosotros y nunca le faltó poder para eliminarnos, no en vano desapareció la mitad de la humanidad el día que apareció, de un ataque. Lo único que ha hecho todo este tiempo es divertirse a expensas nuestras, justo como los androides lo hacían. Esta guerra ya la perdimos; queda confiar en Goku y los demás.

Mai aprieta los puños cuando la voz de Yajirobe se detiene. No quiere darle la razón; no puede. Admitir que una lucha llevada con tal idealismo está perdida es como rendirse antes de tiempo, cerrar los ojos y aceptar el golpe. Ella no quiere hacer algo así. No está en su naturaleza, en lo que es Mai desde el día en que perdió a Pilaf y a Shuu: la mujer que protege la vida de los demás en honor a su señor y su amigo, la que protege a los suyos simbólicamente al proteger a los demás, de corazón.

—Es como dices —respondió ella finalmente—: Black se cansó y nos matará en cualquier momento, en las próximas horas, porque ha aparecido un entretenimiento mayor que nosotros para él. Pero… —Se sonríe y se sostiene de la sonrisa, se aferra a ella para detener las lágrimas que, cada vez que mira el cielo, se le caen—. Si puedo retrasar un minuto más este final tan triste, si puedo darle un minuto más de vida a esos niños del refugio, yo… —Y se desmorona. Se tapa la boca y derrama a consciencia las lágrimas, porque lo necesita, porque ya no puede más—. Ellos son todo lo que tengo. ¡Si me marcho sin más, todo lo que hemos hecho no habrá significado nada! Nuestra lucha habrá sido en vano…

»¡No abandonaré a la resistencia!

Yajirobe, entonces, se manifiesta ante ella. Le sonríe, lo hace sinceramente bajo la mugre y el cabello alborotado, sin denotar en su gesto burla o soberbia algunas.

—Deberías tener más consciencia de ti misma, muchacha.

Al escucharlo, Mai siente cómo todo lo que piensa y lo que siente, lo que es, se desmorona. Llora, pues esa frase significa demasiado en el contexto en el que está, derramando lágrimas ante la imagen que se ha borrado en el cielo, la de la majestuosa máquina del tiempo rumbo al pasado donde quizá, en algún momento, Trunks pueda encontrar la manera de salvar esta triste realidad.

—¡No es así! ¡Yo sólo quiero que…! ¡Sólo quiero que Trunks viva! Yo sé que él podrá, ¡y mientras él pueda, nuestro mundo…!

—¡Pero él te necesita viva _a ti_!

Y al escuchar a Yajirobe Mai comprende todo. El círculo cierra con un doloroso trazo y la atrapa en su interior. Cobra consciencia de sí misma, de Trunks, de todo cuanto ha sucedido entre los dos. Se tapa la boca de nuevo.

Grita.

Yajirobe la observa. Está a su lado, serio, y no duda en darle una palmada de ánimo en el hombro al verla desmoronada en el suelo, de rodillas y a lágrima viva.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Mai solloza, las lágrimas aquello que no le permiten hablar.

—Yo…

—Bueno, el contexto no ayuda, pero cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Es que…

—Ya, muchacha. Conociendo a Goku y su adicción a los tipos fuertes, volverán. Cuando lo hagan, debes…

El silencio interrumpe a Yajirobe. Sí, el silencio, pues es éste uno de los poderes de Black: hacer que el silencio se imponga al sonido, anularlo todo con el peso de su despreciable presencia. Es Black quien flota sobre los dos, el cabello rosado, la sonrisa en la boca, y su mera presencia todo lo detiene, incluso el reloj.

—Muchacha… —susurra Yajirobe justo antes de ponerse en posición de combate—. Debes tomar consciencia de ti misma. ¿Acaso piensas que él podrá soportar el peso de tu muerte? Créeme: no lo hará. Y tú, aunque pienses que sí, tampoco lo harás.

»No se priven de eso, ¡no sean idiotas!

Mai se levanta. Black se acerca.

—¡Pero…! —grita.

Yajirobe aprieta los dientes. La luz del aura de Black lo ilumina.

—¡HUYE, MUCHACHA!

Mai se paraliza; la sonrisa de Yajirobe es aquello que mueve sus piernas. Corre, sube a su aero-moto, acelera hasta donde el frágil motor se lo permite. ¡Maldita sea…! Escucha un estruendo y una luz la ilumina desde atrás; las lágrimas caen de ella sin más. ¡Ese Black, ese maldito Black…!

Se ha cansado de ellos. Ya no podrán resistir más.

Humo, polvo, luces fluorescentes; los ojos se le enceguecen y nada ve, nada más que lo que imagina, la entrada al subterráneo, la gente a salvo. Al llegar, primero ve lo que siente, luego ve lo que es: humo, polvo, luces fluorescentes, fuego. ¡Fuego! Gritos, llantos y, después, nada.

Nada. Nada más.

Ciega, sorda; Mai avanza por el espacio sin rumbo, sin vida, sin nada más que nada, la nada misma abrazándola. La moto desbarranca, la lanza al suelo, y Mai corre a un rincón, tras lo que queda de una antigua pared. Escuchando el llanto unificado de todos en el refugio aún, rebobinándose para volver a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, se tapa los oídos. De nada sirve, sin embargo. Grita, luego revuelve entre sus ropas, y al encontrar la cápsula de su rifle la acciona. Lo toma en mano, asegura los cartuchos. Espera un segundo o bien un año; un instante y la eternidad.

—Eres la única que queda —escucha.

Levanta los ojos: Black la observa y sus ojos revelan su verdadera naturaleza al mostrarle, en sus iris, la muerte. Black es la muerte, es la destrucción. Black ha llegado a su encuentro sólo para llevársela.

—Animales —dice Black, y su voz está tentada, y su sonrisa es la muerte así como sus ojos—. ¿Creen que de algo servirá oponerse a los dioses? ¿De verdad lo creen?

—¡Cállate! —grita Mai al apuntarlo con su rifle—. ¡No permitiré que…!

—Tu lucha es inspiradora —dice Black, y su cabello brilla, y su mano también al emerger de su palma un ataque—. Inspiradora, pero inútil: la obstinación de los mortales a nada conduce, a nada más que la muerte. Eso es lo que los dioses han decidido.

—¡Los dioses no matan…! ¡Los dioses protegen! —grita Mai, ida, sabiendo ya que este es su fin.

—Los dioses hacen justicia —contesta Black, y su voz es la muerte, también—. Y la justicia es eliminar a los mortales del mundo que nunca merecerán.

Mai dispara directo al rostro de Black. Cuando el humo se disipa, allí está él, y su sonrisa, y sus ojos, y su voz riendo y riendo. Y Black es la muerte.

—Me simpatizas, ¿sabes? —dice Black entonces, y la muerte es inminente así como él, con el ataque de ki flotando en la palma de su mano; lo es ante ella—. Ha sido divertido ver tu obstinación: todo el tiempo has creído que te salías con la tuya, que realmente podías hacer algo contra la justicia de los dioses. ¡Lo has creído, de verdad! Y no: si pudiste oponerte fue porque te permití hacerlo, porque quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar tu patética obstinación. Pero no… —susurra acercándose a su oído, y en su voz se trasluce una repulsiva obscenidad—. No. No podías conmigo. No podías ni podrás. —La sujeta de la ropa que cubre su pecho, la levanta en el aire—. Todos están muertos, todos tus patéticos amigos. Ya sabes: sus presencias nos distraían. Cuando Trunks vuelva, lo reuniré contigo; ya no habrá más presencias mortales distrayéndome con su insignificancia. —Acerca su rostro al de él. La mira fijo, y por los ojos de Mai entra la muerte—. Pronto lo tendrás contigo del otro lado, Mai. No te preocupes: por entretenerme, es la promesa que te hago. Estarán juntos muy, muy pronto…

»Adiós, patética humana.

Y ella cierra los ojos. Y un grito se escucha a la distancia. Y una risa colapsa sus oídos. Y ya no, nada. Nada y nada.

Nada.

* * *

Trunks. Oh, Trunks. Me mentí, ¿sabes? Me mentí y te pido perdón por haberlo hecho. Quizá, no sé, yo no quería… ¡Es tan difícil volver a vivir lo que más te ha dolido! Los lloré hasta colapsar, te lo juro; los lloré y no quería volver a llorar a nadie nunca más.

No quería llorarte a ti también.

Fui egoísta, ¿verdad? Con mi sonrisa mientras te marchabas entre griteríos. Fui egoísta al no frenar al Gran Pilaf cuando pidió que seamos jóvenes de nuevo, porque quizá, a lo mejor, ese deseo… ¡Y ya no tiene caso pensarlo! Tal vez pude hacer mucho más de lo que hice, siempre, antes y ahora; hacer algo para que esa puerta no hubiera estado cubierta por ese fuego, ¡algo para que la resistencia, para que los ancianos, para que los niños…! Algo para salvarlos, a ellos, al Gran Pilaf, a Shuu. Al final, no pude salvarlos, a ninguno, a nadie.

A ti sí te quería salvar, Trunks.

No te quería ver muerto, ni a ti ni a nadie. No quería volver a perder a quienes significaran algo para mí. Y los perdí, a todos. A todos, Trunks. Pero me queda la alegría, la calma de saber que vives, que vives y nuestro mundo vive en ti, que harás todo lo posible para traernos de vuelta. No sé cómo, pero lo harás.

Sé que podrás.

Me mentí, Trunks: nunca tomé conciencia de mí misma. Yo no quería mi vida, sino la de los demás, la tuya. Dejé de querer mi vida el día que los androides decidieron que el Gran Pilaf y Shuu debían morir, el mismo día que decidieron que yo debía vivir. No quería perder a nadie más, nunca. Y pasó, porque los perdí.

Me mentí, sí: nunca pensé en mí.

Te culpé muchas veces por no pensar en ti, en ese hombre que tanto me significaba, por ir a arriesgarte de esa manera, por no cuidar de ti mismo. Por eso te cuidaba: quería asegurarme de que nada te sucediera. Por ti, pero también por mí, porque yo no iba a soportar tu muerte. Por eso me arriesgué la primera vez que te fuiste; por eso, te dejé ir la segunda. No quería perderte; quería irme, si es que Black así lo decidía, sabiendo que estarías bien. Mi muerte no me pesa si tú estás vivo; a alguien pude salvar.

Pero nunca lo entendí a la inversa.

¡Ah, Trunks! Nunca lo pensé a la inversa porque nunca tomé consciencia de mí misma. ¿Y tú soportarías perderme a mí? De sólo recordar cuando nos reencontramos la última vez, tu llanto, tu temblor… Que tú estuvieras bien me dejaba tranquila; sólo me quedaba quedarme en nuestro tiempo y cuidar de nuestra gente. Pero Black lo único que hacía era valerse de nuestras vidas para jugar con ellas, como si no valiéramos nada. ¡No es justo, Trunks! Pero estarás bien, lo sé; estarás bien y algo de todo lo que hicimos habrá valido la pena. Siento mucho haberme mentido y no haber entendido antes esto que aún me cuesta entender, que por no pensar en mí te lastimaría así como me lastimaba que no pensaras en ti. No queda más que pedirte que te cuides, que seas fuerte, que no te dejes vencer. ¡No lo hagas, Trunks! No nos olvides.

No me olvides, Trunks. Nunca.

Si hallas la victoria, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar. ¡Y me hará tan feliz! Verte en otras circunstancias y poder analizar antes mis sentimientos. Poder dejarme llevar y no temer por nada ni por nadie. Paz en nuestro mundo, Trunks. Paz junto a ti.

Y entonces, quizá…

* * *

—¿Tr-Trunks…?

—¡Mai! —dice él, y llora mares, y estrecha una de sus manos, y en su boca lee vida así como en la de Black leía muerte—. ¡Despertaste! Ah, Mai… —Y estrecha más su mano, y la acerca tímidamente a su boca, y la besa, y la humedece con el llanto que profiere en total emoción—. Mai, ¡lo siento…! No llegué a tiempo. ¡Siento tanto haberte fallado!, ¡haber sido tan egoísta…! No pude salvarlos, Mai. Perdóname…

Al escucharlo, ella cobra consciencia de sí misma: está viva. Ese sueño en el que estaba sumida era eso, un sueño; acaba de despertar y la vida aún late en su cuerpo. Como Trunks: la vida late y el amor también; late más que nunca. Aprieta su mano con la poca fuerza que tiene y cobra consciencia del entorno: está en una cama y tiene cables conectados al cuerpo. Está vendada y débil; Trunks, mientras, sin dejar de llorar de alegría, le dice algo de su otro yo, de las semillas del ermitaño, de que pronto estará recuperada, de que su otro yo ha ido a buscarlas…

—Trunks —susurra Mai con la voz tomada por la debilidad, sí, pero sobre todo por la emoción—. ¿Volviste por mí…?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclama él, desesperado, los ojos latiendo por la vida que lo recorre—. Sé que no debía, pero mi madre de aquí pudo cargar más energía y… ¡No pude evitarlo, Mai! No podía dejarte con ese monstruo. Cuando llegué, el refugio…

—Fuego —dice ella; Trunks asiente. Ahora, los dos están llorando—. No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa. Has hecho demasiado por nosotros. Pero… ¡No tenías que arriesgarte, tonto! ¡No tenías que ponerte en peligro por mí!

—Tú lo has hecho por mí, Mai. ¡Tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y me avergüenzo de mí mismo! Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. ¡Es que…! ¡Yo…! ¡MAI, MALDITA SEA! —Él se pega a su mano, la besa, la acaricia, la humedece más y más con sus lágrimas. Ella siente suya la pasión que él expresa accidentalmente; Yajirobe tenía razón—. ¡No podía dejarte de nuevo! ¡No podía respirar de sólo pensar en que tú…! ¡NO PODÍA, MAI! Lo siento… ¡Lo siento tanto…!

Ella cae en la almohada. Débil, lo observa llorar contra su mano. Perdieron todo; el mundo que conocieron ya no existe. Bajo el influjo de Black, no, no lo hace. Nada más queda, nada más que seguir luchando, intentar conseguirlo: aportar lo que pueda en la causa y esperar a que Trunks, Goku y Vegeta derroten a Black. Tener esperanza, nada más.

¡Ah, nada más queda…!

Tal vez, los dos han sido egoístas. Lo han sido al no confesar lo que sienten en verdad, no permitirse dar rienda suelta a la realidad manifiesta entre los dos. Así como con aquel deseo, ya no tiene caso pensarlo. Ahora, viven, y su mundo se ha perdido en manos de Black. Queda perseverar. Hacerlo y desear juntos la paz.

—Está bien, Trunks… —Mai se suelta. Trunks la observa. Se sonroja cuando ella le limpia, con una caricia, las lágrimas—. Solamente déjame pedirte algo.

—Lo que desees —responde él, solícito.

—No permitas que Black gane.

Y lo atrae con la única intención de abrazarlo. Él la estrecha con una calidez soñada, digna de alguien como él, una persona de alma dolorida, ciertamente frágil, pero genuina. Sabe, Mai, que esto no es un consuelo; siente culpa por sus errores, por todos; por las ausencias.

Siente cómo nace la fuerza en su interior para erradicar al dolor para siempre, sin embargo. Del mundo de ella, de los dos; para siempre.

—No lo permitiré —contesta Trunks, y el corazón late de tal modo contra ella que Mai siente que no lo merece.

La naturaleza de ambos se los avisa al mismo tiempo; los dos contestan lo mismo: no, nunca me lo voy a merecer.

Y, al final, no obstante, siempre y cuando no se rindan, lo harán.

—Venceremos, Mai —jura Trunks sin soltarla, el corazón aturdiéndola con felicidad—. No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero lo vamos a lograr…

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Ante todo: disculpen. Esto lo escribí en un brote emotivo y casi sin pensar. La verdad es que el último capítulo fue muy fuerte y los sentimientos me quedaron encontrados. Siento que estoy enamorada de Mai, salvajemente enamorada de ella en su versión futura, y que no me da más el corazón de amor a Trunks. Esto de los dos trasciende el amor de pareja; son como almas gemelas, y eso me conmueve incluso más que imaginarlos enredados en una cama. Son héroes anónimos y, más que amarlos, los admiro. Eso es demasiado para mí._

 _Pero (siempre hay un pero) me pintó esto, pensar en un «defecto» (no sé si llamarlo como tal, no sé si es apropiado) de los dos, y creo que el anteponer a los otros a sí mismos puede ser un defecto. Es una virtud en la lucha y el sacrificio, pero llega un punto donde uno mismo merece un poco de preocupación también, y estos dos están dando la vida entera por los demás, por el mundo en el que viven. Quise pensar en los propósitos de Mai, en por qué pasó de ser una villana querible a ser esta ENORME heroína de la vida, y quise pensar en esa cosa que les siento a ambos de anteponer a los demás a sí mismos. En Trunks lo siento un poco exagerado diré; en Mai, dios, la entiendo. Lo que hizo fue valeroso, demasiado, pero ¿y si sale todo mal? ¿Y si Black, como dio a entender al decir que los ki de los humanos molestan, se cansó y planea barrer toda vida de la Tierra? ¿Qué haría Mai en un escenario semejante? No sé qué haría ella, supongo que lo que intenté plasmar acá: asumiría su destino feliz, sabiendo que hizo todo lo posible. Pero ahí, lo que haría Mai me chocó con lo que haría Trunks, y no dejo de pensar que si Bulma siguió cargando energía (lo cual espero haya sido así, porque les ahorraría mucho trabajo), él bien podrá volver. Los quise imaginar así, en la nada, y al imaginarlos los encontré como al final del shot, decididos a llegar a las últimas consecuencias en esta lucha y con el anhelo de recuperar su mundo en alto._

 _Los amo. Me conmueven y me inspiran por lados de enorme intensidad. Me producen la más sincera admiración, respeto y amor. ¡Y quiero verlos bien! ¡Quiero que estén bien!_

 _ **Angelo Farfán: no sé si te guste, pero este es el regalo que te hago por tus memes geniales y tus traducciones. ¡Es un pequeño presente con el cual espero colmar tus expectativas! Mi idea inicial sobre la culpa de Mai respecto del deseo a Shenlong era más oscura que esto, pero en este momento de tremenda admiración a Mai es esto lo que sale. Me disculpo si te decepciono y te mando un abrazo inmenso. ¡Gracias por todo!**_

 _Y nada. Gracias por leer, gracias por recomendar, gracias por los favs y los follows y por todo._ _ **¡GRACIAS!**_ _Abrazo enorme y ojalá les agrade._

 _¡Nos leemos! n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	20. Raíces

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~raíces~**

* * *

Ni siquiera lo piensa al hacerlo: no lleva la semilla a la boca de ella, sino a la suya, y son sus dientes quienes la trituran, y es su boca quien lleva la cura a la boca de ella. Mai no devuelve este beso, pues su estado de inconsciencia se lo impide, pero él siente como si ella le respondiera, pues el corazón de ella late y late contra el suyo, acompasado con el suyo, dos sonidos superponiéndose por el mismo sentir, tomando la forma de una línea, de dos líneas unidas justo allí, en donde sienten.

Con los ojos apretados, él olvida todo cuanto lo rodea: papá, mamá, Goku, Maki, Haru, Yajirobe; ¡adiós! Todos desaparecen y el mundo se muestra tal cual es cuando su boca está unida a la de ella: lluvia, viento, desolación, el cielo en pleno llanto, porque hay tormenta dentro de los dos; una luz colándose por entre las nubes, el rayo de esperanza que les recuerda que, si están así, juntos, unidos, la esperanza no morirá. Tal es la consciencia que toma al unirse a ella: sentir su propia tormenta azotarlo por dentro; sentir que, si ella está con él, la luz que asoma tímidamente entre las nubes jamás se extinguirá.

Suspira sobre la boca de ella al separarse; toma consciencia del mundo exterior. Maki, la dulce niña que Mai tanto aprecia, está junto a él; miran juntos a Mai, esperan la más mínima reacción. Sucede: Mai suspira, suspira apenas así como él lo ha hecho al abandonarle la boca, y las sonrisas se pintan una a una en cada uno de los presentes. Después, abrazos, llantos, emoción.

¿Cómo pasó de lo que era a lo que es?

Trunks se recuerda: meses atrás, no hubiera sido capaz de una acción semejante. Tal vez, para facilitar el descenso por la garganta de Mai, se hubiera limitado a triturar la semilla en su puño. Tal vez, hubiera abierto la boca de ella y hubiera apretado la semilla entre los dedos pulgar e índice, para que los trozos cayeran en ella. Y no. Trunks no titubeó, nunca lo hizo, sino que se limitó a hacer aquello que tanto había deseado, ese deseo nacido en el preciso instante en que ella bajó de la máquina del tiempo y lo dejó ir solo, en que él la abandonó por segunda vez en el desolado futuro: unirse a ella y hacer renacer, a partir de la unión de sus labios, ese mundo que juntos eran capaces de conformar, que eran y serán, que siempre que se tengan podrán recrear.

Es como un nacimiento.

Ese mundo era, es, aquello que nace a partir del sentir que los dos se comparten. Es un nacimiento porque surge de los dos, brota de los dos en forma de raíz, y qué irónico que, en esta unión llamada reencuentro, una semilla haya estado involucrada. Era como hacer renacer a Mai, como darle su vida, dársela él a ella, para que ella pudiera brotar junto a él. Y brotaron, lo hicieron, como tantas veces ya.

No duda, Trunks, al marcharse junto a su padre y Goku. Mai permanece detrás, junto a su madre, y las raíces se quiebran alrededor de los dos. No obstante, es como si Trunks conservara una, como si la mantuviera sujeta a su alma en pos de la lucha venidera. No debe olvidar que ese rayo está encendido, que aunque ella no esté junto a él en la batalla ese rayo los alumbrará, a ella para protegerla de todo mal, a él para instarlo a elevarse hacia su más mortífero poder. Porque debe ser como antes, como las veces anteriores. ¡Ah, porque las hubo! Por supuesto las hubo; si no hubiera sido así, Trunks jamás hubiera podido hacer lo que ha hecho, unirse a ella ante el mundo exterior que no les pertenece y al cual jamás pertenecerán, reconocer ante el universo el encierro del universo propio, el de los dos, que existían, que existen, y que las raíces realmente crecen de ellos y los rodean y los atrapan y los protegen y los unen, los adhieren al unirse. Sin ocasión anterior, él no hubiera sido capaz de nada, hubiera apelado a otros modos, hubiera respetado aquellos labios jamás rozados.

Pero el roce sí había tenido ocasión.

La primera vez. Ah, no la recuerda. Sólo sabe que él acababa de pelear con Black, que estaba gravemente herido en el campo de batalla, que ella lo recogió y lo llevó al mono-ambiente de húmedas paredes en el cual, hasta ese momento, vivía él y nadie más. Esa noche, lo último cambió: él deliraba por causa de las heridas, drogado por el aroma de su propia sangre. A lo lejos, gritos: ¡no, Trunks! Y más gritos: ¡tienes que resistir, Trunks! Y llantos, y más y más gritos: ¡no te puedes morir! ¡No te lo voy a permitir! Y más aroma a sangre, y más delirios, y figuras blancas ante sus ojos, y risas de dulces niños, y la sensación de volar, de flotar, de elevarse hacia el cielo, y los gritos de mujer anclándolo a tierra. Y la voz gritaba: ¡Trunks! Y él se retorcía en total dolor. Hasta que algo lo ahogó.

Era una boca.

Una boca lo besaba, despacio, con nervios pero también con calma, con la pureza de los niños, con la delicadeza del más hermoso paisaje. La boca lo besaba despacio, y aunque él intentó razonar que era una boca, no podía razonarlo; podía sentirlo. Era la primera vez, en su compleja vida de carencias y dolor, que una boca lo besaba, y qué poder tenía esa boca, que todo aquello que escuchaba, sus jadeos, los cantos infantiles, el dolor del mundo, la tormenta del exterior y también del interior, se acallaron. No más ruidos, nada, de nada: esa boca acababa de silenciar el universo que estaba sobre él.

Abrió los ojos: ella los abrió al segundo. Mai sonrió; apenada, no tardó en soltarlo y alejarse. Él tomó su mano y la obligó a voltear.

—¿Por qué…? —susurró él, y su voz estaba viciada por el dolor que su cuerpo padecía.

Mai no esperó a que Trunks terminara de hablar; contestó:

—Pensé… —susurró, tímida—. No despertabas, Trunks: llevabas horas así, inconsciente. Y yo, bueno…

¿Era eso lo que él le estaba preguntando, lo que esa desprolija respuesta sugería? Trunks sintió que la mano que sujetaba a Mai se debilitaba. Sin más fuerzas para mantener el agarre, se derrumbó, y cuando los ojos azules navegaron entre delirios y calor, y frío, horror, ella se sentó junto a él, sobre el mismo sofá.

—Mai… —farfulló Trunks, convaleciente, mirándola a ella sin mirar nada, en realidad—. Mai, ¿por qué…?

Ella, nerviosa, se revolvió en el asiento. Sus ojos gritaban algo que Trunks, débil e inexperto, virgen en cuerpo y alma, no lograba descifrar. Ya le había notado, en ocasiones anteriores en esos meses y meses de lucha que llevaban contra Black, esa clase de mirada que tanto parecía bramar; no tenía idea de qué significaban esos bramidos.

No tenía idea que los de él, los de sus propios ojos, eran igual de notorios.

—Trunks… —Mai le sonrió con una pena tal que éste sintió su ceño temblar—. Yo, perdóname… No debí…

La mano de él, débil, se movió: tomó una mano de ella, una mano sin guante que, por fortuna, podía sentir directamente, piel contra piel. Fue este último contacto aquel que volvió casi hasta visibles los bramidos de sus miradas. Y no tenían idea. Trunks apretó la mano aun y en su convalecencia; apretó, y Mai lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué…? —farfulló Trunks nuevamente, mirándola. Los ojos hacían la pregunta que la boca no era capaz de bramar por sí misma—. ¿Por qué dejaste… de… ha…?

Mai parpadeó. Los párpados lo marearon, sumieron a Trunks en una suerte de ensoñación de la cual, pronto, le sería imposible de escapar; la ensoñación lo abrazó con agarre posesivo, lo apretó de una forma que lo hizo sentir indefenso, diminuto. Algo en esa sensación, la de sentirse malditamente puro, erizó su piel.

Ella no dejó de mirarlo: ¿acaso buscaba descifrar algo en su mirada? Trunks, demasiado débil como para huir de una situación así, algo que hubiera hecho en el pasado sin siquiera dudarlo y que había hecho, en efecto, al huir de una mujer y huir de todas a su vez en más de una ocasión, correr lo más lejos posible de ellas para así no tener que vivir todo aquello a lo que tanto temía, no pudo hacer nada. Dejó sus cansados ojos sobre ella, la mano sujeta a la mano, su torso desnudo y vendado y el de ella vestido y polvoriento, hijos ambos de la delicada situación.

Mai soltó su mano. La apoyó sobre su pecho. Una sonrisa le asomó por los labios.

—Me alegra mucho que estés bien…

Trunks, aun cuando no recibiera la respuesta anhelada, la de la pregunta bramada por los ojos mas no por los labios, sonrió también. Quería irse, huir lo más lejos posible; no podía dejar de contemplar esos ojos.

Apoyó una mano sobre la mano que Mai, a su vez, mantenía posada en las vendas de su pecho.

—No tenías que salvarme, Mai. Siento mucho las molestias…

El mismo bendito diálogo se suscitó: no es molestia, Trunks. Pero siempre me salvas, Mai. ¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer considerando cuánto ayudas a la resistencia a sobrevivir y proteger a las personas que permanecen con vida en la Tierra! No hago nada, sólo perder. ¡Eso no es cierto! Tú nos das esperanzas… Al final, ríen, porque semejante diálogo no es más que la repetición de una vieja grabación. La misma, siempre.

Terminadas las risas, la contemplación prosiguió. Trunks pronto se dio cuenta de que Mai deseaba decirle algo, pero las palabras nunca salían de ella.

—¿Sucede algo…?

¿Qué no era obvio? Sí, sucedía: ella lo estaba besando cuando despertó de la inconsciencia y después de una desprolija respuesta había cambiado de tema. Tal vez, ella quería disculparse por su arrebato, ¿pero él quería aceptar esas disculpas? La pregunta lo sorprendió: ¿acaso…?

—Mai…

—¿Sí…?

—Tú…

La debilidad, el miedo, los nervios, el toque de ella sobre el pecho vendado de él. La mano de Mai encerrada en la suya, quieta; los ojos que parecían decir mil disparates y ninguno a la vez. Trunks perdió consciencia del entorno. Olvidó la pared llena de humedad, el calefactor descompuesto, la manta deshilachada. Olvidó todo, incluso el sofá en el que estaba recostado; lo único que sentía en el mundo, aquello sobre lo cual tenía consciencia, era ella. Apretó más la mano, los ojos transpirando confusión; no quería soltarla. Quería huir, porque nunca había vivido una escena semejante con una mujer, porque siempre que se había presentado la oportunidad había escapado como el más vil de los cobardes, negado a entablar vínculos que pudieran significarle, en eras de ninguna paz, nada más que llanto y dolor, pérdida. No le gustaba encariñarse con las personas; su naturaleza lo hacía encariñarse con cada ser vivo que se cruzaba. Y con ella, sobre todo; la naturaleza misma parecía señalarle a Mai entre otros millones de seres.

—Yo… —susurró Trunks con la timidez que delataba su inocencia. Mai no parpadeaba, mientras—. Mai, ese beso…

—No quería que murieras.

Las palabras de Mai explotaron como una bomba sobre él. Sabía que ella no quería que nadie muriera, en realidad, porque era una defensora de todos aquellos inocentes que se cruzaba por el trecho, pero algo en el tono, en la mirada que Mai le había dedicado al pronunciar esa frase, le hacía sentir, a Trunks, que no se trataba de que él fuera un inocente en medio de la guerra o bien el defensor del refugio, como ella lo denominaba; otra naturaleza imperaba en las palabras de Mai. Así como otra naturaleza se la señalaba a él en medio de una multitud, ella y no otra, no nadie más que ella.

Mai suspiró. Atacó en una especie de brote de honestidad:

—No quiero que mueras. No soporto la idea de que algo te suceda…

Las palabras, de él, fluyeron automáticamente:

—Yo tampoco lo soportaría, Mai.

Ella siguió justo después de él, los dos llevados por la cualidad orgánica del diálogo, por la naturaleza barriendo con lo mecánico, por la verdad imperando sobre las mentiras, todas, todas si de ellos y lo que era evidente se trataba.

—Pensé que… —susurró ella mirándose las rodillas, no más a él—. Trunks, pensé que no despertarías. Perdiste mucha sangre, demasiada, ¡y entonces…! —Giró hacia él y los ojos bramaron lo evidente, lo hicieron para sorpresa de él, que de alguna manera lo escuchó todo. Mai dotó a la sonrisa que gesticuló de cierta amargura—. ¡No pude evitarlo, lo siento…!

»Si te ibas, tenía que despedirme de ti…

Y lo había traído de regreso, en realidad.

Mai se dio vuelta, dispuesta a soltarse de él, de marcharse, de huir así como él, si hubiera estado en condiciones, lo habría hecho, pero no: Trunks le sujetó con fuerza la mano, la mantuvo posada sobre su pecho. Cuando ella se volvió hacia él nuevamente, rojas como la sangre sus mejillas y desorbitados por la potencia del bramido los ojos, él estaba serio. Ya había leído la respuesta. Ya había visto, en los ojos de ella, lo que en los suyos se hallaba escrito.

La amaba. Ella lo amaba a él.

El ceño de Trunks, siempre enfadado, dibujó el más triste de los semblantes. Miró hacia un lado, la mano sujetando la mano, las dos manos sobre el pecho. ¿Eso se sentía amar? ¿Eso se sentía desear que una persona fuera eterna y nada malo pudiera pasarle? ¿Así era? ¿Tan fuerte era? ¿Tan débil lo volvía? ¿Tanta fortaleza le hacía nacer en su corazón, también? Parpadeó repetidas veces al descubrir la fortaleza; sobre sus ojos, la tormenta del exterior parecía dibujarse en el techo. Era su alma la que allí se plasmaba. Como si Mai estuviera encerrada en él, como si él estuviera encerrado en Mai, pero no: ambos eran libres, flotaban en el cielo, se movían al ritmo de los latidos sincronizados. Los dos estaban en el mismo sitio, fusionados con un sentir mayor. Ese sentir les daba fortaleza. Y el rayo, en una esquina; el rayo era la esperanza que ella hacía nacer en él.

Que uno le hacía nacer al otro.

—No quiero que te pase nada —dijo él, empujado por el viento, por el sentir—. No voy a permitir que te pase nada.

Mai mostró decisión. Una sonrisa de ella; Trunks sintió que la fortaleza se agigantaba, que los muros tras los cuales siempre se había escondido caían uno a uno, ladrillo a ladrillo. Ella acababa de llegar al centro de su corazón, había plantado bandera allí. Era la mujer. Era el amor.

—No voy a permitir que te pase nada a ti tampoco, Trunks. ¡Te juro que estarás bien! ¡Te juro que no nos vamos a rendir! Sólo te pido que…

—¿Qué?

—Que tampoco permitas que nada te suceda. ¡Porque hoy, cuando fuiste hacia Black…! —La mano de ella, aquella posada sobre el pecho de él, se levantó, tomó impulso, bajó en un suave intento de golpe, de reproche—. Trunks, no permitas que nada te suceda. ¡Porque si te sucediera algo, yo…! —Y Mai se llamó al silencio, después. Sus ojos denotaron toda la impresión que Trunks había denotado hacía tan sólo un minuto, al descubrir el sentir en su interior.

—Mai…

Se sonrieron. Ella acababa de entenderlo. Así como él, ella lo había hecho. Por eso dijo lo que dijo:

—Hubiera deseado que fuera de otro modo.

Nunca se dijeron lo que sentían; de pronto, sin consciencia del exterior y con total consciencia del otro y del conjunto que juntos significaban, todo era evidente. Cuatro ojos gritaban, dos manos demostraban al sostenerse; dos voces, tímidas voces de la inocencia, permanecían en silencio. Trunks pudo decir algo, sin embargo, aquello que era demasiado obvio pero requería ser aclarado:

—Lo sé: no es momento para… nosotros…

«Nosotros». Las manos se apretaron más. Esa era la palabra, no «Trunks», no «Mai»; «nosotros», los dos. Destinados a una vida de tempestades y sufrimiento, como todos lo estaban en esa triste realidad, vislumbraban en el entorno aquello que eran, dos tormentas de llanto que podían ver, en el rayo de luz, la misma esperanza. Mai sonrió con pena. Asintió.

—No…

Debían renunciar al otro, a mirarse con ojos especiales que, ante el resto de los mortales, permanecieran ciegos. Debían renunciar a la tempestad que observaban en el techo; no era momento de compartir sus propias tormentas con el otro, de mostrarse tal cual eran y en totalidad con otro ser. Era momento de luchar, de resistir, de pensar en Black, no de ceder, no de fluir.

Giraron hacia el otro hacia la vez o, por lo menos, eso fue lo que le pareció a Trunks, que se habían girado al mismo tiempo, por el mismo impulso. Se observaron, serios, y la tormenta lanzó electricidad sobre sus cuerpos, y las formas de Mai se tornaron más voluptuosas de lo que eran para Trunks. Respiraron agitadamente, desesperados; se sujetaron de las manos, se acercaron.

Se besaron, sin más resistencia tolerable que la de resistirse a todo aquello que, en el mundo, no constituyera al otro.

Trunks nunca dijo que esa era la primera vez que besaba dada la vida entera dedicada a la lucha; nunca supo que esa era la primera vez, sin contar la de la desesperación por su inconsciencia, que Mai besaba también. Se apretaron las bocas con desprolijidad, como dos niños jugando a los besos entre las ramas del más alto de los árboles, como dos fuerzas que, al chocarse, lograran convertirse en la misma, una única potencia formada a partir de dos. Las raíces brotaron, así; las raíces brotaron y anunciaron lo inexorable de su vínculo: juntos, daban a luz a algo más, a un mundo donde todo cuanto eran estaba permitido, donde sus tempestades encontrarían consuelo. Juntos, las dos bocas inexpertas pegadas, no sólo sentían la esperanza al ser alumbrados por ella por medio del rayo de luz; ellos eran la esperanza.

La son.

Se detuvieron. Trunks miró a un lado, Mai al otro. Los ojos se buscaron al tiempo que los cuerpos continuaban pegados, ella recostada sobre él, él con los brazos sobre la espalda de ella. Al mirarse, tomaron plena consciencia del otro, de cada ruido de cada cuerpo, de la dulce melodía que entonaba cada respiración. Cada exaltación, cada búsqueda de aire desesperada hacía rechinar el destartalado sofá; afuera, el silencio los rodeaba. La tormenta externa no hacía ruido en la de los dos.

—No es momento —dijo Mai.

—Lo sé —respondió Trunks.

Pero las bocas, urgidas, se buscaron una vez más. Esta vez, con la experiencia anterior sobre cada hombro de cada cuerpo, el beso se ejecutó al ritmo de la naturaleza. Besarse era expresarse algo que siempre habían contenido en sus corazones, esa pasión dulce, la exaltación pura de un sentir genuino, el más genuino de todos. La intimidad más aguda, juntos; expresarla, los dos. Después, separarse de nuevo. Después, negar el momento de nuevo. Después, ceder nuevamente al impulso orgánico del mundo que los contenía entre raíces nacidas de los dos. Después, nada. Agitados, se detuvieron por última vez. Era tarde, el cansancio por las emociones extremas de la batalla del día sobrepasaba todo cuanto eran capaces de soportar. Cedieron contra el otro al sumirse en el más profundo de los sueños. A la mañana siguiente, las voces no pronunciaron palabra alguna: Mai llegó con un bolso al mono-ambiente, proveniente de la resistencia. Junto a Tama, el gatito que Trunks cuidaba, vivirían juntos un mes y medio, momento en el cual Trunks se marchó al pasado. Cada noche durante ese mes y medio, justo antes de dormir, se besaban.

El momento no existía, no para ellos con Black allá afuera; el momento era en la victoria de llegar con vida a cada anochecer. Recostarse pegados, abrigarse juntos del frío, besarse bajo las cobijas, hacerlo hasta el delirio mutuo, hasta que los cuerpos pedían más y ellos, sabiendo que no era momento, no en ese instante del espacio-tiempo, reprimían lo evidente, la necesidad de consumar aquello que ya había _per se_ , el amor, la esperanza, la consciencia de lo que juntos constituían.

Y este último beso, ese traspasar con su boca la salvación encerrada en una semilla a Mai; ya sucedió en el pasado, pero al revés, cuando ella lo rescató a él de la inconsciencia. Lo maravilloso es que, aun cuando tanta gente los rodeaba, aun cuando el momento sigue sin ser el momento, hacer nacer a la esperanza al unirse aún les era posible. ¡Aún!, después de tanto. Les es.

Sólo quedará aguardar un poco más, eso se dice Trunks, sosteniendo contra su pecho el sentir en forma de raíz; si personificamos la esperanza, si no nos dejamos vencer, tal vez…

Voltea por última vez antes de marcharse a la batalla: entre los refugiados, la boca de Mai le sonríe. Devuelve la sonrisa sin titubeos.

La próxima vez, se jura, será momento.

Me quedaré en esa tempestad.

Me dejaré llevar.

Dejaré que lo que deba florecer florezca.

Me lo permitiré, Mai.

No escaparé nunca más.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! No voy a alargar esta nota final; nada más quiero decir que estoy muy feliz, que ayer fui muy feliz, que la emoción fue extrema y poderosa, genuina. Pasé muchos años de mi vida disculpándome por sentir lo que siento por ciertas cosas, por ciertas personas y ciertos asuntos, y ya no me quiero disculpar más. Esto es lo que siento: ayer tuve un instante de emoción extremo y hermoso, puro, el anhelo de amor de una nena de diez años ante aquello que tanto significado tiene en su vida. Anoche, pequeña Pame fue muy feliz y me recordó que, al fondo de mi ser, sigue estando viva. Mientras ella viva, yo voy a poder seguir con mi propia lucha._

 _Qué hermoso momento el de anoche entre Trunks y Mai. No hay nada más que decir al respecto._

 _Este shot está raro, lo sé, pero lo escribí de un tirón, sin pensar, sin detenerme. Quise dejarme llevar de la misma forma en que imagino que ellos pudieron dejarse llevar al besarse por primera vez. Quise fluir, hacer un poco de escritura automática y expresar con total libertad mis sentimientos hacia los personajes. Ojalá les guste, de corazón._

 _Gracias por la oportunidad que me dan con cada lectura. Gracias por estar del otro lado, gente. No me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerles por todo._

 _Para leer, si gustan de poner canciones, les recomiendo la que escuché mientras escribía: Keep the streets empty for me, de Fever Ray. La letra no tiene nada que ver, pero de alguna manera alocada la sentí ideal._

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Gracias totales.**_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	21. Pecador

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~pecador~**

* * *

 _ **Le combat spirituel est aussi brutal que la bataille d'hommes; mais la vision de la justice est le plaisir de Dieu seul.**_

(Arthur Rimbaud, _Une saison en enfer_ )

* * *

Era de madrugada, como las tres de la mañana. Me sentía roja y nerviosa por la situación, también sentía un dolor incomprensible en la cara interna de los muslos, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio. Es que había sido mi primera vez; también había sido la suya, aunque nos lo confesamos tiempo después. Esa noche, nueve meses después de la llegada de Black, ni él lo dijo ni yo lo dije, y aunque él no se dio cuenta de mi mentira como bien me lo confesó después, yo sí lo hice. Por algún motivo, aun cuando no tuviera experiencia alguna, me di cuenta de que, antes de que eso sucediera, él era tan virgen como yo.

Lo recuerdo: fue antes de empezar. Estaba ida como nunca antes por todo lo que él me estaba haciendo sentir en esa especie de brote de pasión que nos tomó al mismo tiempo. ¡Estaba fuera de mí! Y él, siempre tan responsable, tan preocupado por todo y todos, lo estaba aún más, en contradicción a su propia existencia. Pero algo en él, en esa instancia en la cual una separa las piernas para comenzar, me dijo que nunca lo había hecho. Al sentirlo, quise llorar; lo entendí mucho tiempo después. Algo en su fragilidad me conmovió como nunca nada lo había hecho, ¡a mí! A mí, que había pasado una vida entera perpetuando los alocados planes de Su Excelencia.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido como en ese instante, tan bendecida por tener junto a mí a alguien así.

No tengo amigas con quienes hablarlo, pues mi vida fueron Mi Señor y Shuu y ahora lo son los sobrevivientes y él, pero si lo pienso seriamente creo que me sacó de adentro una especie de instinto innato que tengo. No sé si todas las mujeres lo tienen ni si le llaman como yo le llamo, pero lo sentí tal cual: quería protegerlo. Como a Mi Señor, el Gran Pilaf; quería proteger a ese hombre, pero quería hacerlo de otra manera, con mis brazos y mis piernas, con besos, con cariño, ¡con tanto que nunca había sentido! Al mismo tiempo, quería hacerlo feliz. Me obsesionó, al darme cuenta de su virginidad, la idea de darle toda la felicidad del mundo. Me hizo sentir adulta y responsable, comprometida con lo que quería lograr. Me hizo saber, de algún modo, que no se trataba de que fuera un hombre en sí lo que me hacía sentir así, de que fuera aquel con quien había decidido hacer eso que nunca había hecho; se trataba de que, puntualmente, fuera él. Porque estoy segura de que ninguno es como él. Ninguno, digo, tiene esa fragilidad tan innata, tan bien escondida detrás de su fortaleza y valentía, de la vehemencia de su lucha. Ninguno más provoca lo que él, por lo menos así lo siento.

Trunks es distinto a todos. ¡No necesito más experiencia para saberlo!

Me sentí afortunada y deseé ser lo suficiente para él, estar a la altura. Asumí la responsabilidad de guiarlo aun cuando no entendiera en lo más mínimo lo que estaba haciendo, nada salvo por lo que había visto en alguna película. ¡Cuánto miedo me dio sentirme tan inútil, tan malditamente torpe! Soy un desastre, pero qué fuerza me sentí, que pese a los nervios pude ser la más madura de los dos. ¡Una locura! Pero bueno, al parecer no en vano esta es mi segunda juventud. Si la trampa sirve, que sirva.

Hacerlo fue hermoso. No puedo describirlo, ni en algo tan íntimo como un diario podría. Sólo me sale decir que lo amaba antes de hacerlo y luego de hacerlo lo amé más. ¡Cómo temblaba Trunks, cómo jadeaba, cómo parecía agonizar cada vez que lo sentía muy dentro! Esos ojos al borde del llanto, azules e irreales, mirándome fijamente. ¡A mí! Tuve ganas de decirle lo que le confesé tiempo después: ¡¿por qué miras así, como si fuera la más perfecta criatura, a una ex villana que le robó las esferas a tu mamá hace mil millones de años?! Era tan frágil en mis brazos que sentía —y siento, aún— que no me lo merecía. No a una persona así, tan imposible por lo maravillosa.

A lo mejor, aceptar que te mereces a esa persona a la que amas en sus defectos y virtudes es la parte más difícil de amar, ¡porque al inicio sólo ves luz, e idealizas, y arruinas todo con tu mundana humanidad si te comparas con un ser tan sublime! Y no es hasta que lo haces, hasta que ves su humanidad además de sentirte la tuya, que eres capaz de disfrutar de lo que sientes, de ese amor que esa persona te inspira. Y yo no me lo creía. Era demasiado, pasar de mirarnos con disimulo en la base de la resistencia a reconocer lo que sentíamos y sufrir por lo desafortunado que era el contexto para que algo así nos ocurriera. Pasar de curarle las heridas con las manos a tocarlo, a permitirle que me tocara, a enseñarnos el uno al otro las caricias y los besos, la ternura y la pasión. ¡Con torpezas, pero enseñarnos! Pasar de anhelar hacerlo y reprimirlo en nuestro interior a permitirnos que sucediera, desahogarnos y fundirnos, entregarnos como si no hubiera futuro. Y quizá no lo haya, Trunks.

Maldita sea… ¡Quizá no lo habrá! ¡Pero confío en ti! Pase lo que pase, Trunks, sé que…

Me sentía fuera de mí, sí, allí, moviéndome desprolijamente sobre él; fue como el fin de una evolución que me había iniciado al perder a Su Excelencia; fue la confirmación de que, pasara lo que pasase, debía luchar por quienes aún permanecían con vida, de que debía salvarlos y no culparme más por Mi Señor, de que debía confiar en mí y no dejarme vencer. Ya sabía todo eso, ya había pasado por mucho, pero Trunks fue la confirmación, el paso final en mi transformación.

Rendirte no es propio de ti. Debes seguir adelante, Mai.

Cuando terminamos, dejó caer su rostro en mi hombro. Estaba ahogado, agotado. Yo me sentía igual, pero ese instinto innato me hizo adoptar el papel que no sabía pero quería aprender a adoptar, el de la seguridad. Lo abracé y sentí deseos de llorar. Me reí como una niña escuchando cómo Trunks luchaba con su respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. ¿T-Te dolió?

—Tranquilo, Trunks —respondí sonriendo—. Estoy bien…

Se levantó. Estaba oscuro, pero noté el color rojo en su rostro, mitad por el calor y los sucesos, mitad por lo tímido que es. Salió del sofá y me dio la espalda; mientras se ponía la ropa interior, lo observé; vi en él una especie de dualidad: por un lado, un hombre tan fuerte, tan decidido, tan invencible; por el otro, un muchacho dulce, sensible, frágil. Ah, frágil: me conmovió justo como cuando lo estábamos haciendo. Deseé protegerlo con fuerzas que no me conocía.

¿Cómo era posible que la misma persona me produjera dos sensaciones tan diferentes? Su fuerza, su fragilidad.

Terminó de ponerse la ropa interior: lo vi titubear, siempre de espaldas a mí. Me senté en el sofá, cubierta por una vieja sábana, y me acurruqué contra el respaldo. Lo llamé:

—Trunks…

Después, le hice un gesto: ven aquí, acuéstate junto a mí. Me miró, confundido, y me sonrió con los ojos húmedos. Y estaba oscuro en ese cuarto, sí, pero noté el brillo de su mirada sin problemas. Estaba hermoso, y ver su silueta desnuda ante mí, en su esplendor, me dio la respuesta a mi pregunta anterior: su fortaleza y su fragilidad innatas son testimonio de su humanidad. ¡Qué humano es! ¡Qué maravilloso! Y las preguntas, más y más, surgieron: ¿merezco algo así aunque haya sido una villana a órdenes de un hombrecito que soñaba con gobernar el mundo alguna vez?

¿Merezco algo a pesar de que no haya podido salvar de la muerte lo que más amaba?

Trunks se sentó junto a mí. El ceño se le frunció exageradamente; sumado a la sonrisa, la tristeza lucía tan esplendorosa como los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

No respondió. Aprendí, con el tiempo, que Trunks no siempre responde con palabras, que la mayor parte de las cosas las dice de otra manera. Como cuando los ojos gritan todo lo que no dice, ese dolor al final de su ser. Entendiendo esto, por lo menos habiendo empezado a entenderlo a esa altura, me senté en el sofá con la sábana sobre los pechos, la cual sostuve contra mí con el pudor latente, incapaz de mostrarme entonces, cuando todo había terminado.

Trunks me dio la espalda. Sentado al borde del sofá, bajó la cabeza y buscó aire, y más, y más. Ya se lo había notado y se lo he vuelto a notar hace instantes, idéntico a ese momento: cuando algo lo desespera y el dolor se vuelve punzante en exceso, es como si la garganta se le cerrara por la angustia. Comienza a respirar agitado y nunca es bueno lo que viene después, o sí; todo depende de la perspectiva.

Puse una mano en su hombro desnudo y volví a preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa?

De nuevo, no recibí respuesta, nada más que la agitación. Luego, tosió; luego, volteó hacia mí. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos; en las penumbras, su belleza era la de un ángel guardián.

Y así lo sentíamos todos en el refugio.

Y así lo descubro ahora mismo, sobre todo.

—Lo siento —me dijo fingiendo la sonrisa más falsa que hubiera visto en mi vida.

Devolví el gesto y apreté su hombro. Aunque nerviosa y cubierta por pudor, esa necesidad de protegerlo, de cuidar de él como lo único que me quedaba, pudo más. Por momentos, en mi evolución, me desconocía; cuán fácil era ser fuerte para él, para cuando él necesitara fortaleza de la cual contagiarse.

—¿Quieres… hablar? —pregunté, tímida.

Trunks dejo de fingir: la mirada se le desorbitó y la piel palideció; la sonrisa a la que nadie podía creerle se borró y ya no asomó más. Se dio la vuelta hacia mí y me miró con una timidez encantadora, digna de un niño. Sin soltar su hombro, perdí noción de lo que hacía, porque mi pudor desapareció por completo al hacer lo que hice: lo atraje hacia mí, bajo la sábana, hasta recostar su rostro contra mí. Sentí cómo mi pecho izquierdo era comprimido por su mejilla y cómo el calor de mi piel chocaba con el frío de la suya. Lo cubrí con la sábana hasta por encima del cuello y lo apreté contra mí. Uno de sus brazos encerró mi cintura y así yacimos los dos, en silencio, en penumbras.

Al sentirme tan desnuda debajo de él, el pudor volvió a ser latente. Sonrojada por sentir su cara en mi pecho y sin nada que se interpusiera entre nuestras pieles, pensé en decir algo; no hubo manera.

Trunks temblaba. La agitación estaba más acentuada que nunca.

—¿Trunks…?

Cuando pronuncié su nombre, tembló más, mucho más. No entendía qué le sucedía, porque entenderlo no siempre es fácil, pero sí supe algo: a diferencia de cuando estábamos haciéndolo, no era alegría el motivo de su temblor. No temblaba por placer, no como antes, ni tampoco por los nervios propios de un hombre que jamás ha estado con una mujer; el temblor era ese de cuando Black lo destruía todo, cuando apenas lográbamos escapar, cuando las esperanzas se nos drenaban en la desesperación de escapar para vivir. Era el temblor de cuando me sostenía herida contra él, así como el temblor de cuando lo sostenía herido contra mí. Al descubrirlo, supe que Trunks estaba triste. Considerando la alegría con la cual lo habíamos hecho por primera vez esa misma noche, su tristeza no tenía un fundamento claro.

¿O sí? Claro que lo tenía: un héroe jamás olvida su misión.

No podía ser tan tonta. Claro, me dije; claro, sí: aunque haya sido hermoso todo lo ocurrido, Black sigue ahí afuera, el mundo sigue padeciendo su crueldad, continuamos recibiendo su supuesta «justicia» por ser unos «mortales pecadores». Claro, sí…

Pero imperó, en mí, esa fuerza que Trunks me multiplicaba:

—Sé que Black no desaparecerá por hacer que algo así ocurra entre nosotros —expliqué—, que nada arregla su presencia aquí, pero pienso que…

—No —dijo él, y me interrumpió en plena reflexión.

Sentí lágrimas en mi pecho izquierdo: Trunks lloraba sobre mí. Agitado, frío como el hielo, lo apreté más y él a mí. Con voz de niño, me lo preguntó:

—¿Me permites… confesarte algo?

El «sí» que pronuncié después salió disparado de mi boca, por supuesto. Entonces, Trunks me dijo todo. Desahogó sobre mí, en palabras y lágrimas, todo aquello que guardaba en su interior: hace años, viajé en una máquina del tiempo. Cambié de historia del pasado, lo cual abrió otra realidad; ayudé con lo que pude en la batalla con los androides y logré hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr derrotar a los de nuestra época también. ¡¿Qué?! Cuando dijo lo último, algo que nunca me había contado y que el mundo entero seguía preguntándose, quise frenarlo y gritarle: ¡¿tú eliminaste a los androides?! Suspiré y contuve mi infinito agradecimiento cuando noté que no dejaba de llorar. De alguna manera, supe, ya lo sabía. Trunks nunca hubiera necesitado decírmelo, en realidad, pues yo ya lo sabía.

¿Quién derrotó a los androides?, se preguntó durante años la gente. Nadie más que Trunks pudo y debió hacerlo, me respondí después.

Lo amé aún más desde entonces.

Siguió: ¡sé que quizá no era lo que debía hacer, que tal vez no estuvo bien que cambiara la historia! ¡Mai, sé que quizá sueno como un loco! ¡Pero es que ya no podía más! No quería vivir más en ese infierno; quería que fuéramos felices, que tuviéramos la oportunidad de vivir en paz y sin la amenaza de los androides sobre nosotros. Necesitaba hacer algo por nuestro planeta, Mai…

Se ahogó por completo. Acariciándole la espalda con toda la delicadeza que pude domar dada la tensa situación, intenté instarlo a calmarse, pero nada funcionó, ni las caricias ni las palabras que le susurré para hacerle saber que le creía, que si una oración estaba pronunciada con su voz tenía que remitir a una verdad. Le dije que lo amaba, después: ¡te amo, Trunks! Te amo, y si pudiste una vez podrás dos, y si venciste a los androides (¡vengaste a Mi Señor! ¡Vengaste a Shuu! ¡Te amo, Trunks!) vencerás a Black. ¡Vas a poder, Trunks! ¡Podrás! Pero no: él se ahogó sobre mí, cubierto por la angustia, desencajado por el horror. Intenté convencerlo una y otra vez y de los murmullos pasé a los gritos:

—¡Vas a poder, Trunks! ¡Lo harás!

Se levantó bruscamente de mí. Furioso, con una mano a cada lado de mi cuerpo, respondió con una desesperación que ni en los peores momentos le había conocido:

—¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO!

Después, su ceño se deformó por la mezcla de sentires. Las lágrimas se le caían sin parar.

—Lo siento… —farfulló. Lo recosté sobre mí de nuevo—. No te quise gritar. Lo siento, lo siento mucho…

Quise abrazarlo tanto, tanto, que incluso quise que dejara de ser una persona aparte de mí. Quería ser él y quería que él fuera yo. Conmovida, lo tranquilicé:

—¡No te tienes que disculpar por eso! A todos nos pasa. Ahora, cuéntame a qué te refieres.

Me estrechó. Sentí un tímido beso en mi pecho izquierdo, donde nuevamente tenía apoyado su rostro, y las ansias de hacerlo parte de mí retornaron.

Ay, Trunks…

—Me refiero a que… ¡Mai…! —Lloró; no tuve manera de frenarlo—. Mai: Black habla de justicia. ¿Y si esa justicia es hacer que este mundo…? ¿Que los cambios que provoqué no…?

Tragué saliva cuando entendí. Trunks no necesitaba decirlo, pero lo dijo:

—¿Y si Black está acomodando las cosas a como debieran ser en realidad? Todos muertos aquí, en la Tierra; la humanidad asesinada y ninguna salvación posible…

Y no se detuvo. Trunks nunca puede —¿realmente?— si se trata de la culpa. Siguió:

—¡¿Y si todo esto, Black allá afuera y la destrucción a nuestro alrededor, es mi culpa?!

Apreté su cabello entre mis dedos. Me sentí furiosa como nunca antes. ¡Vengó a Mi Señor! ¡A Shuu! Vengó a todas y cada una de las vidas que se perdieron por culpa de los androides. ¡Lo hizo, y ni siquiera se jacta de eso! ¡Y en vez de sentirse orgulloso se culpa! Pensando eso y más, mucho más, apreté más su cabello. ¡No podía permitir que distorsionara tanto la verdad de lo que había hecho! ¡La verdad, maldita sea!

¡Es el salvador de la humanidad!

—Lo eres… —pronuncio ahora mismo, viendo de cuánto es capaz cuando la convicción se le convierte en pasión y estalla justo como debe hacerlo en pos de lo que sueña.

Intenté relajarme todo lo que pude, porque debía decir algo muy importante, tan importante que apenas alcanzaba a entender su alcance. ¡Ay, Trunks! Qué desesperación hacerte entender que no estás equivocado, que nunca hiciste nada malo, que lo único que hiciste fue salvarlos a todos. ¡Me desesperó tanto pensar hasta qué punto estabas distorsionando tu propia verdad!

—Nunca nadie nos ayudó… —siguió, lo cual frenó las palabras que intentaba ordenar en mi cabeza para poder hablar—. Nunca pensé en eso, Mai, pero cuando hace poco pude conocer al Kaiohshin que me entrenó para frenar a Majin Buu, yo…

Ya me había hablado del Kaiohshin, por lo cual pude seguir sus palabras lo suficientemente bien como para comprender la magnitud de lo que decía. La garganta se me echó a perder por los nervios. No pude, por los siguientes minutos, decir algo más.

Y él sí pudo. Siguió:

—¡¿Por qué el Kaiohshin nos ayudó a frenar a Majin Buu pero no a los androides?! ¡Por qué nadie nos ayuda ahora contra Black?! ¡¿Por qué dejan que la gente sufra, que la gente muera, que la gente…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Y entonces me contesto que es lógico; que, aunque el Kaiohshin no me lo haya dicho, es muy obvia la respuesta: fue mi culpa.

»Fue por mí. Porque mi mundo, cambiado por mí, no merecía salvación.

»Tal vez, cambiar la realidad es un pecado para los dioses. Tal vez, está mal hacerlo, porque interfieres con el destino, con el designio de alguien más, con lo que se suponía _debía_ ser.

»Tal vez, Black es el castigo que esta realidad se ganó por mi culpa… ¡Pero si yo sólo quería…!

Y lloró y lloró sobre mi pecho izquierdo, hasta erizarme la piel entera, hasta hacer que me olvidara de mi propia existencia. Es que seguí a Su Excelencia, a mi queridísimo Gran Pilaf, en sus convicciones. Nunca lo cuestioné, jamás me pregunté si lo que él hacía o no estaba mal, porque… ¡Ah, porque yo le creía! Todo, Mi Señor. Todo se lo creía y creeré. ¡Siempre! Así que me dije que era algo que, aunque distinto, sonaba parecido: lo que debe ser contra lo que es, contra lo que deseamos que sea. El mundo, la vida, nuestros seres queridos, todo…

¿Está mal querer ir contra lo que se supone que debemos ser?

¿Está mal contradecir lo que la vida misma nos traza delante y tomar otra ruta para llegar a donde sentimos que pertenecemos?

 _¿Está mal pensar, sentir,_ _ **ser**_ _diferente?_

Tuve una revelación. ¡Sí! Una poderosa revelación: con Trunks llorando sobre mi pecho, las lágrimas de él erizándome la piel, me di cuenta de que nunca jamás puede estar mal algo que hicimos porque así lo sentimos. Si a nadie dañamos, si todo lo hicimos por ser fieles a nuestras convicciones, si dejamos que el corazón nos llevara… ¡Todo, Trunks! Todo: seguir a Mi Señor, cambiar el rumbo al perderlo, ayudar todo lo posible, resistir, sanar, luchar. ¡Tenerte, albergarte, ser una contigo! Fundirte en mí para ser feliz, Trunks.

A nadie dañé. A nadie mentí. Sólo… Trunks, sólo hice lo que sentía.

Si a nadie dañas, si tus intenciones son así de buenas, ¿por qué culparte, entonces…?

Sonreí. Sí: como ahora. Aun cuando el horror fuera explícito e insoportable, sonreí, porque lo entendí: si algo de lo que hice se suponía que debía ser distinto, si algo que pensé estaba inmerso en el error, si algo que sentí iba contra todo aquello que había sentido antes…

¿Qué problema hay?

Es lo que siento, ¿no? Es lo que sientes, Trunks.

Es lo que tiene significado para nosotros.

Suspiré. Lo hice mirarme, lo acaricié en la mejilla y se lo dije. ¡Sí! Lo hice:

—Hiciste lo que sentías.

Me miró tan triste como confundido, como inconsolable. Me besé un índice y lo llevé a sus labios.

—Nunca jamás en la vida, Trunks: nunca te arrepientas de haber hecho lo que creíste correcto. Y si la justicia de la que Black habla es por tus acciones, ¿quién te quita la felicidad de haber salvado tantas vidas? Como esos niños del refugio, Trunks; como Haru y Maki. Salvaste esas vidas y, aunque ahora nadie esté a salvo, ¿por qué le restas mérito a todo el bien que volcaste en este mundo todos estos años? ¡Y qué digo! —dije, riéndome, con mi dedo sobre su boca—. No sólo salvaste las vidas de Haru, Maki y tantos otros niños; las hiciste posibles.

»¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de vidas que llegaron al mundo gracias a ti?

»¿Tienes idea de la magnitud de lo que hiciste, Trunks?

Y lo besé. Lo besé profundamente y lo cubrí con las sábanas. Separé las piernas, atrapé su cuerpo entre ellas y lo abracé con esas mismas fuerzas que, antes de su presencia en mi vida, no me conocía en tal alcance. Lo besé hasta quedarme sin aire y sin voz. Pero mi voz pudo decir algo más, no obstante. Lo hizo entre un beso y el otro:

—Eres el salvador. Si lo que hiciste fue un pecado, de acuerdo, lo fue; nada ni nadie le quitará nunca mérito a lo que hiciste, esas vidas que salvaste y que incluso permitiste. Nadie nunca le podrá quitar mérito a lo que sientes. ¡No se lo restes tú, tampoco!

Después, lo besé y lo besé. No llores más, le susurré, y lo acuné en mis brazos y piernas, íntimamente, para alejarlo de todo dolor, aislarlo de éste y conservarlo intacto, feliz, aunque sólo pudiera ser allí, en el sofá, en esa peculiar escena. Al final, cuando su llanto se calmó un ápice y su respiración se regularizó lo suficiente, habló:

—¿Crees que sea mi culpa el castigo que recibimos…?

No dudé:

—La vida de esos niños y sus sonrisas no merecen ser consideradas un error, Trunks. Y si los dioses lo llaman pecado, bueno…

»¡Entonces eres un pecador! Un maravilloso, fuerte, entrañable pecador.

Sonrió. Me di cuenta de que su sonrisa, desde ese día y para siempre, sería mi redención. Si lograba protegerla, yo…

—Mai… —dijo. Suspiró—. Aun así, me cuesta mucho aceptar todo lo que está pasando. No puedo borrar de mi mente que sea mi culpa, ¡porque…!

Trunks tiene la terquedad de Mi Señor. Igualita: la misma terquedad. Lo besé y lo llevé a mí, lo hice tocarme, lo toqué. No quería hablar más. No quería que se culpara más. ¡Quería que se olvidara de todo una vez más!

—Nunca será tu culpa, tonto… —dije justo antes de iniciar—. Nunca lo será.

Y sonrío ahora, justo ahora, al ver que, efectivamente, no lo es: Black y Zamasu han confirmado sus sospechas, le han dicho que la justicia que llevan adelante nace a partir de sus pecados. Le hablan del tabú de los dioses, de la falta imperdonable que es el viajar en el tiempo, pero él no se rinde; ¡estalla! Estalla, su poder lo hace a través de la pasión que inspira su lucha; estalla, y de sus labios sale la frase más significativa que le he —hemos— escuchado pronunciar:

—¡Si quieres llamarlo pecado —dice, inflado por la pasión, ¡uno con la pasión!—, está bien!

Después, en un nuevo nivel de poder, avanza hacia estos falsos dioses que imparten falsa justicia, y lo hace decidido, en alto sus más profundas convicciones. Siento orgullo de él, porque es la primera vez que no se culpa, que se hace cargo de lo que ha hecho, que demuestra orgullo por el camino recorrido. Y me enorgullece, sobre todo, porque sé que, aquella noche de nuestra primera vez, no creyó ni una palabra de lo que le dije. ¡No me escuchó! Lo sé porque Trunks, cuando entra en modo terquedad, no escucha a nadie. Uno puede hablarle y hablarle, darle ánimos e incluso subirle el ego, pero no: con Trunks, sólo lo que él entienda por sí mismo es verdad.

Hoy, ante estos malditos, ha entendido que nada de todo lo que ha hecho ha sido un error. ¡Y que lo llamen como quieran! Porque todo ha valido la pena.

Uno con la pasión, inflado por ella y por nada más, avanza hacia nuestros enemigos. Temo por él, pero al mismo tiempo me tranquilizo: sé que podrá. Trunks siempre puede, por eso ha salvado tantas vidas. Aquí, allá, en mi hoja y en la de alguien más. Trunks nos ha salvado una vez, nos ha llevado más allá del dolor y nos ha demostrado que la esperanza tiene significado. ¡Porque lo tiene! Ahora, sólo queda esperar a que lo haga una vez más.

Ser un pecador a ojos del poder que, en su falso corazón, contiene la falsa verdad.

Ir contra lo que es en pos de lo que cree.

Luchar.

Por ti, por mí, por todos. Luchar.

Y ser.

Y ganar.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Este fin de semana, a mi gusto, vimos el mejor capítulo de_ Super _. En honor a tan tremendo capítulo salió este shot. Disculpen lo extraño y espero les guste._ _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a alguien a quien adoro en este fandom, a una de mis personas favoritas en él._ _ **Syad**_ _, esto es para vos, y permitirme explicarte desprolijamente por qué: el viernes, escuchándote, me di cuenta de que me conocés mucho más de lo que pensás. Al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta de que te conozco más de lo que pensaba. Me emocionó mucho, hasta lo inexplicable, escucharte y comprender lo que este nene puede hacer. Me impresionó su poder, porque Trunks no en vano le llega a cierta clase de gente. Me alegra saber que ese lazo hacia él es tan parecido entre todos sus fans; Trunks cumple su misión incluso en el mundo real. Tiene que ser alma, ¿no? Te quiero, hermosa. Mucho te quiero._

 _Quise escribir esta historia en esa escena íntima porque me parecía el más adecuado de los escenarios. No pensé mucho en ser original o algo, sino en expresar exactamente, con todas las letras, lo que sentí ayer al ver el capítulo 61. Creo que, en pareja, la cama (o el sillón, en este caso) es de los lugares donde con más intensidad se habla. Esa desnudez física también es interna cuando llega el momento de charlar con extrema seriedad. Por eso elegí este escenario. También tuve otra intención, pero no los quiero aburrir._

 _La frase de inicio: ayer, antes de empezar el capi, desperté pensando en Rimbaud. Tuve que agarrar_ Una temporada en el infierno _y releer algunas partes y buscar en ellas la frase que necesitaba de disparador para esta historia. También, me aseguré la compañía de una canción que amé desde que la escuché en el tráiler de la segunda temporada de_ Outlander _, «Dear God» de Lawless con Sydney Wayser._ Outlander _es una serie con viajes en el tiempo, una temática fetiche que tengo en mi vida y que me fascina encontrar en ficción, y creo que, así como esa canción es demasiado adecuada a la serie, también encaja acá, en el capítulo 61 de_ Super _, en esa furia de Trunks estallando de tan dramática manera._

 _Lo que pasó entre Zamasu, Black y Trunks me llegó al alma como pocas cosas ocurridas en_ Dragon Ball _lo han hecho. Me quedo con el significado que esa escena tuvo para mí en lo más íntimo de mi ser. Fue demasiado y estoy orgullosa, ORGULLOSA, de nuestro viajero del tiempo favorito. Lo estoy más que nunca, Trunks…_

 _Y me callo._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado. ¡Gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco! Gracias por amar a Trunks junto a mí y por permitirme amarlo junto a Uds. Eso significa demasiado para mí._

 _ **Y este capítulo es para vos, Trunks.**_ _En definitiva, es para vos, porque si estoy acá es gracias a vos. Te amo, Salvador._

 _Ellos que digan lo que quieran._

 _Besos. Nos leemos en el siguiente y mil gracias por todo._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	22. Sonrisa

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~sonrisa~**

* * *

¡Mai es tan bonita! Eso pienso siempre que estoy junto a ella, que es muy bonita y me simpatiza mucho. Es que desde que papá y mamá… Bueno, Haru, mi hermano, me tiene prohibido hablar de eso, porque dice que ya no tengo que pensar más en que ellos no están con nosotros, porque si lo hago no puedo ocuparme de nuestra misión. ¡Y no es que haga mucho aquí, en el refugio! Pero Haru dice que debo cuidar de mí misma, que cuidarme es mi más importante misión.

Primero, cuando papá y mamá se fueron, no entendía mucho cómo debía cuidar de mí, ¡y así conocí a Mai! Como estaba triste después de que la resistencia nos salvara a Haru y a mí de Black, lloraba, ¡mucho!, hasta que Mai apareció de la nada, me abrazó y me cargó todo el regreso hasta el refugio.

—¡No llores más, pequeña! —me dijo. ¡Qué bonito me sonreía!—. Sé que estás triste, pero debes tener esperanza. ¡Ya verás que podremos salir adelante! Tú ayúdame y yo te ayudaré a ti.

Yo no le hice caso. ¡Es que estaba asustada y no dejaba de pensar en mis papás y todo lo que había sucedido! Cuando me asusto, lloro, y Haru se burla de mí por llorona. Creo que le molesta que llore, siempre me dice que ser llorona no solucionará nada y pierdo el tiempo. ¡Pero no podía parar! Así que no le hice caso y seguí llorando y ya, sin que me importara nada. Mai, que me abrazaba bien fuerte y me daba calor, me sonrió y me peinó con los dedos. Me la quedé mirando y, de repente, ¡tuve que sonreír un ratito! Es que Mai tiene una sonrisa muy contagiosa, es como que me da ganas de estar feliz aunque todo esté mal. ¡No sé por qué! Debe ser porque es una persona buena y dulce, ¡como mamá!

Sí, justo como mi mamá.

Seguí llorando todo el camino y cada noche acurrucada junto a Mai, sobre todo las primeras noches. Tenía pesadillas feísimas, pero Mai me cuidaba. Si yo soñaba con Black, Mai me prometía que nunca lo volvería a ver. Si soñaba con mamá y papá, Mai me decía que no debía recordarlos con tristeza, que ellos no lo querrían así. Los ojos le brillaban como estrellas cuando me decía eso.

—Nunca debemos recordar con tristeza a esas personas que significaron tanto para nosotros —me decía siempre.

Me ponía triste, porque me daba cuenta de que Mai había perdido a sus seres queridos también. ¡Pero ella siempre sonreía cuando los ojos se le ponían así! Me esforcé para recordar con alegría a mis papás desde entonces, justo como Mai, sonriendo.

¡Quería ser como ella y alegrarla como ella me alegraba a mí! Alegrarla aunque todo saliera mal.

Quería esforzarme, quería sonreír y cuidarme a mí misma para que Haru estuviera bien y no se preocupara demasiado por mí. Es que siempre me cuida y no quiero causarle problemas, porque lo quiero mucho aunque no se lo diga. ¡Es lo que más quiero junto a mamá y papá! Así que me dije que sería como Mai y sonreiría para estar bien y cumplir mi misión. ¡Sería fuerte, como Mai! La empecé a seguir a todas partes para poder aprender de ella, pasaba cada día junto a Haru ayudándola con distintas tareas en el refugio. Ella estaba feliz de que la acompañáramos, pero nos tenía prohibido hacerlo cuando Black atacaba. ¡Siempre que llegaba, me daba demasiado miedo! Haru me abrazaba y nos escondíamos. Mientras, yo le pedía a mamá y papá que protegieran a Haru y a Mai, que nada les pasara, que Black no los lastimara. Esos momentos son de lo peor.

Un día, nos trajeron comida enlatada. ¡Qué hambre! No era mucho más que atún, ¡pero era algo por fin! Mai lo repartía y, cuando nos tocó una lata a Haru y a mí, nos duró cinco segundos. ¡Es que teníamos tanta hambre ese día! Después busqué a Mai de nuevo, para abrazarla y estar con ella, una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, y ella hablaba con uno de sus amigos de la resistencia. Era un señor como del doble de edad de mi papá, por lo menos. Tenía puesto el casco de la resistencia y sobre su boca había un bigote negro muy, muy grande. Mai, cuando corrí hacia ella, me levantó en brazos y me mantuvo apretada contra su pecho, como el día que nos conocimos.

El señor de bigote dijo:

—Líder, se nos acaban las reservas. ¡Black lo destruye todo!

Miré a Mai: ella miraba muy seria al señor del bigote. Le habló igual de seria:

—Debemos esperar un poco más. Trunks debe estar a punto de volver. ¡Traerá refuerzos! Sé que lo logrará. Nos queda resistir un poco más.

—¿Y cree que él…?

Mai me abrazó más fuerte. Sentí que su corazón iba a un millón por hora.

—Claro que lo hará —respondió—. Encontrará la forma, estoy segura. ¡Tarde o temprano, lo hará!

Entonces, Mai sonrió como me sonríe a mí cuando quiere que suba el ánimo. El señor de bigote la siguió, ¡y hasta el bigote le sonreía! Me hizo cariño en el cabello y se marchó. El corazón de Mai seguía acelerado. ¿Por qué? Sin bajar de sus brazos, le pregunté:

—¿Quién es Trunks?

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba nombrar: en la resistencia, todos decían que él derrotaría a Black. ¡Entonces debía ser fuerte porque Black parece inmortal! Me dio ternura que Mai se sonrojara así cuando se lo nombré. ¡Su corazón no dejaba de latir y latir! ¿Acaso…?

¡Ay!

—¡Te pusiste roja! —dije—. ¿Entonces él es tu novio? ¡No sabía! ¡Cuéntame, por favor!

Mai se rio. Aunque seguía roja como un tomate. ¡Tan linda! Cuando me miró, me recordó a mi mamá. ¡Se veía casi tan linda como ella!

—¡No! N-No es mi novio. Es… un amigo.

¡Cada vez más adorable! Me reí con ella.

—¡Pero te pusiste roja! ¿Acaso te gusta Trunks?

Se rio otra vez. Ya era dos tomates, no uno.

—¡P-Pequeña, eso no se pregunta! —me dijo sin dejar de reírse y mirando para todos lados—. Trunks es… un héroe. Nuestro héroe. —Sonrió. Nunca la vi más hermosa—. El de todos.

¡Vaya! Por eso todos aquí lo quieren. ¡Si es un héroe, debe ser alguien muy especial! Eso me dije cuando Mai me dijo eso. ¡Pero ella seguía roja! Me daba mucha risa: sonreía toda roja y cada vez parecía más bonita. Me emocioné.

—Mai, ¿entonces Trunks nos salvará de Black?

Ella, sin dejar de sonreírme, me dijo que sí.

—Pienso que él lo logrará, porque es fuerte y ahora mismo fue por ayuda. —Me dejó en el suelo y me acarició el pelo. ¡Amo cuando me hacen eso!—. Ya verás, Maki: Trunks luchará por todos nosotros y, si le damos mucha fuerza, podrá defendernos de Black.

Después, Mai se fue. Sonreía mientras se iba, ¡y el rojo no se le iba!

Ese día lo noté: siempre que le nombraban al tal Trunks, Mai sonreía de la forma más bonita. ¡Yo quería sonreír así también! Y quería saber por qué sonreía así por él.

Entre la gente del refugio había personas muy lindas, desde ese señor de bigote de la resistencia a la abuelita Niní, que se la pasaba tejiendo abrigo para los niños, hasta que la lana se le acabó. Ese día, nos prometió que, cuando Black se fuera para siempre, nos hornearía galletas de limón a todos. ¡Yo quería! Y también estaba Yajirobe, un tipo grandote y que parecía un ogro, pero que en los malos momentos siempre estaba atento a los demás. ¡Menos cuando comía! Ahí no le podías hablar. Todos eran buenos con Haru y conmigo, también con los otros niños sin papás, pero nadie era como Mai. ¡Nunca! Mai es la mejor y yo siempre me imaginaba que ella solita iba a derrotar a Black. Cuando se lo decía, se reía.

—Trunks será quien le gane, Maki —me decía riéndose.

Tanto nombraban a Trunks que me lo empecé a imaginar. ¡Hasta le pregunté a los demás! La abuelita Niní dijo que era un hombre como de la edad de Mai, más alto que Mai y muy bonito. ¡Me dijo que tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto alguna vez! Le pregunté a Mai si era verdad y, otra vez sonriendo y roja, me dijo que sí.

¡Yo quería conocerlo!

Un día, cuando la comida ya no nos alcanzaba más y hacía mucho frío, Mai nos dejó a Haru y a mí en el refugio para ir a curar a algunos señores de la resistencia que estaban heridos. Cuando volvió, llegó llorando. Detrás de ella, había tres personas que yo no conocía: un señor que tenía cara de malo, un chico al que no alcancé a ver, con quien Mai hablaba, y…

—¡Hola! —me dijo el tercero.

Llorando, corrí hacia Haru. ¡Era Black! ¡¿Por qué Mai estaba con Black y lo traía al refugio?! ¡Si me prometió que…! Estaba tan nerviosa que no entendía nada, hasta que el chico al que no había alcanzado a ver se acercó a mí. Me miró fijo, estaba serio, y me dio más miedo, hasta que me hizo un gesto gracioso y me hizo reír. ¡Qué payaso! También hizo reír a Haru, ¡y como Haru no suele reírse mucho me hizo muy feliz! Me levantó en brazos y me di cuenta de que tenía unos ojos hermosos. ¡Eran los más lindos que había visto! Miró a Mai y ella dejó de llorar.

Sonrió, como siempre que nos quiere dar alegría.

—Estas son las sonrisas que has protegido —le dijo él a ella.

—Trunks… —suspiró ella.

¡Él era Trunks! Lo miré muy, muy feliz y lo abracé como si él fuera Mai. Había vuelto justo como todos me lo habían prometido, ¡estaba aquí! No me solté de él por un rato largo. ¡Se sentía tan bien abrazarlo! Su pecho era cálido y me daba esas ganas de estar feliz que Mai me da. Y cuando miraba a Mai sonreía igualito que ella. ¡Ay, qué emoción!

El señor con cara de malo nos dio mucha comida. ¡Al final no era tan malo! Comimos con Haru y Mai hasta no tener más espacio. ¡Qué rico estaba todo! Mai me dio su gorro de lana, que le había tejido la abuelita Niní, y me dio mucha alegría porque era de ella. ¡Era su gorro favorito! Cuando me lo dio, me dijo que se lo cuidara. La abracé y le dije que lo protegería tanto como a Haru y a mí misma. ¡Ay, me hizo tan feliz!

De repente, el señor igual a Black pero bueno y el señor con cara de malo se marcharon junto a Trunks. Antes de irse, vi cómo se miraban él y Mai. Al notarlo, me emocioné mucho. ¡Era como cuando mamá y papá se miraban! Era esa sonrisa tan bonita que parecía hablar por sí sola. Era como mamá y papá nos sonreían a Haru y a mí, como se sonreían ellos cuando se miraban.

¡Era igual!

Abracé a Haru. Lo abracé y cerré mis ojos mientras se iban a pelear. Apreté bien los ojos y pensé en la sonrisa de mamá y papá, también en la de Trunks y Mai, y me dije que tenía que ser fuerte y cumplir con mi misión. ¡Lo haría! Por desgracia, Mai volvió sola. Dijo que Trunks volvería pronto, con alguna solución para derrotar a Black. Hubo ataques, la comida volvió a terminarse y Yajirobe escondía galletas. ¡Todo estaba mal! Estaba preocupada por Mai, porque se veía muy seria, así como todos los adultos. ¿Por qué? Intenté no asustarme, darle ánimos como siempre, ¡procuré sonreír mucho!, porque si me asustaba lloraba y si lloraba asustaba a Mai. ¡No quería eso! Así que fui todo lo fuerte que pude, hasta que hirieron a Mai en un ataque y ella quedó en el suelo profundamente dormida. ¡No! Me asusté, lloré y recé todo lo que pude: ¡no quería perderla como a mamá y papá! No quería que Mai se fuera también. No podía soportar perderla a ella también. ¡No quería sentir ese dolor horrible en el pecho nunca más! La abuelita Niní me abrazó mucho rato y me dijo que no perdiera la esperanza, que Trunks volvería, que Mai sanaría.

¡Pero Trunks no llegaba!

Llegó: una vez, mamá me contó un cuento. Era ese de la princesa dormida que despertaba por un beso de amor. Cuando Trunks besó a Mai y ella se recuperó de repente me di cuenta de que ese cuento era real, que esas cosas sucedían también en la vida y no sólo en los cuentos. ¡Lloré de alegría cuando Mai se levantó y Trunks la abrazó! Era un milagro.

¡Él era un héroe, de verdad!

Después, se fueron. Aún esperamos el resultado de la pelea, escondidos en el refugio. Se escuchan explosiones y no puedo parar de pensar en Mai y en Trunks, tampoco en mamá y papá.

El amor es importante, ¿verdad? El amor tiene que sanar y proteger. ¡Es la clave de mi misión! Amar a Haru y a nuestros papás aunque ya no estén, amar a Mai y a Trunks. ¡Amarlos y desearles lo mejor! Black no ama a nadie y nadie podría amarlo con lo malvado que es, ¡no hay nada que lo salve! ¡Nadie! Aunque mamá y papá ya no estén, recuerdo bien que murieron por amarnos a Haru y a mí, para protegernos de Black. ¡Aunque ellos no pudieron salvarse, nos salvaron a nosotros! El amor salva, y si Trunks ama a Mai y ama a las personas del refugio, entonces podrá vencer a Black, porque el amor le dará fuerzas. ¡Justo como a Mai! Porque Mai nos ama, ¡sé que nos ama! Y si ha resistido tanto debe ser por amor, por amarnos y por amar a Trunks al punto de siempre estar segurísima de que él no nos abandonaría. ¡No lo hizo! Ahora, lucha por nosotros.

No sé qué pasará, pero cumpliré mi misión: amaré a Haru, a mis papás, a Mai, a Trunks y a todas las personas del refugio. ¡Hasta a Yajirobe! Los amaré a todos con una sonrisa y los protegeré pase lo que pase. Como me pide siempre pero siempre la abuelita Niní, no perderé la esperanza.

¡Porque la esperanza es del amor! No del odio ni de Black.

La esperanza es nuestra y nada nos la va a quitar.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Holis! Esto es distinto a lo que venía subiendo, lo sé. Es que me enamoré de esa nena, la nena que está con Mai en el refugio. En un capítulo, dicen que ella y el nene se llaman Maki y Haru, y aunque no estoy segura de cuál es cuál, luego de comentarlo con Héctor4 decidí que ella fuera Maki._

 _Esa nena es hermosa. Me dieron ganas de jugar a ser nena y mirar al mundo con ojos de nena un ratito, pensar en qué contagian Trunks y Mai con su lucha. ¡Los nenes son los que sienten todo con más verdad! Y aunque me haya quedado raro narrar como nena (me imagino que ella debe tener unos siete años, o no sé… ¡Goten tiene siete y parece de tres! XD De Trunks Chibi mejor ni hablo XD), jugar a ser ella me hizo sonreír._

 _Y sonreír es importante. Proteger nuestras sonrisas lo es._

 _Dedico esto a_ _ **Joyce**_ _, porque es maravillosa. =')_

 _¡En el próximo, AL FIN (?), vuelven los chibis! XD_

 _Gracias por sus reviews._ _ **Alewin**_ _,_ _ **Dika**_ _,_ _ **Diana**_ _ **Candy**_ _,_ _ **Maytelu**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Prl16**_ _,_ _ **Macky**_ _,_ _ **Melmelada**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _, mi adorada_ _ **Syad**_ _y al_ _ **guest**_ _,_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _ **TOTALES**_ _. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis historias y estar del otro lado. Gracias con todo mi corazón._

 _Besos. ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	23. Contradicción

**SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~contradicción~**

* * *

 **«Si te pasas la vida deseando no vas a lograr nada: debes llevar tus deseos a la realidad».**

( _Pecados en la Sangre_ )

* * *

 **U** na vez, lanzó un Garik Ho desde el cielo hacia Kakarotto, el rival más infame e infinito que había conocido. Kakarotto le había devuelto el ataque con un Kame Hame Ha, lo cual no sólo había significado la derrota parcial del príncipe, sino además la salvación de la Tierra.

* * *

…

* * *

 **M** il veces había soñado con la espalda de un hombre y, a la distancia, había gritado «papá», su voz la de un niño pequeño, aniñada aun cuando tuviera doce, catorce o dieciséis. Siempre era un niño ante la espalda; siempre, su grito expresaba amor.

* * *

…

* * *

Salvada la Tierra de su Garik Ho, la amenaza púrpura que había hecho temblar a civilizaciones completas a lo ancho y largo de la galaxia. Inaudito. ¡El ataque legendario de la Familia Real, pasado de generación en generación, detenido por un ataque terrícola ejecutado por un Clase Baja!

* * *

…

* * *

A veces, le preguntaba por él a su madre, con voz de niño aunque ya fuera un hombre, mitad por estar crecido, mitad por el horror al que los androides lo sometían, ese de crecer de golpe y por orden de la circunstancias, no como los mayores decían que la gente lo hacía en tiempos de paz.

Mamá, le decía…

—¿Cómo era mi papá?

* * *

…

* * *

La pelea, al final, la perdió definitivamente, aunque Kakarotto había necesitado refuerzos para vencer. Después, muy poco tiempo después, volvió a la Tierra por obra de un milagro y sólo para terminar en casa de una mujer loca y tan infinita como su máximo rival, que no se limitaba a exasperarlo con su carácter sino además terminaba siempre en el mismo sitio, a su lado en el lecho, desnuda y jadeante.

Qué humillante tomar a una mujer terrícola, pero qué inevitable la atracción que lo llevaba a tumbarla debajo de él.

* * *

…

* * *

—Fuerte, orgulloso, estricto —decía su madre, sin variar, la misma frase cada vez—. Tu padre era una persona muy solitaria.

Solitario, como él. Como él ante el mundo destrozado, un guerrero fuerte y solitario. De ese hombre se había enamorado la persona que más admiraba el mundo, su madre. Su padre, entonces, también debía haber sido de admirar.

¿Había sentido su padre alguna vez, en el fondo, el dolor punzante que sentía él ante la realidad?

* * *

…

* * *

Ni idea tenía Vegeta al lanzar su primer Garik Ho sobre la Tierra que alguna vez engendraría un hijo en ella, en la Tierra, en Bulma Brief, un hijo producto de una pasión retorcida y sublime, asfixiante, pero no de un amor cursi y terrícola. ¡Una locura! Impulsos que venían de la sexualidad, de la química que les ordenaba unirse, de la piel que tiraba de ambos en pos de la unión. Un hijo mitad terrícola engendrado por el príncipe de los saiyajin y una insulsa muchacha terrícola.

* * *

…

* * *

Si su padre era de admirar, un guerrero fuerte y orgulloso, estricto aunque solitario, entonces él también era de admirar. ¿O no? ¿O qué? Esa espalda de sus sueños, a la que le gritaba con voz de niño cada vez. «¡Papá!».

—Dame fuerzas y ayúdame a ser tan fuerte como tú, tan valiente como tú. ¡Tan admirable como tú…!

«¡Dime que estoy a tu nivel, papá!».

* * *

…

* * *

Vio al crío en la cuna y lo creyó débil. Lo que más le dolió en el orgullo, justo allí, en donde más adolecía después de años de humillación en manos de Freezer, fue verlo terrícola, con esos ojos y ese cabello y esa actitud tan de terrícola, tan alejada de lo que era y será, a su criterio, un verdadero saiyajin.

Era el chiquillo que había engendrado. No tenía lo que un heredero de la Familia Real saiyajin requería para hacerlos prevalecer.

* * *

…

* * *

—¡¿Qué tanto me estás viendo, idiota?! ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? ¡Si realmente eres un guerrero saiyajin no sería algo extraño para ti, ¿o sí?!

Era la primera vez que lo veía, allí, en las montañas y a la espera de Goku, el rostro del espejo exacto ante sus ojos. Pero no. Vegeta, su padre, el guerrero fuerte, orgulloso, estricto, lo aborrecía.

No era admirable.

No era un héroe.

Lo amaba aunque no lo fuera.

—D-Discúlpeme… —farfulló sonriente, sin poder evitar el impulso de mirarlo, de amarlo, de sentirse su hijo.

De merecerlo lo suficiente aunque no fuera más que ese imbécil que no lograba vencer a los androides.

—Este tipo es un pobre diablo.

Merecerlo un poco, nada más.

* * *

…

* * *

Pero también ignoraba Vegeta que ese bebé no era alguien nuevo, sino que ya lo había conocido. Gracias a un viaje en el tiempo, lo había visto en plena adolescencia, vuelto un valiente aunque sensible guerrero, excesivamente sensible para lo que hubiera deseado su estricto orgullo saiyajin.

De sólo recordarlo mirándolo con disimulo a la espera de Kakarotto, cada uno sobre una roca diferente…

—D-Discúlpeme —había dicho, y su voz era de niño, y sus ojos eran terrícolas.

Inadmisible.

—Este tipo es un pobre diablo.

* * *

…

* * *

Era su padre, al fin, el padre a quien ni en fotos había podido conocer. Era él, era demasiado, y Trunks no se sintió a la altura de tan imponente guerrero.

No era un digno hijo. No era digno. No era nada.

—Por favor —susurró al despedirse de él, a punto de encaminarse al futuro—, no te mueras…

* * *

…

* * *

Ignoraba, Vegeta, que no sería el bebé ni tampoco la mujer que lo había parido el responsable directo de cambiarle la vida.

Sería el viajero del tiempo.

* * *

…

* * *

Porque por culpa de los androides lo había perdido, la vida entera sin conocer el rostro de su padre sino en el espejo, donde jamás lograría verlo por más parecidos, pues en su rostro no había fuerza ni orgullo. No era estricto.

Solo solitario.

Y al verlo de nuevo, y al conocerlo, tantos años de admiración directo a la basura. Lo había creído tan héroe como el Goku de las historias; era el ser más despreciable que había conocido.

Su padre, su sueño: había dejado morir en manos del Dr. Gero a su madre y su yo pasado.

Un monstruo era, en realidad.

* * *

…

* * *

Ante la fusión de Zamasu, sabía ya cuánto amaba a su hijo y a su mujer, es decir al que había sido el bebé y a la que había sido la muchacha. Sabía que ellos eran su vida y que todo y más podría hacer de ser necesario, si de la vida de ellos dos se trataba. Sin embargo, sin pensar ni más ni menos en nadie, en su corazón antes rebalsado de pura maldad y entonces calmo como un paraíso escondido entre las montañas habitaba alguien más, y ese alguien era el que había sido y sería viajero, el guerrero, el adulto, el Trunks del futuro. Años había tardado en comprenderlo.

* * *

…

* * *

Años derribados en un segundo, ante la realidad. Idealismo lanzado al viento en manos de lo retorcido. Su padre, el héroe, no era héroe de nadie. Su padre, el guerrero fuerte, orgulloso, estricto, muerto ante quien era en realidad.

—Ellos no me interesan.

Y la espalda que veía en sueños era una alucinación.

Y en el corazón de Trunks, sin embargo…

* * *

…

* * *

La primera pista la recibió en la Habitación del tiempo, en aquel año de convivencia de entrenamiento entre padre e hijo. Lo vio una mañana, o tarde, o noche, practicando un Garik Ho en lo profundo de la infinitud de la habitación. El púrpura lo había pintado un instante, el legado se completaba, pero no; Vegeta todavía no lo podía permitir.

La luz que surgía de entre las manos de Trunks se apagó cuando notó su presencia. Cayó al suelo, agotado.

—Ni lo intentes, chiquillo —exclamó Vegeta a la distancia—. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para realizar el Garik Ho. ¡Sólo eres basura!

* * *

…

* * *

Era débil, era sensible y era insuficiente para su misión; y su padre, un monstruo. Pero lo amaba y en todo quería imitarlo. Quería su respeto y su cariño. Quería creerse que era su hijo.

¡Lo necesitaba!

Cayó al suelo al ver a su padre: el Garik Ho no era digno de un guerrero como él, como el que no podía vencer a los androides en el futuro.

—Ni lo intentes —le dijo su padre, y la frase resonó en su corazón como un eco esa noche, la siguiente y todas las demás.

* * *

…

* * *

¿Imitar el Garik Ho sólo habiéndolo visto? Absurdo, patético; el Garik Ho era una técnica legendaria, la que su padre le había enseñado y la que su abuelo le había enseñado a éste. Era la más mortífera de las técnicas de la Familia Real.

Y le había salido.

Sí: el chiquillo había hecho la técnica habiéndola visto sólo una vez, cuando él la había practicado hacía horas o tal vez días, hacía poco tiempo. No la había vuelto a ver, ¡no había manera de que lo hubiera hecho!, y le había salido.

Vegeta lo vio mirar sus manos con el orgullo hecho pedazos a sus pies, estudiar la pose de las dos; un latido más fuerte de lo normal hizo vibrar su siempre frío corazón. Sorprendido, Vegeta fijó los ojos en el chiquillo. Un intento y le había salido. Uno solo y lo había conseguido.

Sonrió. ¡Pero claro! Claro, claro…

Era su hijo, pese a todo, pese a…

* * *

…

* * *

Peleó y peleó ante él y notó, al pelear, la diferencia de movimientos. Era de la escuela de Piccolo, luchaba como el namekuseijin, el maestro de su maestro.

Su padre luchaba como nadie que hubiera conocido.

Trunks se sintió mal de manera inevitable: admiraba cómo peleaba, se sentía deslumbrado por su estilo de batalla, sentía la sangre hervirle de admiración al ver su talento. Pero su padre era un monstruo. Pero su padre no los había salvado.

Vegeta lo derribó.

—Impulsivo, pasional, sin juicio alguno al luchar. No me hagas perder el tiempo, chiquillo insolente.

* * *

…

* * *

Es tu hijo, le susurró el orgullo con emoción; es tu hijo, sangre de tu sangre, y si ostenta el talento más infinito que has visto al entrenar junto a él es porque es tu heredero. Por más colores, por más terrícola, él es tu hijo.

Es parte de la Familia Real saiyajin.

Ajustó las tuercas, orgulloso del talento del chiquillo. Tenía que aprender a pelear como un saiyajin.

Como él.

Como su padre.

—Impulsivo, pasional, sin juicio alguno al luchar, ¡siempre lo mismo!… ¡¿Es esto lo único que puedes hacer?!

* * *

…

* * *

¿Por qué nada de lo que hacía funcionaba? ¿Por qué su padre siempre, durante el entrenamiento, era tan frío y tan cruel? No lo amaba, su padre no sentía ni un ápice de amor ni por él ni por nadie, ni siquiera por su madre. ¡¿Y cómo era eso posible?! ¡¿Y cómo podía hacer para soportarlo?! Los había abandonado a su suerte, a ella, a su contraparte. ¡¿Cómo podía ser así?!

Llegado un punto, resignación: mi padre es un monstruo y el sueño mentía.

Ni él ni nadie deben distraerme de mi misión.

* * *

…

* * *

Mentira: ya había sentido orgullo. Desde el primer segundo, desde escuchar a Piccolo llamarlo «Trunks».

Es mi hijo, se dijo al descubrirlo.

Es mi hijo, y derrotó a Freezer, y alcanzó el supersaiyajin, y es poderoso.

Y es mi hijo.

El hijo que podía hacer un Garik Ho, la técnica legendaria, con sólo verla una vez.

* * *

…

* * *

Si su padre, el monstruo, se interponía, por más que en el fondo de su ser sólo hubiera amor puro y sentido hacia él, Trunks lo mataría. ¡Lo haría! Con el niño interno llorando en su corazón, pero lo haría.

—No te atreverías a matar a tu padre —dijo Vegeta, el Príncipe de los saiyajin, ante sus ojos, determinado a permitirle a Cell alcanzar la perfección.

Escuchando el desgarrador llanto del niño en su corazón, Trunks no dudó. Extendió las manos, lanzó el ataque, y la arrogancia pintada en la boca de su padre se borró.

* * *

…

* * *

Observando el cielo desde el mar, suspendido ante la infinitud azul, azul, ¡ _ese_ azul!, supo que sí, que era su hijo, el único, el heredero.

Sonrió en lo más hondo de su inconsciente, incapaz de comprender aún.

Había sangre en su guante, había dolor en su cuerpo; el chiquillo era su hijo.

* * *

…

* * *

Planes arruinados, la perfección de Cell, y su padre de nada se hacía cargo. Era difícil, para Trunks, pasar por tan tensa batalla arrastrando consigo el dolor de la desilusión. Una vida entera anhelando a su padre para descubrir que había un motivo fehaciente en su madre y en Gohan para no hablarle demasiado de él. ¡No lo hacían porque no querían que descubriera la verdad! Le habían endulzado la verdadera naturaleza de su padre. No los culpaba, pues lo habían hecho para protegerlo, tal vez, pero aun así…

Goku ya estaba muerto. Cell acababa de retornar y ya no había salvación. Desconsolado, observó atónito cómo un rayo se disparaba del enemigo, un rayo que esquivó a su padre, a Gohan, a Yamcha, a Tenshinhan.

Un rayo que impactó directamente en él.

* * *

…

* * *

En su hijo.

Yamcha se acercó al cuerpo de Trunks y, con horror, confirmó la verdad: Trunks estaba muerto y la sangre salía a borbotones de su boca y de la herida mortal que Cell le había propinado.

Era su hijo y estaba muerto.

El corazón latió como aquella vez del Garik Ho, ante el recuerdo del atisbo de orgullo que había asomado de su interior y no dirigido a sí mismo, sino hacia alguien más. Otro, por primera vez.

Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin: nunca había amado a nadie, ni a la mujer a la que le había hecho un hijo ni tampoco al hijo en sí. No había amado a sus padres, a su raza, a su planeta; sólo había amado, sumido en el vacío, al orgullo que sentía por su sangre, por sí mismo. Pero, entonces, el corazón latió de amor, un amor dirigido a alguien más, un amor que alguien más había hecho nacer en su corazón.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó.

No supo qué hizo después; supo, solamente, que su corazón estaba rebalsado de un amor demasiado poderoso como para ser derrotado. Cell, Gohan, Kakarotto; nadie podría jamás derrotar ese sentir.

Ni siquiera él, el príncipe, podría.

* * *

…

* * *

Ironías del destino: era aquel que bien podría haber sido su padre quien le confirmaba, con alegría genuina, algo que Trunks ni en el mejor de los sueños hubiera podido encontrar.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi papá? —indagó sin ocultar la sorpresa, el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Yamcha. Sonreía—. Cuando vio que te mataron se puso furioso como no tienes idea. ¡Lo hubieras visto! No le importó lo demás, sólo se arrojó contra Cell para golpearlo.

Trunks no pudo decir nada. Con la voz quebrada, hizo asomar un «ya veo» que no era más que el preludio a la comprensión absoluta de la situación.

Su padre no era un monstruo.

Su padre tenía sentimientos en su interior.

—¿Así que hizo eso por mí…?

* * *

…

* * *

Despedida. Al mirar a los ojos al chiquillo y encontrar el mismo insoportable amor de aquella vez de las montañas, cada uno en su roca y a la espera de Kakarotto, Vegeta se supo descubierto: el chiquillo se iba a su tiempo y jamás volvería, portando en sus manos el mayor secreto, la clave de todo: él, Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, ya no era el que solía ser. Ese chiquillo, el mismo que se llevaba su secreto, probablemente se iba pensando que su padre siempre había tenido sentimientos en el fondo de su ser, sólo que no los demostraba, o eso le decía la inocencia que la mirada azul transmitía; lo que jamás sabría era que Vegeta no había demostrado sentimientos preexistentes, sino que había demostrado el primer sentir genuino que había florecido de él.

Ese sería el secreto que Vegeta, fuerte, orgulloso, estricto y solitario, mantendría únicamente para sí mismo.

Levantó dos dedos en señal de despedida; la sonrisa que Trunks le dedicó junto al respectivo saludo le confirmó todas sus sospechas: idealizándolo había llegado, idealizándolo se iría para siempre. Pero fuerte, también.

Trunks era fuerte y lo sería.

Trunks era su hijo.

* * *

…

* * *

Feliz, así se sentía aun cuando el final de la batalla, por la muerte de Goku, hubiera sido agridulce. Así se lo relató a su madre, seguro de que ella comprendería lo que él había comprendido:

—También pude pelear junto con mi padre, mamá.

—¿Eh? ¿Junto con Vegeta?

Quien siente ve al mundo desde su propio sentir. Trunks veía al mundo desde el amor que sentía por su padre, por lo cual jamás notó en Bulma la sorpresa por lo que él le relataba.

—Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi papá no es una persona fría como todos piensan. Ese momento, cuando Cell me hirió…

Y Trunks recordó lo último que había visto: el rayo esquivando a todos, menos a él. Y recordó las palabras de Yamcha mientras volaban rumbo a casa: ¡lo hubieras visto…!

—Se puso furioso y peleó porque me habían matado.

Ninguna anormalidad vio en el rostro de su madre, que evidenciaba la sorpresa y el descubrimiento del ¿verdadero? Vegeta, ese hombre con el cual había mantenido la pasión más desmedida, el que había dado por resultado al ser más maravilloso que esa realidad y todas las demás hubieran conocido, el hijo de los dos.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —preguntó ella, y reírse era lo único que le quedaba, al parecer.

Vegeta era todo lo que Trunks expresaba. De allí en más, para ella, lo sería también.

* * *

…

* * *

Verla jugar con el bebé en la sala, verla sonriendo ante el ceño fruncido que avisaba al mundo que Vegeta tenía un hijo, para él terminaría convirtiéndose en una costumbre. Esa calidez que el viajero del tiempo había instalado en su siempre malvado corazón era una semilla y no paraba de florecer.

Comenzaba a quererlos.

Comenzaba a formar una familia con ellos.

* * *

…

* * *

Noches nostálgicas. Bulma lo retaba por no rehacer su vida, por pasársela entrenando en vez de salir y conseguir una novia y enamorarse y darle nietos, ¡porque ella se moría por tener nietos! Pero no: Trunks entrenaba, entrenaba y entrenaba.

Cada vez que practicaba el Garik Ho, técnica que por algún motivo lo atraía hasta lo indecible por sobre las demás técnicas que le había conocido a su padre, pensaba en él, en el corazón que sí latía, en la frialdad que no era tal.

—Dame fuerzas, papá, e intentaré ser tan fuerte como tú…

Para defender por siempre a la Tierra.

Para defenderla con un Garik Ho envuelto en una contradicción que Trunks jamás comprendería.

* * *

…

* * *

Al morir Kakarotto se había jurado no volver a pelear; al ver que el bebé comenzaba a crecer y a denotar cuánta fuerza saiyajin portaba recuperó los deseos. Lo entrenaría, haría que peleara en un estilo netamente saiyajin. Lo convertiría en su heredero y sería para él el padre que no había sido para el viajero.

Y la calidez no paraba de florecer.

* * *

…

* * *

Reconstruir, entrenar, reconstruir, entrenar. Su madre estaba furiosa con él, por no pensar en sí mismo, por refugiarse en el bienestar de los demás y evitar el contacto con ellos.

—¡Eres demasiado solitario, hijo!

Trunks sonrió para sus adentros.

Vegeta era su padre.

* * *

…

* * *

Aunque la calidez florecía, sin embargo, y Vegeta lo sabía, no lo terminaba de aceptar. El orgullo del que había sido el príncipe de los saiyajin latía a la par de la calidez. Bulma, Trunks y Kakarotto habían ganado la batalla por él: en su corazón había sentimiento, la clase de sentimiento que los terrícolas tenían.

Ante Goku, que no se rendía mientras peleaba con Majin Buu, Vegeta lo comprendió: tenía sentimientos.

La calidez, dejada en su pecho por Trunks del futuro, regada cada día por el Trunks del presente y por Bulma, florecida y en esplendor ante el poder de Kakarotto, le había ganado al orgullo.

Vegeta era otro Vegeta. El presente contradecía al pasado.

Vegeta había florecido en la versión definitiva de sí mismo. La verdadera.

* * *

…

* * *

Se había enamorado de ella mucho más de lo que era capaz de reconocer, y amarla le significaba sentir más fuerte, más arraigada que nunca la necesidad de proteger al mundo, pues ese mundo que corría peligro en manos de Black era el mundo en el cual Mai existía.

¿Su padre habría sentido, en su soledad siempre perpetua, tan poderoso efecto provocado por el amor?

Pero falló: las perdió. A su madre, a Mai. Al borde de la muerte, retornó al pasado, y al encontrar a su padre junto a una columna, serio, sintió más alegría de la que había sentido alguna vez.

—Papá…

No recibió respuesta pero tampoco la necesitaba, pues sabía que Vegeta no era la persona fría que todos pensaban que era.

* * *

…

* * *

Ya no eran los mismos, ninguno de los dos, pero la esencia de su relación se había mantenido: Trunks continuaba siendo demasiado sensible; Vegeta continuaba sintiéndose orgulloso del talento saiyajin de su hijo.

—Derrotar a Black —le dijo, habiendo percibido que Trunks se estaba dejando vencer—, ¿esa es tu única meta…? ¡Mira más allá! Hay enemigos desconocidos, ¡los más fuertes del universo! Si realmente llevas la sangre de un saiyajin, ¡si realmente eres mi hijo…! ¡No permitiré que pierdas ante nadie!

Al final, los ojos de Trunks brillaban. Vegeta acababa de decirle palabras cuyo alcance jamás alcanzaría a comprender.

* * *

…

* * *

Era su hijo. Era digno. Era un guerrero digno de su padre.

Su padre lo amaba y creía en él.

* * *

…

* * *

Verlo rodeado de las personas del refugio, en el futuro; ver la admiración que todos denotaban por Trunks y el amor de Bulma pintado en los ojos de Mai. Vegeta tuvo que sonreír, orgulloso: aunque sensible e irremediablemente terrícola, esa sensibilidad le servía de algo, para llegar a la gente, para sentir empatía por ellos. Así como Kakarotto, proteger a las personas lo hacía aún más fuerte.

Era un líder.

Era su heredero.

Era su hijo y lo admiraba con toda la calidez que había florecido de su corazón.

* * *

…

* * *

Era un pecador, había arruinado todo, pero a diferencia del pasado, cuando la culpa lo subyugaba por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, ¡no…! Era fuerte, había dado su vida por el bienestar de su mundo.

—¡No lo escuches, Trunks!

Y las palabras de su padre se lo confirmaban de una forma tan directa como poética, como contradictoria para lo que había sido la historia entre los dos: había hecho todo bien, pues había hecho lo que había sentido.

No era ningún pecador.

Y si lo era, estaba bien.

* * *

…

* * *

—¡Nunca me rendiré! —lo escuchó gritar ante la fusión de Zamasu y Black—. ¡No eres tú quien debe hacer un nuevo mundo; somos nosotros los mortales!

Vegeta, aunque adolorido por el combate, lo observó a la distancia: Trunks todo lo había comprendido y, a diferencia de su padre, no había necesitado la vida entera para hacerlo. Trunks era un héroe, el héroe que Vegeta también quería ser cada vez que algo sucedía y pensaba en el bienestar de Bulma y el pequeño Trunks.

Trunks era, más que nadie a quien hubiera cruzado en su vida, el héroe más admirable que hubiera conocido.

Y era su hijo.

Y él era su padre…

—¡No dejaré que hagas lo que quieras! —bramó Trunks, su poder en el máximo esplendor—. Poder, sé un escudo para este mundo, ¡para los seres humanos…!

Y entonces, el grito más contradictorio de la historia, el que invocaba la técnica legendaria; el rayo púrpura que había desvanecido civilizaciones enteras, ejecutado por las manos indicadas, por las de un héroe, un salvador; su hijo, Trunks:

—¡GARIK HO!

La sonrisa se pintó para siempre en la boca de Vegeta: su hijo usaba esa técnica, ¡justamente _esa_ técnica!, para salvar a la humanidad. Contradictorio sin dudas, pues él, pues Vegeta, la había usado para destruir la misma humanidad que su sangre, entonces, usaba para todo lo contrario.

Justicia divina que Trunks hubiera elegido esa técnica.

Vegeta sintió más orgullo por él que por nada en el universo.

—¡No voy a rendirme! —lo escuchó decir.

Feliz, Vegeta se detuvo junto a él.

—¡Así es, Trunks! —le respondió al poner sus manos en la posición correcta, esa que su hijo le había imitado una vez, la única que había necesitado, porque su talento era innato y era el verdadero héroe de esa y todas las historias—. ¡Zamasu, no subestimes el potencial de los saiyajin…, de los mortales!

Juntos, los dos. Irónico, contradictorio, retorcido, impensado. ¿Servicio para los ojos que sólo siguen los fuegos artificiales? Quien razone tan injusta estupidez no entendió bien el concepto.

Es evolución, esto, ellos dos ante el dios de la maldad. Es naturaleza, ellos dos con las manos en la misma posición.

Es justicia, la de dos héroes uniéndose en un único ataque. Padre e hijo, dos extremos de lo mismo, dos seres que todo se lo habían enseñado al otro durante sus historias compartidas.

Es obviedad, para quienes miran más allá del fuego artificial.

Es felicidad.

—¡GARIK HO! —exclamó Vegeta.

Su corazón latió. El de Trunks también.

Los corazones de quienes los tienen por héroes, sobre todo, lo hicieron; el corazón de quienes creen en los dos, aquellos que comprenden el significado del ataque.

Es el final del trecho, es lo que _nos_ debían.

Es la verdad de lo que los dos son.

Héroes.

Salvadores.

Dos admirables guerreros que jamás se rendirán.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Gracias por leer. Estas últimas semanas fueron raras, porque me enfermé y, cuando creí que me había recuperado, tuve una recaída. Apenas ahora me siento un poco mejor, así que perdonen si esto no está muy bien escrito, pero escribir era lo único que podía hacer para distraerme un poco._

 _Quise contar la historia de Trunks y Vegeta de a retazos. No me preocupé mucho por darles forma; quería que fueran como papeles ensimismados en la pared, recortes de pensamientos, de escenas, unos sobre otros. Esa sensación intenté dar, la de collage. Si quedó mal, lo siento mucho por no haber escrito algo digno de su lectura, pero fue como sentí hacerlo, la manera en la que nació en mí._

 _Ojalá les guste y mil gracias por darle una oportunidad._

 _¿Por qué contar su historia? Porque me considero fanática de las relaciones entre personajes. Por mucho, es lo que más disfruto escribir, lo que más disfruto construir en una historia, la relación entre dos personajes. Trunks y Vegeta son, en_ Dragon Ball _, mi relación favorita, porque pasaron por todas las etapas, porque Vegeta hirió mucho a Trunks, porque Trunks aprendió mucho de Vegeta, a verlo más allá de las palabras y las actitudes, a sentirlo. ¡Y Vegeta aprendió de él! Y el Garik Ho del capítulo 65 de Super lo sentí el broche de oro entre ellos dos._

 _Fue lo que siempre soñé ver en ellos dos. Es mi sueño de fan hecho realidad._

 _Obvié el ataque en el que Vegeta se interpuso porque no era lo que quería escribir, la verdad. Además, ya escribí algo así una vez, y por eso la cita inicial se la dejé a_ Pecados en la Sangre _. Verlo fue recordar a_ Pecados _, demasiado. Me llegó al corazón con potencia, como una flecha directa al centro. Tal vez indague sobre eso en algún futuro, probablemente no acá; si lo hago, lo haré en_ A sus ojos _._

 _En respuesta a_ _ **Fer gp**_ _, que me preguntó qué pasará con esta antología una vez termine la saga de Black, la idea es la siguiente: tengo siete shots empezados y la continuación de «Purificación» pendiente, además de que estoy segura de que, con los capítulos que quedan, van a surgir más shots, por lo cual estoy decidida a llegar a los 33 shots. ¿Por qué 33? Porque soy obse del 3 (?). Una vez llegue al 33 anhelado, voy a ver qué tantas ganas tengo de seguir. Si me veo con fuerzas e ideas, le pego de largo hasta el 50 y ahí le doy cierre definitivo. Esto a menos que Mirai Trunks y Mirai Mai sigan saliendo en la serie (algo que hoy dudo); si eso pasa (¡ojalá!) no sé, seguiré hasta donde me llegue la inspiración. Pero hoy, mi primer tope es de 33 y el segundo de 50. Dudo pasar de ahí._

 _Para esta antología, en entregas anteriores, mencioné la existencia de «Faro», una historia de tres partes. Aún no sé si la voy a incluir acá o si la voy a publicar por separado, así que de momento la dejo con signo de pregunta. Si la incluyo acá, será porque me pasé de los 33 shots._

 _Y nada. ¿Saben qué canción habla de Trunks? Muchas, pero «Hero» de Chad Kroeger es una que habla demasiado de él, más hoy, más después de la maravillosa escena del Trunks pecador. Esa escuché pensando en él y en papiVeg, así que se las recomiendo mucho._

 _Será hasta el próximo. ¡Ya lo tengo listo! Es de los chibis, el que dije la vez pasada pero no subí de colgada. XD ¡Perdonen!_

 _¡Nos leemos! =')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	24. Realidad

Fic escrito para el **reto especial** lanzado esta semana por la página _Por los que leemos fanfics de_ Dragon Ball.

* * *

 **SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA SAGA DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~realidad~**

* * *

 **«Tarda en llegar… Y al final, ¡al final hay recompensa!».**

(Mercedes Sosa & Gustavo Cerati, «Zona de promesas»)

* * *

Mai estaba enferma: hacía un par de días que se sentía mal, por lo cual guardaba reposo en la habitación que compartían en la pequeña casa-cápsula en la que vivían en las afueras, muy cerca de aquellas montañas tan especiales para él, donde Trunks tantos entrenamientos había tenido con Gohan de niño. Elegir ese lugar había sido fácil, casi natural.

La felicidad que pretendía evocar al refugiarse en aquel sitio, tal vez, no lo era. No aún.

Trunks llegó de la ciudad con la mente enfocada en Mai y en nadie más. Acababa de visitar a la Bulma de ese tiempo y la conversación, así como las anteriores, había sido más tensa de lo deseado, no porque se llevaran mal ni mucho menos, pero verla nunca era sencillo para él. Menos ir a la ciudad. Menos cruzarse al otro Trunks, el original.

Mejor ni pensar en él.

Entró en la casa abruptamente, desesperado por darle a Mai las flores que había cortado de un hermoso paisaje que había cruzado cerca del bosque: eran margaritas. Las sostuvo delante de su pecho al cerrar la puerta, justo antes de enfilar hacia el cuarto, pero no: Mai no estaba en cama, sino en la sala, vestida con el acostumbrado atuendo militar, sentada en uno de los dos sofás que tenían, situados en torno a una mesa ratona de superficie circular, hecha de vidrio.

—Has vuelto —murmuró ella cuando él la alcanzó.

Trunks tragó saliva. Estaba serio y una gota del sudor que los nervios le habían hecho nacer resbaló por su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

Mai le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el otro sofá. Trunks, demasiado tenso sin razón, o con razones suficientes considerando que no toleraba verla enferma, prefirió arrodillarse ante ella. Apoyó las margaritas sobre las piernas de Mai, quien agradeció el regalo con una sonrisa.

—Son preciosas.

—Tú eres más preciosa. —Trunks, que aunque tuviera treinta años continuaba sonrojándose como un muchacho, suspiró por el cansancio. Tomó de Mai la mano que sostenía las flores—. ¿Es buena idea que te levantes? Esta misma mañana seguías mal. ¡Deberías hacer reposo! Yo me ocupo de todo, Mai. Tú descansa, por favor.

Mai dejó las flores y la mano de Trunks abandonadas en su regazo: llevó la mano al cabello azulado. Él, que se aniñaba en cada demostración de afecto que ella le daba, se dejó peinar. Dejó caer su rostro en el regazo, de lado, y observando desde su lugar la puerta que conducía a la cocina, disfrutó.

La amaba. Ella era todo, su mundo en la más textual interpretación; Mai era la prueba de que él no estaba loco, pues Mai era la única que sabía la verdad de lo que sucedía: estaban en una realidad salvada hacía tres meses gracias a la intervención de Wiss, el ángel del dios de la destrucción, realidad que no era ni sería nunca la de ellos, pues aquel planeta que habían conocido, aquella gente, aquellas vidas, las había borrado la mano del dios de todo, Zenosama; su mundo ya no existía.

La vida, desde entonces, no tenía un significado específico. Para ninguno de los dos.

—Estaré bien, Trunks —respondió Mai, tranquila. Su voz, a oídos de la paranoia de Trunks, se escuchaba débil—. Ya me siento un poco mejor.

La mano de ella aún peinaba. Inconscientemente, Trunks refregó el rostro contra el regazo, necesitado de calor, de amor; se recriminó al sentir en el pecho un pinchazo por parte del orgullo. No debía comportarse como un crío; debía ser fuerte.

Aún. Siempre.

—Vino a verme la médica del pueblo que está al norte —murmuró ella de repente—. Ya sé qué sucede.

Trunks levantó el rostro. Tomó las manos de Mai entre las suyas y le dedicó la mirada más devota, la única expresión que podía tener ante ella, la única, lo único, el todo.

—¿Es algo… malo?

El miedo lo consumió. Mai sonreía, como siempre lo hacía ante él cuando darle ánimos era menester. Trunks se sintió tan mal como otras veces por ser el más débil de la relación.

El más débil, en todo. Siempre.

—No es nada malo —aseguró Mai, y Trunks gritó por dentro y expresó por fuera la alegría más intensa, una que sus ojos, brillosos como zafiros, plasmaron a la perfección—. Al contrario, Trunks.

Trunks vio en ella el cambio en el gesto: lucía emocionada, pero convencida, pero sumida en emociones tan inmensas como indescriptibles. No supo interpretar qué podía originar en ella una expresión tal, tan distinta a las que había notado en Mai en cada momento compartido, desde el horror ante una vida en guerra hasta la felicidad por ver al otro a salvo de ese horror; desde la felicidad del reencuentro a la desesperación, el desconsuelo, la incapacidad de continuar respirando por perder a todos los que habían amado de un solo movimiento, ese cielo negro cubierto de rostros vacíos del cual caían truenos tan rojos como la sangre.

Suspiró de nuevo, pero no por el cansancio: estaba harto de esa imagen, aquella que la vida completa les había arruinado.

Pero debía ser fuerte. Debía cuidar de Mai.

Ella, siempre emocionada, sostuvo una mano de él y la pegó a su vientre. Cualquiera lo hubiera entendido, pero él no, porque él ya no era capaz de concebir una bendición, no después de que los propios dioses los hubieran despojado de todo lo que habían amado alguna vez. Ese momento de creer que con su espada recargada de la energía de todo lo que amaba, su mundo en sí mismo, había derrotado al enemigo, y no; pasar de un momento de alegría casi obscena a otro de desconsuelo perpetuo. Y la luz de Zenosama, y las risas de Zamasu provenientes del cielo…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; el motivo del llanto era el equivocado.

—Nos tenemos que ir de aquí, Trunks —dijo Mai entonces, con una sonrisa, apretando la palma de él contra su vientre—. Ya no podemos seguir así.

Trunks, anulado emocionalmente, acarició el vientre sin aún comprender. Se deshizo en llanto, el peor llanto de su vida, el más crudo e intenso; el llanto del niño inocente que yacía milagrosamente en su interior, convaleciente ya por el dolor de una existencia absoluta sumida en el horror más desafortunado.

Mai lo jaló hacia ella. Recostó el rostro de Trunks en su vientre, aún con una sonrisa, llorando a la par de él.

—Creímos que era lo mejor, pero no lo era —dijo ella, segura de cada palabra que pronunciaba, aunque débil a oídos de un Trunks que nada más que su propio llanto escuchaba con claridad—. Pensé que si veía a Maki, Haru, Yajirobe, mis compañeros de la resistencia… ¡Pensé que si vivía en un mundo donde aún existen podía ser feliz! Pero no… —Se apretaron más, deshechos, y ya ninguno comprendía que el llanto que debían proferir en semejante momento debía ser de felicidad—. Ellos no son los que yo amé. Lo son en esencia, pero no en lo fundamental. Porque somos lo que vivimos, Trunks, y sé que estos tres meses has hecho todo lo posible por ser fuerte y aceptar todo lo que nos ha pasado, pero ya no hay manera de disimular: no somos felices aquí. Ni teniéndonos somos felices, y eso no es justo, ni para ti ni para mí, no luego de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Trunks lloró con fuerza, como un niño pequeño y asustado; lloró como nunca antes cada vida que había tenido que dejar partir, desde la de su madre a la del padre que no había conocido en su propia realidad, desde la de su maestro hasta la de sus amigos, desde la del pequeño Tama a las dos que más lo martirizaban, Haru y Maki, dos niños llenos de una esperanza que él ni con todo su poder había podido premiar con la victoria.

—¡Perdóname, Mai! —gritó contra el vientre que albergaba lo que el amor de los dos había hecho nacer allí, en el epicentro de su desgracia compartida, como una flor brotando de la destrucción—. ¡Maldita sea, perdóname por no ser digno de ti! ¡Yo quise, di todo, hice todo lo posible…! ¡PERO ESTÁN MUERTOS POR MI CULPA, TODOS!

—¡NO! —gritó ella. Sujetó el rostro de Trunks entre sus manos y, desatada, lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos—. ¡No es tu culpa que haya gente tan enferma en este maldito universo, este y los demás! ¡No es tu culpa que haya gente tan equivocada por doquier! Diste todo y más, todo cuanto eres…

—¡Sólo podía desear hacerlas felices a mamá y a ti, y ahora ella no está y tú no…!

Mai pegó su frente a la de él.

—Tú me haces feliz —afirmó Mai, la sonrisa la confirmación de aquello que sus palabras rezaban—. Es esta realidad el problema, y lo sabes.

Sí: él lo sabía.

Trunks secó las lágrimas de ella; las secó desesperado, incapaz de concebirlas en el rostro que más amaba, el de esa mujer que le recordaba no sólo cuán feliz era capaz de ser en la exaltación máxima de sus sentimientos, sino también la realidad: él no estaba loco; ese mundo que ya no existía lo había hecho.

Ellos no eran copias; habían sido los verdaderos en un lugar que jamás volvería a existir.

—Sé que lo supiste desde el primer segundo, cuando fuimos a ver a la Bulma de aquí… —Mai acarició las manos que la acariciaban, a su vez; Trunks no había secado sus propias lágrimas y Mai no tardó en hacerlo, limpiarlas sin que él pudiera frenarla, el simbolismo de lo que los dos eran plasmado con justicia: él nunca se preocupaba por sí mismo; ella le recordaba que también debía hacerlo—. Sé que ya lo sabías así como yo lo supe al llegar aquí, pero…

Mirándola, Trunks recapituló: habían llegado sintiendo aún la alegría de haber pasado las últimas horas con la gente del pasado, especialmente con sus encantadoras contrapartes, los pequeños Trunks y Mai a quienes les brillaban los ojos con una inocencia inusitada, genuina. Cuántas fuerzas les habían transmitido, pero sin embargo un mal augurio se había dado segundos antes de partir a esa realidad que los albergaba: Trunks, ante la despedida del Gohan del pasado, había recordado a su maestro, y con ello la derrota que habían sufrido en el pasado.

Gohan siempre le decía que él sería quien salvaría a la Tierra y la cuidaría. Al final, no era más que un perdedor, un guerrero despojado de todo honor y toda fe; era el culpable de que ese mundo por el que Gohan había dado la vida ya no existiera.

El llanto de Trunks ante Gohan: el aviso.

Llegaron a esa dimensión cuando Wiss ya se había encargado de frenar a Zamasu. Nunca supieron cómo lo había hecho, pero les bastaba con saber, de boca del propio Wiss, quien los recibió antes que nadie, que ya todo estaba bajo control.

Sonriente y relajado, tan relajado que resultaba ciertamente irritante, el ángel de Bills les deseó lo mejor.

—Espero encuentren tranquilidad —dijo, tan alegre como cuando comía un pastel en el pasado—. ¡Les deseo buena suerte!

Al desvanecerse, Trunks y Mai observaron el entorno por primera vez, habiéndose sujetado las manos casi por inercia, una atraída por la otra en el mismo segundo: era el mundo que habían conocido, restaurado, igual a como estaba antes de la llegada de Black. Sin saberlo, los dos repasaron lo mismo: ¿qué estaba haciendo yo ese día? ¿Qué hacía cuando Black llegó? Mai se recordó bajando bolsas del camión con el cual repartía tornillos a distintos distribuidores, el único trabajo que había podido encontrar después de la muerte de los androides; Trunks recordó estar tomando café con su madre en el la laboratorio, un rico café de máquina en el descanso, después de una mañana entera de trabajo en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Supieron que sus contrapartes estarían haciendo eso, precisamente, viviendo sus vidas como podían, lejos del otro, si saber que en algún punto de la ciudad caminaba una persona que todo podía significarles.

Tristeza fue lo único que pudieron sentir al percatarse de que, a lo mejor, ellos nunca se conocerían en esa realidad.

—Tienes que ir a ver a Bulma —dijo Mai, resaltando en el «tienes» que ella no debía ir con él, pues no correspondía.

Pues allí nada eran y tal vez nada serían.

—Hoy no —dijo Trunks, recordándose ante esa mesa, ante ese café, cuando él era él, el original, y su madre suya y de nadie más—. Vamos a las afueras y descansemos por hoy.

Esa misma noche, se recostaron uno junto al otro en la cama de dos plazas de la casa-cápsula que la Bulma del pasado les había obsequiado. Sin ser capaces de tocarse el uno al otro, no aún, durmieron o eso intentaron: Trunks cayó en un profundo sueño que Mai más tarde alcanzó, pero él despertó justo cuando ella lo logró, gritando, sacudiéndose: el estrés post traumático, otra vez.

Mai lo abrazó con entrega.

—¿Qué soñaste? —preguntó.

Trunks no pudo responder. Por dentro, no obstante, recordó lo que había visto, a Haru y Maki sonriendo, jugando los dos con Tama, contemplados de lejos por Bulma, también por Gohan, también por todos los Guerreros Z y la resistencia. Hasta que un trueno rojo de sangre los borrara a todos, a todo, menos a los ojos que, humedecidos por las lágrimas, todo lo contemplaban sin poder intervenir, sin formar parte; un forastero en la matriz misma de sus recuerdos.

El mismo sueño que tendría por mucho tiempo: la primera vez siempre es la peor.

Diez días pasaron. Se instalaron en las montañas, donde entrenaba con Gohan, cerca de donde se sentaba a observar la ciudad más cercana junto a él. Cada noche, luego de una nueva pesadilla, caminaba hacia allí y se sentaba en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición. Lloraba, entonces, jurándose que todo saldría bien. Mintiéndose.

Nada lo estaría.

Mai cuidaba de él en todo momento: el estrés post traumático lo tenía a mal traer, no le permitía ir a ver a Bulma: cada vez que se decidía a hacerlo, la distorsión de la realidad se lo impedía. Veía los rostros en el cielo gris y los truenos rojos cayendo, los malditos truenos rojos que tanto les habían arrebatado; los veía y no podía hacer más que ahogarse y caer. Hasta una noche, después de una nueva pesadilla, llevando ya quince días en esa realidad: Mai lo llevó a la bañera, lo desnudó, lo abrazó, lo besó, lo tocó y lo pidió:

—H-Hazme el amor…

Trunks sintió que el alma se le quebraba en dos. ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Amar? ¡La amaba! La amaba con todo su ser, con más de lo que era, con lo que era y lo que quería ser, ¡lo hacía!, pero no se sentía capaz de nada, tampoco merecedor: tener en sus brazos a Mai y que ella le pidiera amor era lo que menos merecía en el mundo.

Paralizado ante la desnudez de Mai, que ansiaba reencontrarse con él en lo más íntimo en pos de salvarlo y salvarse a sí misma del horror que significaría dejarse vencer, cedió cuando el deseo le nubló todo lo demás, los recuerdos, la locura, la muerte; Mai se convirtió en su mundo sólo para recordarle que siempre lo había sido, que era su mundo de ahí en más y para siempre, pues ella era lo que conservaba de todo lo que había conocido. Mai era la prueba de que el mundo de los dos había existido.

Era lo único que había podido salvar, lo más importante para él.

Minutos después, húmedos pero por el sudor, en la vehemencia llevada al extremo de su unión, se vieron purificados al fin: los recuerdos desaparecieron un maravilloso instante, todos, los de las risas de los niños, los ronroneos de Tama, las palabras de aliento de la resistencia; todo se fue, menos el otro, al chocarse los dos cuerpos violentamente en el centro de la cama, gritando como nunca antes, sin pudor que pudiera imponerse a sus anhelos. Él nunca lo había hecho tan fuerte y nunca la había sentido a ella hacérselo tan fuerte; el desahogo era mutuo y les servía a los dos como combustible para seguir.

No más dolor, no más agonía en una realidad que, aunque parecida, no era ni sería la de ellos; gritos, verdaderos gritos de furioso placer que, al final del acto, se convirtieron en lágrimas. Lloraron desnudos y enlazados al recordarse que no todo estaba perdido, que no eran del todo ajenos: tenían una prueba contra la locura, la existencia del otro, la unión de sus cuerpos simbolizando aquello que siempre los uniría: el origen que era de ellos y de nadie más.

Supieron que su vínculo era más profundo de lo que jamás hubieran creído posible. Eran sobrevivientes y no podían quedarse quietos, resignarse; debían continuar. Sí, como lo sintió Trunks ante el Gohan del pasado que tanto le recordara por un instante al del futuro: ¡cuídate!, le había dicho; sigue adelante aunque no hayas salvado tu mundo, sintió que le decía entre líneas. Debía cuidar a Mai y cuidar de sí mismo, dar todo de sí para salir adelante en la nueva oportunidad que habían recibido por parte de los dioses.

Sentó a Mai pegada a él al percatarse de algo ciertamente devastador.

—Pensé que esta escena sería diferente.

Pensó que sería la mutua purificación mediante el amor más puro, la liberación de los dos y la aceptación del vínculo que los unía. Pensó que sería dulce y apasionado con ella, no tan violento como los dos, en definitiva, lo habían sido, desencajados de la realidad por esa brutalidad del dolor que precisaban descargar. Pensó que fluirían, pero había sido diferente y el final era el que nunca hubieran deseado. Un reinicio.

—Es hora de salir adelante —dijo ella, abrazándolo—. Aunque este no sea nuestro mundo, se le parece, y aquí las cosas fueron justas. Todos ellos viven, el mundo vive; debemos vivir, también.

Trunks enredó los dedos en los de ella, una mano sujeta a la otra. A diferencia de actos anteriores, había paz afuera. Habían llegado a ese mundo con la paz detrás y en ella deseaban sumergirse también.

Era hora, sí.

—Sé mi mujer, por favor —dijo con voz de muchacho.

Nunca se habían puesto un título y ninguna palabra servía para definir algo tan gigantesco. Pero él, ignorante en las relaciones y con la inocencia de un niño, precisaba ese título, aunque éste nunca pudiera definir tanto.

—Ya soy tu mujer —respondió Mai, emocionada—. No tienes que pedírmelo ni formalizarlo: ya está hecho.

Acariciándose los anulares, sellaron el trato. Eran pareja y su vínculo indestructible. Y era cierto: ya estaba hecho. Desde el primer día, desde la primera vez. Siempre habían sido todo lo que dos personas pueden ser. Y más.

Sin decidirlo, sin conversarlo nunca, no volvieron a usar protección. Lejos había quedado ese año de horror con Black afuera destruyéndolo todo; ya no tenían motivos para frenarse, sólo la necesidad de unirse.

Pero había algo por hacer antes.

Al día siguiente, ver a Bulma era lo único que quería Trunks. Mai lo dejó ir solo y quedó en esperarlo en la puerta de una escuela que estaba a tres manzanas de la Corporación Cápsula. Mientras él se reunía con su madre, ella quería aprovechar a recorrer, y lo hizo en profundidad, mucho más de lo que Trunks se enteraría después: en el hospital, vio entre los pasillos a uno de sus compañeros de la resistencia, que cuando no formaba parte de ella era cirujano. Después, vio en una esquina a otro de quienes fueran sus hombres, vigilando las calles a bordo de un patrullero, siendo el policía que había sido antes de Black. En una verdulería, vio a la anciana que tan dulce era con los niños del refugio haciendo fila para comprar quién sabía qué, tal vez esas berenjenas de las que siempre hablaba, las que hacía al horno y con queso y que siempre prometía hacer para todos cuando la paz llegara. Ah, la paz. Y terminó usando la capucha del abrigo que se había puesto, uno negro que Bulma le había obsequiado en el pasado, para ir a verse a sí misma.

Hacía un año de aquello mismo en su propia vida, y cuando se vio no se reconoció; un año, y un torbellino de emociones extremas había pasado por su vida, tanto que ya no era ella, la que en la vereda cargaba tornillos en la puerta de la fábrica para repartir entre los diferentes distribuidores, la labor de cada día en la sencillez de su existencia.

Un año, y la diferencia entre las dos era imperdonable.

Sin dejar de mirarla, pensó en todo cuanto había sucedido y una lágrima cayó de ella, la cual limpió con vehemencia, pues no deseaba llorar más, sino mantenerse fuerte para sí misma y para Trunks. Pero la lágrima la sentía aun cuando la hubiera limpiado, pues pensar en su mundo era doloroso, pero entender que en esa realidad salvada Trunks y ella no se conocían le parecía insoportable. Sabía que la Mai que era hacia un año rezaba al recuerdo de Pilaf y Shuu cada noche y daba todo de sí cada día, en la camioneta en la cual repartía tornillos. Sabía que ella estaba tranquila, pero sola. Sabía de su soledad y no necesitaba estudiarla para saberlo; sabía lo sola que se sentía hacía un año y entendía que merecía la compañía de alguien, de sus amigos de la resistencia, de los niños, de Trunks.

—Ojalá se conozcan —susurró al pasar junto a ella, quien se volvió intrigada y se la quedó mirando sin comprender.

Ojalá, pensó antes de irse para la escuela en la cual habían quedado con Trunks, mientras él, cerca de allí, seguía congelado ante la puerta de la casa que ya no le pertenecía, en la cual ya no vivía junto a su madre, pues su madre estaba muerta así como…

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Se cubrió la boca con la pañoleta roja, como si se tratara de un ladrón, y entró apoyando el índice en la puerta. Incómodo, observó la casa y deseó llorar. Todo estaba allí, el equipo de música que había arreglado para el cumpleaños de su mamá, los muebles que le había hecho, las cápsulas de las motos que reparaba, la espada apoyada en la pared a la espera de un nuevo enemigo que, esta vez, no llegaría. Todo estaba allí, la vida que tenía hacía un año, intacta.

Pero ya nada le pertenecía.

Entró al laboratorio sintiendo que se le moría el corazón. Bajó las escaleras; Bulma le daba la espalda, sumida en lo que la pantalla le devolvía, cálculos que hacía en pos de un nuevo experimento. Si Trunks recordaba bien, ella buscaba crear un combustible menos contaminante para los nuevos vehículos de la empresa, algo que también pudiera ser barato y ayudara en la precaria economía post-androides, a la cual mucho la estaba costando recuperarse.

Llegó a Bulma y su reflejo apareció en la pantalla. Cuando ella volteó, a él se le cayeron todas las lágrimas que tenía.

Bulma, como siempre lo hacía cuando aún vivía en su realidad, lo abrazó. Al sentirla contra él, supo que ella no era suya. No era su madre, no era ella.

Su madre se había ido para siempre.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? Hacía tiempo que no te veía llorar… —Lo estudió al separarse de él—. ¿Por qué te cubres el rostro?

No: no era suya, no era su madre. Ella estaba muerta, desaparecida, sepultada en la nada que era su realidad entonces y por siempre. ¿Habría allí un otro mundo, acaso, donde ella pudiera descansar en paz?

Terminó arrodillado ante ella, aferrado a su vientre. Lo dijo como pudo, con una voz trémula que evidenciaba lo roto que estaba por dentro.

Porque ella no era ella. No era nadie para él.

—¡No soy quien piensas…!

Después, una hora de charla en la cocina. Bulma nunca dejó de sujetarle las manos mientras él narraba todo lo sucedido.

—No tenía a dónde ir. Siento mucho venir aquí…

Bulma delataba en sus gestos que no lo podía creer. Entonces, reaccionó como él bien sabía que lo haría: le apretó las manos con todas sus fuerzas y, sonriendo, dijo:

—Te conozco, Trunks. Aunque el Trunks de esta realidad no haya vivido el horror que tú viviste, eres él. ¡Y eres mi hijo! Se lo explicaremos y vivirás aquí, harás lo que se te plazca. ¡Y bórrate de la cabeza que no perteneces aquí! Lo haces, eres de aquí y nada te faltará. No estás solo y no permitiré que sufras más… ¡No te lo permito! No te permito rendirte ni aislarte. ¡Vivirás aquí!

Él sonrió también. Por dentro, en lo más profundo, sabía que no era tan sencillo lo que ella le planteaba.

Sí: lo conocía muy bien.

—No estoy solo —explicó—. Estoy con mi mujer.

Ante la escandalosa sorpresa de Bulma, Trunks explicó lo sucedido: en la lucha contra Black había conocido una mujer y ella era, junto a él, la única sobreviviente de su realidad.

—Él no la conoce —agregó, refiriéndose a su contraparte— ni tampoco ha vivido lo que nosotros. Por eso, por ser un intruso…

—No eres un intruso.

—Lo soy —dijo Trunks, y supo cuánto había cambiado al sentir en su tono la muerte en sí misma—, y me mantendré lejos de ustedes. No los veré, no los molestaré; haré mi vida junto a mi mujer y trabajaré en la reconstrucción de la Tierra. En caso de que algo suceda, algo malo, lucharé junto a él.

Y él, precisamente él, entró.

Verse fue la última gran confirmación: eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Aun con la misma ropa, el mismo rostro, el mismo cabello, ellos dos eran el agua y el aceite, pues ese Trunks, el de esa realidad, el salvado gracias a los dioses, no ostentaba en sus ojos el peso de tanta destrucción. Para él, la gran desgracia de su vida eran los androides, y Cell y Majin Buu dos amenazas que afortunadamente había podido detener. En sus ojos había inocencia, pureza y esperanza. En él, el huérfano de realidad, nada de eso brillaba. Nada brillaba en sí.

Supo ante su contraparte que algo, en él, había muerto para siempre.

El otro Trunks también reaccionó como lo había supuesto:

—¡Quédate aquí, por favor! Lo que ha sucedido es terrible y yo no… No quisiera que tú…

—Es lo mejor —aseguró el Trunks sin realidad—. Permaneceré lejos y solo me buscarán en caso de que algo suceda.

Nada pudo hacer su contraparte por convencerlo de lo contrario; si algo yacía con vida en Trunks, en los dos por igual, era la terquedad.

Antes de que se marchara, agotado emocionalmente por todo lo sucedido, Bulma lo detuvo. Pidió al Trunks que sí era su hijo que se retirara. A solas con el hijo alternativo, lo abrazó por última vez.

—Ven a verme cuantas veces quieras. Respetaré que no quieras presentarme a tu mujer; ya te convenceré de lo contrario, jovencito. —Él rio por el reto, sabiendo que nunca lo convencería, en realidad—. Pero te pido que vengas a verme, Trunks: te ayudaré y trabajaremos juntos en la reconstrucción.

La soltó. Habiéndole dado la espalda, asintió, para después agregar una cosa más:

—Dile a mi contraparte, por favor, que disfrute más de la vida, que disfrute cada minuto. Dile que no trabaje tanto, que descanse, que salga, que haga todo lo que, en mi realidad, siempre me decías que hiciera. Dile que es verdad que debe vivir más la vida, que tú tienes razón: dile que piense en su propia felicidad, también…

Las lágrimas caían mientras pronunciaba cada palabra. Bulma, comprendiendo el peso de lo que decía, asintió entre lágrimas calcadas a las de él, aunque distintas en lo esencial. Él se retiró y se limitó a retornar de tanto en tanto, más que nada a pedido de ella, cuando deseaba darle dinero que no le aceptaba, pues en la reconstrucción de pueblos aledaños a su hogar y junto a Mai ganaban lo necesario para vivir dignamente, e insumos que le aceptaba pero que no se quedaba, pues prefería repartirlos entre la gente de los pueblos donde ayudaban.

Caminó las tres manzanas que lo separaban de Mai. Ella estaba quieta en una esquina, observando hacia un auto gris: Haru y Maki acababan de salir e iban hacia el auto de la mano de la madre de los dos. En el asiento del piloto, el padre esperaba. Reían como los niños que eran, hermosos y perfectos por siempre, sumidos en la paz que merecían. Cuando Trunks alcanzó a Mai, los dos lloraban de alegría.

—Iba a decirte que los adoptemos —dijo ella—. Cuando terminara todo, te lo iba a decir.

—Yo también te lo iba a decir —respondió Trunks, imaginándose lo que nunca ocurriría, él manejando ese auto, ella de la mano con los dos.

—Pero este final es mejor: ellos son sus padres —terminó Mai con una sonrisa.

Y los que habían muerto bajo el cielo gris de Zamasu siempre vivirían en sus corazones.

Se retiraron. Volvieron a hacer el amor con violencia una vez de regreso en la casa-cápsula: el sexo era lo más cercano al consuelo, pues les permitía dejarse ser y descargar todo el dolor que, por dentro, comenzaba a nublarles la razón. Ni a la cama habían llegado; se chocaban violentamente en el suelo de la sala. Y aunque unirse era hermoso, ya nada era igual. No podían purificar con nada, ni con lo más sublime del amor, la culpa que los atormentaba.

Y pasaron los tres meses en la inercia total: trabajar en las cercanías, vivir lo más digno posible, evitar el contacto con ese mundo. ¿Había sido buena idea irse del pasado? Quizá, ese era su sitio. Cada vez que veían a Haru y a Maki, a quienes visitaban desde las sombras más seguido de lo que eran capaces de admitir, se decían que no, que vivir lejos de lo que habían conocido, tan pero tan lejos como en ese pasado tan diferente donde ellos no eran más que niños, nunca sería suficiente. Mejor allí, cerca de los que habían amado, que aunque no fueran los mismos sí lo eran, de alguna manera.

Pero no.

Lentamente, todo comenzó a resquebrajarse. Lo hizo despacio, en silencio: dedicaban la vida entera al trabajo y se decían que todo estaba bien, como si el estrés post traumático de Trunks y el insomnio de Mai no significaran nada; se entregaban a la mentira y se convencían de que podían vivir bien con ello, con la idea de haber perdido todo lo que amaban, pero pronto ni el amor que se tenían los dos, expresado con vehemencia cada noche en que la realidad amenazaba con atormentarlos, bastó para consolarlos del todo.

Y pasaron los tres meses, y Trunks lloraba en brazos de Mai, abrazado a su vientre, entendiendo que no podían mentirse más, pues se desmoronaban individualmente y como pareja también. No eran felices, no estaban satisfechos; vivían en un espejismo donde todo se parecía a lo que amaban, pero nada de lo que amaban existía en realidad. Era hora de aceptarlo y marcharse, así lo había entendido Mai al recibir las noticias de la médica esa misma mañana, mientras Trunks trabajaba en las obras de reconstrucción.

—Vámonos, Trunks. No tiene caso seguir viviendo en un espejismo: nuestra realidad ya no existe, ya no tenemos realidad. Debemos ir lejos, muy lejos, y empezar de cero.

Él asintió, pegado a su vientre, sin comprender aún.

—Está bien…

Él preguntó a dónde podían ir; ella respondió que al futuro, tal vez, a un lugar donde nadie los conociera. Él, después, preguntó cuándo deberían irse; cuanto antes, respondió ella.

—A menos que desees esperar un poco más. —Y, mirándolo a los ojos una vez más, sonrió como al principio.

Trunks vio en la sonrisa una suerte de recordatorio: la médica había ido a ver a Mai esa misma mañana y le había dicho qué le sucedía. Angustiado, retomó el tópico inicial:

—¿Qué te dijo la médica?

Y Mai pudo decirlo al fin:

—Estoy embarazada.

Se produjo el silencio más pronunciado de sus vidas. Trunks miró y miró a Mai, confuso, incrédulo de que semejante milagro pudiera ocurrir en su vida, esa tan maltratada, en la cual tanta mala suerte había tenido.

—No es posible…

Y lo era: Mai le sujetó las manos y se las llevó a su vientre, y él no supo cómo, si se lo imaginaba o era real, pero juraba sentir una diferencia en ella y en todo. Sintió el ínfimo abultamiento del vientre y las lágrimas cayeron sin más. Mai lloró con él, feliz.

—No nos destruyamos dentro de esta realidad, Trunks: vamos a otra parte, a un lugar nuevo, y busquemos la felicidad de los tres. —Él asintió, más conmovido de lo que lo había estado alguna vez—. Sé que lo intentamos, que pensamos que sería lo mejor. ¡Ah, Trunks! Quise que funcionara, te lo juro: di todo de mí para animarte, para convencerte de que era posible olvidar todo lo que nos pasó, pero…

—Di todo de mí también —respondió él—, te lo juro. Di todo y más y lo único que pude darte fue una vida que ninguno de los dos soporta.

—Deberíamos haberlo pensado con más calma, esperar unos días antes de decidirnos, no irnos tan rápido del pasado.

—Lo sé… No lo pensamos: nos ilusionamos con la idea de que sería igual.

—Y no lo es.

—No, Mai. —Trunks frenó: acarició el vientre, lo besó, rio como un niño contra éste—. No es igual. Es hora de dejarlos ir a todos, a mi madre, a los niños, a la resistencia…

—Debemos dejarlos ir, aceptar sus muertes y seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Los tres.

Trunks besó el vientre de nuevo; Mai besó el cabello de Trunks.

—Los tres...

Pero, sin embargo, ellos no contaban con lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

Decididos a marcharse después del nacimiento, para no correr posibles riesgos, Trunks y Mai se dedicaron a planificarlo todo: irían al futuro y empezarían de cero entre desconocidos. De paso, protegerían ese futuro de posibles amenazas en caso de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera hacerlo. Formarían una familia y disfrutarían todo lo posible de ésta, entendiendo que vivir sus vidas rodeados de espejismos nunca podría consolarlos, pues ya no pertenecían a ninguna parte y no tenían ya ningún propósito. Todos iban a morir, ellos mismos lo harían, y cuando lo hicieran querían, en honor de todos aquellos a los que habían perdido, vivir sus vidas con intensidad, con orgullo, dotando a sus existencias del más profundo significado. No se iban a dejar vencer; vivirían en nombre de todos y todos estarían con ellos en cada cosa que les pasara.

Animados, al atardecer, salieron fuera de la casa-cápsula: Wiss estaba de pie ante los dos.

—¿Señor W-Wiss? —susurró Trunks, protegiendo a Mai por mero instinto al estrecharla con un brazo.

Como era su costumbre, el ángel del dios de la destrucción sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Muchísimo gusto, Mai y Trunks. ¡Es la primera vez que los veo! No soy el Wiss que ustedes conocieron; soy el de esta realidad. —Trunks y Mai hicieron una leve reverencia ante el ángel; éste amplió la sonrisa—. He venido a llevarlos a un lugar, pues alguien en el más allá desea conocerlos.

—¿Más allá? —preguntó Mai, intrigada.

Wiss les dio la espalda.

—Apoyen sus manos en mí, por favor. ¡Ya lo verán!

Aunque con dudas, los dos obedecieron. Al final del viaje, no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Era una especie de estructura en forma de domo cubierta por vidrios verdes, o eso parecía; detrás de los vidrios, extraños planetas se vislumbraban. Era un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, de lagos y vegetación, con una pequeña y extraña casa en el centro y un hermoso ave sobrevolando en lo más alto. Se escuchaba cada ruido de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, algo que por algún motivo fue capaz de generarles paz, una que a tremendas alturas les era casi desconocida. Hasta que una niña de cabello rojo y piel rosa apareció ante los dos y señaló a Trunks con un dedo acusador.

—¡Así que tú eres Trunks!

Perturbado, éste asintió. La muchacha caminó en torno a los dos mientras Wiss reía y el ave continuaba girando sobre sus cabezas, algo que lo sumió en el nerviosismo y lo hizo apretar a Mai a él como si apretara su propia vida con ello.

—¡Cambiaste la historia repetidas veces e incluso perdiste tu realidad! ¡¿Tienes idea del crimen que has cometido?! ¡Los dioses prohíben terminantemente hacer algo semejante! —Les dijo la espalda, furiosa—. Crear una máquina del tiempo es un pecado mortal que va contra los designios de la naturaleza, un crimen serio y terrible, ¡terrible!, pues puede suponer el final de todo el universo. —Volteó una vez más y fijó sus ojos en él. Trunks sintió que ese momento de su vida, por algún motivo, significaría un antes y un después—. ¿Quieres reparar el daño que causaste con tus viajes, Trunks? ¿Quieres una segunda oportunidad?

La primera reacción de Trunks fue buscar los ojos de Mai: ella reflejó la impresión que él tenía pintada en el rostro. Después, buscó a Wiss, quien asintió al devolverle la mirada. Después, alzó los ojos hacia el ave que no paraba de sobrevolarlos.

—Sí —dijo, más aterrado que convencido.

La niña sonrió, satisfecha.

—Muy bien… Entonces me presentaré: ¡hola! —Se acercó a Trunks y le dio la mano, no sin antes dársela primero a Mai—. Mi nombre es Chronoa, soy la Kaiohshin del Tiempo, protectora de Toki Toki. —Señaló al ave que no paraba de sobrevolarlos—. Él es quien controla el tiempo y yo la encargada de protegerlo.

Trunks sintió que se desvanecía.

—Trunks —escuchó que le susurraba Mai—, entonces…

—Supe de ti desde tu primer viaje, Trunks —explicó Chronoa dándoles la espalda una vez más, con los ojos fijos en Toki Toki—, pero decidí no intervenir porque sé que tus motivos fueron nobles, así como los motivos de tu madre para crear la máquina del tiempo. Sin embargo, los hechos recientes hacen que deba meterme finalmente: no puedes seguir viajando por el tiempo, pues si tu poder cayera en manos equivocadas el universo entero puede verse perjudicado. ¡No puedo permitir algo así!

»Eres el primer ser de la historia que se mueve por realidades con una máquina y me has hecho entender que no serás el último. Por eso, debo detenerte, pero a su vez no deseo castigarte, pues sé, como ya te dije, que no tuviste malas intenciones: hiciste todo lo que creíste correcto para salvar las vidas de muchas personas. Si te doy esta segunda oportunidad al hacerte mi sirviente es porque de alguna manera te la has ganado, aun cuando hayas pecado.

Trunks no supo si llorar o reír; no reaccionaba. Tímidamente, indagó:

—¿Sirviente?

—Haré una Patrulla del Tiempo; tú serás el primer miembro de ella. Tu misión será cuidar el tiempo y castigar a aquellos que intenten cambiar la historia. A su vez, reclutarás guerreros que trabajarán junto a ti, pero eso lo haremos después: primero, estoy interesada en conocer a tu madre, pues planeo fundar una ciudad, Toki Toki City, donde los patrulleros puedan establecerse, y para ello quiero saber más sobre la tecnología que maneja, ¡me interesa mucho saber!

Apenado, Trunks agachó la cabeza.

—Mi madre murió.

Chronoa se mostró emocionada por primera vez. Lo hizo sólo un instante, justo antes de recuperar la convicción para proseguir:

—Pero la de la realidad en la que viviste los últimos meses está viva, ¿o no? Ella también está en deuda con el tiempo, pues fue ella quien creó la máquina: para reparar su error, le ofreceré proveerme de tecnología para la futura ciudad y Patrulla del Tiempo. ¿Está bien? Si no acepta cooperar, tendré que tomar otra clase de medidas…

Trunks no titubeó:

—¡Eso no, por favor! —Se arrodilló, desesperado—. No le hagan nada a mi madre, ¡a la de ninguna realidad! Asumiré su error por ella si es necesario, ¡pero por favor no…!

—Trunks, ella aceptará —murmuró Mai junto a él, instándolo a levantarse—. Confía en mí: sé que Bulma lo hará encantada. Además… ¡Esta es la oportunidad que necesitábamos! Podremos ayudar a las personas y salvar muchas vidas. Si bien nunca podremos recuperar nuestra realidad, sí podremos salvar otras. ¿No es fantástico?

Trunks se levantó. Detrás de los dos, Chronoa y Wiss sonreían. En los ojos de Mai pudo comprender la magnitud de lo que sucedía.

—Sí… Es una gran oportunidad.

Y lo fue. Y lo es.

Al final de su vida, rodeado de su familia y cumpliendo a rajatabla su rol de sirviente de Chronoa y Líder de la Patrulla del Tiempo, Trunks sabe que esa fue y será la gran decisión de su completa existencia. Mai y él lo habían perdido todo, ya no tenían ganas de nada y perdían también, segundo a segundo, la razón y la esperanza; se perdían a sí mismos y al amor furioso y genuino que se tenían. Ahora, habiendo vivido una vida entera en Toki Toki City, habiendo trabajado activamente por la Patrulla, puede estrechar a Mai en sus brazos y saber que todo ha valido la pena: el pecado, el error, el acierto, la libertad. Todo ha valido la pena, hundirse en el horror y resurgir como un fénix, no dejarse vencer y dejar ir así su vida. No valía la pena, no si la recompensa podía ser esta, la de los dos contemplando todo lo que han hecho, luchar tantas batallas por el bien de muchas personas, salvar realidades y salvar a los que perdieron simbólicamente al hacerlo. No si la recompensa era vivir aquí, en el Flujo del Tiempo, con sus hijos y nietos y compañeros de lucha, los patrulleros que han reclutado a lo largo de los años.

Ha valido la pena.

Había tardado en llegar.

—Te lo dije —susurra Mai a su lado, ya venida en años así como él, a quien la vejez le ha llegado casi de repente.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta él, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

—Al principio de nuestra lucha contra Black, en el pasillo: «Sólo será tu culpa cuando te rindas, niño. Sólo ahí, antes no».

—«Mientras estemos vivos debemos luchar» —termina Trunks.

Rieron juntos, como niños, como siempre.

—Lo recuerdas… —dice Mai.

—Siempre —dice él antes de besarla—. Siempre, Mai…

Al final, hubo recompensa.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _No existe en el mundo una canción más bella que «Zona de promesas», de Mercedes y Gustavo, que la deben estar cantando del otro lado, juntos, en la eternidad._

 _Cuando empecé_ Al final _, que sólo era una viñeta fangirl, tarareé esa canción mientras escribía, porque eso quería que pasara al final de la saga: que les llegara a los dos la recompensa; por eso el título que le puse. Increíblemente, la saga ha dado un final en donde no hay una recompensa suficiente, siento, por eso decidí dárselas yo con todo mi amor. Espero les guste y perdonen la cursilería de la última escena, pero me salió del alma. Esto es lo que yo creo, ni más ni menos: no van a ser felices en esa otra realidad. NO HAY MANERA._

 _ **Trunks y Mai tienen que luchar, no conformarse. Y ojalá así sea; ojalá no se dejen vencer. ¡Nunca!**_

 _Veinticuatro shots durante estos meses. Nunca pensé en escribir tanto por causa de esta saga, nunca lo planeé, y creo que ese es el encanto que me hace adorar_ Al final _: no planeé absolutamente nada; todo nació y creció y salió solo, se gestó solo. No hice nada más que obedecer a mis dedos, que al teclear me guiaron cada vez. Espero sigan haciéndolo, porque pienso escribir veintiséis más. ¡Sí! Ojalá llegue, pero sí: hoy tengo ganas de escribir mucho, muchísimo._

 _¡GRACIAS, DE CORAZÓN, POR PERMITIRME ESTAR EN COMPAÑÍA DE UDS. DURANTE ESTA SAGA! Se los agradezco con el alma por leer y estar del otro lado. La pasé fantásticamente bien con Uds. Espero haber estado a la altura de lo hermosos que fueron conmigo todo este tiempo._

 _ **Mil gracias**_ _._

 _Hay demasiado por decir y mucho me lo quiero guardar para los shots que vienen, pero el sábado a la noche no podía dormir y amanecí leyendo muchos mensajes similares en Facebook: creo que, el sábado, unos cuantos nos quedamos mirando el techo sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, tengo mis convicciones como fan, pienso que Trunks no va a conformarse, así que por eso inicio con este shot algunas cosas que imagino para lo que sigue en sus vidas, en las de los dos juntos en un mundo al cual, técnicamente, no pertenecen ni pertenecerán._

 _La verdad es que estoy triste. Creo que es obvio por qué, pero no noté lo triste que estaba hasta empezar a escribir esto. Es que, al empezar esta antología, estaba segura de que cuando terminara iba a escribir algo hermoso y feliz, algo lleno de esperanza y valor, pero no: no había felicidad por narrar._

 _Nunca pensé en encontrar a Trunks y Mai peor que al inicio en este punto de la historia. Nunca._

 _El final de la saga fue tristísimo. Primeramente, luego de ver el capítulo, dije «agridulce», tal vez llevada por la emoción del final, pero con el pasar de las horas y los días entendí que no había dulzura alguna; todo era agrio. Y fue muy loco empezar este capítulo y acordarme tanto tanto de Tri como lo hice, al punto de hacer guiños sin planearlos ni razonarlos, porque no eran guiños a Tri sino descripciones de lo que vimos en_ Super _: el cielo riendo y los truenos de sangre. Los que leyeron Tri saben a qué escena me refiero, una que hace casi tres años narré retorcidamente parecida a lo que vimos el otro día, aunque con sus evidentes diferencias. Pero el cielo se reía y todo era gris…_

 _Y era real._

 _No puedo soportar el final de esta saga. No me siento decepcionada de la serie, pero sí dolida. ¡Trunks y Mai no merecían este final tan desgraciado, viviendo en una realidad prestada a la cual nunca van a pertenecer! Condenados a ver espectros sonrientes de todo lo que amaron, verlos y no poder ser parte. Es como vivir en un espejismo._

 _No es justo._

 _Pienso que no vimos el final de esta historia aún: me niego a creer que Trunks no va a volver a aparecer. Tengo esperanza en que sucederá y lo que presagia el título y subtítulo de este fic se cumpla. En caso de que no suceda, voy a descargarme de lo lindo acá, en los fics, como siempre._

 _Disculpen toda esta kilometría y gracias._

 _Espero no me haya quedado muy feo y_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _por leer. :')_

 _Nota: hice un guiño obvio a «Zona de promesas», pero también uno a_ Rick & Morty _, mi actual serie favorita, la que me tiene enfermita de nerdismo. El que lo note: sí, lo hice a propósito._

 _Dedico este shot a_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _, por sus ánimos, ideas, teorías y por aguantarme en la fiebre. ¡Ay, linda! Disfruté tanto nuestras charlas… ¡Que siga en trunkismo nomás! Espero te guste el shot y te agraden los detalles en los cuales te guiñé el ojito. n.n ¡La de los dos Trunks lo voy a dejar para otra oportunidad! Lo prometo._

 _Y bueno, nada… Dejo pegado lo que puse en el capítulo anterior: «será hasta el próximo. ¡Ya lo tengo listo! Es de los chibis, el que dije la vez pasada pero no subí de colgada. XD ¡Perdonen!»._

 _Perdonen perdonen, entonces. XD_

 _¡Nos leemos! =')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	25. Protección

**SPOILERS DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~protección~**

* * *

Desde que se habían marchado al futuro los cuatro, es decir sus padres, el papá de Goten y su yo futuro, Trunks no podía alejar los ojos de la ciudad. Los había despedido allí mismo, flotando ante el paisaje de la ciudad nocturna, la Capital del Oeste que nunca dormía; si no se movía de su lugar era porque lo que su yo futuro le había dicho no paraba de retumbarle en el corazón.

No era su yo futuro, en realidad; era su yo alternativo.

Al conocerlo, había creído que era como los libros decían, que él era él, el del futuro el del presente, pero crecido. Y no: el del futuro era un Trunks que había vivido otra vida, una triste y difícil, sacrificada y solitaria. ¡Era un Trunks que había pasado por infinitos horrores! Y él, él niño y presente, había tenido a su padre, amigos, familia, paz. Paz, la misma que el otro había perdido antes de haberla encontrado, desde el inicio mismo de su existencia.

Aún no entendía la magnitud de lo que, en su vida, significaría haber conocido al Trunks del futuro. En ese momento, no obstante, pese a ser un niño inmaduro, ya sospechaba que sería algo transcendental, tanto como la aparición de ella.

Ella, malditas sean las realidades alternativas. Ella.

Miró hacia el jardín de su casa: Mai miraba el cielo sentadita en un rincón, abrigada del frío por el abrazo a sus propias piernas, con Pilaf y Shuu a un lado, que roncaban estruendosamente.

Sonrojado, Trunks decidió bajar al fin, luego de permanecer tanto tiempo en el cielo, ante el paisaje de la ciudad. Aterrizó ante Mai y, sin mirarla ni hablarle y sabiendo que ella tampoco lo haría, pues muy concentrada estaba en alguien más, caminó hacia atrás. Se sentó junto a ella con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

Sabiéndose rojo, Trunks la escrutó fingiendo disimulo: ella aún contemplaba el cielo. Lo hacía angustiada, expectante. Como él, parecía no saber qué esperar de toda la situación, del bienestar del otro Trunks y su realidad.

Bien sabía que a ella le gustaba el otro Trunks, ¡algo normal, seguramente!, porque era el Trunks adulto contemplado por una niña, como cualquier muchachita y el cantante de moda. El problema era unir los cabos sueltos: el otro Trunks era de otra realidad, el otro Trunks parecía especialmente preocupado por la otra Mai, ellos no tendrían las vidas de los otros.

El del futuro le había pedido a la del presente que cuidara de su yo pequeño.

¿Entonces, ellos, los niños, no…?

Con la incertidumbre infantil latiéndole a viva voz, las palabras fluyeron solas de él:

—Oye…

—¿Sí?

—Eh… Verás, Mai, yo… —Trunks se mordió el labio. Después se mordió la uña del pulgar derecho. Después suspiró en un intento desesperado de liberar los nervios y enaltecer lo que sentía, aquello que lo intrigaba e incluso esperanzaba e incluso lo aterraba de la alocada situación—. ¿T-Tú crees que ellos, en el futuro…?

Mai se estudió las manos en su regazo. Trunks vio cómo parpadeaba mil veces, con el rostro completamente rojo. Era un hermoso tomate; pensarlo lo hizo sonreír por un instante.

—¿Quieres decir… _nosotros_? —Mai bajó la mirada al instante.

Trunks repitió el ritual: labio, uña, suspiro. Decirlo era difícil, demasiado. ¡Pero si él no era tan tímido! Se odió por actuar de manera tan cobarde con algo tan cercano como una niña, con algo tan bello y simple. Se miró las manos también y se dio cuenta de que algo de la timidez de su yo futuro yacía en él. ¡De no creer! Aunque aún le costaba comprender del todo el hecho de que ambos hubieran vivido vidas distintas, se dio cuenta, de alguna manera, de que algunas cosas eran inevitables. ¡Ah! No quería pensar en profundidad en ello, su mente no estaba apta aún.

Pensar en todo lo que él tenía y todo lo que al otro le faltaba le dolía más de lo que era capaz de soportar.

—Ellos… —murmuró Trunks, nervioso—. ¿Ellos estarán…?

Mai se tapó el rostro con las manos.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó.

Trunks tragó saliva.

—Juntos… ¡Digo, porque él habla de ella de esa manera tan…!

Mai parpadeó mil veces más. Trunks se preguntó si estaría pensando en lo mismo, en esa promesa que su yo futuro le había hecho hacerle a Mai: «cuida de mí, pequeña». ¡«Cuida de mí», es decir de él, es decir que ella niña tenía que cuidarlo a él niño!

¡Maldito yo futuro y esos datos de lo que vendría o no!

—Pues… —Mai de cubrió las mejillas con las manos y se sacudió de un lado al otro. Trunks la miraba sin parpadear, perplejo—. Si es así, ella es… ¡muy afortunada! De seguro él la ama y ella lo ama a él. Digo, como adultos. ¡Y qué dulces han de ser, amarse en esa difícil realidad, los dos parte de la resistencia! —Al terminar, estaba tan roja que la idea de que su piel hubiera sido blanca alguna vez parecía mentira.

Trunks repitió el ritual por enésima vez.

—Bu-Bueno… —Trunks se rascó la nuca, gesto que su papá le corregía, pues decía que era un vicio de Kakarotto y su familia; era hora de llegar al quid del asunto—. Tú no tienes por qué, eh…

Mai volteó hacia él con cierta violencia.

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

Trunks repitió tres veces seguidas el ritual. Y se rascó la nuca como Kakarotto, y tosió, y maldijo, y pensó en las carencias de su yo futuro y en su valentía para enfrentarse a tanto solo. ¡Solo!

¡Y él titubeando con una niña!

 _La_.

—¡No te sientas comprometida a cumplirle esa promesa! —exclamó sin tomar aire, ahogado por completo. Apretó los puños y se contuvo de repetir, una vez más y contando, el dichoso ritual—. Ahora que entendí que él y yo no vivimos la misma vida, entiendo que tú y yo, necesariamente, no… ¡Quiero decir! ¡Ah! —Apretó más los puños y, con los ojos cerrados, siguió—: ¡No necesito que me cuides! ¡Es más: ni siquiera entiendo por qué te dijo eso! Yo no… —Y se rascó la nuca, vencido—. Yo no quiero que te sientas comprometida a nada, a estar conmigo y c-cuidar de mí…

Mai le daba la espalda cuando retornó a ella. Trunks no supo qué más decir. ¿La había ofendido? ¿Ella estaría enojada con él? Nunca había podido entender ciertas actitudes de su mamá y su abuela, tampoco de la mamá de Goten y de Videl. No entendía por qué habría de enojarse ella por lo que él había dicho, ¡si sólo le estaba aclarando que no debía…!

—¡¿Sabes qué?! —exclamó Mai de repente, sin voltear hacia él—. No eres menos hombre por ser cuidado por una chica. ¡Que una chica cuide de ti no tiene nada de malo!

Trunks repitió el ritual sintiéndose más perdido que nunca.

—¡Yo no dije eso! —contraatacó con cierto fastidio.

—¡Dijiste que no sabes por qué te dijo eso!

—¡Pero no dije que es de menos hombre!

—¡Pero dijiste que no lo necesitas! Eso suena a macho-alfa. ¡Y no es coherente que un niño tan pequeño piense así!

Trunks no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Por qué le decía que…?

—¡No soy un niño!

Mai le sonrió de lado; Trunks tragó saliva al sentirse intimidado por ella, pues esa sonrisa era como la de su papá, malvada, digna de un villano.

—Todos los niños dicen lo mismo, bah.

—¡Pero si tengo trece! —respondió Trunks, presuroso—. Además, tú eres una niña, no sé por qué me dices esas cosas, si eres de mi edad.

Mai se sonrojó. Por un instante, lo miró aterrorizada. Los ojos negros dieron vueltas por todo el espacio sin que Trunks pudiera comprender el porqué de esa peculiar reacción. ¿Qué cosa había dicho entonces, que ella se mostraba tan nerviosa?

La escuchó suspirar. Cuando los ojos de los dos se reencontraron, el rojo se pintó en las mejillas de él, no en las de ella, que lo observaba desafiante, justo como antes. Pero pronto, Mai sí se sonrojó, lo hizo al entrelazar los dedos de sus manos y mirar al cielo: era de noche y las estrellas brillaban; al parecer, la remitían a algo, a alguien.

A él. Pero no.

—Nada es más dulce que un hombre y una mujer enamorados que se cuiden el uno al otro —dijo Mai entre suspiros—. Para que una relación de amor funcione, es preciso que el hombre sea sensible y dulce, un hombre que no tema admitir que necesita ser cuidado también y se deje cuidar por la mujer que ama. Eso es amor, niño: un hombre y una mujer que se protegen el uno al otro con amor y valentía, como iguales. —Al final, el último suspiro la delató: se imaginaba con el otro Trunks, tal vez abrazada a él, tal vez acariciándole el cabello, tal vez manteniéndolo acurrucado contra ella.

Trunks apretó los puños. ¡Un hombre sensible, decía! ¡Sensible y que se dejara cuidar por la mujer amada! ¿Su papá se dejaba cuidar por su mamá? ¿El señor Goku se dejaba cuidar por la señora Chichi? ¿Gohan se dejaba cuidar por Videl? ¡¿Ellos eran sensibles como su yo futuro?! No supo qué pensar; sólo escuchaba una y otra vez las palabras del otro Trunks, aquel hombre de ojos tristes que había crecido en una realidad desgraciada. «Cuida de mí» le había dicho a Mai, porque indudablemente sabía que era cierto, que no siempre se podía ser fuerte, que recibir amor era importante en una realidad tan adversa.

Sintió pena por el otro Trunks: era un guerrero admirable pero tenía un lado vulnerable que no siempre podía ocultar. Lo había visto triste y solo en muchos rincones de la casa, reflexivo, con los ojos clavados en el cielo y la inseguridad plasmada en cada gesto. Lo había visto desanimado y débil, decepcionado de todos los sucesos que lo habían llevado a esa realidad. Lo había visto así, solo, solo y necesitado de un abrazo que nadie podía darle, pues la única que podía hacerlo no estaba allí, con él.

Entendió que sí: sus contrapartes, las de los dos, estaban juntas. Trunks y Mai, los del futuro, se amaban. Y él quería amar así a esa niña que tenía delante, la que continuaba suspirando pensando en el futuro y no en el presente. Quería cuidarla y quería ser cuidado por ella, como cuando Bills, Wiss y el señor Goku habían llegado del décimo universo, justo después de que los dos Trunks pelearan en el patio: ella había corrido hacia él, hacia el niño, para protegerlo. Qué bien se había sentido.

Sonrió. El otro Trunks entendía las cosas: amar es cuidar y ser cuidado, también. Por eso, pensando en el bienestar de los dos, había dicho eso; el «cuida de mí» había sido su anhelo del más próspero futuro para los dos, los niños, las contrapartes.

Había sido el deseo de que la historia, aunque en otro contexto, se repitiera.

Inocencia: el mundo que Trunks veía aún era demasiado tierno. No había vivido los horrores de su contraparte, crecer sin un padre y en un mundo destruido. No había perdido a sus seres queridos antes de tiempo y todo, menos Majin Buu, había sido calma y paz en su vida. Sintió ternura infantil —porque era un niño— hacia el otro Trunks, y unas ganas inmensas y profundas de cuidar a Mai, de protegerla; sentía ganas de que ella lo protegiera como esa vez, después de la pelea de los dos Trunks.

Sonrojado, fue él quien dio la espalda esta vez. Realizó el ritual por última vez antes de decirlo:

—No te sientas obligada a hacerlo, a estar conmigo para cuidar de mí, pero si me preguntas, bueno… —El rojo se le pronunció en las mejillas; el amor infantil le creció en el pecho—. Me gustaría, algún día, poder cuidarte y que puedas… cuidar de mí. Sería muy… _feliz_ de que así fuera, c-como en el futuro.

Escuchó una risa. Al voltear indignado, Mai le sonreía. Algo en su gesto se veía maduro. Era la que él quería para su futuro, el de su contraparte y el propio.

Eran los brazos que quería rodeándolo, para sentir paz en el entorno y en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Ya veremos —exclamó Mai, enternecida, con la decisión ya tomada aun cuando ese Trunks, el del presente, no lo supiera—. En el futuro veremos, _niño_.

* * *

Dos noches después, la batalla del futuro había terminado y los otros Trunks y Mai se habían mudado a otra realidad. Había cierta sensación agridulce entre todos los presentes en la Corporación Cápsula, pero para eso había cocinado la señora Chichi esa noche, para dar ánimo como nadie más que ella sabía hacerlo: con comida.

—Ningún platillo en el mundo, ¡ni el del mejor chef!, puede superar el que alguien hace con amor —exclamó ésta con orgullo, sus ojos posados en la boca del señor Goku, que no paraba ni para respirar.

Trunks, luego de la breve distracción, se dispuso a proseguir en la hermosa tarea de vaciar si propio plato, hasta que escuchó toser a Mai junto a él: ella tomó un poco de jugo y continuó comiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, muy parecida al rival de su papá de alguna loca manera.

Los ojos se le volvieron a donde ya habían estado: vio a Goku asentir mientras tragaba. Por algún motivo, Trunks no pudo dejar de observarlo, ni a él, ni a Mai, ni a la señora Chichi. La última sonrió con un encanto sin igual, tanto que Trunks se sintió conmovido, incapaz de comprender el porqué. La respuesta a su sentir la dio el señor Goku —¡de no creer!— unos segundos después:

—¡Ahhh! Esto es exquisito —Tragó otro trozo de carne antes de continuar—: ¡No sé qué haría sin tu comida, Chichi!

Los ojos de Trunks terminaron en la boca de Mai al tiempo que las mejillas se le teñían de rojo: la boca esbozó una sonrisa tan linda, tan preciosa, que Trunks terminó de entender: tal vez, la comida era aquello con lo cual la mamá de Goten cuidaba al papá. ¡Como cuando su mamá retaba a su papá! ¡Como cuando Videl le decía a Gohan que no se preocupara tanto! ¡Como cuando su abuela le llevaba jugo y dulces a su abuelo! Como había visto hacía dos días, las miradas del otro Trunks y la otra Mai antes de marcharse, sonrientes y unidos contra cualquier tipo de adversidad.

Ser cuidado, cuidar: todo era parte de amar.

Su yo futuro precisaba el cuidado de Mai para nunca caer, para mantenerse fuerte pese a la adversidad. Él, él niño, precisaría lo mismo si quería ser fuerte, terminara siendo un guerrero o un empresario, fuera quien fuese en el futuro que, para él, sería diferente al del otro. Precisaba seguridad, amor, comprensión y unos brazos por los cuales ser estrechado. Precisaba usar sus brazos y estrechar.

Decidido, se lo juró con el idealismo y la inmadurez decorando su sentir: haría todo lo posible por que fuera ella, por que fuera Mai quien estuviera a su lado, en esa realidad y en todas las demás. Eso pensó sin saber que Mai, la Mai niña, ya sabía la verdad:

Así sería. Así será.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡El capi de los chibis, al fin! XD Lo tenía casi terminado desde hacía días y días pero me colgaba y no lo subía. Pero bueno, helo aquí. Sólo que le cambié un poco algunas partes que no me gustaban._

 _Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi novio,_ _ **Marki**_ _, porque hoy son nueve años de conocernos y me emociona más que nunca el hecho de tenerlo en mi vida, de poder cuidarlo, de sentirme cuidada por él. Proteger es una forma de amar, eso es algo en lo cual creo completamente, y un poco pensando en eso escribí este shot: amarse es acompañarse en las buenas y en las malas, cuidar y dejarse cuidar, ser libres de sentirlo todo junto al otro._

 _¡Mil gracias a mi grandiosa y exitosa_ _ **Devi Dev**_ _por sus opiniones del shot, las cuales me ayudaron a cerrarlo con más seguridad. ¡Te quiero, sobre! XD Y a_ _ **Ashril**_ _por siempre darme ánimos y por darme esa idea de que Chibi pensara en que Mai no estaba obligada a terminar con él. =')_

 _Y eso. Voy a andar ausente algunos días, pero espero seguir terminando shots para publicar antes de fin de año. ¡Tengo como diez empezados y otros cinco en la cabeza! XD Por lo pronto, me despido hasta entonces y declaro este shot el final de la primera mitad de_ Al final _. ¡Espero les haya gustado esta antología hasta acá! Prometo esforzarme mucho para que la segunda mitad sea mil millones de veces más digna que esta primera._

 _Gracias por todo y por más, gente. Mil gracias por leer, por los favs, por los reviews, por recomendar. Será hasta el próximo shot, que no sé cuál será, pero probablemente los vea a Mirai Mai y Chibi Trunks de protagonistas. Ansío dedicarles algún cruce entretenido. ¡Ojalá les guste!_

 _ **¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

 _¡Nos leemos! =')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	26. Gustos

**SPOILERS DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~gustos~**

* * *

De niño, de muy niño, la primera para él fue Videl. La miraba y las mejillas le hervían, le hablaba y la voz se le agudizaba. Videl era un sueño del cual jamás quería despertar, la primera mujer por la cual se sintió atraído alguna vez.

Ignoraba, de niño, que su gusto por las mujeres mayores marcaría su destino. Es que nunca lo planeó, porque esas cosas no se planean jamás, ni aunque se ponga todo el esfuerzo en ello, pero sí, pasó: le gustaban mayores, las mujeres y no las niñas, como Videl sonriéndole al darle agua termal que de termal tenía el nombre y nada más, como Videl a través de la ventana invitándolo a pasar. Ah, Videl: la primera de una modesta aunque significativa lista, liderada por ella y seguida por Lina, la recepcionista en la empresa de su mamá, o Marga, su antigua profesora particular de matemáticas; todas ellas eran mujeres y lo inducían al mismo estado, las mejillas hirviendo y la voz aguda, esa especie de incomprensión ante lo platónico.

Y entonces, Mai.

Era la primera niña que le llamaba la atención y no comprendía ni cómo ni por qué. Le llamaba algo de ella que iba más allá de ese cabello tan perfecto y esa piel tan brillante; se trataba de su mirada, de aquello que la mirada decía sin precisar voz. Era ese algo distinto que los ojos de Mai transmitían, la experiencia de una larga vida, la inocencia infantil mezclada con la más viva adultez. No lo entendió de niño, claro, sino de adulto, contemplándola dormida junto a él en la cama luego de una de tantas noches compartidas, teniendo ya consciencia de sí mismo y de ella y su pasado: la pequeña Mai le había gustado no sólo por ser bella y especial, la niña más genial del universo; le había gustado porque yacía una adulta en su interior. Atolondrada, rara de la manera encantadora, pero adulta al fin.

Videl, Lina, Marga; todas quedaron atrás para él, pero no por causa de la pequeña Mai que le sacaba el sueño y le hacía descubrir los inicios de su adolescencia, sino después, el día en que la batalla con Black y Zamasu terminó. Aquel en que, de la máquina del tiempo, su yo futuro descendió seguido por ella, con ella futura, con la Mai adulta que era su mujer.

Inevitable clavarle los ojos y mirarla y mirarla sin comprender nada, aunque el motivo fuera evidente al tener en cuenta la belleza inmaculada de esa mujer. Sentir las mejillas calientes, temblar ante la imagen; no fue hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos que Trunks comprendió que esa aparición sería imposible de olvidar, que permanecería en él sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara. Nunca la iba a olvidar.

Y ni la niña que añoraba hasta el desvelo, aún, había provocado en él un efecto así.

En la cena, según recordaba, miró a la Mai del futuro hasta cansarse, tanto que olvidaba comer, tanto que ya no sabía hacia dónde apuntar los ojos al ser descubierto. Más silencioso que de costumbre en lo que duraba la cena, no sabía dónde meterse para poder obtener el alivio que precisaba por tanta perfección, porque mirarla era tanto que era insostenible. Pero entonces salió la charla inevitable, la del destino de su yo futuro y ella, que con tristeza inocultable en los ojos decidieron, por consejo de Wiss, marcharse hacia el futuro, a un tiempo en el cual ellos ya existían pero no Black. Se sintió tan triste como los dos al pensarlo, ignorando que su tristeza no llegaba a ser ni un ápice de parecida.

La tristeza opacó la atracción; el pequeño Trunks ni con la sonrisa cómplice de la pequeña Mai pudo volver a sonreír, no del todo. Le daba pena que su yo futuro se fuera, pues ya sentía que era como el hermano que siempre le había envidiado a Goten, una parte de su vida que parecía imborrable por la intensidad con la que se había manifestado. Y ella, bueno: podía acostumbrarse a mirar a la Mai adulta hasta enloquecer. Pero no, porque esa suerte de angustia aún latía en su pecho, insistente, y borraba todo lo demás.

Guiado por los latidos y no por razonamientos que no era capaz de afrontar dada su edad e inexperiencia, luego de la cena se vio escondido en el borde de uno de los tantos pasillos: ante una puerta de cuarto de huéspedes, vio cómo su madre reía pícaramente ante el sonrojo de los viajeros del tiempo, que no lograban hacer contacto visual con ella. Su madre se marchó y vio cómo tanto Trunks como Mai observaban el suelo, no al otro, melancólicos. El corazón le latió más fuerte, y más, al ver cómo la angustia que sentía era la que aquellos a quienes espiaba expresaban sin manera de disimular, el mismo sentir calcado en los tres aunque en verdad no fuera así, hasta que vio cómo Mai sujetaba una mano de su yo futuro con una sonrisa en los labios. Pareció susurrarle algo bonito, muy bonito al juzgar el brillo que notó en esos ojos que, aunque iguales a los suyos, no eran los mismos debido a las vivencias. Después, vio cómo entraban juntos a la habitación que su madre les había asignado, la cual, según recordaba, era de esas habitaciones de huéspedes que tenían cama matrimonial. Se sonrojó como el niño que era hasta que la vergüenza se le diluyó en la angustia: se sintió furioso, tanto que tuvo que apretar los puños para no levantar el ki. ¿Pero qué podía ser tan fuerte como para enfurecerlo hasta ese punto?

Caminó por la mansión sin nada y con todo en la mente, la mezcla más extrema de ideas girando y girando en su núcleo. Llegó al gazebo donde tanto había ocurrido, pasó por el jardín donde había peleado con su yo futuro y terminó ante el lago donde el otro Trunks solía meditar por las noches. Allí se sentó, donde el otro solía arrodillarse ante la espada clavada en el suelo. Con los ojos en el lago, pensó y pensó y sintió la angustia, la furia y el desconcierto por el todo. Se iban a ir y ya no los vería; se iban a una realidad donde ya existían otros ellos.

¿Por qué no se quedaban ahí, directamente?

Entendió por fin qué le ocurría: no quería que se fueran. Habían sufrido mucho y no le parecía justo que no pudieran quedarse ahí, con ellos. ¡Si ahí estarían bien! Su yo futuro pasaría a ser un hermano mayor demasiado parecido a él y ya. La Mai del futuro, por su parte, podía ser la hermana mayor de la Mai pequeña, y todos podían ser felices. ¡No era algo tan complicado!

Su yo futuro podía quedarse con ellos, tener un papá y una mamá como él los tenía. ¡Podía tenerlos a los dos y ya no lamentar sus muertes en la otra historia! Contuvo el llanto como un niño, con un puchero y enojado, sin pensar demasiado en lo que ocurría, sin comprenderlo nuevamente: le dolía que al otro Trunks le hubieran pasado todas esas cosas horribles y ya no tuviera lugar al cual ir. Le dolía que se fuera a un sitio donde uno idéntico a él ya existía en vez de quedarse ahí, en el presente, inmerso en una situación más adecuada y rodeado por la comodidad y la paz. Le dolía que uno que era él no pudiera ser feliz después de tanto luchar por ello.

Sin saberlo, le dolía que todo fuera injusto para él.

—¿D-Disculpa…?

Giró hacia la izquierda y el rostro le estalló en mil pedazos al encontrarse con la Mai adulta, que iba en pantuflas, en bata larga y gruesa, y dejaba entrever un camisón debajo, tan eterno que le llegaba a los talones. Todo el conjunto era de un rosa pálido.

—¿Ah…? —dijo él, porque no tenía capacidad de decir más ante esa imagen de ensueño.

Mai le sonrió con una ternura que nunca le había notado a la niña. Trunks tragó saliva al sentirse más rojo que el infierno.

—¿Puedo sentarme, pequeño? —preguntó ella arrodillándose junto a él, y su voz era por demás angelical, algo que tampoco le había notado a la Mai pequeña.

—C-Claro… —respondió Trunks, apenado, con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa deforme en la boca, sin darle importancia a la palabra «pequeño» que tanto le molestaba escuchar.

¿O no, en realidad?

Mai asintió. Se sentó junto a él, a medio metro de él, y entonces Trunks se vio ante el lago y con ella, solos en la oscuridad de la noche. Inevitable ponerse nervioso al verse en semejante escenario y junto a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, la más platónica de cuantas fijaciones infantiles había tenido.

—¿No podías dormir? —preguntó ella con una dulzura sin igual, una que lo hizo sentir más niño de lo que era, sensación que disparó una sonrisa efímera en su boca.

—Eh, no. Bueno… —Apretó los párpados y se negó a mirarla, porque si lo hacía no iba a poder—. Ni siquiera fui a la cama, sólo me vine aquí.

—Ah… —Escuchó cómo Mai largaba una risa muy sutil, muy corta, desprovista de burla o negatividad; era una risa sobrecargada de ternura—. Trunks, el grande, a veces hace eso, buscar soledad en alguna parte. Supongo que se parecen.

—Ah, sí. S-Supongo…

Una pausa de un minuto siguió. Trunks abrió los ojos sólo para fijarlos en el lago, no en ella, que permanecía a su lado sin más. Hasta que ella habló:

—Cuando Trunks hace eso es porque está preocupado. ¿Acaso tú lo estás?

Trunks frunció el ceño: era más predecible de lo que pensaba. Y quizá más parecido de lo que creía a su yo futuro, que aunque sufrido y triste como nadie que hubiera conocido era tan obstinado como él.

Y tan sensible en el fondo, también.

—Es que… —¿Debía contarle a Mai aquel hecho que tan molesto lo tenía? ¿Debía admitir que le dolía que se marcharan? La había visto ilusionada junto a su yo futuro luego de la cena, triste pero convencida de irse a donde Wiss había sugerido. Sin analizarlo del todo, sin ser capaz de ello como tampoco lo era con lo demás, esquivó el asunto como le salió, mal—: Eh, tengo malas notas en matemáticas. Mi maestra dice que si sigo así reprobaré. ¡Sí, eso es!

Otra risa enternecida, sutil, bella, se desprendió de Mai.

—Eres muy inteligente. Será cuestión de estudiar un poco más, pequeño. No te preocupes por eso y ve a dormir: no tienes nada de lo cual preocuparte.

Sin planearlo, Trunks la miró más por necesidad que otra cosa: la sonrisa de Mai era tan perfecta que apenas la toleraba.

La sonrisa, notó más por percibirlo que por analizarlo, no era sincera.

Él no lo sabía, pero dentro tenía aquella cualidad innata de los héroes, una empatía arrolladora. La había tenido siempre, por sus padres, por Goten, por Tapion, por Mai y sus amigos. Entonces, le nacía con fuerza por ella, la más bonita de todas, el sueño.

—¿Y tú… p-por qué no puedes dormir?

Vio cómo los ojos negros de ella, rasgados e hipnóticos, se entrecerraban apenas. La vio mirar el cielo y luego el lago. La vio intentar sonreír, en vano, porque la sonrisa se borró al instante.

La escuchó suspirar y denotar en el suspiro una nostalgia que nada pudo ocultar.

—No lo entenderías, pequeño Trunks —dijo, firme—. No te preocupes por mí.

El orgullo se quejó dentro de él. Contestó con impetuosidad:

—¡Sé que soy un niño, pero puedo ayudar! Aunque no lo entienda del todo y sea un problema de adultos ¡puedo serte de ayuda! Qui-Quiero decir… ¡Puedes confiar en mí!

La miraba, fijo. Mai, impresionada, lo miraba también. Sonrió al final, ella.

—Me recuerdas mucho a él.

Aunque le pareció obvio que hablaba de su yo futuro, Trunks indagó:

—¿Te refieres al otro Trunks?

Mai negó. Su cabello, eterno tras su espalda, se sacudió ante él con un encanto insoportable.

—En el futuro —relató Mai con los ojos en el lago—, había un niño en el refugio, un niño muy dulce y valiente que se la pasaba cuidando de su hermanita. Tenía más o menos tu edad: se llamaba Haru.

—Ah…

—Haru y su hermanita, Maki, eran parte de los niños huérfanos del refugio. Siempre estaban junto a mí: cuando me desanimaba, ellos me recordaban que todo estaría bien. Cuando me frustraba, ellos me hacían sonreír. Cuando me herían, ellos cuidaban de mí día y noche. Eran niños, pero nunca dudaron ni temieron: eran los más valientes del refugio porque tenían dentro la esperanza más grande del universo. Y sin embargo, yo…

Entonces, lo que Trunks menos hubiera querido al indagar inicialmente: Mai lloraba ante el lago, con los ojos en el cielo, aquel donde, aunque el niño no lo supiera, ella repasaba por enésima vez los hechos: las risas, el fuego, la destrucción. La muerte. Y a su lado, Trunks sentía lo mismo que su yo futuro, desesperación ante el llanto de esa gran mujer que nada más que felicidad merecía.

—Les fallé —dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, decorada por la angustia que las lágrimas simbolizaban—. Hice lo que pude, di todo de mí, pero les fallé. —Después, se limpió las lágrimas con urgencia y forzó la más falsa de las sonrisas—. No tengo por qué hablarte de esto, pequeño. Lo siento mucho. ¡No te preocupes por mí! Es que todo es muy reciente, disculpa. Estaré bien.

No: no lo estaría.

Trunks frunció más el ceño, sin dejar de mirarle los ojos a Mai. Apretó los puños, sacó pecho y lo dijo con decisión:

—¡No les fallaste! ¡Nunca podrías fallarles! Aunque las cosas hayan salido mal, hicieron todo lo que pudieron. N-No deberías decir que les fallaste, porque estoy seguro de que ellos están muy agradecidos por todo lo que hiciste por sus vidas. ¡Sí! No debes sentirte triste…

Mai largó otra risa que denotaba ternura, y aunque Trunks vio ante él magia y verdad, su misión de reconfortarla cumplida, ella no expresaba eso, no lo sentía, pues lo sucedido no era tan simple.

Mai les había fallado y esa era una verdad que nadie jamás podría discutirle, que reinaba en su corazón y reinaría hasta el fin, la culpa de no haber hecho lo suficiente por aquello que tanto amaba, su gente; una culpa que ya estaba en sus hombros, insistente, así como lo estaba en los hombros del Trunks adulto. No culpaba al último de nada, pero sí se culpaba a sí misma, porque nada más en su mundo había existido desde Black en adelante que todas esas personas a las que deseaba proteger, y ni siquiera al mundo había podido proteger de ese cielo desolador.

Ante sus ojos, en el cielo del pasado, otra verdad se apreciaba: el niño que tenía junto a ella no era como el Trunks con el que tanto había vivido en medio de la desolación; era un Trunks distinto, un muchacho rebalsado de pureza que no conocía otro cielo más que ese, el que estaba sobre sus cabezas, un cielo perfecto de estrellas perfectas en el cual nada podía salir mal. Era el cielo digno de la paz que en el futuro jamás habían conocido.

Por eso, él no la iba a entender.

Por eso, como si él fuera el pequeño Haru que había perdido, ella lo iba a proteger de esa realidad que no le deseaba bajo ningún aspecto.

Trunks vio cómo Mai le extendía una mano. La tomó no si antes dudar. Al sujetarla, sintió algo distinto que con la Mai niña. No supo qué, como antes, pero algo era distinto y era innegable.

—Tienes razón —dijo Mai, feliz, triste detrás de la máscara de felicidad con la cual tan bien engañó al niño—. Debo quedarme tranquila y no pensar más. Seré fuerte —prometió apretándole la mano a él—, te lo prometo.

Los ojos del niño brillaron justo como lo habían hecho luego de que su yo futuro le dijera que ganaría sin importar quién fuera su oponente, curiosa la coincidencia viniendo de dos adultos que habían apreciado con el alma las intenciones del pequeño pese a no poder consolarse del todo con ellas, pues en el futuro todo era más complejo, más retorcido, no tan soñado como ese cielo del pasado, uno que en nada se relacionaba con el que los dos adultos habían conocido.

—¡G-Genial! —exclamó el niño con la emoción más a flor de piel de lo que pensaba, conmovido por la sonrisa de esa maravillosa guerrera. Sintiéndose muy feliz por haberle sido de ayuda, no pudo contener su lengua, la cual precisó expulsar su más sincero deseo—: Oye, ¿y por qué se irán? ¡Digo!, podrían quedarse aquí. ¡Seríamos muy felices, todos! Tú podrías trabajar con mi mamá en el laboratorio y mi yo futuro podría entrenar con papá y conmigo. Podríamos jugar a los videojuegos y salir a pasear al parque. —Sin darse cuenta, apretaba más la mano de ella, que todo se lo escuchaba con la piel erizada de emoción, con estrellas alrededor de su rostro, con el cabello al viento como en una película de amor—. ¡Podríamos ver películas y reírnos todos juntos! Mis papás, ustedes, la pequeña Mai, Pilaf, Shuu… ¡Será genial!

Y la mención de Pilaf y Shuu fue suficiente.

Mai supo que si no se iba se largaría a llorar: era imperativo terminar esa conversación si quería proteger de su angustia a ese hermoso niño, ese reflejo de Haru que no era ni Haru ni el Trunks al que amaba, que era un niño que solito se colaba en su corazón con su encanto e inocencia, con su valor y heroísmo. Quería creerle a esa vida rosa que planteaba, que un mundo así podía existir para ella y el Trunks de su tiempo, pero no: ellos no debían permanecer ahí, en el pasado.

Ellos no encajaban en un mundo así.

Tragó saliva y guardó la mano del pequeño entre las de ella. Creyó morir de ternura cuando vio cómo el pequeño se sonrojaba.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, Trunks. No somos de aquí y este no es nuestro mundo.

—¡Pero…! —quiso quejarse él, pero ella y el agarre no se lo permitieron.

Los ojos, fijos en él, no lo hicieron.

—Sé lo que dirás —continuó Mai sin soltarlo en ningún momento—: tampoco somos de ese mundo. No somos de ninguna parte, en realidad… ¡Pero no nos rendiremos! Esa realidad a la que iremos es más parecida a la nuestra, a la única realidad que Trunks y yo conocemos, una donde aún nos estamos recuperando de la destrucción de los androides y en la cual hay mucho trabajo por hacer. ¡Una realidad en la cual las personas que amamos, aunque no sean exactamente las mismas, tendrán una oportunidad…! Por eso nos tenemos que ir, pequeño, porque esa realidad es lo más parecido a nuestro hogar que tenemos a nuestro alcance.

Sin más, la mano de Trunks cayó de las manos de Mai, no así los ojos azules, que continuaron fijos en los negros como si la vida dependiera de continuar mirándola, de no dejar de hacerlo, de no dejar de sentir que en torno a ella todo brillaba porque ella todo lo embellecía. Acababa de entender por qué debían marcharse y no tenía manera de contradecir la decisión que juntos habían tomado: con tristeza, tendría que aceptar que se marcharían a la mañana siguiente.

Forzó una sonrisa y se puso de pie. Sin poder disimular un segundo más, dio la espalda a Mai, que sin que él lo sospechara sentía lo mismo, que ya no aguantaba más.

—Entiendo —dijo él, los puños apretados, los párpados haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por frenar a las lágrimas—. Me da pena que se vayan, entonces, ¡pero entiendo que es lo que ustedes necesitan! ¡Y espero no se olviden de venir a visitarnos!

Mai se tapó el pecho con una mano. Masajeó arriba y abajo en sí misma para contener la emoción. Al final, como pudo, susurró:

—No lo olvidaremos, pequeño. Gracias…

Trunks volteó y se miraron por última vez: los dos sonreían y los párpados se encargaban de todo lo demás, de contener la realidad, de resguardar la tristeza. Y entonces él se marchó sin nada más por decir luego de tanto, y al llegar a su cuarto y acostarse en su cama derramó una sola lágrima que se limpió con total desencajo, pues él no lloraba, porque él no era así.

Pero él los iba a extrañar, especialmente a su yo futuro, porque al final se trataba de eso, de haberse encariñado con él casi accidentalmente, de haberlo sentido cercano, de la familia, un hermano al que quería quedarse para él. Se trataba de haberle sentido el gusto a la estadía de los dos en su mundo, a la idea de su permanencia en esa casa.

Se trataba de que no quería que las cosas fueran como debían ser.

Y en el otro cuarto, mientras, Mai llegó y no lloró hasta cerrar la puerta. Contra ésta se derrumbó tapándose la boca, decidida a no despertar al Trunks adulto por culpa de su momento de debilidad. Pero no, porque Trunks estaba abrazándola antes de que ella lo notara.

—No llores, por favor… —pidió él, maduro, quebrado así como ella, pero dulce, tan dulce como el niño que con tanta inocencia acababa de invitarlos a su realidad. Como Haru y Maki, calidez absoluta en los corazones de los dos Trunks—. Mai, lo siento…

—No… —pidió ella contra el pecho del ser que todo se lo significaba, lo único y lo más importante que tenía—. Yo lo siento más, Trunks. ¡Lo siento tanto…!

Juntos, hicieron lo que tanto precisaban: llorar. Lloraron cuanto pudieron al caer en cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido: habían perdido su realidad, debían irse a una prestada y apenas en ese momento lo comprendían del todo.

Al final, habían perdido y era culpa de los dos.

* * *

Nunca olvidó la mañana siguiente, nunca tuvo manera de hacerlo: los despidió sonriente, lleno de esperanza, sin comprender en ningún momento la magnitud del dolor de su contraparte y su mujer. Con ella, el último apretón de mano fue especial.

—Cuídate, pequeño —pidió ella, reluciente—, y gracias.

—¡Ánimo! —exclamó él, sintiendo que, al tocarla, tocaba el cielo con las manos—. ¡Espero todo salga bien y… y no se olviden de venir a visitarnos!

Lo habían olvidado, sin embargo.

Diez años después, junto a Mai en la cama, que dormía y roncaba apenas de esa forma tan de ella, entre despatarrada y adorable, él aún recordaba, pero los del futuro no, pues nunca más los había vuelto a ver.

Pensar en ellos siempre lo hacía sentir extraño: los veía al mirarse con Mai en el espejo, pero no lo hacía, a la vez: se veía y encontraba a alguien muy distinto por más que la esencia, a lo mejor, pudiera ser la misma. Y en Mai, oh: encontraba la misma belleza, el mismo encanto, la perfección elevada al infinito tanto en el recuerdo como en el presente. Pero los ojos seguían siendo distintos y, al final, no se trataba de haber elegido a la Mai niña de su tiempo por haber podido ver a la adulta en que se convertiría en la Mai del futuro; se trataba de que la Mai niña, sola, lo había hecho caer a sus pies. Y era por esa adulta que llevaba adentro, por ese no sé qué que, de algún modo, le había podido captar, la verdad que contenía, el deseo que había pedido a las esferas del dragón alguna vez.

La Mai del futuro, que ni en la Mai que tenía a su lado había podido encontrar, sólo yacía en su corazón. Delante de Videl, de Lina, de Marga, la reina de su altar platónico, pero allí yacía, sólo en sus recuerdos, resplandeciendo como una estrella.

Ella había definido sus gustos, pero la Mai niña había hecho nacer todo lo demás en su corazón.

Y esperaba, con la ilusión de un niño, volver a verla alguna vez, volver a sentirse niño ante ella, mirarla de abajo y sentirla inalcanzable. Y esperaba, sobre todo, volver a verlo a él, enterarse de que los dos eran felices y estaban juntos aún, en alguna realidad prestada, luchando por lo que creían correcto.

Ojalá estuvieran bien. Ojalá, sí, hubieran podido encontrar en el otro la felicidad que él había encontrado en la que, desnuda y perfecta pese al ronquido y el despatarro, dormía junto a él desde hacía tantos años.

Ojalá, al final, fueran juntos tan felices como ellos dos, los antes niños, lo eran.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Holis! Me escapé de los apuntes un rato para descargarme un poco y escribir, que al fin y al cabo es mi manera favorita de mantener un equilibrio emocional en mi vida, y lo digo de verdad._

 _Una vez, escuché a James Hetfield decir que, cuando está muchos días sin tocar la guitarra en alguna pausa de tanto tour que hace con Metallica, la mujer lo nota fastidioso y lo manda a hacerlo. Con Marki, mi novio, nos reímos mucho al verlo, porque es un poco nuestra dinámica: si yo ando mal, Marki me recomienda escribir; si él anda mal, yo le recomiendo tocar la guitarra. Por eso, hoy voy a dedicar este capítulo a James Hetfield (?), porque fue una especie de cupido entre Marki y yo, porque Metallica fue el tópico protagonista de nuestras primeras salidas, cuando apenas nos conocíamos, y también y sobre todo se lo dedico a Marki, porque hoy cumplimos nueve años juntos y lo amo más que nunca. Como apenas el sábado vamos a poder festejar, aprovecho esta pausa para escribir esto._

 _Ojalá les guste y, como siempre,_ _ **MIL GRACIAS POR LEER**_ _._

 _Sobre este shot: el capítulo 289 de Z siempre fue de mis favoritos, porque era el salto temporal hacia el final de la serie que me permitía ver a Trunks y Goten, mis dos personajes favoritos de la serie, crecidos al fin. Amo ese capítulo y lo vi tantas veces que podría recitarlo, por eso quise arrancar este capítulo recordándolo._

 _Ah, Videl… n.n_

 _Siempre voy a sostener que Trunks se veía peculiar ante Videl en ese capítulo: nervioso, tímido. Se veía entre intimidado y admirado ante Videl, que lo miraba con calma, sin hacer caso al nerviosismo de él. Esa escena originó_ Química _, uno de mis fics más queridos, y también_ Tres formas de unión _, un fic de los dos en línea Mirai, porque si Mai no hubiera aparecido en_ Super _, yo seguiría pensando que Videl era la ideal para Trunks. Siempre._

 _Quise indagar en Trunks y la idea de que le gusten las chicas grandes como he visto en tanto meme últimamente. Uno donde está con Lunch me hizo matar de risa. XDD Se me hace algo peculiar y explotable en fics, más en esta antología donde casi todos los shots se contradicen los unos a los otros, así que hete aquí el resultado. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Y mil perdones, pero al releerlo veo que me quedó mucho más triste de lo que planeé. Creo que, muy entre líneas, dejé un pedacito de mí que se me escapó. Mil perdones._

 _Y eso. En el próximo shot, el protagonista va a ser Black. Tengo la idea rebotándome en el cerebro hace meses y quiero expresarla con toda la oscuridad que me sea posible. ¡Ojalá salga bien jodido y complejo, bien sentido!_

 _Gracias por sus lecturas, reviews, favs, follows. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Llevo siglos acá y el final está más cerca que el inicio, pero siempre me reconforta saber que aún están del otro lado. Gracias infinitas por eso, por seguir ahí pese a todo, pese al gris._

 _Besos miles. Espero actualizar antes de fin de año, así los saludo como corresponde._

 _¡Nos leemos! =)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	27. Desconexión

**SPOILERS DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~desconexión~**

* * *

 **«¿Cómo dos personas pueden odiarse tanto sin conocerse?».**

(Alan Moore, _Batman: The killing joke_ )

* * *

No sólo despreciaba a los mortales; sentía pena por ellos. Inevitable, pues sus acciones no tenían sentido alguno, sus existencias no se basaban en nada más que en lo efímero. No tenían comprensión del entorno, del otro, de nada más que la violencia y la injusticia, aquella tendencia a despreciar las maravillas que los dioses, erradamente, les habían confiado.

Lo había observado en cada civilización explorada y ya debidamente eliminada: eran imbéciles que sólo de la superioridad se vanagloriaban. No sentían empatía, por eso se destruían los unos a los otros y también al planeta en que vivían. Ensuciaban al mundo con su inmundicia y desperdiciaban el milagro que su existencia había querido significar, la idea de que fueran ellos quienes embellecieran aún más la creación de los dioses. Y no, porque ni para cumplir con su deber servían, porque a nada más que el propio ombligo observaban. Eran seres ignorantes, inútiles, enfermos de un afán absurdo de superioridad. Eran un desperdicio que no merecía poblar el universo.

Eran un pecado que debía desaparecer.

Entre todos los mortales que había conocido en su genocidio llamado justicia, ninguno le daba más pena y le generaba más desprecio que ese híbrido de saiyajin y terrícola, Trunks. Ese chico era lo peor que había visto, pues con su soberbia jugaba a ser un dios al luchar contra él, en vano, pues nada tenía por hacer contra su condición. Es que nada podía ser más vergonzoso que eso, que esforzarse tanto y ser capaz hasta de dar la vida por una causa sin significado alguno, vacía, tan absurda como la existencia de los mortales lo era.

¿Luchar por los mortales, por sus vidas, por el valor de sus existencias? Era la mejor broma que había escuchado en su vida.

Ellos eran incapaces de comprender el significado de la vida.

Él era un dios que creía en la belleza del universo y que los mortales no eran aptos para habitarlo, pues el universo, en su perfección, sólo admitía la perfección de seres que estuvieran a la altura de su belleza. Los dioses, al fin y al cabo, cuyo único fracaso en la creación habían sido los mismos mortales que él, en total disfrute por saber justa su causa, se estaba encargando de eliminar. Uno por uno, expulsados; al decirles «adiós» se enorgullecía de sí mismo: uno menos, dos menos, tres; cada vez menos mortales y más cercano su objetivo, ¡un mundo bello y perfecto donde no habitara ningún error!

Ah, el mundo que soñaba: Trunks era el único rival digno que quedaba en esa realidad, el único que entorpecía su misión.

Pensó en ello sobrevolando la Tierra en el más pasmoso silencio, mientras imaginaba la belleza que la ausencia de vida humana generaría muy pronto: al llegar a la Tierra hacía seis meses, lo había hecho decidido a destruirlo todo en un parpadeo, pero la obstinación de ese infeliz lo había motivado junto con el talento innato que tenía para las batallas, innegable aunque Trunks fuera el más imprudente de los guerreros: le _gustaba_ pelear con él.

Primeramente, se cuestionó demorarse en su empresa por culpa de ese impetuoso muchacho, pero pasados días, semanas y meses terminó comprendiendo que su lado mortal, es decir el cuerpo que usaba de recipiente para su justicia, era quien le pedía eso, pelear, usar a Trunks como un compañero de entrenamiento a expensas del propio Trunks, que cada vez que peleaba con él creía acercarse un poco más a su objetivo, y no, pues Black todo lo tenía calculado, cada cosa en su lugar: haciéndole creer que podía derrotarlo, lo usaba para hacerse más fuerte, para profundizar el aprendizaje del alma sobre cuerpo que le servía de recipiente.

Pobre e infeliz terrícola mitad saiyajin: seguía pensando que podía derrotarlo cuando sólo estaba siendo brutalmente usado por él.

Y ahí estaba: lo vio escondido entre escombros, uno con tan gris escenario, la Tierra despoblada a medias, destruidas las construcciones con las cuales los humanos habían faltado el respeto a la naturaleza. Se escondía como el más cobarde de los seres, se resguardaba de él como si Black no pudiera encontrarlo sin importar dónde estuviera, subestimándolo como el pecador que era. Lo vio respirando agitado, con los brazos en torno a la espalda de la líder de la patética resistencia terrícola, Mai. ¡Ah!, y qué risa le daba ella, ella con su obstinación, con su ignorancia, con su creencia injustificada del bien y la vida que junto a su movimiento deseaba propagar. Mai era, en lo más ortodoxo, tan patética como Trunks; Black sentía por ella una suerte de simpatía a la cual aún no podía darle nombre. Tal vez le parecía divertida, porque sin poder alguno en su débil humanidad realmente se creía capaz de combatirlo a él, ¡a él, un dios! Locuras de una extraña mujer que parecía delirar aún más que su compañero, aquel a quien estrechaba en medio de la noche.

Ella le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

Como una sombra, Black se coló en el escenario. No les daría el gusto de anunciarles su llegada; prefería observarlos sin dar señales. No se detuvo a pensar en por qué hacer algo semejante, perder tiempo con esos dos mortales cuando bien podía ir a la cabaña en las montañas a beber té con su aliado, Zamasu, es decir él mismo, aunque en su cuerpo original. Pero lo hizo, de todos modos, tal vez por mero ocio, tal vez porque su cuerpo saiyajin le pedía cercanía con ese híbrido pecador al cual utilizaba a gusto. O tal vez lo extrañaba lo que veía aun cuando no se percatara de ello, ver a Trunks y Mai estrechándose en medio de la noche y a solas en la oscuridad.

No era tonto: sabía que había razas en el vasto universo que se aproximaban por instinto de apareamiento bajo la excusa de «amor» o «pasión», entre otras cosas, ¡como si los mortales pudieran comprender tales sentires! ¡Ja! Patético que ellos pensaran que podían sentir en sus venas el amor o la pasión o ambos al mismo tiempo, sentirlos al nivel al cual un dios puede sentirlos, un dios que ama al universo al que protege como una madre, como un padre, y que siente pasión por lo que en su lucha expresa.

Justicia.

Dos mortales que temblaban en la oscuridad, que emanaban nociones erróneas del amor y la pasión, de la empatía para con el entorno que en realidad jamás domarían: no tenían la capacidad emocional ni intelectual de comprender algo tan inconmensurable.

Situado a diez pasos de ellos, fundido en el más perpetuo silencio, notó que susurraban un diálogo. Curioso, prestó atención.

Trunks soltó a Mai y miró el suelo. Se lo veía aturdido.

—Gracias por darme ánimos siempre… —le dijo a Mai.

Ella sonrió. Le acariciaba el hombro con una mano enguantada. El cabello, negro, se le balanceaba hipnóticamente tras la espalda, al compás del viento.

¿A qué lo remitía, a Black, ese movimiento…?

—No agradezcas, Trunks —dijo ella—. Tú también me ayudas a mí.

—Es que… —Trunks fijó la vista en el suelo. Black notó en él el odio que bien le dedicaba cada vez—. No entiendo, Mai: lo pienso y lo pienso, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere Black con eso de «justicia».

—¡Se refiere a cumplir sus caprichos! —Mai apretó los dientes; Black frunció el ceño sin sacarle la mirada de encima al cabello—. ¡¿Acaso piensas que él está en su sano juicio?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser «justicia» este genocidio?! Ya ha habido locos así en nuestra historia, políticos, militares, extremistas, fanáticos: mucha gente se ha matado en nombre de una supuesta justicia. ¡Black no es distinto a ellos, para nada distinto! No busques comprender a Black, Trunks, porque no…

¡Porque él no era digno de entender tamañas verdades, aquellas que imperaban en lo más elemental de la creación! Black, con los brazos cruzados y sin mover un dedo en su escondite, sonrió con los ojos sobre Mai.

Sí: definitivamente, ella le caía simpática.

—¡No, Mai! —bramó Trunks. Temblaba como un niño a punto de recibir el golpe de gracia—. No es que busque entender qué es lo que siente… ¡Jamás me podría poner en su lugar! ¡Ni quiero hacerlo!

¿Acaso había enloquecido? ¡Claro que buscaba entenderlo! Eso hacía cada vez que le discutía, en las batallas, su visión.

Trunks también buscaba justicia.

Los dos lo hacían aun cuando sólo uno de los dos corriera tras la justicia correcta.

—Sólo quisiera saber a qué clase de justicia se refiere y en qué posición cree estar para perpetuarla. —Black cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza: sí, era Trunks quien perseguía la justicia incorrecta—. ¡Sólo intento entender por qué diablos nos está pasando todo esto! ¡Porque me niego a creer que tanta gente ha muerto por culpa de un maldito capricho! —Trunks se estrujó el cabello con los dedos, casi poseído por el odio—. ¡No puede estar pasándonos esto por algo tan absurdo!

¿Absurdo? Black contuvo una carcajada apretándose el Anillo del Tiempo contra la boca. ¡Qué cosas tan divertidas decía ese sujeto! Era hilarante, ¡hablaba de una clase de justicia errónea en él, en el dios que había llegado para limpiar de imperfección al universo! ¡Hablaba de quién se creía él para perpetuarla! Quiso gritárselo ahorcándolo con las manos, escupiéndole en cada palabra pronunciada: mi justicia es la de un dios, imbécil. Mi justicia es una que tú, ente absurdo y gris que no ha visto al universo desde yo lo veo, jamás comprenderás.

Mi justicia no es una que debas entender; es una que, como mortal que ha desaprovechado su oportunidad de proteger la belleza del universo, debes aceptar.

Por las buenas o por las malas, aceptar.

—Vaya a saber uno qué cosas tiene en la cabeza ese tipo —dijo Mai moviendo la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Trunks—. ¡Pero no te pierdas en esos pensamientos, por favor! ¡Nosotros sabemos la verdad, que la humanidad ha sufrido demasiado y ninguna justicia podrían cobrarle jamás! ¡No olvides que la vida nunca jamás puede ser una injusticia! ¡Nunca, Trunks! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡NUESTRAS VIDAS NO SON UNA INJUSTICIA!

Lo sacudió violentamente a su pecho, ella.

La miró con más fijeza que nunca, Black.

Escuchó a Trunks entonar el más vergonzoso llanto, uno indigno de un mortal que, aun cuando fuera inferior, seguía siendo un guerrero que estaba por encima del promedio, con talento innato para las batallas. Mai lo acobijó en sus brazos y le susurró dulzuras al oído y pareció, con él, una madre con su hijo.

Una madre, con su hijo.

Una madre.

…

¿A ella le recordaba?

Se lo preguntó al perder la sonrisa: ¿acaso a ella le recordaba? A aquella mujer terrícola que, creyéndose tan fuerte como para proteger de la justicia de un dios a un niño mitad saiyajin, se había lanzado sobre éste justo antes de que sus manos se encargaran de darles fin. Recordó el grito de ella y también el del niño, a quienes reconocía como la familia de Son Goku, como la mujer y el hijo del cuerpo que portaba; qué tozudez, carácter y estupidez había denotado esa mujer al proteger al hijo que tuviera con Son Goku de él, de su ataque, de la justicia.

La recordó tendida ante él, muerta. El rodete se le había soltado en el impacto. El cabello se balanceaba por causa del viento.

Vio a Mai ante él, Mai creyéndose tan fuerte como para proteger a un saiyajin que lloraba patéticamente, Mai con el cabello moviéndosele a un lado y al otro, a un lado y al otro, en hipnótico vaivén.

Vio sus manos, las suyas, que en verdad no eran las suyas, pero sí eran su instrumento de combate, su justicia hecha carne.

Son Goku: el arma con la cual perpetuaría la belleza que su corazón anhelaba genuinamente.

Sólo quería devolverle al universo la belleza perdida, devolverle a la naturaleza su significado y su verdad. ¡Quería honrar a la vida eliminando el error! Quería desaparecer a los mortales y que, al ya no quedar rastros de ellos, la verdad prevaleciera. ¡La verdad, perpetuada! El error erradicado y la belleza resaltada. Él, el dios que el nuevo mundo cuidara.

Él, ante el cabello muerto, ante el cabello vivo, los dos moviéndose por el viento, los dos haciéndole temblar el corazón.

¿Temblar, el corazón?

Miró sus manos otra vez: eran blancas, no verdosas. Eran saiyajin, no de un dios.

Sus manos eran mortales.

La sensación que lo domaba —¡sensación, mundana sensación que no era digna de un dios!— lo era.

Sin saberlo, ese era el presagio: era mortal, lo era parcialmente, y por usar la mortalidad como arma perdería su batalla, pues su mortalidad aún prevalecía dentro de él.

El mensaje del cuerpo no llegó a tiempo al alma: ante él, Trunks y Mai se aproximaban el uno al otro con rostros rojos, con bocas entreabiertas, con temblor en cada cuerpo. El cabello negro y eterno dejó de hipnotizarlo cuando los brazos de Trunks lo rodearon: ellos dos, esos despreciables mortales, estaban besándose en los labios.

Black apretó los puños. La furia lo corroía hasta lo más obsceno y era por mortales motivos.

¡Mortales! Mortales arruinando la belleza con sus inmundicias efímeras. Mortales reproduciéndose y reproduciéndose y reproduciéndose para ser cada vez más, para destruir cada vez mejor la naturaleza que los dioses les habían comandado proteger. Mortales que ignoran el poder de la belleza, el significado de su arte. Mortales que pensando en lo efímero no responden a lo importante.

Mortales hablando de «amor», de «pasión», de «empatía» para con una causa.

Él sintiendo un despreciable resabio de inmunda humanidad, como un presagio.

—¡Pelea! —gritó al hacer crecer una esfera de ki en la palma de su mano, que era blanca.

Que era mortal.

Que no toleraba mirar más la vacuidad del sentir mortal que Trunks y Mai expresaban con sus labios unidos en el epicentro de la oscuridad.

* * *

…

* * *

Una equis plasmada en su pecho, una equis roja como la sangre mortal.

Una equis: la derrota.

—¡Yo soy… inmortal!

No va a perder, ¡jamás perderá! ¡Pues es un dios y el universo lo espera, que aclama en la naturaleza la belleza de su justicia! Espada de ki contra espada de ki, los dos guerreros se enfrentan.

—¡¿A quién pedirás ayuda ahora?! ¿Al pasado, al futuro? —Ríe, pletórico: el pecador que tiene enfrente le da más deseos de continuar su lucha—. ¡Sigues yendo contra los designios de los dioses! ¡Los mortales siempre hacen eso! ¡SIEMPRE LO HACEN!

El mortal se le resiste, implacable.

Espeta vulgaridad por su boca:

—¡Yo no pienso rendirme ante mi debilidad! —dice. Cuántos absurdos dice—. ¡Yo he peleado para salvarlos a todos! —sigue. ¿Salvarlos? No entiende nada de lo que dice. ¡No tiene ni idea, mortal!—. ¡Y he podido vivir por ser salvado por otros!

Por otros, como Mai. Mai en la oscuridad, reminiscencia del cadáver terrícola al que no había dudado en matar. Reminiscencia de aquella escena, de espiar a los mortales en la oscuridad: una sensación en su pecho se había manifestado; una conexión reestablecida entre el cuerpo mortal con el alma al que contenía. La conexión entre mortal e inmortal; la demostración de que el mortal, sin limitarse a ser un recipiente, _aún_ sentía.

Algo de mortal había en Black. Algo de mortal hay ahora en él, en la fusión de Zamasu y Black. La mitad del cuerpo, la que se le disuelve, le demuestra su verdad: los mortales son inferiores; la fealdad de la mitad del cuerpo que se le descompone se lo demuestra.

La equivocación ha sido pensar que un mortal, el cuerpo de un mortal, era el arma ideal para llevar a cabo su justicia.

Por culpa de la parte mortal de su ser, muere.

—¡ESE SOY YO! ¡ESO SOMOS NOSOTROS! —grita Trunks, el peor mortal de todos, el que más odia, al que más desprecia.

El que más se piensa que puede igualarse ante un dios.

—¡Este es el poder de nosotros, los mortales!

El dios ríe ante el mortal, aquel error que jamás reconocerá. ¡¿Poder, los mortales?! ¡Si por culpa del mortal que ocupa la mitad de su ser está perdiendo! Zamasu ríe, desquiciado. Se niega a perder ante la mentira.

Se niega a dejar en manos de la fealdad al universo.

Se separan. En la espada del mortal crece una esfera y la esfera se le fusiona con la espada.

¿Qué es esa luz?

—¡¿Qué es?! —indaga.

No recibe respuesta alguna.

¿El poder de los mortales, unido en un único ataque? ¡Ya no puede más de la risa! Aunque con la mitad del cuerpo apestándole por la muerte, aunque rodeado por la pestilencia de la muerte mortal, lo dice:

—¡No importa cuánto poder mortal reúnas, porque no podrás contra un dios!

¡No, jamás!

La espada de ki, blanca, hermosa, lo ataca. El dios la detiene pero no por mucho.

El mortal masculla:

—¡NO HAY DIOSES NI MORTALES!

¡Está loco! ¡No entiende nada!

—¡No perderé contra ti, que no crees en nadie más que en ti mismo!

¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto, pues él cree en la belleza! ¡Él cree en la verdad! ¡Él cree en la perfección!

¡Él cree en la justicia!

La espada lo atraviesa. Zamasu, mitad inmortal y mitad mortal, mira la energía y la siente fluir en su interior.

—¡TÚ SOLO VIVES BAJO TU PROPIA JUSTICIA!

¡No, no es suya! ¡No, es del universo entero!

—¡NUNCA ENTENDERÁS EL SIGNIFICADO QUE TIENE PARA NOSOTROS LA VIDA!

¡Pero si son ellos, los mortales, los que nunca…!

Y la espada lo corta.

Y la espada de derrota.

Y la belleza se diluye.

Y el mortal, Trunks, gana.

¿Acaso su justicia…?

¿Acaso su justicia no era la verdad…?

—¿Los mortales derrotarán a los dioses, a la justicia…?

Las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos, destruidas.

—¡YO NO RECONOZCO TU JUSTICIA…!

Antes de perderse, Zamasu, mitad Black, mitad mortal, piensa en aquella noche, en aquel joven hablando de los conceptos de justicia de cada quien, de los mortales, de los dioses, de todos los seres del universo.

¿Y si su visión era la errónea, la suya y no la de él…?

¿Y si él, el dios, estaba equivocado…?

La locura no le deja seguir: la espada ya lo ha cortado en dos.

Su parte inmortal, hecha esencia, será la que, en vez de alcanzar la belleza, lo desvanezca todo con llantos rojos bramando dolor.

Por culpa de la parte mortal de su ser, nada más que oscuridad, el gris, la nada, será capaz de perpetuar.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Hola, gente. Ante todo,_ _ **FELIZ 2017**_ _. Espero tengan un año fantástico y lleno de mil y una emociones, especialmente el_ _ **amor**_ _, la_ _ **pasión**_ _y la_ _ **empatía**_ _. Y la_ _ **paz**_ _, claro: ojalá, aunque estén pasando tantas cosas en el mundo y todo se vea oscuro, por momentos, porque en muchos países están pasando cosas terribles o bien se presienten peligros venideros, podamos tener un año, y una vida por extensión, llena de paz, que la andamos necesitando y mucho._

 _ **Menos odio y más empatía para todos.**_ _Y fuerza para la lucha que nunca debemos abandonar, esa que nos hace latir el corazón._

 _Sobre este capítulo, nada: quería pensar en Black, desde que inicié_ Al final _que vengo pensando en darle este capítulo pero la fangirl ganó y me dediqué largo y tendido al Trumai. Quería pensar en ese ápice de mortal que lleva dentro, que éste le recordara que está allí, en alguna parte (expresado en el recuerdo de Chichi que Mai le despierta por un momento, Chichi como alguien que es importante para Goku), y que será responsable de su derrota tiempo después._

 _Lo de Mai y la reminiscencia de Chichi, fue una idea que tuve hace tiempo y necesitaba escribirla. Es lo más parecido a Black x Mai que estoy dispuesta a escribir._

 _Con Mai soy más cerrada que con Trunks. XD_

 _Quizá, sí, me puse un poco en lugar de Black. No puedo estar más en desacuerdo con su visión, pero quise recordar que, allá afuera, hay mucha gente como él, que Black no sólo es el malo en un dibujito, sino que además es la representación de la oscuridad que nos rodea de verdad. No hay que dejarlos crecer. No hay que apoyarlos jamás._

 _A los que sólo quieren destruir, jamás._

 _Sobre que Zamasu, al final, se haya dado cuenta de su error, bueno, esa es una teoría personal. Disculpen si desentona un poco, pero escribí lo que me pareció, que Zamasu, antes de convertirse en el cielo y perder todo atisbo de cordura realmente entendió que hizo todo mal. No sé: idea mía. Disculpen desde ya._

 _Y eso. Espero les guste. Escuchar Rammstein me hace feliz: con Rammstein pasé uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida una cálida noche de noviembre, hace años. Miré el cielo al son de «Sonne» y recordé que, en mis días más oscuros, fue esa canción la que me devolvió las ganas de escribir. Por lo que esa canción significa para mí, hoy, simbólicamente, la puse de fondo para terminar este shot y actualizar_ Al final _._

 _De corazón, si llegaron hasta acá,_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _. Gracias por los favs nuevos y a_ _ **Bri**_ _,_ _ **Maytelu**_ _,_ _ **Prl16**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _y_ _ **Joyce**_ _por sus reviews, así como a_ _ **Abigail**_ _, que por ser guest no pude agradecerle, y a_ _ **Ailad**_ _por un review tan hermoso sobre el shot 24._ _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARSE UN MOMENTO!**_ _Muchísimas gracias por hacerlo, chicas… =')_

 _ **El relato cobra verdadera vida cuando el autor se une con el lector a través de la lectura. Gracias por darle vida a lo que escribo al leer. Gracias para siempre.**_

 _En el próximo, aún no sé si voy a subir un fic de las Mai, que por la idea sé que será corto, aunque espero que interesante y conciso, o un shot un poco más íntimo entre los Mirai. Veré qué humor tengo. ¡Ojalá les guste lo que viene!_

 _Ojalá no los canse muy pronto._

 _¡Nos leemos! =')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	28. Reservas

**SPOILERS DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~reservas~**

* * *

 **«Tiene usted la costumbre de echarse atrás. Empieza a andar y se echa atrás. Esto está muy mal; es el primero de los crímenes contra la vida».**

(Anaïs Nin, «Elena» en _Delta de Venus_ )

* * *

El sexo es tabú. Se lo ha vinculado a la impureza, al vicio, a la maldad, al infierno, al pecado, como si la mera idea de gozar junto al ser amado que todo nos lo retorna realmente remitiera a tan oscuros propósitos. ¡El amor! Tonterías. No tiene sentido que el sexo sea tabú simple y llanamente porque es algo natural.

Silenciar al sexo y cubrirlo con tabúes no es más que buscar, en quien ama de verdad, en quien mediante él mucho precisa expresar, un poco más de infelicidad.

Ellos lo habían vivido como un tabú la vida entera, ella porque no era algo propio de una dama aquello de anhelar la unión corporal con otro ser y que ese otro ser no fuera nada oficial para ella; él, en cambio, porque el vicio podía significarle alejarse de lo que realmente importaba, entrenar, entrenar, entrenar, ayudar, entrenar, proteger, entrenar. Al conocerse, habían hecho todo por evadirlo, evitarse y alejarse, limitarse a la lucha que había cruzado sus destinos en el momento más fatal, pero cuando el cuerpo elige y sabe que el otro cuerpo ha elegido también, frenar lo inevitable es una forma de tortura.

Hicieron cuanto pudieron para frenarse, sí; no pudieron más. Al entregarse, sorprendidos, habían descubierto que nada de impureza, vicio, maldad, infierno ni pecado se hallaba en la unión de sus cuerpos; al unirse, habían descubierto mucho más.

Pero la idea del tabú no se borra con tanta facilidad.

Llevaban, ya, un año completo de lucha. Esta noche, él volvió como tantas otras veces de la patrulla nocturna, y ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba de alegría por el simple hecho de saberlo a salvo del horror. Le sonrió luego de ponerse de pie. Tama ronroneaba en sus brazos.

—Trunks… —suspiró Mai, sonriente.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa tan radiante como la que ella le había regalado.

—Logré comunicarme con mi madre. Mañana estará lista la energía de la máquina —anunció—. Una noche más y podremos ir al pasado…

Se observaron medio minuto sin dejar de sonreír. Pronto, la seriedad les llegó. Sería difícil dejar todo atrás, lo sabían, pero valdría la pena. ¡Así tenía que ser! No podían perder la esperanza luego de tanto camino recorrido. Debían mantenerla en alto y prevalecer en sus convicciones.

Al día siguiente, entonces; una noche más. Debían aprovecharla. No sabían qué cosas podían suceder en medio; debían cuidarse más que nunca.

Cuidarse.

Mai se sonrió ante la repentina idea. Trunks la observó ciertamente curioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él con la inocencia que nunca se le terminaba de ir.

La sonrisa de Mai se deformó y terminó en sonoras carcajadas. Rojo asomó en sus mejillas. Pronto, adoptó la actitud de una muchachita.

—Es que, bueno, pensaba que…

Una mirada fija fue suficiente: Trunks entendió y el rojo lo cubrió también.

—Reservamos tres…

Mai asintió apenada, las manos entrelazadas delante de su cuerpo.

—Tres.

—Eh… —Trunks se rascó la nuca. Miraba el piso, aún sonrojado—. Podríamos usar… ¿u-uno? Para no desperdiciarlos… ¡Oh no, bueno! Yo…

Mai, siempre tímida aunque no tanto como él, asintió. Después, el silencio.

—¿Quieres que… nos bañemos? —preguntó Trunks después. Suspiró siempre denotando timidez—. Me gustaría que te sintieras cómoda.

Mai adoró su dulzura, esa preocupación que siempre volcaba por ella y que, incluso en medio del infierno, buscaba hacerla sentir en un lugar mejor donde las carencias no tenían lugar.

Asintió.

Mai revolvió en la caja donde guardaban ropa y demás, una caja de cartón que alguna vez había albergado un anticuadísimo televisor. Sacó las toallas de los dos: la de él la celeste y la de ella la verde. Mai le extendió la que le correspondía a él.

—Ve primero —pidió.

Trunks negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor tú. Te espero aquí, anda.

Mai dudó; Trunks insistió. Mai salió del cuarto lentamente.

Trunks se sentó en el sofá. Mirar el techo y reflexionar se le tornó imperativo, más cuando Tama se le recostó en las rodillas como invitándolo a unas cuantas reflexiones, algunas tristes y fuertes dado el contexto, otras más bien indefinibles.

Mai y él no eran novios, tampoco marido y mujer, tampoco amantes; eran aliados en una guerra y compañeros sentimentales. En el acompañamiento que el hecho de vivir juntos desde hacía meses en ese diminuto cuarto delataba, el amor que se tenían, confeso y que sólo aguardaba circunstancias más propicias para formalizarse, tenía al sexo presente casi por accidente, mitad iluminado por la pureza de la felicidad, mitad censurado por los fantasmas del tabú.

¿Cómo había sido? Gran pregunta: simplemente había sucedido. Un paréntesis había sido necesario en medio de la batalla, un desahogo de dos en los más íntimos menesteres. Habían tenido que ceder al deseo que se tenían, presente desde la primera vez que se habían mirado a los ojos en el cuartel. Era como si el destino les hubiera ordenado unirse, y aunque los dos fueran vírgenes e inexpertos, no dejaban de tener treinta años, incluso más en el caso de ella y su deseo alguna vez pedido a las esferas; había ansias, curiosidad, necesidad de sentir aquello que nunca se habían permitido con alguien más por las nefastas vicisitudes que habían tenido que sortear en el pasado, primero con los androides y después con Black, además del propio tabú que la falta de educación en tan maltrecho mundo les había infligido.

Había deseo, uno profundo y genuino, casi animal entre los dos, que aunque tímidos y dulces en esencia pese a tanto dolor padecido, en la cama demostraban otra cosa, un fuego interno muy bien escondido en los dos, atado al tabú, a la represión de tantos años, al miedo, a la pasión que ambos contenían y que expresaban hacia lo que les era elemental, proteger a las personas, salvar el mundo, ayudar a los refugiados.

Quien es apasionado lo es en más aspectos de lo que cree.

Trunks se había asombrado de sí mismo al verse dentro de ella y sentir el ardor dentro de su cuerpo. ¡No tenía idea de la pasión que guardaba en su interior! Voraz, irracional, tan impulsiva y desmedida como su estilo de combate. Le había costado aceptarse de esa manera, aún no lo hacía del todo, ese ver en él aquello que efectivamente tenía en su interior, pero con paciencia y amor, amor sobre todo, había podido dar rienda suelta a ciertos costados de su sexualidad. Se había asombrado aún más al hacerlo, al soltarse, al verse a sí mismo, siempre tan tímido y retraído, entrando y saliendo con tal salvajismo de Mai, al punto de no lograr razonar, de no poder contenerse, de tener que medir su fuerza para no lastimarla con su potencia netamente saiyajin.

Esos instantes en que se dejaba llevar y olvidaba a todo y todos, al mundo entero menos a Mai, para regodearse en el placer de ella, buscar hacerla gritar, gemir, llegar a las estrellas mismas; oh, esos eran sus favoritos. Ella lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo, un hombre con todas las letras, y a ella la sentía más mujer que nunca, hombre y mujer en lo biológico, en el sentido más físico del concepto, hombre y mujer en calidad de miembros de la especie humana. Ella lo volvía loco, incluso lo asustaba el punto hasta el cual Mai lo llevaba más allá de sí mismo, hasta un punto donde, hundido en ella, imaginaba cosas que ni siquiera sabía, que bien ignoraba por haber rechazado a su sexualidad durante la vida entera. ¿Reprimir su sexualidad durante tanto tiempo por causa del tabú imperante acaso había provocado estragos en su persona, en la forma en que lo vivía? Llegado al borde de la locura, sentía deseos hasta de morir. Morir, de placer.

Dentro de ella.

Mai volvió unos minutos después; Trunks se retiró con su toalla rumbo al destartalado baño donde se aseaban en medio del caos.

Sola, cubierta por la toalla atada a sus pechos, Mai observó el ambiente y decidió que dotarlo de un poco de magia era buena idea. Con esto en mente, se puso el único camisón bonito que tenía y lanzó almohadones al suelo, extendió una vieja bolsa de dormir y por encima cubrió con cobijas. Prendió el único velador que tenían y se sentó en el sofá a esperar cubierta por una manta, con Tama sobre su regazo, a quien acarició lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Trunks era tan dulce y cariñoso que daban deseos de llenarlo de besos y no dejarlo huir jamás. Era un encanto de persona detrás de su poder, alguien que era dos al mismo tiempo, un valeroso guerrero y un frágil muchacho que, aunque de treinta años, mantenía innata su pureza. Era demasiado para ella, un exceso del cual jamás podría cansarse.

El sexo entre ellos había sido inesperado. ¡Sí, esa era la palabra! Inesperado, porque no habían planeado nada, nunca, sino que se habían dejado llevar como dos adolescentes cada vez que el dolor los excedía. Tener sexo se les había convertido en ese momento en el cual todo los abandonaba, la frustración y tristeza, el estrés, la agonía. También, era la expresión de lo que sentían, la admiración unida al respeto, al amor, gritada mediante la pasión inaudita que se gestaba en su unión. Era de ayuda saberse inexpertos por igual, pues todo lo aprendían juntos, aunque a decir verdad no habían aprendido demasiado, pues sus encuentros eran más expresión que destreza; se apretaban el uno al otro y se movían mirándose a los ojos, bajo las cobijas, sin mirarse los cuerpos que casi nunca desvestían, pero sintiéndose los dos. Al final, terminaban desparramados en el sofá, él ahogado sobre ella, que lo peinaba con manos temblorosas. Sentía, ella, un dolor en el bajo vientre que, lejos de molestarla, le hacía saber cuán apasionada había sido su unión. Aunque, en realidad, un dejo de insatisfacción reinaba al fondo de esa sensación, como si algo no hubiera sucedido, como si faltara algo.

Tan ignorante no era: sabía que existían los orgasmos y tal vez ese dolor le hacía saber que había estado cerca de alcanzarlo. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella sentía un placer inhumano cada vez que Trunks entraba en ella con esas caderas de adolescente, que se movían mal pero con honestidad; sentía que se le iba todo, que los conceptos de su existencia se reescribían, que todo lo que era dejaba de serlo para transformarse en un sexo femenino que se le extendía a todo el cuerpo, y al alma, y al corazón. No creía posible que pudiera sentirse aún más, no considerando todo lo que siempre sentía unida a él.

Qué bello era él, qué insoportablemente bello cuando los ojos le brillaban y ella juraba que tenía al lado al mejor hombre del universo, al punto de decirse, con cierto idealismo, que el destino existía y por algo ella había tenido que rejuvenecer, para cruzarlo a él en el trecho a una edad más indicada para disfrutarlo, amarlo, y con la experiencia de vida suficiente como para poder protegerlo.

Todo había sido como debía ser.

Llegó Trunks al cuarto, vestido con ropas sueltas y oscuras y con la toalla sobre la cabeza, que utilizaba para secarse el cabello. Se observaron sonrientes.

—Estás… preciosa —farfulló él al notar el camisón de ella—. Y esto… —Observó el lecho que Mai había improvisado con el agradecimiento plasmado en la mirada.

—Para que sea especial —respondió Mai al ponerse de pie y dejar correr a Tama. Avanzó hacia Trunks—. Quiero… que sea especial.

Ese día no tenían nada para comer, pues les habían dejado su ración a los niños del refugio, así que no tenían nada por hacer antes del sexo, nada más que darse esa noche para los dos. Los preámbulos eran innecesarios; quedaba despojarse de todo, menos de lo que por el otro sentían. Trunks tragó saliva y se sonrió como un muchacho. Mai quiso juguetear con su cabello, rascarle la cabeza como a Tama se la rascaba y ver ante ella ese lado de niño que tenía él. ¡La conmovía tanto su dulzura y lo fácil que era mimarlo!

Eran torpes para iniciar el sexo, no tenían mucha idea de cómo hacerlo y, si lo pensaban en detalle, ni siquiera habían hecho eso alguna vez, dedicarle adrede una noche a la sexualidad; siempre que eso había sucedido entre los dos, había sido por impulso, no por planearlo.

Mai, tan tímida como Trunks aunque más dada a la iniciativa, lo atrajo hacia ella. Cuando lo abrazó, supo que no tenía idea de qué hacer para iniciar el momento íntimo, cómo soltarlo y cómo soltarse. Retiró la toalla del cabello de Trunks, la dejó a un lado y lo besó en la mejilla. De la mismísima nada, una canción sonó en su mente y comenzó a tararearla.

—Bailemos —le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Trunks, rojo, aceptó. Sobre el lecho improvisado en el centro del ambiente, giraron tarareando viejas canciones populares en tiempos de los androides, las mismas canciones anticuadas que sonaban una y otra vez entre informe e informe de los humanos cibernéticos. Siempre eran canciones de amor cursis de épocas lejanas, «Te quiero y nadie lo sabe», «Para amarte no hace falta una razón», «La piel se comporta distinta». La canción de la cual provenía la última frase hizo apenar a Trunks, que si ser capaz de continuar mirando a Mai miró a Tama, que se acicalaba en el sofá.

—E-Esa canción, cuando era pequeño, me hacía sonrojar. Siempre me ponía nervioso al escucharla.

Mai dejó de tararear. Curiosa y entre risas, indagó:

—¿Por qué?

A Trunks lo cubrió el más adorable de los sonrojos. Mai no era buena para recordar letras de canciones, por eso tarareaba, pero él parecía tener más memoria para ellas. Desafinado, como un niño, tarareó otra parte de esa misma canción:

—«Nos queman las ganas, miramos distinto, cambiamos nosotros, no somos los mismos». —Bajó la mirada—. Ha-Hablaba de sexo. Toda la canción…

Mai miró el techo. ¿Qué seguía después? Recordó de repente y cantó:

—«Mi piel, que es celosa, te busca, te llama, te siente, te roza»… Ay, es verdad. ¡Qué pena!

Rieron juntos.

—Siempre me apenaba escucharla —recordó Trunks—. C-Creo que no entendía del todo la letra, pero sabía que era sobre eso y me ponía muy nervioso.

Mai supo que jamás le había prestado atención, no hasta el punto en que Trunks lo había hecho. ¡Y qué ternura que la canción lo apenara por el tópico que trataba! Recordó bien la letra: según creía comprender, se refería a la adolescencia y la aparición del deseo sexual, la idea de probarlo todo, de hacerlo todo, de dejarse llevar y no desperdiciar la oportunidad de sentir. Incluso, tal vez hasta hablaba de quemar etapas, de dejar de ser niños y aceptar lo que el cuerpo demandaba al crecer. Al parecer, era acorde a ellos dos, aun cuando ya no fueran adolescentes. Era acorde a la escena, a esa intención de dedicarle la última noche antes del viaje al sexo, hacerlo a consciencia, no por mero desahogo sino por gusto, por elección. Pero no sabían tener sexo así, todo era demasiado complejo en esa realidad devastada; unirse no se sentía igual si no era por la desesperación.

Y eso era un problema.

En el abrazo que compartían pronto se sintió todo: el miedo, el amor, la soledad, la furia, la pasión, el deseo. Black vivía allá afuera y no tenían tiempo ni inspiración de aprender a hacerse el amor de la forma más adecuada, cualesquiera que fuera, ni tampoco de dedicarle un momento al aprendizaje. Tristes sobre el lecho improvisado, el tabú acechó: comprendieron que no estaba bien lo que hacían, que tomarse en medio de la guerra que la Tierra peleaba no iba a solucionar nada. Su relación tenía que esperar y la unión que la consumara también.

Y se besaron, a la vez.

Era la única manera que conocían para unirse, sí: la desesperación. Respirar agitadamente al besarse con tal desprolijidad, tocarse con urgencia, a la velocidad de la luz, corriendo la ropa más que quitándola; era la única manera que conocían de amarse, sumergidos en la misma culpa nacida del entendimiento de su situación: se estaban apurando, no debían tener sexo, no tenían derecho a sentirse, no tenían tiempo de hacerlo. Y cómo quemaba esa culpa, tanto como la piel de cada uno en contacto con la otra, en llamas por este deseo culposo de desgarrarse mutuamente.

Pero querían. Lo necesitaban.

—Sé que no debemos, que debería ser distinto… Sé que debería respetarte, Mai… —dijo Trunks sin aire, besando tímidamente un hombro de ella por sobre la tela del camisón—. Siento mucho no haberte respetado…

Mai, que en su cabeza aún tarareaba la canción, supo que su piel lo buscaba, lo llamaba, justo como decía la letra. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Nadie me ha respetado más que tú, nunca —afirmó ella refregándole el rostro contra el pecho, sintiendo contra sus párpados los latidos vehementes del corazón de Trunks—. Sé que cada vez que esto ha sucedido entre nosotros ha sido difícil para ambos, que quizá está muy mal lo que hacemos, pero yo… —Lo besó. Desencajada, lo hizo, besó su boca y luego su quijada, sus mejillas y las lágrimas que las recorrían, también su frente y sus párpados. Lo besó tanto que ya no sabía contra qué parte del rostro apretaba los labios—. Trunks, me hace feliz. Esto, nosotros… Sentirte me hace muy feliz y necesito ser feliz…

Ese había sido el motivo de la primera vez: se habían besado sin poder contenerse ya, se habían dicho que se querían, que se adoraban, que tener al otro era todo lo bueno que podía sucederles en medio del infierno. Después, lo inevitable: se habían quitado parte de la ropa y, acelerados por estar en el cuartel de la resistencia y no a solas en un lugar más acorde, ella había revisado el botiquín, había robado un condón y se había encerrado con Trunks en una antigua oficina del subterráneo, donde ella intentaba (no podía, nunca) dormir cada noche. Estaban intranquilos y temblaban como hojas al viento tanto por Black como por la idea de ser descubiertos por algún miembro del ejército; nunca se dijeron que no lo habían hecho jamás, pero allí, sobre la litera que Mai usaba para descansar, se habían unido por primera vez.

Al final se habían mirado con lágrimas en los ojos, incrédulos: ¿qué acababan de hacer?

Nunca habían hablado del tema, ni antes ni después. Nunca habían dicho nada porque todo era evidente: se necesitaban en exceso, tanto que era insoportable la idea de contenerse. Y quizá no eran ellos mismos al ceder, tampoco al proceder, pero se amaban aun cuando el contexto fuera el más inapropiado para hacerlo. La pregunta era si merecían esa felicidad, si tenerse era justo dado todo lo que ocurría afuera, la muerte y la destrucción.

Trunks, al limpiar los ojos de Mai, supo que sí lo era, no porque él lo mereciera, pues nada creía merecer, sino porque quien lo merecía era ella, ella con las mejillas rojas no por la vergüenza, sí por el deseo; ella, con el corazón desbocado ante él.

Si ella necesitaba ser feliz, él iba a hacerla todo lo feliz que pudiera. Más esa noche, tan prontos a viajar al pasado, sabiendo que quizá no llegaran a viajar ni tampoco al próximo amanecer, pues con Black nada era seguro. Él podía atacar en cualquier momento, él podía llegar de la nada y arrebatársela, desaparecerla de la faz de la Tierra, llevársela para ya nunca devolverla.

Devolvérsela.

Sin saber que lloraba ante la idea, la tomó con vehemencia de la cintura y la recostó en el lecho improvisado. De debajo de uno de los almohadones del asiento del sofá, sacó la caja donde guardaban los únicos tres condones que reservaban. Feliz de tenerlos y no tener que sufrir al hacérselo, aterrado de que sucediera lo que no debía suceder en plena guerra, abrió la caja y tomó un sobre. Presuroso, se bajó la parte inferior de la ropa sin mirar a Mai en ningún momento, que lo observaba recostada en el lecho, con las piernas juntas y el camisón aún puesto. Ella vio la torpeza de las manos de Trunks, que temblaban y temblaban al manipular la protección. Pensó en ayudarlo, llegó a levantar una mano para hacerlo, pero la frenó notarle el ceño fruncido y la mirada severa, la concentración plasmada en sus facciones, la decisión que denotaba una profunda, erótica, masculinidad. Nunca lo había visto así; verlo le dio una pista que, de momento, no le serviría.

Trunks terminó.

Lo vio con el pantalón y la ropa interior bajas, la camiseta puesta, su excitación lista para proseguir. Ella separó las piernas sintiendo un temor que no fue capaz de comprenderse, un temor que la hizo sentir bien por algún motivo. Él gateó apenas, para posicionarse entre sus piernas. Al ver y sentir cómo Trunks se las acomodaba a cada lado de la cadera, al sentir su camisón resbalar por sus muslos, empujado por las manos de Trunks, Mai se perdió.

Él nunca la había excitado así.

Lo sintió entrar con la misma urgencia de cada vez; él gimió con los dientes apretados al hundirse.

Mai sintió frío en las puntas de las manos y también en las de los pies. Las piernas se le separaron solas, casi exageradamente, al límite de lo que su elasticidad le permitía, y al sentir el torso de Trunks contra el de ella, ahogándola por el peso, Mai movió las caderas irracionalmente, como siempre lo hacía, con la misma desprolijidad de siempre; las empujó contra él, más rápido que él, como pidiendo más velocidad.

Lo abrazó, acurrucó el rostro de Trunks en la unión de su cuello y su hombro. Ahogada, gimió cada vez que lo sintió alcanzar el final.

Trunks no pensaba en nada: su consciencia se limitaba a sus sentidos, a lo que cada uno percibía: el aroma húmedo, el sonido asfixiado de las respiraciones, el sabor de la piel que besaba, la imagen de su mano sujetando la de ella a un lado de sus cuerpos, el calor insoportable en la humedad que lo contenía. No entendía a qué ritmo iba, sólo que necesitaba más de eso, de moverse, de salir y entrar una vez más, y otra, y llegar cada vez más lejos, y sentir a Mai cada vez más temblorosa debajo de él. Hasta que sintió cómo ella le soltaba la mano: la llevó a su rostro, la sintió apretar su mejilla casi hasta clavarle las uñas, al tiempo que la otra mano se le escabullía bajo la camiseta para sujetarse con posesión de su cintura.

Trunks hizo sin pensar, movió la mano liberada hacia el cabello y la otra hacia debajo de las nalgas de ella, para sujetarlas como jamás lo había hecho, con posesión, con ganas, con perversión. Cuando lo hizo, ella rodeó sus glúteos con las piernas, los apretó con la misma posesión que él ejecutaba.

Ella quería sentirlo más, sentirlo todo, hundirlo en ella y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Lo apretó con las fuerzas que no tenían, que no le bastaban para lo vehemente que era su necesidad, y el dolor en el bajo vientre pareció latirle, quemarla, crecerle hasta transformársele en todo lo que se sentía. Todo pareció inútil en su cuerpo, entonces: brazos, piernas, boca, ojos; nada servía, nada más que ese ardor en el bajo vientre, aquel que tomó su razón y consciencia en pos de silenciarlas. Solo sentía el ardor agigantado por el fuego con el cual él la penetraba; de fondo, creía escuchar sus gemidos y los de él, igualmente descontrolados, desprolijos, entre dulces y violentos.

Clavó las uñas en la espalda al desear que él nunca terminara una vez más, que se quedaran así para siempre, unidos, moviéndose sin saber cómo ni por qué, todo con tal de agigantar hasta lo imposible el ardor que la fricción entre sus pieles en lo más sensible de sus cuerpos creciera más, más, hasta explotar en mil pedazos y matarla y matarlo a él también. Quería esa muerte, la muerte de ese ardor de insatisfacción que crecía con cada embestida, al ritmo con el que la dureza se volvía más brutal y masculina, más incoherente. Pero el deseo de Mai no se cumplía.

Trunks gritó contra su oído la muerte propia, la explosión de su propio calor. Cayó sobre ella y reguló su respiración.

Mai lo abrazó como una manera de consolarse: él acababa de abandonar su cuerpo, algo que no pudo soportar, no teniendo en cuenta cuánto había deseado, durante el acto, extender su unión hasta lo más absurdo. Una opresión del pecho la tuvo al borde de las lágrimas, hasta encontrarlo a él sobre ella, sonriente, mirándola a los ojos. Estaba feliz, el encuentro lo había hecho feliz.

¿Por qué ella no se sentía así también?

—Ya vengo —le dijo él despacio, sin dejar la sonrisa de lado. Se levantó, acomodó su ropa y se marchó al baño.

Al verse sola, Mai cayó de lado sobre el lecho. Acomodó el camisón, cubrió sus partes más íntimas al extenderlo hasta las rodillas y permaneció recostada. Se sentía sudada, ahogada, como anestesiada. Se movió, se refregó contra la cobija; la caricia hizo que se produjera una puntada en su bajo vientre. No era dolor; era insatisfacción. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella una vez más, sentirlo sumirse hasta lo inexistente, fundirse en ella gracias al calor.

El sexo había durado menos de lo que ella hubiera querido y no por ser corto, ya que no lo había sido; había sido extenso, intenso y maravilloso. Había disfrutado cada instante, de él y de su ahínco, de lo que él le había expresado, pero había algo que no estaba sucediendo y presentía que no era Trunks el culpable de que no sucediera. Al parecer, la culpable era ella.

O los dos.

Nunca habían hablado de lo que hacían ni de lo que sentían; entre ellos, todo se expresaba con gestos, sonrisas, miradas, suspiros. Se expresaban las manos al buscarse, al sujetarse la una a la otra en pos de sentirse. Quizá, la hora de hablar abiertamente del tema había llegado.

—¿Estás bien?

Mai se sobresaltó al encontrar a Trunks recostado junto a ella. Había regresado y se notaba que se había dado unos momentos no sólo para asearse, sino para refrescarse. Lucía como una flor azul y hermosa, perfecta: estaba en la cúspide de su propia belleza.

Avergonzada sin motivo, Mai se levantó.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo de espaldas a él justo antes de marcharse.

Una vez en el baño, ante el espejo roto a medias, se mojó tras la nuca y en la frente. Sintió el frío del cemento bajo sus pies y en éste encontró una especie de alivio, que aunque no fuera el realmente anhelado logró sacarla de la insatisfacción. Quería aprender a llegar al orgasmo, poder llegar allí sin miedos ni reproches, los mismos que la invadieron al mirarse a los ojos en el reflejo:

Ella pensando en sexo y, afuera, el mundo al borde de la destrucción.

Lloró en silencio y a solas con el tabú abrazándola, como siempre lo hacía, al darse cuenta de su error: estaba pensando en lo más mundano entre lo mundano, la insatisfacción sexual y cómo solucionarla, mientras afuera había gente sufriendo, tal vez muriendo, tal vez pasando hambre. Pensó en los niños del refugio y en sus compañeros de la resistencia: algunos debían estar de guardia, otros tratando de dormir. Y ella enojada consigo misma por no ser capaz de alcanzar algo que de nada le iba a servir en el infierno.

Por eso no llegaba al orgasmo, porque sentiría culpa al llegar.

Trunks sentía culpa hasta por respirar, a veces; ella era quien lo instaba a darse ánimos y sacar tanta idea absurda de su cabeza. Pero Trunks no se imaginaba que ella no seguía los consejos que le daba a él, no siempre, pues en momentos como esos, los de soledad absoluta, eran aquellos en los cuales la abordaban todos los cuestionamientos.

Tenía que pelear, que pensar en los demás, que proteger todas las vidas que pudiera salvar. Tenía que dar su vida por la causa que la movilizaba, justo como se lo habían enseñado en el ejército: luchar era su única prioridad.

Era en vano pensarlo a tremendas instancias, sin embargo: al día siguiente, viajarían al pasado. Si es que llegaban con vida a ese momento, claro.

Retornó al cuarto luego de respirar hondo y dejar atrás la idea de insatisfacción, prometiéndose que pensaría en ello una vez la batalla terminara, una vez que viera a Trunks matar a Black, después de llorar y llorar de felicidad cuando lo hiciera. Sabía que él podría y ella iba a estar a su lado pasara lo que pasase, le ayudaría en todo cuanto pudiera, lo instaría a no rendirse ni tampoco se rendiría ella.

Después de eso, sí, pensaría en gozar apropiadamente junto a Trunks, justo como los dos lo merecían, sin más ataduras ni pudor, por el deseo y no por el dolor.

Al recostarse junto a él y encontrar en los ojos azules tan pletórica felicidad, Mai se sintió débil. Él la inducía a todo, le recordaba que era un ser humano, que la vida tenía matices y uno de ellos no tenía que ver con las demás personas, sino que sólo se involucraba con sí misma y sus pasiones, con la liberación de su propio dolor, con alcanzar sensaciones que desconocía. Él le recordaba cuánto deseaba que todo terminara y Black muriera de una vez: no se trataba, nada más, de desear la libertad de los miembros de la resistencia y las personas del refugio; se trataba de desear llegar al momento donde unirse a Trunks no le generara semejante culpa.

Al final, era tan testaruda como él.

Se dieron un beso casto en los labios. Mai le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir. Pero mientras, detrás de ella, Trunks no lograba hacerlo. Tampoco quería.

Siempre que terminaban de hacerlo, Mai se ponía así, más fría de lo que solía ser, mucho decir en una mujer que era cálida con el universo entero, que hacía de la calidez y la lealtad sus mayores virtudes. Ella siempre le sonreía, le hacía saber cuánto amor sentía por él, pero algo al final de Mai se percibía distinto después del sexo. Era como si ella se arrepintiera.

Ella, quizá, reflejaba lo que él mismo sentía.

Se odió sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Mai, sin dejar de admirar la curva de la cintura y el cabello negro cayendo con tal delicadeza sobre la almohada. Él siempre sentía culpa, por todo, hasta por respirar en los momentos de más tozudez. Era ella quien siempre le daba fortaleza y lo instaba a dejarse llevar.

Antes de hacerlo, ella lo había alejado de las dudas y el miedo, ella sola, ella brillando como una estrella en la que él ansiaba sumirse. Que ella sintiera culpa también lo entristecía, pues significaba que no hacía lo suficiente por ella, que no la hacía lo feliz que ella lo hacía a él en esos momentos de retorcida necesidad.

Deseó abrazarla. ¿Debía? Ella dormía, estaba seguro. No debía despertarla para salirle otra vez con su típico discurso: siento mucho que las cosas sean así, blablablá, eres todo para mí y te juro que te haré feliz, blablablá, lo importante es no dejarnos vencer y tener esperanza, blablablá, cuando todo termine…

¿Y si terminaba en cinco minutos?

¿Y si Black atacaba en cinco minutos y borraba la Tierra de la galaxia y los destruía a todos para siempre?

¿Y si antes de poder irse Black aparecía para confrontarlo y moría?

¿Y si era Mai quien…?

Quería hacerla feliz. Quería que ella olvidara todo y no se culpara por nada. Quería decirle todo lo que debía saber ella en caso de que a él le sucediera algo. Quería demostrarle que sus sentimientos, aunque se expresaran de formas tan mundanas, eran puros, verdaderos. Ella era más que sexo y desahogo, más que su aliada y su compañera sentimental en los momentos de desesperación.

Ella era el amor de su vida. El primero. El único.

La abrazó por detrás. Arrimó su cuerpo al de ella, corrió el cabello de su oído para poder hablar sobre éste. La sintió tiritar y supo que ella no dormía, que nunca lo había hecho; que quizá, a lo mejor, pensaba en lo que él pensaba, en lo mismo, en la culpa, en que todo terminara y quedaran cosas por decir.

Nada pudo decir, sin embargo.

Mai le estrechó la mano con la cual él la sujetaba, apoyada en la cintura de ella. La llevó entre sus pechos y la apretó donde más fuerte le latía el corazón.

Sentirlo abrazarla justo en el momento indicado, cuando ella más se criticaba su accionar en medio del horror, cuando más de juraba que esperaría a la paz para pensar en ello, fue para Mai como una señal: era él y era en ese momento, no después.

—Me haces feliz —dijo él, lo cual hizo que ella riera, que Mai sintiera más fuerte que nunca la contradicción que la domaba—. Quiero… No sé cómo, no sé de qué manera, pero quiero que seas tan feliz como yo. Mai, quiero que seas mil veces más feliz.

Trunks se pegó más a ella, después, tan emocionado como ella lo estaba. Mai supo que él, aunque ella llorara en silencio y a solas, sabía todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Todo, hasta lo más perverso, hasta la excitación que la recorría por el sólo hecho de tenerlo pegado a su espalda. Se revolvió contra él, mitad deseándolo, mitad culpándose por ello.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo —siguió él, como si no fuera consciente del peso de las palabras en el alma de ella, que lo sentía pegado a su cuerpo y sólo por eso creía delirar de ansiedad—. Mai, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti todo este tiempo.

Ella entrelazó los dedos con los de él, intentando así no ceder a lo que el cuerpo le pedía, lo más indebido en medio de tan romántico discurso nacido del más puro corazón.

—Hubieras sido fuerte como siempre lo eres: no somos nosotros, los habitantes de la Tierra, quienes te damos fuerza; eres tú quien la tiene, eres tú quien lleva nuestra energía en cada ataque. —Apretó más y más la mano de Trunks—. Eres tú, Trunks. Si te soy de ayuda, si realmente puedo ayudarte en algo, en lo que fuera, siempre estaré feliz de hacerlo.

Feliz.

Trunks respiró hondo. Las palabras que ella le decía eran conmovedoras, inspiradoras, le daban ganas de todo y de más, pero tanta culpa sentía y tanto era incapaz de comprender que las ideas se le distorsionaron sin más. No quería que ella malinterpretase nada de lo que él sentía. No quería que ella se entregara a él sólo para hacerlo feliz.

Quería que ella fuera mil veces más feliz que él.

—Siento mucho haberte faltado al respeto tantas veces.

Sintió que Mai se tensaba entera.

—¿Tú? —Pese a los nervios, Mai pudo reír—. Ya te lo dije: tú nunca me has faltado al respeto. ¡No serías capaz!

—Pero me acuesto contigo y te deseo demasiado en un momento en el cual no es indicado de-dejarme llevar así…

Era la primera vez que Trunks le hablaba abiertamente del deseo que ella le inspiraba. Qué sincero era, qué auténtico al decir algo tan fuerte y profundo, tan íntimo como la naturaleza de su vínculo era. Mai sintió la insatisfacción en su bajo vientre, latente aún, pese al tiempo transcurrido, pese a todo lo demás.

—No hiciste nada que yo no te haya permitido: también quise acostarme contigo, Trunks.

Inconscientemente, se pegaron más el uno al otro. Otro latido de insatisfacción sumió a Mai en la antigua anestesia.

—Pero no fue como tú merecías: en el cuartel, en un cuarto tan oscuro, rodeados de tanta gente… Incluso aquí, en soledad, no es como te mereces. Debí esperar, tuve que haber esperado a un momento más acorde. ¡Pero no soportaba la idea de perderte y no poder tenerte junto a mí nunca! Siento mucho que todo haya sido al revés, sin esas cosas que hacen las parejas para conocerse, las salidas, las cenas; sin planearlo de antemano, sin tener un vínculo verdadero antes de hacerlo…

Y Mai se pegó aún más a Trunks. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, apretaba con los glúteos entre las piernas de Trunks.

Apenada, lo entendió.

—Tenemos un vínculo, Trunks. Lo tenemos —dijo, y llevó la mano de él a un pecho de ella, desbocada, alienada por percibirlo a él—. Aunque todo haya sido al revés, sabemos que es verdadero y más profundo que cualquier otro vínculo en este difícil momento: nos queremos, nos necesitamos, nos ayudamos… —La piel se le erizó al sentir el aliento caliente de Trunks contra su oído. Los latidos del corazón de él parecían provocar un terremoto en su espalda—. Nos… Nos deseamos, Trunks. —Apretó su cuerpo a él y la mano a su pecho. Acarició con su rostro la mejilla de él—. ¿Me deseas?

Lo escuchó jadear por la nueva fricción; el jadeo la indujo a más. Movió su cadera contra él lentamente, manteniendo un ritmo calmo, amoroso, pero pronto no pudo sostenerlo, pues necesitó llevar hacia atrás un brazo y sostener con su mano la cintura de Trunks, hacerlo para que él lo hiciera, para que él se animara a responder a sus tímidas embestidas. Sonrojada, apretó los párpados para poder soportar el pudor.

Trunks no entendía nada; Mai entendía todo.

—¿Me deseas, Trunks? —preguntó suspirando, alienada por el vaivén.

Trunks, aunque con reservas, respondió poco a poco al movimiento de ella. Gimió al sentir la violencia del nuevo empuje de Mai, al cual lo siguió otro y otro más. Nunca habían hecho algo así, mucho menos con ella de espaldas a él; tenía que admitir que esa posición se sentía, por algún motivo, especialmente sugestiva.

¿La deseaba?

Mai ejerció más fuerza en su cintura.

—Podríamos morir mañana, o en una hora, o en cinco minutos —dijo Mai, desatada, mientras Trunks jadeaba una y otra vez contra su oído—. Podríamos perder la batalla. ¿Es justo que esperemos? ¿Realmente es justo? Si muero mañana, si tú mueres, quiero haberte dicho y h-hecho todo lo que quería. Por eso, Trunks: sí, te deseo. ¿Tú me deseas también?

Se revolvieron contra el otro. Mai no abría los ojos, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando sintió cómo Trunks le besaba el cuello con evidente timidez. En él, la respuesta era tan obvia que lo aterraba hasta lo más profundo. Era tan obvio que se odiaba por ello, por sentirlo de tal forma y no ser capaz de expresarlo.

¿O sí lo era?

—Te deseo tanto que ya no… No puedo soportarlo más.

Mai apretó las piernas. No soportaba el vacío. Él empujó contra ella, como diciéndole, sin decirle, que sí, que la deseaba, que quería irse del mundo, si es que le tocaba irse, sabiendo que ella sabía cuánto lo hacía.

—No lo soportes —pidió ella—; sólo haz lo que d-deseas hacer…

Las palabras eran excesivas para lo que Trunks era capaz de tolerar. Se sintió impúdico: miraba la cadera vestida y moría por verla desnuda. Veía la carne sugerida bajo la tela y sólo podía pensar en destrozar a la última. Ese era él, un ser irracionalmente apasionado que, sin embargo, jamás podía dejar de culparse por ser así, un ser con sexualidad, un ser que deseaba intensamente a esa mujer.

Hundió su rostro en el cabello de Mai. Tenía una mano sobre la cadera de ella; la mano se contenía de desgarrar.

—No me importa si está mal —Terminó Mai, embistiéndolo con su cadera, que se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás—. Ya no me importa.

La mano de Trunks se deslizó por Mai, por su cintura, por su cadera, hasta alcanzar el borde del camisón.

Estrujó la tela entre los dedos.

—Perdóname —dijo él en un jadeo, ahogado contra el oído de ella, sudado por la sugerencia amatoria, con instintos que no se conocía a flor de piel—, pero a mí tampoco.

Así, le levantó con total brusquedad el camisón, lo detuvo en la cintura y apreció la parte inferior del cuerpo de Mai completamente desnuda. Nunca lo habían hecho con tanta luz, comprendió entonces. Ese velador, el único que tenían, siempre estaba apagado cuando lo hacían. En el acto anterior, prácticamente no se habían mirado, y entonces él veía los glúteos de ella, la cintura, los muslos. Veía todo y se sabía ciego, pues sentía que la piel de Mai brillaba, que le quemaba las pupilas y lo dejaba sin fuerzas ni medios para seguir.

Tomó la cintura de Mai con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba un hombro de ella. Apoyó la ingle contra la cadera desnuda, respiró hondo y pidió, con la voz entrecortada, sin reconocerse a sí mismo, que si hacía algo malo o indebido, que si la lastimaba o la hacía sentir mal, lo detuviera. Mai asintió.

—Lo haré.

No más diálogos, entonces.

Mordiéndose el labio, sujetándola con firmeza, él empezó el anterior juego, penetrarla sin hacerlo, con su propia ropa de por medio, moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante en ansiosas embestidas.

Recuperaron la excitación levemente perdida al instante, eso delataron los jadeos. Trunks aceleró e incrementó paulatinamente la fuerza, hasta que usó demasiada, tanta que terminó arrodillado sobre ella, sintiendo que la ropa lo quemada, con Mai boca abajo sobre el lecho, con las nalgas desnudas y el camisón hasta la cintura. Tembló, y la ropa lo quemó más, y se quitó la camiseta violentamente, y continuó embistiéndola con un salvajismo que se desconocía.

Mai gemía con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, ahogando cada sonido contra su superficie; Trunks no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera su cadera, los glúteos redondos y femeninos, la cintura que en aquel ángulo lucía más diminuta de lo que era _per se_. El pantalón lo quemaba también, pero no tenía tiempo de quitárselo, no podía, porque si dejaba de embestirla se moría de frustración. Se mordió el labio de nuevo al chocarla velozmente, al rebotar contra su carne, al oírla gritar contra la almohada.

No podía más.

Sostuvo la cadera con una posesión exacerbada, lo hizo con una mano, mientras con la otra alcanzaba los condones. Tomó los dos, uno lo dejó a un lado y el otro lo abrió al agacharse más detrás de ella, al perderse en el vicio del rebote de las caderas contra su ingle, tal vez la imagen más perversa que había visto en su vida.

No tanto como la que vio después.

Tenían un solo espejo: era pequeño y rectangular y estaba posado contra la pared, cerca de la ventana, lugar desde el cual le permitía, desde el sofá, observar que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Pero allí no encontró a la puerta, sino a sí mismo, de frente, con Mai debajo de él y de espaldas. Se petrificó, lo hizo un segundo, sonrojado, pero ver a Mai reflejada, quien no había notado el espejo, fue más, pues esa imagen triunfó: continuó el juego, embistiéndola, lo hizo una y más veces, contemplando la imagen con un pudor arrollador. Le daba una especie de morbo mirarse, algo que no iba con él, una persona tan correcta y educada; algo que iba con los lados más inexplorados de su persona, al parecer, pues verse junto a ella acababa de generarle una cruda obsesión, una inspiración.

Se detuvo para bajarse el pantalón y la ropa interior, los dejó hasta la mitad del muslo. Avergonzado por verse desnudo bajó la mirada hacia el condón que sostenía en una mano. Se lo colocó sin la torpeza demarcada en actos anteriores y tomó la cadera de Mai. ¿Cómo se hacía en esa posición? ¿Se podía hacer en esa posición? Temblando, la tocó entre las piernas para calcular, con sus dedos, el ángulo indicado. Mai elevó las caderas entre suspiros al sentir los dedos en ella, explorándola voluptuosamente. Trunks creyó comprender cómo hacerlo, así que, aunque nervioso, entró.

Mai gimió contra la almohada: en el espejo, él notó cómo la mordía.

—¿T-Te duele?

Mai negó.

—Me e-encanta…

Trunks sujetó las caderas y, con los ojos clavados en el techo, comenzó.

El techo temblaba mientras lo contemplaba anestesiado, temblaba mientras sentía cómo el rebote contra la carne lo succionaba. Escuchaba los gritos de ella, alucinados, en cada nuevo ingreso. Apretó más la cadera, más y más, hasta sentirse más dentro. El techo tembló con mayor alevosía, al ritmo de su ingle, del movimiento inquieto que realizaba sin cesar.

—Ah… —exclamó rojo por todo lo que concernía a la situación.

Nunca había liberado tan sonoro suspiro, un «ah» tan honesto.

El techo dio vueltas al temblar en demasía, al ritmo de cada suspiro que se le escapó de entre los labios. Sentía los ojos secos, así como la boca, y nada en él parecía funcionar, salvo la cadera, que iba y venía, que rebotaba y, al hacerlo, sonaba como una cachetada.

Una y mil. Millones en un segundo.

Mai, recibiéndolo, sintió una mezcla de sensaciones: la posición no era romántica, pero sí era efectiva, pues no sólo lo sentía en profundidad, sino que además experimentaba otra clase de estimulación en la fricción entre su cuerpo y el lecho. También, sentía a Trunks de una manera diferente, lo sentía en mayor profundidad, de una manera que, dentro, se sentía tan bien que creía ver cada vez más de cerca el cielo. La sensación crecía y crecía en su bajo vientre, pero no le transmitía insatisfacción; algo, en esa posición, la estaba llevando a un lugar diferente.

A donde tanto ansiaba llegar.

Escuchó cómo él gruñía detrás de ella, sin vergüenza, sin pudor, con una honestidad que la excitaba por demás. Hasta que lo sintió cambiar ligeramente el ángulo, lo cual le produjo cierto dolor.

Tomó una de las manos que le sujetaban la cadera. Trunks se sobresaltó a sentirla.

—D-Detente…

Trunks se detuvo. Al verse en el espejo, se odió.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó aterrado, temblando ante su propia imagen, ante el reflejo donde no quería verse, pero se veía.

—No —dijo Mai. Aunque agitada, transmitía la misma calidez de siempre en su tono—. Sólo… El ángulo anterior me gustaba, eh, más…

Trunks miró la unión. Lo hizo con fijeza, miró lo explícito del enlace de sus cuerpos, y en la imagen, perturbado, creyó descubrir el error.

—Perdóname —suplicó sin voz—. No quise…

—Está bien. Sólo te pido que… lo hagas… —Trunks la silenció al moverse lentamente y de otra manera, en un ángulo tan exacto que Mai creyó enloquecer—. A-Así…

Trunks lo hizo despacio, aunque profundo.

—¿Así?

Mai hundió el rostro en la almohada una vez más. Apretó la mano de Trunks con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡A-Así!

Con su mano demarcó el ritmo, el ángulo, la profundidad, la velocidad. Trunks fijó la vista en la piel de Mai, perlada y perfecta, los glúteos contra él, rojos y redondos. Otro «ah» escapó de él, y otro, y uno más, al dejarse llevar por la hipnosis de la piel.

—Mai… —jadeó.

Pronto, no se movía; ella lo hacía. Se dejó hacer por Mai, que concentrada se movía como el cuerpo se lo demandaba, en la posición exacta, de la manera precisa. Se quedó quieto y mudo ante el milagro que presenciaba, la búsqueda que Mai hacía de la felicidad más íntima. Olvidó el espejo y el culposo morbo de mirar su propio goce al fijarse en el de Mai, que se sacudió de maneras extrañas, que tembló y gimió en irregulares movimientos, hasta hundirlo en ella al cumplir su misión.

El grito atravesó las paredes al coronar su máximo placer.

Pasmado, Trunks la sintió temblar por dentro, latir en la raíz de su placer. Mientras, ella deliraba admirablemente, de la forma más bella, más desatada, despojada de todo pudor, liberada, como un pájaro sobrevolando el cielo más azul, entregada a su propia naturaleza. Él la sostuvo de la cadera antes de verla caer rendida sobre la almohada.

Se sintió feliz de haberlo presenciado, de haberse atrevido a lo indebido en medio del infierno. Mai había tocado el cielo con las manos y él había estado allí, junto a ella.

La notó exhausta, retorciéndose de tanto en tanto, las piernas temblorosas como nunca se las había visto. Recostó su cuerpo sobre ella delicadamente, la abrazó sintiendo que la amaba más que nunca, sin abandonar en ningún momento su cuerpo. Mai casi dormitaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y supo que era la pregunta más absurda que había hecho en su vida.

Mai se sonrió. Giró en la almohada para mirarlo de soslayo.

—Te… toca a ti.

Después de decírselo, Mai chocó su cadera contra él, sin energías pero con convicción, con lo cual le recordaba que él también debía ser feliz, tanto como ella lo era por más que, bajo su propio criterio, nada se mereciera él al nivel de ella. Trunks, que era torpe para pensar en sí mismo, la tomó de la cintura y la embistió velozmente, muy velozmente, sin ya poder resistirlo más. Habiendo hundido el rostro en el cabello de Mai, penetró sin razón, enviciado, diabólico, pecador, hasta irse por completo. Y cayó sobre ella, en el mismo estado que ella, la plenitud del placer reinando en los dos.

Se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él. Ella aún traía el camisón; él, el pantalón y la ropa interior. Toda prenda estaba corrida de su lugar.

Aunque la desnudez fuera imperfecta, el cuarto, al verlos juntos, sólo contenía perfección.

Acomodaron las prendas y buscaron al otro cuerpo. Al respirar contra el otro, Trunks sintió una paz que con nada podía describirse. Mai sintió, por su parte, que su pecho albergaba una calidez diferente, otra clase de sensación.

Los dos, lejos del tabú, el dolor, el mundo y la realidad, en el enlace de sus cuerpos temblorosos por causa de los latidos que tantos sentires expresaban, sentían, sobre todo, felicidad.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

A las seis de la mañana, cuando afuera apenas debía amanecer (Black de demasiado los había despojado ya), Trunks y Mai ya estaban despiertos y listos para seguir.

Desayunaron un trago de agua y se quedaron sentados en el sofá; en el suelo, el lecho improvisado había desaparecido. No se lo dijeron, pero ambos estaban nerviosos.

Había llegado el día que más habían esperado, el del viaje.

Mai dijo de buscar víveres. Por su parte, Trunks dijo de ir por su madre. Al levantarse después del lapso de silencio y quietud, comprendieron a la vez que había terminado el lapso más feliz que hubieran vivido alguna vez, con el otro y en general; con todo cuanto hubieran experimentado. La noche anterior, mientras, se sentía un fantasma que se reproducía, y se rebobinaba, y se reproducía una vez más, todo entre los dos, en el espejo en el que tan bien se habían reflejado los dos.

Se miraron.

—Gracias, Mai —dijo Trunks, con el ceño fruncido, con los puños apretados, con lágrimas cuya existencia ignoraba como tantas otras veces colgando de sus párpados—. Gracias por todo…

Mai se sonrió. Le limpió las lágrimas pasándole cada pulgar por un párpado inferior. Las gotas, despojadas de su propósito de expresar la emoción en lo externo, rodaron por los dedos de ella.

Y se miraron.

Ya se habían vestido: ella llevaba su chaquetilla militar, él llevaba su abrigo de la Corporación Cápsula. Estaban listos para salir, el lecho ya no estaba allí, nada más que la hipnosis a la cual los inducía su unión podía detenerlos. ¡Debían irse! ¡Cumplir su misión! ¿Pero cómo separarse, si la felicidad había vencido al final al tabú? Lo habían hecho por necesidad, después por lujuria, y aún quedaba un condón.

Quedaba hacerlo por el motivo más importante si de ellos se trataba.

Amor.

Hacerlo por amor.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de él y rodaron, otra vez, por los dedos de ella.

—No quiero perderte —farfulló Trunks.

Mai sonrió.

—No me perderás.

Él sollozó. Más lágrimas bajaron por los dedos de ella.

—Pero, Mai…

—No, no me perderás. —Ella sonrió con más firmeza—. No me perderás y no te perderé.

Ni idea tenían de cuánto estaban por vivir, de cuánto perderían, de cuánto agradecerían haberse encontrado entre la niebla del horror, haberse señalado con los ojos en pos de hallar a quien sería la mitad del otro llegado el momento del final.

Chocaron las frentes y, sonriéndose, lloraron a la vez. Las cosas eran demasiado difíciles en la realidad, Black dolía, la desolación lo hacía, pero creer era lo único que les quedaba por hacer. Aun cuando el miedo fuera mortal, creer. Aun cuando pareciera que el otro era irreal y desaparecería en cualquier momento, creer.

—Mai…

—¿Sí…?

Creer. Amar para creer.

Él la besó; ella correspondió al instante. Pegados pecho con pecho, los latidos brotaron cuales notas de música, notas rojas como la sangre, lazos rojos del destino, y giraron y giraron en torno a los dos. Abrazados, actuaron sobre la ropa ajena, la tironearon, la retiraron, la lanzaron lejos, muy lejos de allí, despacio, sin apuros, sin necesidad; paciencia, sabiduría, no desesperación. Al final, desnudos por completo ante el otro entre la luz y la oscuridad, dentro del infierno y no más allá, se contemplaron sin más pudor, sabiendo que anhelaban lo mismo, la misma clase de expresión.

La del amor.

En el sofá, sucedió: abrazados, ella sobre él, se unieron después de colocar adecuadamente el último condón. Lentamente, amaron con todo lo que eran, con las manos que acariciaban y sujetaban, con los corazones de los cuales parecían brotar más y más notas; se amaron con los sexos unidos y que ningún placer buscaban, sino plasmar contra la piel del otro la semejanza del amor que sentían. Despacio, muy despacio, los sexos pasaron a segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto plano; reinaban dos cosas, dos partes, dos igualdades plasmadas en dos géneros diferentes, en formas distintas pero que lo mismo podían expresar, dos bocas, dos pares de ojos.

Lágrimas brotaron, los rostros brillaban, las bocas besaban y jadeaban juntas, pegadas. Pronto, él había detenido el viaje a través de ella, ella había detenido el abrazo íntimo dirigido a él; sintiéndose así, unidos en cuerpo y en alma, en los sexos y los ojos, nada más que sentir precisaban.

Sumidos en la misma hipnosis, sin moverse ya, respirándose y nada más, sujetaron el rostro del otro y fijaron más la mirada.

No se perderían.

No se rendirían.

No permitirían que ese sentir que los enlazaba se extinguiera jamás.

Sonriéndose, supieron que sus cuerpos se movían una vez más, vehementemente, desprolijamente; los ojos, que eran las almas, nada más que a la unión emocional podían contemplar. Hasta que las lágrimas empañaron todo, hasta que el negro pasó a ser azul y a ser rojo, rojo, y la profundidad obscena y real. El latir de cada pecho pegado al otro bramó todo lo demás.

El sexo es un tabú.

La felicidad es real.

La felicidad flota sobre quienes sienten, pues sabe que de lado de ella, de ella que a todo puede vencer, está la verdad.

Choques, «te amo», y ya, nada más.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Hola, gente. No voy a extenderme demasiado con esta nota, porque no quiero aburrirlos aún más, por eso voy a ser breve: quería escribir un capítulo dedicado por completo al sexo, a las distintas maneras de hacerlo, a la idea de unirse por necesidad, por deseo, por amor. Quería retratar la fatalidad que los rodea enlazada con la magnitud de lo que al otro le generan. Quería que se expresaran, que se amaran, que se desearan y se liberaran. Quería, con los dos, librarme yo misma del tabú que me da a veces la idea de escribir cosas así._

 _Quería hacerlos muy, muy felices de una forma pura, profunda, real, desgarradora. Quería delirarme la existencia y que ellos me hicieran emocionar. Disculpen el delirio y mil gracias por leer. Ojalá les guste._

 _La canción que ellos mencionan es de una vieja serie argentina,_ Verano del 98 _. Me gusta la letra de ese tema porque me hace pensar en eso, en la idea de la llegada de la sexualidad a la vida. Siempre me daba timidez escucharla de chiquita, jajaja. La canción se llama «Es hoy, no es mañana», aunque aparece como «Intro» también (?)._

 _Gracias a_ _ **mis amigas**_ _por apoyarme. Gracias a_ _ **Joyce**_ _y a_ _ **Diana**_ _por enseñarme tanto y por cuidarme pese a ser una boluda grande ya. Gracias a_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _por leer algunas partes de este capítulo y por darme su opinión. Gracias a las_ _ **fanartistas de Twitter**_ _por siempre inspirarme a escribir de ellos dos._ _ **Gracias a vos, lector.**_

 _Muchas gracias por todo especialmente a vos. :')_

 _ **Marki**_ _, mi amor: este capítulo te lo dedico a vos._

 _ **Voy a pausar un poco**_ **Al final** _ **. Vuelvo cuando termine o bien avance un poco más a**_ **28** _ **. ¡Será hasta la próxima! Que tengo como 10 shots empezados, así que falta aún.**_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	29. Compañía

**SPOILERS DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

* * *

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~compañía~**

* * *

El gatito corre luego de despedirse con un maullido; corre, libre, rodeado por el desastre, y es él la inspiración, la necesidad.

Se miran, ellos, y se sonríen por igual. Los ojos se conectan al tiempo que las sonrisas lo hacen; no es preciso hablar. Entre los dos, el sentir no tiene definición, pero se siente como una mezcla de cosas. Gratitud, añoranza, ternura, pasión.

Lo importante en la matriz del infierno mismo es, para los dos, eso, sonreírse, mirarse, saberse dos eslabones de la misma cadena.

Basta, simplemente, tener a quien mirar.

Tener, en el otro, con quien luchar.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Tenía tiempo sin subir nada a_ Al final _, pido disculpas por eso:_ 28 _me tiene muy entusiasmada y es ahí donde estoy trumaiando (?) actualmente. ¡Pero no me olvido de_ Al final _y de que los Mirais son mi perdición! Así que aproveché el reto de_ Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball _para_ _ **resumir en cien palabras**_ _lo que pienso de su relación._

 _¡Espero les guste!_

 _Gracias a_ _ **Nancy**_ _,_ _ **Sofi**_ _,_ _ **Alewin**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Diana**_ _ **Candy**_ _y_ _ **Prl16**_ _por sus hermosos reviews. ¡Agradecida siempre con Uds.!_

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Muchísimas gracias por leer._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	30. Amor

**SPOILERS DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~amor~**

* * *

Tiene cuarenta y un años y está atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña de trece; es natural, a lo mejor, que los ojos se le desvíen en estas dos direcciones.

Del hombre lagrimea un alma sensible; transporta en los matices del azul de su mirada tanto la pureza de su ser como el dolor de su época. En sus hombros, el extremo peso que su sensibilidad no tolera, el tamaño de su misión y el exceso de responsabilidad, pareciera encorvar su cordura.

Del niño se desborda la inocencia y juventud, mientras, algo entre naif y superficial, aunque no; bien que, aunque parezca frío, fue este niño quien a vivir con él los invitó. No sabe hacer cuentas y se cuelga sierras para fingir espadas, pero al final del azul, sin sombras de dolor, reluce la misma pureza, y la falta de experiencia, el permitido de ignorancia que la paz entrega.

Qué imposible dejar de contemplar al hombre, recorrer la trágica hermosura de su rostro con los ojos y pintar impúdicos besos de películas en su mente, la cual, aunque de mujer, también es de niña. Y qué imposible dejar de preocuparse por el niño, agradecerle para siempre el asilo que les ha dado en su casa.

Qué inevitable es, al verlos pelear, sentir angustia calcada por los dos.

El niño ha ido a provocar al hombre; «¡no puedes proteger a Mai!», le reclama refiriéndose a la otra ella, la del futuro. Todo es parte de una provocación, de sacar al hombre de la amargura que lo embarga desde su retorno. Es la forma del niño, entiende Mai, de ayudarlo a descargarse.

Pelean. El niño se esfuerza; el hombre es más fuerte.

Cuando Son Goku cae del cielo con el Dios de la Destrucción, ella no duda: corre hacia el niño y se aleja del hombre, pues es el niño quien más la ha conmovido esta vez.

Es el niño, por atrevido, por valiente y decidido, quien ha hecho latir especialmente su corazón.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Holis! Quise aprovechar_ _ **el reto 333 de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball**_ _para volver a actualizar_ Al final _. ¡Espero les guste! La escena a la que me refiero es a la pelea de los dos Trunks en el capítulo 59._

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_

 _Gracias a_ _ **Prl16**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Nancy**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Sophie**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _y_ _ **Esplandian**_ _por sus reviews. ¡Los aprecio con el corazón!_

 _¡Nos leemos! Mil gracias por pasar a leer._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	31. Parecido

**SPOILERS DE** ** _DRAGON BALL SUPER_**

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~parecido~**

* * *

Dos androides sin corazón, un monstruo formado con células, un dios equivocado: ha enfrentado a todos, incluso a su propio destino, todo para darle a su tiempo la paz que merecía.

No pudo.

No cree merecer recompensas, no las merece en absoluto, no habiendo dejado morir a su realidad sin poder hacer nada para salvarla. Sin embargo, la vida le ha demostrado lo sorprendente que puede ser, lo hizo cuando le presentó, en pleno infierno, al amor de su vida.

Lo hace, ahora, al darle un hijo de los dos.

Mira al bebé a los ojos y siente que los suyos se le humedecen: es igual a su papá, Vegeta. Tiene el ceño fruncido, la herencia de la realeza saiyajin pintada en sus infantiles rasgos, así como una característica de su madre, de los Brief: el azul del iris. Técnicamente, lo ve como el reflejo de sus progenitores; es, a su vez, el reflejo de sus padres, de Mai y él. Aunque Trunks no pueda percatarse de ello, aunque se desmerezca demasiado como para hacerlo, así es.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Mai a su lado, en la cama.

Trunks le acerca al pequeño y ambos le dedican caricias, miradas, emoción por lo que esa vida significa en la de los dos.

Un nuevo capítulo, una nueva oportunidad.

—Se parece a papá —dice Trunks sin conseguir dejar de mirarlo, sin lograr concebir la vida que ha tenido hasta este momento como propia, sin su hijo ni Mai a su lado.

¿Esa vida ha existido, en realidad?

—Es cierto —comenta Mai despeinando al pequeño, quien dedica a su madre una mirada netamente saiyajin—. Pero también se parece a ti.

Trunks lo mira: en el niño, ve valentía, pureza, vitalidad, ¡esperanza! ¿Cómo puede parecerse a él el ser más increíble que haya visto alguna vez? Niega, incrédulo, aún con los ojos fijos en él.

—Es demasiado perfecto como para parecerse a mí, Mai.

—Te equivocas. —Mai toma al bebé en sus brazos, lo arrulla con una dulzura que, a Trunks, lo remite a cómo lucía ella con Haru y Maki, a esa ternura que dedicaba a los niños del refugio. La maternidad no puede quedarle más pintada—. Es demasiado perfecto porque se parece a ti, porque es parte de ti.

Él la mira: ella es todo. En la oscuridad de la depresión posterior a todo el horror vivido, Mai ha sido demasiado. En la simpleza de saberse a salvo de todo dolor por tenerse, en el fulgor de la intimidad compartida, lo ha sido y lo sigue siendo. Es perfecta.

Él, el hijo de los dos, es un reflejo de ella, sobre todo.

—No es por mí —dice ella, riendo—. Sé lo que dirás, que es por mí y no por ti. Pero no, Trunks: en todo caso, es por los dos, ¿no crees?

»Es por los dos y es por él en sí mismo.

Como siempre, ella ha encontrado las palabras indicadas, aquellas que son capaces de llenarlo de paz: su hijo es la fusión de ambos manifestada en un tercero completamente independiente. Es la esperanza antropomorfa, la invitación a creer en un futuro digno.

Este hijo de los dos es la vida recordándole a Trunks que, pese a tanto, aún tiene mucho por vivir, por luchar, por prevalecer.

Aún tiene mucho por merecer.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 ** _Nota final_**

 _¡Holis! Este drabble lo escribí apenas hace un ratito como regalo para_ _ **Odette Vilandra**_ _, aquella a quien le pertenece desde este momento por estar dedicado a ella. ¡Espero te guste, mi amor! Es como todo el cariño al Vegetita que soñamos. XD_

 _Gracias por tu hermosa amistad. :')_

 _Gracias a_ _ **Prl16**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _y_ _ **Shadir**_ _por sus reviews al último capítulo, ¡los aprecio con el alma! ¡Mil gracias!_

 _El próximo capítulo, que ya tengo a la mitad, es un regalo MUY especial para una persona a la que este fandom trumai le debe muchísimo: una fantástica fanartista a quien espero sacar una sonrisa. ¡Voy a intentarlo,_ _ **Spacey**_ _! Espero salga digno._

 _Gracias miles millones trillones por leer, gente hermosa._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	32. Fuerzas

**SPOILERS DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~fuerzas~**

* * *

 **«El silencio no es tiempo perdido».**

(Soda Stereo, «El rito»)

* * *

Muchas veces ha hecho lo que hace ahora, detenerse en el paraje más elevado en pos de observar del mejor modo la infinitud de la ciudad. Hoy, la ve bella, porque hay vida y no se lee atisbo alguno de dolor; ayer, también antes de ayer, la vio destruida y bajo la lluvia, sangrando lo mismo que de él sangra aún.

Destrucción.

No se cree una persona muy inteligente. No ha estudiado, lo poco que sabe lo ha aprendido de su mamá y sus esfuerzos por darle, pese al horror, una educación digna. Sabe algo de mecánica, algo de matemáticas, pero no mucho más, no tanto como sabe de duelos, de llanto, de los distintos niveles de oscuridad que un ser humano es capaz de vivenciar. Por eso mira la ciudad, porque siempre encuentra respuestas en los paisajes. Siempre encuentra, en ellos y en los ojos de quienes ansiaban sobrevivir en el mundo que ya no existe más, la inspiración suficiente para cumplir su misión.

Ahora, no encuentra nada.

Después de cenar, Mai y él han decidido, a partir del consejo de Wiss, asentarse en un futuro alternativo que podrán crear sin problemas con la simpleza de un viaje en el tiempo al punto anterior de la llegada de Black. Saber a Mai a su lado es un alivio incalculable; siente, por saberla presente, que no lo ha perdido todo. El problema, a las dos de la mañana y sentado al borde de una colina que le permite mirar la Capital de Oeste denotando belleza por última vez, es que nada, ni ella, se siente suficiente.

Hundido en el profundo pozo de la culpa, nada lo es.

Abraza sus piernas; el frío es lacerante, lo carcome con su potencia, pero aguantarlo es preciso, pues se lo merece. El frío, la soledad, el desconsuelo que manda con puño de hierro en su corazón, ese que hace a un lado la dicha del amor; todo se lo merece. No disfrutar de nada, no tener oportunidad de nada; ser un ente sin memoria ni sitio, sin lugar en el mundo.

Estar como está ahora, lejos del rumor del monstruo que es la Capital, en silencio y solo, adherido a su propia miseria.

Esto es lo único que merece: la nada.

Un estornudo se escucha justo a su lado; Trunks da un respingo, impresionado.

Es el pequeño Trunks.

Contemplándose con la luz que la ciudad les envía desde la distancia, el pequeño denota vergüenza; el adulto denota la misma impresión de antes. Es el último quien intenta iniciar un diálogo:

—¿Qué…?

El pequeño, sonrojado, niega efusivamente con la cabeza.

—¡N-No! Tú sigue, en serio. ¡No me prestes atención!

El adulto parpadea y parpadea. ¿Cómo nunca notó la presencia de su yo pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, a su lado?

—Es tarde, Trunks —le dice al niño, aún sin poder evitar sonreírse por el nombre, y origen, y existencia tan ajena como propia—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la Corporación?

—¡Es que…! —Trunks niño se rasca la cabeza, avergonzado. En esa especie de timidez que transmite de cuando en cuando, el adulto comprende que sí, son la misma persona; en eso y en nada más se parecen, no obstante—. ¿Sabes? No podía dormir, así que fui al balcón de mi cuarto. Te vi pasar por el jardín y pensé en seguirte…

Extrañado, el mayor indaga un poco más:

—¿Por qué?

Por qué, si él no merece eso, que el pequeño esté a su lado, que el Trunks que ha tenido una segunda oportunidad siquiera se inmute por la miseria del otro, el que se ha sacrificado, el que tanto ha dado en pos de la nada misma.

El que en Mai y en su nueva oportunidad tiene mucho por dar aun cuando no sea capaz de recordarlo, nada.

—¡No sé! Pensé que quizá quisieras charlar o algo…

En realidad, no: el niño está ahí porque está demasiado preocupado. ¡Es que no da crédito al horror que su yo futuro ha vivido! Perderlo todo, a su madre, a sus amigos, a su realidad, ¡todo lo que tenía, doloroso _per se_ por los androides, reducido a un recuerdo! Claro que tiene a Mai, a esa Mai adulta que es tan linda que duele mirarla, pero algo le dice, pese a su infantil inexperiencia, que eso no es suficiente.

Algo, un algo que no logra explicarse, le hace saber que debe permanecer ahí, junto a su contraparte, acompañándolo aunque sea con la presencia, permaneciendo a su lado sin decir ni una palabra.

El otro sonríe; Trunks del presente asume, de pronto, que el del futuro ya sabe el porqué de su presencia.

Y lo sabe, sí.

—No te tienes que preocupar por mí, Trunks —le dice el adulto al niño. Mira al frente, después; en la infinitud de la ciudad sus ojos se pierden—. Estaré bien, de verdad. Tú vuelve a casa.

Una casa que él, el adulto, ya no tiene para volver.

El niño no tarda en enfadarse: si en algo coinciden, además de la timidez, es en la impulsividad, en el orgullo tan bien heredado, por ambos, de su papá.

—¡Ay, por favor! —exclama el pequeño—. No hagas como ese día, cuando estabas preocupado por Mai y te la pasaste sentado en una roca el día entero. ¡No te sirve de nada esto, oye! Sé que es difícil, que han pasado muchas cosas, ¡y sí, estoy preocupado!, pero… —En la garganta, un nudo se le forma; no puede decir nada más—. Trunks… —farfulla con el último atisbo de voz que es capaz de liberar.

Contemplándose, serios, el niño desde la inocencia y el adulto desde la más desgarradora experiencia, lloran a la vez. Las lágrimas caen, solas, sin poder contener la tentación de hacerlo, de derramarse, de correr y correr por los rostros, resbalar en caída libre, volar lejos gracias al viento. Ninguna palabra es necesaria, no más.

Llorar es lo único que, juntos, pueden hacer.

El niño se acerca. Pone una mano en un brazo del adulto, siempre mirándolo, serio, llorando; el adulto acepta, sin más fuerzas, la invitación. Acurrucándose uno junto al otro, como hermanos, como padre e hijo, contemplan juntos la ciudad, sólo para descubrir que, pese a mirarla desde el mismo punto, desde la misma colina, con las mismas lágrimas nublándose las vistas, no ven lo mismo.

Uno ve lo que siente, dicen. Uno ve lo que ha vivido.

Ellos ven, pese a estar mirando desde el mismo lugar a lo mismo, lo que son.

El pequeño llora porque no tolera el dolor que el otro debe estar experimentando, porque no soporta la idea de concebirlo así, tan roto, tan desprovisto de todo, tan solo pese a que no lo está. ¡No se lo merece, no hay manera! No es justo y eso le duele demasiado. El adulto, por su parte, llora a su realidad.

Las lágrimas caen mientras el silencio se pronuncia; la metáfora es casi burda. Trunks, el adulto, llora por el Trunks niño, aquel a quien ve representado en su yo alternativo pero que no es él, en realidad; el adulto llora a su propio niño, al que sí fue él, al que vivió lo que él, al que siempre obtenía deseos de despertar cada mañana sólo por la idea de creer en que la esperanza podía conducirlos, a Gohan y a él, a una victoria que sumiera al mundo de ambos en la tan merecida paz.

Estalla en llanto al percatarse de que nada de eso, ni Gohan, ni en mundo, ni la esperanza, existen ya.

—Lo arruiné…

—No lo hiciste.

—Es tarde: lo arruiné, Trunks. Luché y luché, di todo de mí… y lo arruiné.

—¡No, no lo hiciste!

—¡Claro que lo hice, ya no tengo ni siquiera a mi realidad!

—¡Pero tienes a Mai, tienes la máquina y aún estás vivo! ¡Aún tienes mucho por hacer, tonto!

Se contemplan nuevamente: el diálogo es igual de perturbador para los dos. Lo es, sobre todo, para el del futuro, quien ve en el niño no sólo a su propio pasado, sino también a Gohan. Por un instante, a Gohan, a Gohan diciéndole que aún vale la pena luchar, que rendirse nunca será una opción. ¿Pero cómo hace para creérselo, si la culpa, hundido en el pozo, apenas le permite respirar?

¿Cómo, si el dolor es tan lacerante como el frío que los cubre a los dos por igual?

Entonces, la magia:

—Sé que te duele mucho y que siempre te dolerá —dice, entre tímido y furioso, el niño—, sé que debe ser horrible, que es demasiado injusto, pero… ¡Trunks, no quiero que te rindas! ¡No te lo permito! ¡No lo toleraré!

—Trunks…

—¡NO TE PUEDES RENDIR, ¿ESCUCHASTE?! ¡No _nos_ _podemos_ rendir! —El niño sonríe, y refleja al niño que el del futuro fue, y refleja a Gohan también. Mira el cielo, la ciudad lo ilumina y se siente una epifanía antropomorfa, casi—. _Tenemos_ que ser fuertes, _tenemos_ que seguir… ¡Tenemos que luchar!

El adulto quiere creer; hacerlo, a tremendas alturas, es tan irreal como el ideal de despertar y ver que todo ha sido un sueño, que aún tiene, en la vida, mucho por lo cual luchar.

—Decirlo es fácil —dice el del futuro, desencantado.

—¡Y sentirlo lo será, sólo date tiempo! Sé que sólo soy un niño y no viví lo que tú, sé que no vivimos la misma vida, que el viaje en el tiempo no es como dicen los libros, pero…

Se contemplan por última vez, los corazones latiendo a la par. Ah, la sabiduría: ¿es cierto que sólo la experiencia la da? ¿Es cierto que sólo vivir la da? ¿O acaso no hay sabiduría en la ignorancia pura y resplandeciente de aquel que aún no ha sido demacrado por los golpes, aquel niño interior que nunca se ha de dejar morir? Soñar, ansiar, esperar vivir las más variadas experiencias; un niño aún tiene demasiado por escribir en su hoja de vida. Tiene, sobre todo, la dulce incertidumbre de lo que podrá pasar. La tiene en sus dedos sujetando la pluma, en el blanco dispuesto debajo de él; un niño tiene, en su ignorancia, el anhelo de vivir.

Justo lo que le falta a él.

La respuesta siempre buscada en el paisaje infinito de la ciudad, aquello que pueda llenar con suficiencia su corazón: esperanza a partir de la cual luchar.

En la ignorancia, supo el adulto, puede haber otra clase de sabiduría, aquella sin contaminar por el exterior, pura; el ansia de ser idealista para con el futuro.

El futuro que él ya no tiene.

El futuro que podrá tener, con Mai, siempre y cuando no se deje vencer.

El niño lo mira con furia; el adulto, en respuesta, sonríe. Ante la impresión del pequeño Trunks, el del futuro le despeina el cabello como al muchachito que es.

—Tienes razón, ¿sabes? —le dice, calmo—. Sólo que, ahora, todo es demasiado reciente.

El pequeño asiente; juntos, miran la ciudad una vez más.

Un nuevo silencio se produce; ni uno ni otro lo quebranta. Dedican, la totalidad de la última madrugada de convivencia espacio-temporal, a eso, a mirar la ciudad uno al lado del otro, cada uno desde su perspectiva que, aunque idéntica, es totalmente dispar.

No necesitan hablar para saber lo que, con el silencio, se dicen sin decir:

«No te tienes que rendir», el niño.

«No me tienes que dejar», el adulto.

Y más allá, detrás de los dos, es el niño que el Trunks del futuro fue, ese que tanto lloró a Gohan bajo la lluvia alguna vez, quien pronuncia la mayor verdad:

«¡Tenemos que ayudar a las personas! ¡Tenemos que luchar contra cada peligro que pueda amenazar con la paz!».

Como Gohan se lo decía a él luego de cada entrenamiento, como Gohan bien se lo había enseñado siempre.

Luchar.

Como el propio Trunks nos lo ha dicho tantas veces, luchar.

Aunque duela, aunque cueste, aunque no todos los días sea fácil, aunque los demonios retornen en pos de derrotarnos, luchar.

Porque aunque estemos rotos para siempre, el niño interior, es decir el sentir que nunca hemos de dejar morir, cuidará de nosotros, atenderá nuestras heridas, nos animará a no bajar los brazos.

El niño interior, siempre que se mantenga con vida, siempre nos instará a luchar.

Porque siente.

Porque el niño interior vive aún.

—¿Crees que pueda? —dice el adulto ante el amanecer.

—¡Claro que podrás! —exclama el niño en respuesta—, porque somos nosotros. ¡Porque nosotros podemos, Trunks!

Porque los dos son Trunks, y también quienes lo sentimos, y también quienes lo sabemos parte de nuestro propio corazón.

No nos tenemos que rendir, lector.

Tenemos que luchar.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Holis! Al final (cuac, nombre del fic, cuac), no publiqué esta vuelta el fic para Spacey; lo voy a dejar para la próxima. Hoy, con mucho amor, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo al adentrarme en temáticas que siento de forma bastante particular, publico este fic dedicado especialmente a_ _ **Anna Bradbury**_ _, quien tuvo la dulzura de etiquetarme en el juego de_ Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball _. ¡Anna, linda!, que pensaras en mí, que quisieras algo de mí es muy dulce de tu parte, simboliza demasiado, por lo cual te pido perdón si esto no está a la altura de lo que merecés. A cambio, te juro en respuesta que le puse todo mi corazón, que escribí con todo el amor. Quizá demasiado, diría, por lo cual me disculpo, pero espero se sienta el amor._

 _Ojalá que sí, hermosa._

 _Gracias por leerme, por siempre apoyarme. ¡Muchas gracias por las cosas lindas que siempre me decís! Mil gracias, Anna, y espero este fic te guste._

 _Espero estar a la altura de lo dulce que sos._

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **Odette**_ _ **Vilandra**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Esplandian**_ _,_ _ **Prl16**_ _,_ _ **Jackesita**_ _ **Frost**_ _,_ _ **Sofi**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Bri**_ _,_ _ **Silvia**_ _ **SK**_ _y_ _ **Nancy**_ _por sus reviews. Gracias también a_ _ **Dev**_ _, mi queridísima Dev, por el review 400. ¡Me dejan sin palabras, gente hermosa! No hay palabras, ya no._

 _ **GRACIAS PARA SIEMPRE POR CADA CARICIA AL CORAZÓN.**_

 _Anna, mil besos. ¡Espero emocionarte! Un beso inmenso a todos y_ _ **MIL GRACIAS POR LEER**_ _._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	33. Voz

**SPOILERS DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~voz~**

* * *

 **«Voice is not just the sound that comes from your throat, but the feelings that come from your words».**

(Jennifer Donnelly)

* * *

Gritos, llantos; la expresión audible de la injusticia. Nada consuela, en Mai, todo lo que ha escuchado desde la llegada de Black al mundo, nada entre escombros y muerte y hambre y oscuridad, pero de entre todas las voces que ha cruzado este fatídico año, idénticas en la abrumadora impotencia que expresan, todas la unísono al sollozar el mismo llanto, una ha resaltado por sobre todas. Desde la primera vez, cuando lo escuchó presentarse ante ella con su nombre e intenciones.

—Mi nombre es Trunks. Así como la resistencia, también combato a Black…

Desde ese preciso instante, Mai lo sintió alcanzar otra clase de confines en su corazón.

Cuando la voz de él se alza, la injusticia que ella ve ante sus ojos se desvanece por un significativo instante. Mai siente, cuando lo escucha, cuando agradece por oírlo al final del pasillo que aún esté vivo, una especie de confirmación: la esperanza sigue existiendo, pues si no lo hiciera esa voz no provocaría lo que provoca en tantos y en ella misma, en todos aquellos que continúan luchando la más cruenta batalla, la que contra Black se libra incansablemente.

La propia, también.

Cuando Trunks es quien habla, cuando expresa lo que siente con esa dulzura atravesada por el dolor, con esa honestidad al borde del quiebre, con esa aflicción reprimida en la garganta, la lucha no se siente un absurdo, sino una obligación, un placer, un honor. Se vuelve un honor, sí, el poder compartirla con él, con ese de garganta tan viva como los ojos lo están, el de la mirada ensombrecida pero transparente, sin filtros, sin frenos, que deja ver la frustración pero también el orgullo, que tanto ha pasado pero sigue, sin embargo, de pie.

Lo más dulce de escucharlo darle ánimos a los niños del refugio con bromas que los alejan del horror, de escuchar sus ideas para derrotar a Black en una nueva emboscada o bien el simple susurro de su nombre, Mai, en los labios de él, es que Trunks no tiene consciencia de lo que provoca: él no sabe, no tiene idea, de lo importante que es su voz entre tantas otras. Porque es de él, de su garganta, de donde brota el mensaje más esperanzador de todos:

—Tenemos que seguir luchando —le dice como puede ahora, débil por la falta de comida y por la derrota reciente, convaleciente en el sofá de donde vive con ella, que lo atiende al curarlo, pero sonriente pese a tanto, lleno de lo mismo que expresa—. Pase lo que pase, debemos seguir luchando, Mai…

Mai le sonríe. Qué testarudo es a veces, qué energía tan brillante brota de él cuando en su voz expresa la emoción que le brota del corazón mismo, allí donde nace la energía que, mediante la voz, a todo aquel que esté alrededor se le contagia.

—Sí —responde ella, orgullosa de que esta voz aún esté viva, de que alguien sienta de ese modo en alguna parte y se exprese con ninguna intención más que la de incentivar, apoyar, elevar, salvar—. Debemos seguir, Trunks.

»Somos sobrevivientes. Debemos continuar con nuestra misión.

Él asiente. Se revuelve en el sofá; busca comodidad, tal vez, por eso hunde la almohada con una mano y recuesta el rostro contra su superficie. Mai lo observa, conmovida, mientras cierra el botiquín: no, no tiene idea de lo que provoca.

No tiene ni tendrá idea, jamás, de todas las vidas que salvó, de todas las que salvará, de la importancia de su existencia en un mundo tan cruel y en los otros también. De un lado y del otro, en la vida de los niños del refugio, los del pasado y los del presente. Los que aún recurren a él cuando se asoma la desolación.

La voz viene del corazón, es representante de los matices del alma; no todas provocan lo mismo, pues no sienten igual aquellos que las portan. Cuando él habla, él con la voz que se quiebra, se emociona, se reprime y se descarga, expresa lo que los ojos atestiguan, la verdad que reina dentro de su corazón puro.

Él es un héroe, su voz es la de un héroe, sus sentimientos son los de un héroe.

Con sus palabras, nada más que esperanza ha desatado en quienes lo siguen. En quienes lo seguimos, aún.

En quienes siempre querremos volver a escucharlo una última vez, hasta el final.

* * *

 **.** **~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Holi, tanto tiempo. :')_

 _Venía con esta idea de dedicarle un capítulo a la voz de Trunks, porque necesito expresar esto, lo importante que es para mí lo que se nos da esta semana, volver a escucharlo a él con la voz que siempre lo representará más que ninguna otra ante quienes crecimos con Z en la infancia en Latinoamérica:_ _ **Sergio Bonilla**_ _._

 _Siempre digo que mi sueño es darle un abrazo._ _ **Sergio no tiene idea de todo lo que ha logrado en quienes amamos a Trunks.**_ _Lo amamos, en parte, por él, porque es él quien lo dobló y le expresó esa alma tan resplandeciente con su arte. Si Sergio no hubiera hecho la maravilla que hizo, creo que no sería igual, no del todo._

 _ **Sergio es parte de lo que Trunks significa**_ _, Sergio con esa voz que siempre me va a hacer llorar como la nena que fui. Mediante este humilde shot que jamás leerá, pero que necesité escribir, ansío decirle esto, que lo quiero, que_ _ **gracias**_ _, que es demasiado lo que hizo por mí junto al personaje que interpretó._

 _ **Trunks es un héroe porque vos lo sos, Sergio. GRACIAS por tu arte, por tu pasión inagotable por tu profesión, por esa mirada tan especial que tenés, la cual nos deja saber la clase de persona que sos.**_

 _Te voy a querer siempre. :')_

 _¡Y eso! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews al shot anterior, «Fuerzas», que pueden encontrar en la revista_ _ **Yo: Fictioner**_ _, a la cual le agradezco muchísimo la oportunidad de aportar mi parte en el número que refiere a nuestro fandom._

 _¡Ah! Una aclaración tonta: Sergio y Carola (nuestra Mai de siempre) trabajaron juntos en el doblaje de_ Memento _, la fantástica película de Christopher Nolan. Eso de «somos sobrevivientes» lo dice el personaje que interpreta Carola. Me mató escucharlo en la voz de ella, porque lo sentí muy Trunks y Mai en esta saga._

 _Sigo debiendo el capítulo que vengo diciendo hace dos notas finales… Intentaré pasarme seguido por_ Al final _aprovechando el estreno de la saga de Mirai en latino._ _ **¡Espero inspirarme con la voz que más amo en el mundo!**_

 _Sé que así será. :')_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto y_ _ **gracias**_ _!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	34. Despedida

**SPOILERS DE _DRAGON BALL SUPER_**

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~despedida~**

* * *

Mientras corre al encuentro de Mai, Trunks repasa, y repasa, y repasa la última imagen, la última sonrisa, la última palabra.

El sólo pensar que no volverá a verla, a sentirla, a escucharla; injusticia.

Al llegar con Mai, aguanta cuanto puede, pero no: basta escuchar su voz despidiéndose retumbando en sus tímpanos para enloquecer.

«Injusticia» no es una palabra que alcance a expresar lo que siente en realidad.

Estalla en llanto, y Mai lo abraza, y ni ella ni nadie llena el vacío. Destroza la botella de agua que sostiene en las manos.

—Nunca se está listo para este adiós, Trunks —susurra Mai como puede, sin experiencia pero con cariño genuino, hacia quien abraza y hacia quien despide—. Nunca se lo está. Lo siento muchísimo.

Trunks llora más en respuesta. Mai intenta adivinar qué piensa, pero no alcanza a imaginarlo; él sólo busca memorizar su sonrisa, sus ojos, cada detalle de las facciones de su rostro. Se esfuerza sobrehumanamente por grabar, como una computadora, la última palabra.

«Hijo»: qué fortuna, en el epicentro del dolor que durante la vida entera ha padecido, que la invencible Bulma Brief haya sido quien lo trajo al mundo, que nadie más que ella haya tenido derecho de llamarlo así. Ella, que nunca se rindió, que hizo hasta lo imposible, ¡y literalmente!, para salvar tan adversa realidad.

Ella, que con su voz tantas tormentas ha sido capaz de aplacar. Aquí, allá, en Trunks y en quienes la miran del otro lado. En todos los afortunados de cruzarla por el trecho en algún punto, o muchos, de la vida. De muchos, de demasiados.

Porque nadie en esta historia es más inolvidable que ella.

—Debo ir al pasado —dice Trunks de repente—. No puedo permitir que todo lo que pasó haya sido en vano. ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Se seca las lágrimas y le sonríe a Mai, convencido pese a la grieta que, segundo a segundo, se le eterniza en el corazón.

Porque mientras ella permanezca en sus recuerdos, ¡mientras su voz resuene en su pecho!, ella seguirá allí, latiendo.

Para quien tanto ha dejado en vida nada más que la eternidad depara.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Mil disculpas por este update. Escribí esto recién en total improvisación, porque se me caen las lágrimas después de la nefasta noticia respecto de la muerte de **Hiromi Tsuru** , nuestra querida Bulma en el doblaje japonés. Necesitaba recordarla, honrarla, rendirle un tributo, algo. ¡Necesitaba algo, porque me pegó durísimo! Necesitaba despedirla con todo el amor que pudiera expresar, por eso este shot._

 ** _Perdonen esto, pero necesitaba decirle «gracias»._**

 ** _Mil_** _ **gracias por leer** , gente linda. Y a Hiromi le dedico este shot como un torpe pero sentido homenaje._

 ** _¡Eternidad pura para vos, maestra!_**

Nos _leemos en el próximo. Gracias._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	35. Futuro

**SPOILERS DE** _ **DRAGON BALL SUPER**_

(leer con cuidado)

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~futuro~**

* * *

" **Why are you so driven to write?".  
"I guess it's a way of keeping things alive. You know, saving things that will eventually die. If I write it down, then... it'll last forever".**

( _Nocturnal Animals_ )

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 **E** ncerrados en la oscuridad, están solos pero juntos, los dos formando un conjunto protagonizado por la impotencia. Es que llevan noches y noches así, ojos sobre ojos a una distancia prudente del otro sobre el sofá del mono-ambiente destartalado en el que viven. Y qué solos se sienten pese a mirarse como lo hacen y estando juntos como lo están, sin más filtros de prudencia que cubran, cual velo, el amor que se tienen. ¡Qué poco importa esconderlo y cuánto duele tener que hacerlo! Cuánto, lector, el dolor de saber que no es, para dos personas que se aman, el momento.

Cuando la felicidad más trascendental, aquella que sólo el amor puede hacer brotar de las raíces mismas del alma, no tiene derecho a florecer.

—Perdóname —prorrumpe él repentinamente, con la voz tan quebrada como suele, al límite de toda angustia.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —responde ella, conciliadora, sin dejar nunca de sonreír.

Ella intenta tomarle la mano; él la rechaza. Pero qué luz irradia pese a ello de los ojos de Mai, ¡pese al rechazo, a lo inoportuno! A que no es el momento indicado y probablemente éste jamás llegue, o bien lo haga demasiado tarde, o bien demasiado pronto considerando la guerra librada ahora mismo contra un dios vengativo.

Trunks, observándola en innata timidez, se pregunta por qué Mai no deja de lado ese brillo tan latente, por qué éste no perece aun cuando también yace, allí, el entendimiento de la adversidad que todo lo cohíbe.

—¿Por qué me quieres, Mai? —pregunta él, entonces.

Ella no titubea. Sonriendo, responde con calma:

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

¿De qué habla? Trunks siente cómo los nervios lo aprietan con brazos posesivos, vehementes. ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Cómo así?

—No puedo derrotar a Black —farfulla Trunks desde los nervios y no desde la racionalidad.

—¿Y por eso no te voy a querer?

Mai continúa sonriendo, tranquila, segura; Trunks contiene un jadeo de dolor ante la fuerza que los nervios, con sus fuertes brazos, ejercen sobre él.

—Pero… —Trunks carraspea, chasquea la lengua, mueve los ojos por las penumbras del humilde cuarto; hace todo lo que Trunks haría, pienso, y termina profiriendo, con injusticia, una barbaridad—: ¡Mai, por culpa de mi debilidad mucha gente ha muerto!

—Y mucha gente morirá, Trunks, pero ni las muertes ocurridas o las que están por ocurrir son tu culpa. ¿O acaso eres tú quien las provoca?

—L-Las provoco con mi debilidad.

—No lo haces.

—¡Claro que lo hago! Y además…

Trunks retorna a la raíz del perdón proferido: no se trata de Black, de las muertes, del dolor de no poder salvar al mundo, pues esas culpas sólo a él le conciernen en el peso insoportable que ejercen sobre sus propios hombros; se trata del amor que lee en los ojos de Mai, el mismo que puede ver en sus propios ojos al pensarla ante el espejo cada día y cada noche. El amor que ella le refleja con pasmosa facilidad, ahora, siempre.

—Si fuera más fuerte, Mai, podría…

—¿Qué?

Los nervios le deslizan las manos hasta el cuello. Allí, con firmeza, aprietan. Trunks, torturándose en el auto-engaño, escupe:

—¡Si fuera más fuerte podría corresponderte!

Por el ahorque (quien siente amor y no cree merecerlo siempre echa culpas sobre un culpable falso), las mejillas se le sonrojan.

—Trunks, sobre eso…

—Me odio.

—¿P-Por qué?

Él se cubre el rostro con una mano, y lo refriega, y lo refriega, y siente que al refregarlo no aminora el dolor; lo maximiza, pues sí, se odia, porque cuando alguien que sufre se sabe atrapado, arrinconado contra la injusticia de una imposibilidad, el dolor no puede disminuir, no con sencillez, fácilmente.

Cuando el dolor proviene de las entrañas del alma, minimizarlo es humillar al corazón, el que siente, el que llena la sangre de sentimientos que, si son lacerantes como los de Trunks ahora, mientras se refriega con insistencia y desesperación, imposible serán siempre de dejar atrás. Porque son, los dolores, verdaderos, no «tonteras» que mañana se irán, no problemas efímeros que caen en el olvido más pronunciado. ¡Porque el dolor es un concepto al cual cada ser le da significado, no un signo de definición uniforme! ¡Son dolores insuperables aquellos que abren una herida que plasma una cicatriz en el alma! Y no se superan, nunca; se cuidan, se auxilian cambiando los vendajes imaginarios, pero quien los padece sabe que nunca los terminará de curar. Aunque se esfuerce, aunque nadie lo entienda, aunque para A sean tonteras y para B sean mentiras.

Sólo uno sabe por qué le duele lo que le duele y por qué determinada cicatriz será eterna.

—Me odio porque nada desearía más que decirte que «sí», y cuidarte, y ser feliz junto a ti. ¡Olvidarme de Black, de todo lo que está pasando, de lo imposible que es todo para mí ahora; olvidarlo todo y estar contigo…! Pero este «no» ganó: nada de lo que haga lo remediará.

»Ya no puedo volver atrás.

»Quizá muera mañana, o quizá mueras tú. Cuando pase si es que pasa, será definitivo: habré desperdiciado demasiado tiempo aquí, mirándote en silencio, con el «no» latiéndome por dentro y sin forma de convertirlo en un «sí».

»Te habré perdido, Mai, y contigo la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

Porque alguien como Trunks sentiría las cosas así, ¿no? Trunks, el Trunks de la realidad injusta y no aquel travieso muchachito, el Trunks que sufre por determinadas cosas y no por otras. Vería en Mai lo que, desde la inocencia de su corazón puro, ha deseado desde siempre: un alma bondadosa y cálida como el sol en la cual enredarse; una mujer admirable e infinita en sus esfuerzos a la cual amar con su corazón y su cuerpo, completo todo él, completa ella en un camino trazado con besos, empatía y alegría. Nada desearía más que amarla más allá de los ojos, corresponderle el amor que ella le brama con orbes oscuros pero transparentes en lo elemental, lanzarse hacia lo inevitable, lo genuino, y que Black desaparezca al consumarse la máxima exaltación de sus sentimientos.

Pero claro: aunque no salve a todos, siempre que salve a uno se sentirá feliz. Triste, pero feliz. Es esa la única pasión que debe llenarlo, la de salvar inocentes, no la de explorar por vez primera los sentimientos que, sabe, yacen dentro de él como tallos que serán flores, como palpitaciones que ya son amor, y serán pasión, y serán plenitud física y emocional.

Eterna, invencible por lo real.

—No puedo, Mai… ¡Tal vez nunca pueda! Y te pido perdón por eso, por no poder, por ser débil e insuficiente.

»Te pido perdón por… por amarte tanto aun cuando no te vaya a merecer lo suficiente jamás.

Ella sujeta su mano, al fin, y no, nada le permite a él, tan hundido en su propia cicatriz, detenerla o esquivarla; se permite disfrutar la piel de ella sobre la suya, piel sin guante y tan sudada por los nervios como la de él lo está.

Aprender lo elemental en medio de tal infierno es la pesadilla que ni al peor enemigo se le debe desear.

—Trunks, yo no te pedí nada a cambio —exclama Mai, sonriente, y Trunks siente que ni escuchar su dulce voz merece—. No hice nada para sentir esto, sólo conocerte. Y no puedo ignorarlo, no tengo forma: lo siento y ya, y sentirlo me da ánimos pese a que no podamos correspondernos, me da un motivo más para no rendirme.

»Deja de decir que te odias y de pedirme disculpas que no me debes. ¡Sólo sigamos luchando y deseemos que el momento de pensar en los dos llegue!

—Pero…

Mai le aprieta con más fuerza la mano; Trunks experimenta impulsos que no entiende, que no tardan en sumirlo en un sentimiento abrumador. La mira, y nota transparencia en los ojos, y nota la sonrisa aún en la boca. Y nota la boca, femenina, uniforme, rosada apenas, de labios más pintados por un artista que posibles en un imperfecto mortal. Ella le acaricia la mejilla con la mano que no lo estrecha y él detiene el impulso de llorar.

—Nada deseo más que poder merecerte por lo menos un poco, Mai…

—Me mereces.

—No lo hago.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no logro derrotar a Black! Y ese «no» es…

—El «no» es temporal, Trunks. Lo será siempre y cuando no te rindas ante él.

Como una madre a su hijo, tal vez en un impulso de ternura de parte de ella dada su historia de vida con dos juventudes a cuestas, Mai lo despeina. Trunks muere un poco por la magnitud de la felicidad que lo llena por la simpleza del tierno gesto.

—Siempre y cuando no nos rindamos, el «no» que hoy es correcto mañana será innecesario. Se trata de esforzarnos para convertir el «no» en «sí», no de torturarnos por no lograr convertirlo en lo que anhelamos por el momento.

»Mañana, tal vez…

Trunks siente cómo las palabras de Mai impactan contra él; la calidez lo limpia, lo purifica. ¡Con qué magia, con qué poco y con tanto! Toma las manos de Mai en vehemente ademán y llora dos lágrimas con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Nunca me voy a dejar de esforzar por merecerte —promete él, emocionado—. Nunca, Mai…

»Te juro que lucharé más que nunca, por todos, por la Tierra, pero especialmente por ese «sí». ¡E-El nuestro y el de todos!

—Lo haremos juntos, Trunks…

—Te juro que sí.

Besarse por primera vez sería, quizá, lo más atinado luego de tan potente promesa hecha de corazón a corazón; no es lo preciso, no con el «no» imperando. Se limitan, ambos, a mirarse fijamente, solos, juntos, llenos de miedo y dolor pero convencidos hasta lo inexpresable.

Se trata de no permitirse claudicar; de no dejar que la cicatriz, que a ambos les arde de manera distinta pero en igual potencia, los absorba hacia sus oscuros abismos. Se trata de que triunfe la esperanza del «sí» futuro y no la desolación del «no» presente.

Se trata de no morir, lector.

No morir hasta que el «sí» se pronuncie en tres latidos al unísono, con verdad.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 **S** uspiros viajan a través del aire en la quietud del cuarto, a la par de dos corazones que laten con la potencia de millones. Es que, en ellos, viven todos los que han perdido; es que, aunque la victoria no llegara al final de la batalla, sí llegó la afirmación.

Trunks contiene el «sí» que precisa liberar mientras acaricia con sus labios la desnudez de Mai. Perdieron demasiado y la cicatriz arderá hasta el último día de sus vidas, partida en dos la única marca que complementan con el otro. No obstante, honrar lo perdido es preciso.

Hacerlo al afrontar la vida con convicción es lo mínimo que pueden hacer.

Mai sujeta su rostro con las dos manos. Lo hace subir, deslizar su boca desde el ombligo hasta el cuello, y lo insta a mirarla en las dulces penumbras de paz que los rodean por fin.

No hablan; los ojos son los que hacen posible la comunicación. Trunks pide perdón por no haber hecho lo suficiente, por el «no» mutado a «sí» tan tarde, tanto, tan después de cuando debió hacerlo, con la realidad muerta a manos de Zamasu y hecha la mudanza a otra prestada por Wiss; Mai busca su piel, y con sus labios la besa quedamente por cada rincón que, en la posición en la que están, logra alcanzar. Frente a frente y de lado sobre la cama, él recibiendo y ella dando el amor, se convencen como pueden y entre lágrimas que aún brotan, indetenibles.

Su felicidad será de todos y sus latidos serán millones, los de cada persona a la que no han podido salvar durante la batalla.

Trunks jadea finalmente cuando Mai, encorvándose sobre la superficie que comparten, alcanza con besos su vientre. Lo abruma el pudor y lo desencaja la necesidad de permitir hasta aquello que no entiende cómo ha de ser. Triunfa lo primero; pide, con las manos, que los ojos retornen a los ojos.

¿Merece ser feliz así, junto a ella? ¿Merece sonreír en total plenitud pese a las vidas que no lograron salvar?

Mai lo besa en los labios sin cerrar nunca los ojos; Trunks, por lo que yace plasmado en ella, logra entender.

Sí.

Es «sí» la respuesta a toda duda y reproche. Es «sí» pese a la cicatriz que en uno inicia y en el otro finaliza. Es «sí» porque la felicidad de la unión de sus almas será por siempre la de todos. Cada vida, sí, latirá junto a ellos en cada pura y genuina exaltación. Maki, Haru, los miembros de la resistencia, cada niño y anciano del refugio, cada ser vivo habitante de la Tierra. Mientras ellos dos sonrían, todos lo harán.

En el corazón nacido en la cicatriz, en la flor que logre brotar de la raíz, _todos_ prevalecerán.

Queda, entonces, entre suspiros y sonrisas fusionadas con dulce inexperiencia, que él se tumbe sobre ella y ella lo encierre en el sentir. Queda comprender, juntos y solos como lo están, en el cielo y ya no más en el infierno, que valdrá la pena prevalecer.

Que hay que vivir, no dejarse morir en la desesperanza.

Que las cicatrices, únicas o compartidas, siempre podrán bramar un «no» pasado e insuperable, pero también podrán significar, para los seres, la inspiración en pos del «sí» al final, triunfando por sobre todo, alzándose con la victoria en potentes latidos al unísono.

Para uno, para todos. Para todos nosotros, lector.

El «sí» nacerá mañana siempre y cuando prevalezcamos en la intensa lucha por la felicidad. La de uno por otro, la de dos por lo mismo.

La de todos por todos, en paz.

* * *

 **.~.~.~.**

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi Mai._

 _ **Marcos**_ _, te amo. Gracias por acompañarme en esta lucha incansable en pos de la justicia y la felicidad._

 _A quien lea,_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _, y_ _ **feliz 2018**_ _para todos._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	36. Luz

Ya no cuenta como spoiler, ¿no?

* * *

 **AL FINAL**

* * *

—la esperanza prevalecerá—

* * *

 **~luz~**

* * *

 **«¡Si yo fuera otro ser no lo podría entender…!».**

(Charly García, «Influencia»)

* * *

 **M** irarse las venas se le ha tornado costumbre, como si concentraran en su existencia toda tentación, toda seducción.

¿Qué pasaría si…?

Se frena, deja de mirarlas, mira la pared y cómo las gotas de agua caliente resbalan siempre hacia abajo, inevitablemente. Se dice, pronto, que las gotas son como él: siempre cae hacia abajo, siempre es inevitable, siempre le sale todo mal.

Siempre termina en el suelo, derrotado.

Odiándose por pensar en morir como le viene pasando de tanto en tanto, cuando pierde toda esperanza después de todo lo que ocurriera aquel fatídico día en que tuvo que dejar ir a su realidad, sale de la ducha, se seca, se viste. Mai no está por ninguna parte; seguramente, ha ido a la ciudad a ayudar con la reconstrucción. Es algo que suelen hacer: ella va para el oeste, él para el este y por las noches se cuentan lo que han hecho mientras se dan tiempo para su terapia de abrazos y ánimos que él espera estar dándole bien a Mai, pero que ella —nadie— está dándole a él. Por eso sigue pensando en morirse cada vez que lo seducen sus propias venas, por eso sigue cuestionándose cosas, por eso se reprocha todo lo que jamás estuvo en sus manos mientras piensa en el motivo. ¡Porque lo perdió todo, porque no pudo hacer nada!

«¿Por qué sigo vivo?».

«¿Para qué?».

Suspira al salir de la casa. Según le dijeron en la ciudad, hay un pueblo en el noreste, Chita o Shita, no recuerda, donde la reconstrucción de la Tierra de esa realidad prestada sigue demorada. Porque la muerte de los androides aún llena los ojos de esperanza, pero la luz que ésta irradia no llega a todos los lugares a la vez. Muchas zonas de la Tierra continúan frenadas en el tiempo, como si los androides aún vivieran; muchas partes del mundo siguen sin recuperar nada, muertas, porque la corrupción entre quienes fabrican materiales y distribuyen alimentos continúa: sobre-precios, demoras, desigualdad, mucho para las zonas ricas pero nada para las zonas pobres.

Lo de siempre, lector. Ya sabés.

Trunks sabe los porqués, los sabe mas no los comprende: las zonas más carenciadas, aquellas olvidadas por quienes tienen el poder económico, son las zonas donde más lo necesitan a él, porque su fuerza quizá en algo puede cooperar, porque con su velocidad algún proceso quizá logre acelerar.

Vuela, llega y lee «Zhita» en el cartel derruido desde hace años. Cierto, era ese el nombre. Al contemplar los vestigios de Zhita, cree poder imaginarse lo que ese pueblo fue antes de los androides: casas bajas, una pegada a la otra, construcciones precarias, techos de chapa, ropa colgando de las ventanas, niños jugando con bolitas de papel en las esquinas. Quizá así fue; ahora no es nada. Sólo quedan escombros, silencio, lluvia que cae apenas bajo un cielo gris, triste.

No, la luz jamás llegó aquí.

Camina como puede entre los escombros, busca la zona donde aún habitan sobrevivientes; está desorientado por la llovizna, la neblina y la tristeza que lo llena. Porque quien nada siente nada puede encontrar en la realidad.

Una voz aguda, extraña, lo alerta.

Gira en todas direcciones: ¿de dónde viene la voz? Entonces logra divisar una luz parpadeante, blanca aunque débil, dentro de una casa partida a la mitad. Corre sin saber bien por qué; la voz no grita, tampoco pide auxilio; canta. Canta una voz aguda que parece de mujer pero es de hombre, canta palabras tristes sobre pájaros y sueños. Sin embargo, aunque la voz no se lo pida, corre, lo hace porque algo en lo que escucha lo perturba.

Entra por el umbral que no tiene puerta, camina por lo que alguna vez fue una casa pobre; pasa otro umbral, y la escena que lo impacta lo hace retroceder tres pasos.

— _Aunque morir sea nuestro destino, volaremos siempre más alto…_ —canta un muchacho que, al juzgar por su apariencia frágil, no supera los dieciocho años. Está agachado en el suelo de lo que quizá fue un baño bajo una lámpara que se balancea sobre su cabeza; en sus brazos, una chica duerme.

¿O…?

—D-Disculpa… —susurra Trunks con la mente en blanco, mirando sin parpadear una mancha de sangre que cubre el vestido blanco de flores desteñidas de la chica.

El muchacho deja de cantar. Lo mira, sin reacción, y Trunks nota lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Ella está…? —pregunta Trunks.

El muchacho abraza más fuerte a la chica que parece dormir. Trunks, al mirarla en detalle, nota al fin una señal de vida: ella respira.

—Pude frenarla, aunque llegó a cortarse un poco —explica el muchacho mientras besa el cabello revuelto de la chica—. La sangre se detuvo, la vendé muy fuerte. Se durmió hace unos diez minutos; no paraba de llorar y de pedir perdón.

—Entonces…

—Le cantaba para que se relajara, creo que funcionó. —Aunque débilmente, el muchacho sonríe.

Trunks se agacha. Nota rota la camiseta blanca que el muchacho trae puesta; nota la misma tela, aunque roja por la sangre, envolviendo la muñeca derecha de la chica.

—¿Intentó…?

—Sí. La seguí hasta aquí, la encontré y la frené.

—¿Es tu amiga?

El muchacho la mira: ella continúa dormida. Está pálida, pero no en exceso. Sin entender por qué, Trunks no logra reaccionar. ¿No debería buscarle un doctor? ¿No debería sacar la cápsula donde guarda un botiquín?

—No, no la conozco más que de vista, es del refugio del sur —explica el muchacho—. Volvía de buscar víveres cuando la vi llorando mientras corría entre los escombros. La seguí hasta aquí: cuando entré, intentaba cortarse con ese cuchillo. —Señala el arma blanca ensangrentada en una esquina de ese casi-baño—. Se cortó al verme; fue todo tan rápido… Le quité el cuchillo, la abracé y le dije que no, que no valía la pena, que no lo hiciera, que no… —El muchacho frunce el ceño; se le siguen cayendo las lágrimas. Las seca con una mano manchada de sangre, se mancha su propia mejilla con ella y respira lo más hondo que puede.

Trunks ve cómo el muchacho se lamenta, cómo lo ha impactado lo sucedido; se lo nota sensible. Sin saber qué decir, se acerca a ellos despacio, gateando. Toma a la chica en brazos con cuidado ceremonial, la observa y siente cómo se le muere un poco el corazón. Es muy joven; no tiene más de quince. Al buscarle el pulso, lo encuentra. Es débil, pero persiste.

—Creo que estará bien —dice Trunks en un hilo de voz.

—¿Quién puede culparla? —susurra el muchacho, que ha tomado asiento contra la pared y tiembla por la tensión de la situación—. Es decir… Creo que todos lo hemos pensado en algún punto, ¿no? Los androides destruyeron casi todo; lo demás lo está destruyendo la propia humanidad. Pero quiero pensar que no es este el camino, ¿sabes? Quiero pensar que no es este, que hay otros.

El muchacho lo mira a los ojos: Trunks jura haber visto una intensidad parecida a la de esa mirada. Descubre, como en una epifanía, que es a él mismo a quien le recuerda, a él cuando era adolescente, a él cada noche en vela pensando en cómo derrotar a los androides para salvar al mundo y hacer feliz a la gente.

Cuántas mentiras.

Desesperado, meciendo a la chica que tiene en brazos, Trunks no encuentra respuestas. No sabe qué responderle al muchacho, no tiene idea: normalmente, diría algo sobre la esperanza.

Últimamente, sin embargo…

—Claro. Hay… otros caminos.

El muchacho sonríe. Trunks nota que es algo tímido, lo cual también le recuerda a sí mismo. Aunque hay, o eso cree, algo más de carácter en su mirada. Quizá, en el pasado, también había algo de carácter en él.

Pero ahora…

—Creo que sí, que los hay. Es cuestión de aferrarse a algo, de no olvidarnos de lo más importante —continúa el muchacho—. Por ejemplo, digo… Mi papá murió cuando nací, por los androides; mi mamá me cuidó todo lo que pudo. Se fue hace cinco años, tiempo después de que ese supuesto «guerrero dorado» matara a esos infelices. Ella estaba muy enferma y yo no tuve manera de conseguirle los medicamentos que necesitaba. Fui a la ciudad pero se negaron a ayudarme, dijeron que no tenían suministros. Cuando los tuvieron, era tarde.

—Lo siento…

El muchacho niega con la cabeza.

—No, no lo sientas. Sólo quisiera que nadie viviera lo que ella, que hubiera más oportunidades para todos. Quisiera… Vaya, ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto.

Trunks tampoco sabe por qué lo escucha, pero lo hace, lo hace atentamente mientras vela por el sueño de la muchacha, sin poder de reacción. Las palabras que le escucha decir tienen sentido, dicen verdades, pero Trunks no logra conectar con ellas.

En realidad, desde que llegó a esa realidad que no logra conectar con nada.

—Está bien —dice Trunks—. S-Supongo que a veces sólo necesitamos hablar…

Como cuando Mai le habla y le habla y le habla sobre Haru y Maki, sobre cuánto los extraña, mientras llora desconsolada en sus brazos. Así está, escuchando.

Es incapaz, así como con Mai, de dar algo a cambio.

—Sí —responde el muchacho—. Porque todos lo hemos pensado, todos en algún punto oscuro lo hemos hecho: «¿para qué estoy vivo, si todo es una mierda?». Qué inevitable sentirlo así cuando todo se desmorona a tu alrededor, cuando sientes que ningún sueño se te va a cumplir, cuando te ves solo dentro de una oscuridad, invisible para el resto, hundido en tu tristeza y sin escapatoria…

—Sí… —susurra Trunks más por inercia que por prestar atención.

Aún no ha entendido.

—Pero si algo he aprendido todos estos años huyendo y cuidando de mamá es que siempre vale la pena seguir luchando. Siempre hay un sueño por cumplir, una meta por alcanzar. Yo sueño con cantar, por ejemplo. Me gustaría emocionar a las personas con mi voz, darles un abrazo si es que lo necesitan, estar con ellas en malos momentos.

Trunks parpadea repetidas veces. ¿Cantar? Ha escuchado mil y un sueños durante toda su vida, pero este es uno inédito. Haber crecido en un mundo donde nadie cantaba ni pintaba ni escribía, como su mamá le contaba que hacía la gente antes, cuando había paz en el mundo, es quizá lo que provoca el ruido.

—¿Estar con ellas…?

—Sí.

El muchacho sonríe con un encanto que Trunks casi no puede creer, pues nunca se ha sentido así, sonriendo de esa manera. Ni siquiera al morir los androides había sonreído de ese modo.

Nunca lo ha hecho y quizá nunca lo hará.

—Digo —prosigue el muchacho—: por lo general, la gente me dice que estoy loco, que en vez de cantar debería seguir cooperando con Zhita, intentar salir adelante todos juntos, hacer algo _útil_. ¡Y lo hago! Sólo que siento que también podría aportar con otra cosa, desde otro lugar. La música emociona a la gente, le recuerda que la vida es más que todas las injusticias que vivimos y viviremos. La música puede ser, así como todo el arte, un testimonio de nuestra condición humana. Hable de lo que hable, diga lo que diga y lo haga como lo haga, el arte puede recordarnos que, aunque a veces estemos tristes y otras veces estemos felices, al fin y al cabo siempre estamos vivos y es eso lo que importa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Trunks, y entiende.

Siempre quiere ser el héroe, siempre quiere salvarlos a todos, siempre quiere contagiar esperanza a quienes ama; todo eso se le ha muerto adentro, lo hizo el día en que Zamasu destruyó su realidad y con ella su vida y su futuro. Ahora, de prestado en otra, apenas si puede hacer algo; pasa sus días haciendo sin sentir, sin propósito, sin sueños.

Como esa chica que duerme en sus brazos: desde que lo perdió todo, sólo desea morir.

Descubre, pronto, cuánto lo hace aunque le duela en el alma admitirlo.

Mira al muchacho; él mira el techo. Sonríe con el rostro y la camiseta manchados de sangre, lo hace pese a vivir en un rincón olvidado del mundo, rodeado de injusticias, condenado a ser un olvidado más.

Pese a haber deseado morir también, quizá.

—¿Preguntas por qué importa estar vivos? —indaga el muchacho a Trunks.

Éste susurra un «sí» sofocado.

—Es una pregunta demasiado trascendental, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé, pero…

—Creo que sólo uno mismo sabe su motivo. ¡Si somos personas! Que todas tengamos el mismo motivo es imposible o eso quisiera creer, porque pensarlo de otro modo sería, no sé, triste…

Trunks se impresiona. De alguna forma, sabe que está pidiendo un consejo que ese muchacho no tiene por qué darle, un motivo que ni él ni nadie le debe.

Entiende, pronto, que lo que necesita es sentir esperanza, sentirla de nuevo, alta en el cielo, brillando con los colores de la libertad.

—¿Cuál es tu motivo? —le pregunta al muchacho.

Éste lo mira a los ojos: su sonrisa llega casi a irritarlo por estar tan sumido en la tristeza; su convicción lo inspira hasta lo más crudo.

Es como hablar con una versión más joven y viva de sí mismo.

—Mirar los ojos de quienes me escuchen cantar y sentir que ya no estoy solo; sentir que sienten conmigo, que estamos en sintonía.

»Sentir que no estoy solo y provocarle la misma sensación a quien me escuche, eso es lo que más quiero.

Trunks no nota que llora hasta que percibe cómo una lágrima le cae por la mejilla izquierda.

—Hacerme más fuerte, proteger este mundo, no dejarme vencer, no culparme más, aprender de mis errores, seguir luchando para que este mundo sea feliz y justo —dice Trunks, llorando—. Eso es lo que yo quiero.

»Quiero… Quiero saber lo que significa ser feliz.

—No entiendo mucho de lo que dices, pero suena bien —dice el muchacho, que conmovido derrama una lágrima con él.

Están sentados en un baño derruido cuidando de una suicida durmiente; el contexto es peculiar, pero el mensaje es claro.

Morir no arreglará nada. Morir no lo salvará, no a Trunks, de todo lo que pasó.

Morir será estar solo para siempre y nada más.

La chica se revuelve en brazos de Trunks; el muchacho se acerca, la toma en sus brazos y la recibe cuando despierta. Cuando ella lo ve, lo abraza al estallar en llanto.

—Hay una psicóloga en mi refugio, ella es muy amable, me ayudó mucho cuando mi mamá murió —Le dice el muchacho—. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. Si no tienes a nadie, yo…

Sin parar de llorar, la muchacha lo abraza al asentir. Tiembla de una manera casi retorcida, espectral; no se recuperará de un día al otro, será una batalla más, pero vive.

Si está viva, su existencia aún guarda esperanza.

Y significado.

Y todo lo que ella anhele, porque será posible mientras esté viva.

Trunks se levanta; la chica ni siquiera ha notado que hay una tercera persona presente. Cuando él se aleja, le sonríe al muchacho. Éste, abrazando fuertemente a la muchacha, le devuelve el gesto.

Trunks sabe, al verlo, que alguna vez fue como él. Quizá, lo único que necesita es eso, es volver a encontrarse a sí mismo, a ese Trunks que es esencia en bruto, el obstinado guerrero infestado de esperanza.

Cuando se aleja unos pasos, la voz aguda se escucha cada vez más lejana.

— _Aunque morir sea nuestro destino, volaremos siempre más alto…_

Trunks se limpia una nueva lágrima.

No sabe cómo, no aún y mucho deberá esforzarse en su proceso en pos de curar su propio corazón, pero lo hará.

Esa misma noche, cuando llega a la casa-cápsula en la que vive con Mai a las afueras de la Capital del Oeste, se la encuentra en la pequeña cocina.

—Conseguí arroz, carne enlatada y dos tomates. ¡Haré algo sensacional! —le promete Mai al darle la bienvenida con un beso, mientras vigila el arroz que hierve en el fuego.

Trunks ve cómo ella le da la espalda, cómo continúa con su quehacer. En un impulso nacido del amor, la abraza por detrás.

—Perdóname.

Mai sujeta las manos que él tiene apoyadas sobre su vientre. No voltea.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no he sido de ayuda los últimos meses. Es decir, Mai… —Trunks la aprieta. Cerrando los ojos y evadiendo la vergüenza, da libertad a todos los sentimientos que, desordenados, están atrapados en su corazón—. He tratado de cuidar de ti, he hecho todo lo posible, pero…

—Has hecho demasiado por mí, Trunks. —La voz de Mai lo emociona: es tan dulce como siempre o quizá más que nunca—. Pero recuerda algo, porque tiendes a olvidarlo: también debes cuidar de ti mismo. Yo estaré bien, en serio.

»No te olvides de que estamos viviendo lo mismo: no estás solo, nunca lo estarás mientras yo viva.

¿Tan importante es recordarlo? ¿Tan importante ha sido siempre? Aunque la realidad a la que pertenecen ya no exista, aunque hayan perdido demasiado, aunque lloren a Haru y Maki para siempre…

Nada es imposible. Nada, mientras estén vivos.

Todos ellos no pudieron elegir; él elegirá.

—Perdóname por pensar en rendirme —dice Trunks conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Perdónamelo también.

Escucharla le basta para desesperar: ella no, ella no puede pensar en eso. No Mai, no la persona más maravillosa que ha conocido, la única que le queda, la mejor, la que más ama.

La voltea, la mira, la besa. Al final, se miran con la misma emoción latente en los ojos.

—Esto no se arregla con un beso y lo sabes —dice Mai—. No te apures: tomémonos todo el tiempo que necesitemos.

—Sí…

—Y recuerda eso que te dije, ¿sí?

»Recuerda que no estás solo, niño.

Mientras esa luz brille en ella, mientras ella pueda encontrar esa luz en él, sentirse solos no volverá a ser posible.

Mientras, la oscuridad será el enemigo a vencer.

Como ese muchacho le había dicho esa mañana: la gente no debe olvidarlo jamás.

Estar vivos, sin importar cuán densa sea la oscuridad y tampoco cuánto tiempo demore dejarla atrás, significa que queda una oportunidad.

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

Desde hace cinco meses, nada quisiera más que darle mi corazón a quienes amo. Quisiera dárselos, conectárselos y pedirles que presten atención: esto es lo que siento, esto es lo que me pasa.

Me había olvidado de que seguía teniendo manera de hacerlo.

Siempre que sea capaz de escribir, por más tonto que sea aquello que escriba, como esto, algo de todo lo que hay en mi corazón va a quedar vivo.

Se lo dedico a la voz que me recordó que valía la pena salir de la oscuridad. «A veces estás feliz, a veces estás triste, pero siempre estás vivo».

Sí, es verdad.

También a mis cuatro amigas del alma. Sin importar la distancia, sepan que a nadie amo mas.

Y a quien lea:

Gracias, ojos que están ante una pantalla. **Muchas gracias** por leer.


End file.
